Avatar The Eye of Eywa
by Federal Trial
Summary: <html><head></head>It's about love, greed, adventure and deception, but it is also about hope and allegiance as the worst of enemies unexpectedly become the best of allies, and where one man suddenly finds hope, like Jake once did, best of all: It's about avatars!</html>
1. VIDEOLOG 436 2157 08 13 TRANSCRIPT

"…_.. It is now the darkest and coldest segment of our journey, we are now exactly positioned between two stars, I look out the small vision panel, there's nothing but darkness across the fuselage, the universe never so much clearer in the distance, but very daring to look at. The Old Man lies steady in his cryo, but his condition unfortunately has worsen, his blood tests continue to show signs of further internal spread, there are more infections. I'm afraid I may even run out of antibiotics before the rendezvous, at times, I've had to carefully clean off the infected skin around his catheters, carefully, without waking him, if he did wake up, he would not withstand it, it is simply too cold inside this tin can, it's too lonely, I've already played far too many "Solitaires"….. By the time the Old Man wakes up, I'm afraid I won't be able to tell him "Good morning", for I won't have any good news for him. I still can't comprehend how he could have put so much at risk… after achieving so much in his life.. and for what? .. for a marine in a wheelchair?.. I can still vividly remember the day we left home nearly three years ago…. he was convinced he would never see it again as he stared at it 50 miles below…reality is that, there probably wasn't much that could have saved him anyway…I guess he felt he didn't have much to lose after all…I can only hope his decision was worthwhile, and that at the end…...he finds what he was looking for…."._ end of log.


	2. TOMMY WAS THE SCIENTIST

It is a stunning midday in and around the beautiful floating mountains, at its center and around the Tree of Souls, clans are gathering. Little by little they all arrive, like they did six years back when they fought the Sky People. Some arrive by direhorse, others by Ikran, many on foot, Jake has called on them to meet, whoever can make it, all regional clans, those who know and trust Jake, this time the meeting is a peaceful one. An important astronomical event will take place within the next few days over Pandora, a solar eclipse. The Pandoran moon will hide behind the darkside of Polyphemus for numerous hours; it happens often, at least once every three years or so, it is no mystery to Jake, who with the help of Norm and Max, has been able to calculate the exact timed arrival of the phenomenon. Jake is hopeful that from his illustrative presentation he can make the Na'vi understand the circumstances behind an eclipse, and why there is really no reason to fear it.

The last time there was a Pandoran eclipse, panic and anxiety roamed around the moon, animals became terrified and overly aggressive, gruesome howling would reverberate across the forest. While it would seem like nightfall, the usual glowing forest became dark, since it appears to run on a biological clock that tells it not to glow during the day. Many Na'vi clan leaders caught off guard by the eclipse, and following in apparent tradition from previous eclipse experiences, would commit themselves and many of their clan members into performing irrational and superstitious acts. Animal sacrifices, among others, where just some of the measures taken in order to counteract, as they believed, the heavenly phenomena. They desperately alluded to almost cynical ways of trying to evade away "evil spirits" in hunt of their deity, Eywa.

During an eclipse, not even the Tree of Souls glows, this is a terrifying and unimaginable scenario for the Na'vi, who for a brief period of time, may have thought that Eywa had abandoned them. Some Na'vi may have even gone as far as killing themselves thinking their world was ending, others interpreted the event as an obvious sign that the Sky People were back, dominating and twisting the logic of the heavens as a show of force; Jake did his best to convince them otherwise. Chaos would overtake the clans, and an obvious unfortunate sense of doom. It may perhaps be considered universally synonymous, that for those living beings across the universe that do not truly comprehend the composition and mechanics of their surrounding heavens, must act in this way. Like the forefathers of Jake's generation did back on Earth as close as hundreds of years ago, and much before that; the Na'vi are no exception to the unfortunate misinterpretations of an eclipse; today however, Jake wants to change that. Today for once, Jake will try to wear his brother's hat.

The Omaticaya today welcome everyone that could come to what has been their home for the last six years, since the Sky People destroyed Hometree. The clan now resides in a series of clustered caves located near the Tree of Souls and the floating mountains. These are indeed unique caves, fabulous geological formations with inner water streams; many subdivide into smaller chambers where small families reside. An abundance of stalactites and stalagmites interact to create clusters and even natural stairways. Some areas of the caves have natural light wells that glow during the day. At night, the biological matter that dresses its walls brings in some of the Pandoran night glow, so they are well lid, a quite unique and safe environment that the Omaticaya now call home, free of Pandoran bats or snakes. The largest of the caves is almost the size of a modest auditorium, this is where today, everyone will gather.

As the clans continue to arrive, many with children, Neytiri is there to greet them, Mo'At is there as well, they smile in welcoming them. They are all instructed to proceed into the main auditorium cave where Jake awaits, where he will be on this day addressing all his fellow clan leaders and brothers. The cave is quickly filling up, as the Na'vi enter they observe an open center, almost like a stage on an ancient Greek amphitheatre, in it, they see a few round floating figures, they shine, they are made of a reflective foil like material, foreign to the Na'vi, they just float in mid air like the mountains themselves. One sphere is larger, the other much smaller, which has a small blue puppet resembling a Na'vi glued on to it, with a tail and pointy ears. Everyone is as curious as they are confused. Toruk Makto has called on them before, but never like this, for something special awaits them, so they wonder.

The neighboring clans, those who fought alongside the Omaticaya, have by now learned to trust Jake, not just for his seemingly god like ability in taming a wild beast like Toruk, or for his unquestionable bravery, but also, for his knowledge, and for where he comes from. The Na'vi are very well aware of the implications of their actions nearly six years back, when they, along with Jake, defeated the Sky People and drove them out of Pandora; they know however, that it is only a matter of time before the Sky People return, Jake does not need to warn them of this, though he has. It is an inevitable reality that the Sky People will return with full shear force; the Na'vi know that when the time comes, they will need Jake's leadership and guidance, they will need his help.

Out of the darkness of the nearby cave clusters Jake walks out, he now stands in front of the gathered audience, hundreds of them, children sit in front, there's silence, he's dressed for the occasion, as Eytukan, leader of the Omaticaya, he speaks -in Na'vi-: "My fellow clan brothers, all of the people, I have called on you this day, for something will happen in the sky, most of you have seen it before, but few of you understand why it happens….I understand, and I will tell you here and now that there is no reason to fear it, for you see, this is our home…." Jake points to the small floating sphere, Norm walks out from behind Jake, he wears his exogear, Jake has asked him to assist with the lecture, he quickly grabs the smaller floating sphere, Max stands there as well, he turns on a big stage light, perhaps one used by the Sky People in their mining operation; it was brought from Hell's Gate along with a small power generator, it is suppose to resemble the Pandoran sun, Alpha Centauri. Neither Norm nor Max are strangers to the Na'vi. Jake continues to explain: "Our home rotates around …." Norm begins to spin with the sphere around the largest sphere -representing Polyphemus-, until he gets completely covered by its shadow. Norm looks foolishly funny, as he takes careful steps holding the small sphere while raising his arms he almost looks like he is giving ballet lessons.

Some time has passed, Jake for now has said as much as he could in order to describe the circumstances behind an eclipse, he tries to speak with as much wisdom and knowledge as Tommy, his fallen brother would have, since he figures it must take a scientist to explain science. He pauses, he looks around, he notices everyone stares at him seriously and in a sort of daze, they all look like first graders taking premature algebra lessons, they just don't seem to have a clue of what Jake is talking about, or do they?. Jake takes a deep breath, he hears Norm giggling behind him, further behind Max giggles as well. Neytiri in the distance also giggles, for they all know this did not turn out as Jake had hoped. Jake concludes: "Any questions? -more silence-…..Thank you all for coming, we can all step outside now", As everyone quickly steps out, Jake seems disappointed, but soon enough laughs in indifference thinking "does it really matter?"

By now it is early afternoon; the clans have taken the opportunity to make of this event a rather social one. The women gather in small groups, some younger, some older, some are mothers, they all mingle with each other, they compliment each other on their neckwear and hair pieces, it is almost like an art festival for them, since each clan has its own distinctive way of dressing and portraying themselves. The men, many of them Jake's fellow warriors, also gather in small groups, they take pride in showing off their recently assembled weaponry, while they also joke around. Some Omaticaya cater their guest with treats of food and drinks, there is even singing to mellow the crowd. The children play in large groups.

Norm walks out of the large cave and into the open field; he drags the floating spheres with him and tosses them towards the children, who are actually taller than he is; the children jumping in bunches trying to reach them. The spheres make their way across the crowd like beach balls, the cool afternoon breeze slowly dragging them away, it seems for now, that's all they were good for. The beautiful floating mountains lay in the background on a beautiful Pandoran afternoon, there seems to be an everlasting feeling of peace among the Na'vi, this day is a perfect manifestation of it.

Jake stands at a distance from the crowd, he looks around in wonder. Norm approaches, he tells Jake:" My dear friend, I think you should accept it by now, not everyone's a scientist ….". Jake laughs, he tells Norm: "Well I guess it doesn't matter". Norm notices Jake's intriguing look as he looks around onto the crowd, he asks: "What's wrong?". Jake answers: "I don't see any of the Ikran people -referring to the "Ikran people of the eastern sea"-, they were supposed to come". Norm answers: "You're right, didn't the guards go out there to tell them?". Jake replies: "Yes, that was a few days back, they said they would come". Jake still looks around in wonder. The "guards" are in fact Jake's fellow clan members and warriors, Norm has come to know them as "guards" since they have been assigned to guard Hell's Gate and be on the lookout for intruders - and also, for a possible unexpected surprise return of the Alliance-. Jake, by no means has tried to rule his clan using military or "dictator" like methodology, his fellow warriors are his brothers, yet they respect him and follow his lead, it just comes naturally, they feel gratitude towards Jake, who does not abuse his power.

Eventually, Jake puts his worries aside and joins the crowd in mingling and socializing, little by little, the clans, as they all came, they all head back; they know they must make it back to their homes before night falls, many come from far, a few stay to camp for the night. The Omaticaya welcomes their stay with great hospitality, that's how deep and trustful the bond has become between them, in great part thanks to Jake.


	3. JAKE AND NEYTIRI

It is a beautiful night as usual on Pandora, Neytiri sits on top of a rock which contemplates a beautiful glowing creek, with lots of small pockets of water around it that slowly cascade their way down the rocky terrain. This paradise is not a far distance from the Omaticaya caves; it has become tradition for Neytiri to occasionally spend some relaxing time bathing in its water, which are almost like hot springs, like natural jacuzzis. Her legs are crossed as in a yoga position, she closes her eyes, raises her arms majestically and absorbs the beauty and potency of the forestall night and its amazing glow, as she relaxes from a busy hosting day.

She senses someone approaching, she gets up, turns around, looks in the distance; she begins to walk into the denser bushes. A shadowed male figure surprises her from behind, she turns around quickly, it is dark, she can barely make out the silhouette of his bright golden eyes, he begins to turn some martial arts moves on her, she vibrantly defends her self, blocking every fist and kick the shadow figure throws at her, who laughs almost sinisterly as he continues to attack. They almost get lost into the forest, Neytiri won't give in, she has developed a very good technique of dodging the blows, soon, she takes on the offensive. Jake has taught her well his martial art techniques, just like she once taught him to become a Na'vi warrior, an Omaticaya, he's returned the favor. One last mean blow attempt and Jake just falls into her with open arms, Neytiri laughs, Jake laughs, she says: "This time I got you!", Jake says: "Yeap, you got me, I guess this means you're ready !". Neytiri asks: "ready for what?". Jake picks her up in his arms and jumps over a small cliff and into the glowing stream below, Neytiri screams as they fall together, Jake holding her ever so tight.

Some time has past, by now only a few Omaticaya watchmen guard the caves and the guest camps, it is deep into nightfall, Jake and Neytiri sit on a small pocket stream. Neytiri leans on his shoulders, while he stares into the night sky. Neytiri notices Jake thoughtful and perhaps worried. She asks: " You keep staring at the sky, are you waiting for someone?". Jake laughs, he responds: "I'm sorry, is just that the next ISV arrives tonight". Neytiri asks: "You think this is the one?". Jake replies: "Noo, I'm sure is not, this one left Earth just before the conflict, it will probably just spend a few days orbiting and just head back like the rest of them". Neytiri asks: "so then why do you look worried?". Jake stays quiet and thoughtful; he is not sure if his concerns are well justified. Every time a scheduled ISV arrived he would become tense and nervous, calming down only after getting confirmation from Max back at Hell's Gate that the ISV headed back to Earth.

Since the conflict between the Na'vi and the Sky People nearly six years back, an ISV had made its way into Pandora around every six months, typical with the Alliance's schedule. The first couple of ISVs that made it, had send down a shuttle into Hell's Gate to pick up remaining crews that were ready to return home. More than a few times, a Valkyrie would come down, load up on a crew, leave a few supplies behind that would otherwise go to waste, and return to orbit. During these occasions, the Base was heavily guarded by the Na'vi. The crew on the ISVs was usually a small one, not big enough or otherwise equipped to launch an offensive in order to recover the base. Jake made sure that the Alliance -RDA-, upon leaving Hell's Gate, would leave all weapons and military equipment behind.

Jake continues to look into the sky, Neytiri for now understands his concerns, she has seen him like that before. Jake tells Neytiri: "I wonder where the Earth is", while contemplating the clear night sky and the thousands of visible stars that cover it, among the Milky Way. Neytiri looks up to the sky, she tells Jake, in a sleepy tone: "Why do you want to know?". Jake says: "Oh nothing, I'm just curious". Neytiri asks: "Do you miss it?". Jake quickly replies: "Noo!, I didn't mean it that way….I guess I just want to know in which direction it is…. I want to know from which direction they are coming… I guess is a "Marine" instinct". By now Neytiri is well familiarized with the term "Marine". Jake has told her many stories of his combat days back on Earth and the unfortunate events that led to his crippling. Neytiri asks: "When do you think they will finally get here?". Jake in a somewhat nervous and skeptic tone answers: " I'm not sure, but if they are coming back in full force, I say it may have taken them at least a year to gear up and mobilize…..perhaps longer…..which means within a year they will get here". Jake continues to stare up into the skies with an ever increasing fearful look in his eyes. Neytiri now stares to the night sky alongside Jake, she asks: "What is it like to be in the sky… it looks so dark…..and lonely". Jake can't quite find the right words to describe it, he tells Neytiri: "Yes, it is dark …..and lonely too….it's quite a different world up there…" Neytiri stays quiet, Jake continues: "You know.. is funny.. many people on Earth think that the sky is actually the key to eternity …ironic". Neytiri unexpectedly asks: "Jake…..how long is a "year"?" Jake laughs, he answers: "Gee, I don't know….a year is ..ahh…I never thought of it…but is not that long at all". Jake can't seem to calm his nerves, Neytiri, in an effort to console his worries, tells him: "Jake, you must not worry, when the time comes, I'm sure Eywa will be there to help us, like she did before" Neityri grabs his chin and turns his head to look at him in the eye, she tells him: "Eywa will not let you down, I know that…kiss me?". Jake takes a deep breath, gets his lips close to her and kisses her, they get lost in the sparkling glowing water.

A long while has passed, Jake and Neiytiri sleep next to the creeks, Jake soon wakes up, looks yet again into the sky, he begins to notice a very mild dim glow of blue, as in the horizon, the sun is close to rising. He picks Neytiri up into his arms, who sleeps deeply, he carries her through the gentle clear luminous path that leads back to the caves. As he arrives, somewhat agitated from carrying Neytiri, he walks through some of the camping grounds where neighboring clans sleep, he enters the caves, walks carefully and quietly through the clustering paths that lead to his own personal small chamber, where he and Neytiri sleep in their living hammocks. Jake carefully lays Neytiri down so that she can continue resting; he picks up a small portable radio that he always keeps with him along with some binoculars, he slowly and silently makes his way outside the caves and into the higher ground where the sky can be clearly seen.

He calls Max on the radio: "Max, come in…". Max does not seem to answer, Jake calls again: "Max, are you there?", Max soon enough answers in a somewhat drowsy tone: "I'm here Jake". Jake immediately asks: "How long?", Max answers: " Ohhh , just about 30 seconds, you should see it heading from northwest..". Jake looks in that direction, he waits as usual for a moving star to cross through the sky, the brightest shooting star ever witnessed from Pandora, the next scheduled ISV. As predicted, a single bright moving star appears, it almost looks like a silent jet plane flying through the upper atmosphere, since it orbits so quickly. The Pandoran sun illuminates it up into its orbit, even though it is barely sunrise. Jake tries to follow it with his binoculars, for a moment, he breathes deeply in some relief, since for now, it all appears normal, the ISV is on its usual schedule. After a brief moment however, and within the same path of the ISV orbit, a second light appears, Jake becomes quickly agitated again, and surprised, the less bright light travels in line with the ISV as if in route to a rendezvous with it. Jake call Max: "Max, do you see that?". Max answers: "I see it". Jake asks: "Is there a second vehicle scheduled?" Max replies: "No … I don't know what that is.. I'm not even picking it up on radar". Jake, now in a more nervous tone, asks: "Are you recording this?". Max replies: "Absolutely, although I may not get a clear shot of it.. but I'm getting it". Jake sees both lights eventually disappear through the south eastern sky, he tells Max: " I'm headed out to the base, please have the playback ready". Max replies: "I will…".

Jake is now very thoughtful and increasingly anxious, he's been anticipating this moment for weeks now, just like he did on previous ISV arrivals; this is the first time though, that two vehicles appear, very unusual. Jake begins to strongly sense that unexpected events may be taking place, not only has he been nervous about the ISV arrival, but also, he is still wondering why the "Ikran People" never showed up to the gathering. By now some of the clan members, those that rise early for hunting chores, are waking up, Jake approaches two of his closest warriors, he tells them: "Brothers, you must fly to the village of the Ikran people, you must find out if they are well, hurry!…I will be at the base, meet me there on your return!".


	4. HELL'S GATE

It is now early morning, Jake, on his Ikran, arrives at Hell's Gate, where Max and Norm reside, at least most of the time; they are the only Sky People to remain, everyone else left years ago, on the last shuttle to touch down**.** The base looks abandoned; it appears vandalized, gigantic weed growth around its tarmac joints. The main tower has shattered glass from furious Pandoran storm debris; plant growth covers its walls. The forest has almost taken over the Hell's Gate Complex, rain forest bugs roam everywhere.

Jake flies his Ikran into a platform just outside the main tower, where Max awaits. As he lands on it, he looks down into the tarmac and into some nearby hangar doors, he notices that they are open, they lead to the interior storage facility where military gear still sits, including leftover explosives that were used in mining operations, as well as in military campaigns. The tower is not pressurized, though it is still functional. The Ikran quietly sits on top of guardrail tubing; Jake gives it some water, as he usually does after a long flight. The Ikran is well familiar with the routine; it sits in its usual guarding post every time Jake visits the base. Across from the tower and into nearby watch posts, Na'vi men stand guard, they are armed with those weapons that were left behind by the Sky People, Jake waives at them from the distance as he crawls into the interior of the tower through one of its shattered windows, he must remain in a near crawling position, the ceiling at the tower is not high enough to accommodate him, Jake has gotten used to that. This is the same tower that Parker Selfridge once called his office, where he practiced his putter golf shots, where the Colonel did his usual night watch and where the hologram equipment still sits gathering dust, along with all the monitoring and navigational computers. Max has done his best to keep them in working order; he has covered everything with large plastic bags.

Jake sees Max, in his exogear, since the tower is not pressurized, he notices that Norm is not with him, he asks: "Where's Norm?", Max replies: "he's at the field today doing his usual, gathering more samples, I think he's going to spend the next few days at the mobile unit….". Jake tells him: "I think he left the hangar doors open…. again!". Max replies: " You know, I don't know where his head is these days, I keep telling him not to forget to close it!". Jake says:" well you better tell him again, otherwise one day you're going to get an unexpected fireworks show or else….you'll both be blown to pieces, do you know how many explosives are in there?". Max approaches a control desk where most of the access buttons for automatic doors can be found; he picks up the large dusty transparent bags that cover it and with the turn of a key remotely closes the door. Max then puts on a video shoot of the orbiting ISV, which he recorded just a few hours before, as he usually does every time a vehicle arrives. The video looks amateur, it's blurry and pixilated, but in a few short instances, it can capture the entire silhouette of the orbiter, which is over a mile in length. Max fine tunes the image as he says: " and…. there it is…." he adjusts the video zooming in order to point to the second crossing light. Jake tells Max: "try to get a good snapshot", Max, sensing Jake is acting somewhat nervous and impatient answers: "working on it!..let's see…. how about right ….here!". Max pauses the video, zooms into a snapshot; the second orbiting vehicle is now almost well defined in the screen, though with its usual blur. Jake asks: "is that another ISV?", Max answers: " It doesn't look like one, is too small… that looks like a shuttle right there docked into it -Max points at it in the screen- ..but for sure is not from the Valkyrie family….it just looks like a transport..it doesn't look like it can hold any cargo". Jake then asks: "are you sure it didn't register on radar?". Max answers: "ohh I'm sure, I checked numerous times, didn't even pick it up". Jake asks: "what could that mean?... is it from the Alliance?". Max answers: "well, if it is an Alliance cruiser it is most likely a new one which does not register in our old outdated database, otherwise it belongs to someone else".

After a brief moment, Jake notices his Ikran outside making loud warning noises, when he looks out towards the window through which he had just crawled in, he notices a Na'vi standing there, it is one of his fellow warriors, one of the few men he send out to check on the "Ikran people". Jake quickly approaches the window, as he gets closer, he notices the man is bleeding, he seems to have multiple punctured wounds in his body, he is agitated and nearly out of breath, but conscious. Jake quickly steps out into the platform, he asks his fellow clan member: "My brother, what happened?". The Na'vi warrior speaks in a very agitated tone, Jake can barely make out what he is saying: "Something happened, something blew into them, there are many dead….". Jake asks: "Where's their leader -clan leader-?". The man nervously replies: "we did not see him". Jake than asks: "where's your fellow warrior?". The man seems shy in responding, Jake forces him to answer: "We encountered some strange looking people… with a strange skin color….they attacked us….they killed him!". Jake asks again: "Where they from the Sky?, the man answers: "No!...they seem to be from some strange unknown clan…they came from the sea…..they are not Sky People". Jake is in shock, and confused, nothing like this he had ever confronted, very quickly though he reacts, he asks his fellow warrior: "Can you make it home?". He quickly replies "yes". Jake tells him: "Go back, inform Neytiri and some of the clan warriors to meet me out there…go now!". Jake then hops on his Ikran, Max stands by the window, he asks Jake: "where are you going?". Jake says: "I need to fly out there, stay here at the base, don't go anywhere.. I have an awful bad feeling!".


	5. THE GREAT PANDORAN TIDES

Jake rushes to the seaside village, it sits near very tall cliffs, nothing new to Jake, he's been there before, he quickly notices that there are only a few standing seaside cottages up in the hills above, the rest seem to have been blown away. He stands on the edge of a cliff that overlooks a great ocean, rocky peaks of great coral rise through the shoreline, they form small islands. The erosion marks of the tidal changes very visible on them, it is now seemingly low tide, all the reefs and peeks are mostly exposed, by the time the tide reaches high again; the water level will have risen hundreds of feet, triggered by the dramatic gravitational pull from Polyphemus. Jake gets the feeling that it could have been a tidal wave what caused the near destruction of the village, he figures it must have happened during high tide; otherwise it must have been a very colossal size wave.

Jake looks onto the distance and into the horizon, he begins to get a series of nearly uncontrollable flash thoughts, in his mind he vividly sees visions of an island, with very rocky terrain, and a very exotic landscape, also, very obscure and dark secrets, he senses pain and disease. Jake is accustomed to his sudden spurs of flash thoughts and visions, ever since he crossed through the eye of Eywa he inherited this unusual ability to easily distinguish places and people; those places he had never been to before became somehow mapped out in his head, he would find his way around, people he had never met became familiar to him. Is a mystery Jake has never been able to explain to himself, thus he has kept it secret and told no one.

He proceeds to get closer to the village, there is lots of debris everywhere, trees burned and completely torn from their roots, it almost looks like a sudden blast overtook everything, or else one intense and sudden savage rage. As he furthers inland, he begins to see bodies lying on the ground, they all appear dead, and it seems they've been dead for some time. He walks around staring in terror, he wonders how could this have happened and when? It seems obvious that it must have happened before the gathering of the clans at the caves. Jake sees that further inland and into higher cliffs, some cottages still stand. He sets to approach them; he must climb through some rugged paths in order to reach them, on his way there, he encounters an agonizing man lying on some spiny rocks, a member of the "Ikran" clan, still barely clinging to life. The man raises his arm seeking help from Jake, he is covered with scrapes through his body and face as it mingles in mud, it blends with his open flesh wounds, quite horrific. Jake approaches him quickly, he leans over him, he picks the man up from his back and asks him: "What happened here?" The man can barely speak, he struggles as he tells Jake: "Be careful….. they are still here….". Jake asks: "who?...who is here?... how did this happen?" The man seems to be ready to give up his fight, he struggles to catch one last breath of air, he tells Jake: " it was night ….there was no time…..". The man begins to breathe very fast, unable to catch one more breath of air, he shakes, he grabs on to Jake's neckwear, he implies with his stare for Jake to help him, but is no use, Jake did not get there soon enough, the man dies in Jake's arms.


	6. THE PERVERT

Neytiri soon arrives on her Ikran-her newly tamed bird- with many of her fellow clan members. They land on the upper hills, at some distance from where Jake is. Neytiri starts looking around in disbelief; she wonders where Jake could be. As she walks through the nearly unrecognizable village she gets separated from her crew. She begins to penetrate a well vegetated higher area where the few still standing cottages sit; she approaches one of them which is well hidden into dense bushes. Dead animals and birds lie everywhere, unrecognizable debris as well.

As she readies to enter the cottage she hears a sacking noise, she slowly steps inside and sees a moving shadow into the deeper portion of the cottage, she gets closer as she whispers: "Jake?". She unexpectedly encounters a strange looking man, he is Na'vi like, similar physique, pointy ears, a tail, but he has overall discolored skin, almost pinkish, lots of freckles; he wears an outfit made out of old sea bones and strange fish skin, his eyes are pinkish and seemed poisoned with disease, his teeth almost reddish and cracked, gum discoloration and sores in his mouth, dark golden hair that looks like it has been over burned by the sun and the saltwater, like a surfer, a very sinister look. He carries all kinds of strange weaponry, he also carries a white breathing pack and mask, very similar to an exogear like those of the Sky People, it seems to be made to fit him, which does not make much sense.

The man sees he has been discovered by Neytiri, he turns around and stares directly at her with an awful scary look. He starts walking towards her as she screams and begins to run, from the distance Jake hears her shout. She runs out of the cottage, he's running right behind her and slowly catches up, Neytiri by now has no choice but to turn around and confront him, she pulls out her knife, swings it at him a few times, barely bruising him but enough to get him really pissed off. Eventually, the man overcomes her with his impressive angry strength; she is forced against a nearby stone wall. He pushes his body against her, stares at her with a mean hateful look; he looks down on her figure, and seems impressed by her tender clean cut skin, elegant blue tone, and seductive beauty. He begins to rub his rugged scarred filthy fingers up through her legs; he gets them really close to her intimate parts, very near her bikini bottom as if almost trying to seduce her, a real "Pervert".

Jake approaches from a distance. The man turns his head for a slight second, sees Jake coming, when he turns back Neytiri hits him with a dramatic headbang , she picked it up from one of Jake's martial arts lessons. The man gets knocked down, Neytiri stands there in a fighting position, he gets up, they begin a violent fist fight, Neytiri gets to land a few major blows, he's impressed and surprised at her ability while bleeding from his sick mouth. He then runs noticing that Jake approaches, who reaches Neytiri, he asks if she's okay, Neytiri overwhelmed tells him: "yes!", Jake decides to run after the awkward looking man, Neytiri tries to stop him, she yells: Wait, Jake!".

Jake rushes behind the man, his barefoot scrambling across the rocky and sandy terrain, the man runs toward a nearby cliff. Jake does not lose site of him, he runs over a higher rock formation and attempts to jump over the man to catch him, as he falls, and barely reaching his back they both fall to the ground. Jake manages to grab the man's back gear, surprisingly among it, what appears to be an exopack! similar to those of the alliance, earth made technology, which unbuckles from from his upper torso as he keeps running, Jake momentarily pauses and holds a mask in his hand, he is surprised, he looks in wonder, this type of equipment Jake knows can only come from Sky People, he wonders why this man would carry it. Jake quickly gets up, leaves the exogear behind and continues his pursuit.

The man makes a sudden left turn and seems to hide behind some big rocks very near the ocean cliffs, perhaps the highest point over the village. Jake slows down as he turns the corner, he looks up, he sees the man climbing a steep rock wall, suddenly in front of him this bird like creature appears, which is nothing like an Ikran, it resembles more a large size penguin with a feathery crests. It wears riding gear, it is apparently tamed, it squeals and howls violently at Jake in fear. Jake pauses in fear but soon runs pass it, he begins to climb the steep wall with some agility but unlike that of the man he pursuits, who seems quite agile.

As Jake reaches the top, he sees that the man now sits on top of another Penguin like bird -as big as an ikran-, he looks back at Jake again with his hateful defiance and in some strange dialect warns Jake: "Do not follow or you will die !", Jake somehow understood him, his dialect sounds almost like a broken version of the Na'vi language. The man makes a strange yelling call around him. The bird with penguin like walk with the Pervert near and jump over the very steep cliff and into the ocean, when Jake looks down and into the side; he notices the other bird like creature below has also fled. It dives in like a bird of prey with upmost agility, as it dives it quickly surfaces and begins to swim into the outer ocean, jumping and diving over the water as its rides into the distance with amazing speed. The strange man rides along with his tamed amphibian bird, jumping and diving thru the ocean. Suddenly, dozens of other birds appear from the cliff with their riders and they all dive in as well. As it turns out, the strange man was not alone.

Neytiri reaches the upper cliff behind Jake, she holds with her the strange breathing pack the man left behind, along with a piece of his neckwear that ripped along with the mask, she asks Jake while holding the mask: "What is this? It has some strange writing I've never seen before". Jake grabs the mask, looks at it more closely, he notices that there is some fine print, it seems to be written in French. Neytiri then asks: "What do you think happened here?, who was that man?". Jake answers: "I don't know… but I think I know who does". Jake and Neytiri then stare into the sea, out towards the horizon, the sea riders and their birds by now have mostly disappeared. Jake continues to get sudden visions of an island, the one place where he now believes the strange men came from.


	7. TORUK MAKTO

It is now nightfall; Jake, Neytiri and Mo'At meet in a very private secluded area of the Omaticaya caves; they must talk of the recent events without alarming the rest of the clan. Neytiri narrates everything that happened, as she pulls out the necklace of the strange man and shows it to her. Mo'At grabs it, she smells it, looks at it suspiciously and after a brief moment and with a lack of expression in her face she says: "_Txampay Na'vi Teyr_…The White People of the Sea". Neytiri acts puzzled, Jake does not, as she continues:"During the time of Toruk Makto, our great forefather, great battles were fought against all evils that plagued the People, the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_, who back then where nothing more than a small clan living in a fishing village where the river meets the sea…fought alongside Toruk Makto…..they were amazing warriors, conquering the enemy with great courage and strength but with very savage methods…. they hunted the enemy as if they were large fish from the sea".

Neytiri and Jake carefully listen as Mo'At continues: "Finally, when the great time of sorrow ended, the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ felt they should rule over other clans, since they took credit for most of the victories during the many battles, something which Toruk Makto acknowledged as true…. their leader however felt jealous of him for having become the grand leader among clans, so heToruk had no choice, he gave the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ one final option of joining other clans in harmony or else, they must leave….. Toruk Makto was unhappy of their awful despot ways of ruling among their people, since it was well known that their women and children were enslaved and those men who refused to become fisherman…eventually becoming warriors! where tortured and killed, they would hang their bodies over the steep ocean cliffs".

Neytiri now seems horrified as Mo'At continues: "A great final battle was fought at the mouth of a river where the _Na'vi Teyr_ lived, many good warriors perished, yet the Na'vi prevailed due to their great numbers. The _Na'vi Teyr _fled, they abandoned their village, which was burned down, they fled into the sea never to be seen again, rarely, the "Ikran People of the Eastern Sea" would spot them, but they became like ghost, their skin color slowly changed over time. No one knows where they hide today".

There's momentary silence, Mo'At then continues: "Legend tells that one great last fight took place between Toruk Makto and the "_White People's_ leader", who was a very agile ruthless warrior….. they say he stole from Toruk Makto a part of his neck chain containing the tooth of a great beast… before he finally fled with his clan… they say he had claimed himself as Toruk Makto among his people by wearing this piece which does not belong to him… Toruk Makto swore to get it back, but he joined Eywa before that could happen… Who ever holds the tooth today most likely rules over the "_Txampay Na'vi Teyr_".

Mo'At notices that Jake wants to say something but does not dare, "Jake…speak", says Mo'At. Jake tilts his head down in shyness. Mo'At instructs Neytiri to leave them alone to talk. Mo'At gracefully touches Jake's chin, lifts his head and says:"Your eyes look consumed in worry and fear … what is wrong?" Jake slowly answers in a nervous tone: "These people from the sea, we need to fight them, I need to warn the clans!". Mo'At's look turns skeptic, as she tells Jake: "I would not do that until you felt it was absolutely necessary, there are still many sour and grim memories of those events, many people suffered, their wounds may still be fresh, if you tell them now you may be calling for war, which we do not need!".

Jake looks down, he is submissive to Mo'At, who is his guidance. Mo'At then tells Jake: "There is something else you must say, I can see through you, so speak". Jake's look turns shy and hesitant, but he must respect Mo'At, he begins to speak: "I see things… I sense things .. that I can't explain… when the strange man from the sea spoke to me, he spoke in a strange dialect.. yet I understood him perfectly, I don't understand… I visit places and is as if I've been there before.. …..I see people and is like I know their names….and I can even recognize their loved ones, those who have passed on to Eywa… is like I know where they come from but I just can't express it".

Jake pauses, catches his breath, he then proceeds:"I've lived a magnificent life as an Omaticaya, as one of the people, as Neytiri's mate… but sometimes I just feel like I'm not myself". Jake now seems somewhat relieved of having finally revealed his fears to Mo'At, it is almost like a much needed visit to the "shrink".

Mo'At gets closer to Jake, she stares at him with some tenderness in her face, she forces him to look at her in the eye as she tells him: "Jake, you must remember what I have been telling you for a long time… you ..out of all of the People…. have crossed through Eywa and you have returned -she laughs in celebrative joy-..…that has been Eywa's will.. you returned because she chose it to be….. part of you is still Jake…the rest of you ..well …most of you.. is… and will be.. what Eywa needs you to be… and you will see what Eywa needs you to see…and nothing else… you -Jake-..my son… are living proof of Eywa's greatness… don't you ever forget that!".

Mo'At slowly and tenderly gets closer to Jake, she kisses him in the cheek and hugs him warmly, she embraces Jake as if he was her own son. Jake quickly succumbs to her in the most humble way as if Mo'At was the mother he never had. Still, Jake does not speak further, there are still some things he feels he must keep to himself, for now, he decides not to tell her about the exogear the man from the sea carried, which is now in his possesion. This seems to be a clear sign of the return of the Sky People, he figures is not yet time to alarm anyone, at least not until he gets some more answers.


	8. THE DEAD AND ROTTEN ROOTS OF HOMETREE

By now, Norm has devoted most of his years in Pandora following up where Dr. Augustine left off, he's spend and logged more than a thousand hours studying the relationship between "Unobtainium" and "Signal Transduction", the Pandoran landscape phenomenon Grace had begun to explore before she died, Norm has been curious to see if there is a relationship between the phenomenon and the abundant mineral. He spends many hours of the day digging long trenches around the dead roots of Home Tree, a most ideal setting, where the Omaticaya once lived and which the Alliance destroyed, a biological graveyard of sorts. Although Norm has not yet been able to successfully propose any theories, he's reached some conclusion on how the mineral is formed; he believes it to be a combination of various factors, among them, erosion; he keeps constantly updated logs of his work. Norm has set himself a goal; to find a way of recreating unobtainium synthetically in a lab; he figures if he could achieve that, there may not be a reason to exploit a foreign world anymore, besides perhaps winning a Nobel Prize, which would come in quite handy, so Norm hopes.

It's early morning, Jake arrives at Hometree knowing there he will find Norm working, digging under the earth looking for the roots of the old tree that connect to adjacent trees, where he can collect samples and gather readings of the deep rooted environment. Norm has brought some useful gear from Hell's Gate to assist him; he digs down the deep earth with the aid of an "Amplified Mobility Platform" -AMP-, one of the few that remained after the battle against the "Sky People". He keeps it stored on the nearby storage compartment of a half burned dozer that was abandoned at Hometree. Norm uses rechargeable batteries that he constantly swaps back and forth from Hell's Gate, since is a long distance from the base. Occasionally, he delivers the unit back to Hell's Gate for maintenance.

A small group of clan members usually accompany Norm for security, wherever they are, that's where Norm is, since there are so many trenches. Jake arrives at where his fellow men gather right in front of a big and deep trench; Jake knows there he will find Norm. Jake bows to his fellow clan members, they bow back in respect, just as Norm is seen climbing out of a trench in his AMP, which appears by now to be low on batteries, and covered in mud. Norm sits inside, he is agitated and sweaty, he puts on an exomask and opens the AMP windshield in order to greet Jake, he is surprised by Jake's visit, it's been a while, he says: "Jake!...what brings you here?" Jake replies: "how's the digging, any gold yet?", Norm answers: "Nope!... only more surprises". Jake asks: "like what?.. dancing snakes perhaps?". Norm answers: "Noo, more like a magnetic field!...it seems I can't dig down any further, besides all the nasty mud I keep finding, now I start losing my instruments…" Jake seems surprised, he tells Norm: "Are you suggesting the flux reaches all the way out here?". Norm replies: "Well that's a good theory… after all, the mountains are just a hop away".

Norm seems disappointed, he has devoted an awful long time, six years almost, digging down the roots of the torn tree hoping to find that one crucial link; he's conducted numerous field and lab experiments, he's written kilometric formulas, spending endless all-nighters at them. He's even gone as far as trying to actually grow unobtainium in the bio-lab, by using dead roots and mixing them with particular chemicals while applying electromagnetically charges into it, a random try, nothing more. So far, nothing has worked, but Norm is hopeful he will soon find the link, it's just a matter of time, and patience. Jake tells Norm: "I'm sorry for the difficulties", Jake then takes the opportunity to ask: "how's your French?". Jake pulls out from his gear the white exomask, he hands it to Norm, who is surprised and speechless, his eyes and mouth open wide, he asks Jake: "Where did you get this?".

Jake and Norm head back to the base. Norm rides with Jake on his Ikran, an unpleasant ride, but by now he has gotten used to it. As they arrive, it is again the usual routine; Jake stays behind at the Avatar Ambient Room, that one place where he first opened his eyes as an avatar and where he can talk to the guys over the room's pressure window. Jake holds the mask in his hands; he continues to explore its every detail. Norm meanwhile walks into the bio-lab, Max is there doing his usual chores, he stands next to an amnio-tank which holds Norm's wounded avatar, it floats there almost lifeless, his left shoulder still wounded from a very painful gunshot. Max attends to it, he monitors and tries his best to conserve it. For a while, Max had made every possible effort to repair its injuries, he conducted some amateur surgery which proofed useless, Norm once or twice tried linking into it unsuccessfully, he could not bear the pain for more than a few seconds. By now, all Max can do is to keep his heart beating, in hopes that at some point he could figure out how to successfully repair the shattered bone fragments and muscle tissue, or else it will miraculously fix itself. Norm has lost all hope of ever driving his avatar again, he's even suggested to Max to 'pull the plug" and just let it die, since keeping it alive consumes great and very scarce resources.

As Norm approaches Max, who has a serious look on his face, he tells him: "How's it going?". Max answers in some anger: "I'm good, lucky I haven't blown up yet !". Norm looks at him intrigued, Max tells him: "the doors!..Why is it so hard to remember?". Norm soon realizes what Max means, he left the hangar doors open yet again, he bangs his head in shame, he says: "Ohh man your right… I'm sorry!..I've just been working too hard lately…I promise..I won't let it happen again…". Max stays quiet, he continues to press buttons on the tanks control panel, Norm asks: "So how's this zombie doing?" Max answers in a disappointed tone: "As usual, no healing! his bone is still fragmented", Norm tells Max in a somewhat saddened tone: "It's useless, give it up !". Max inevitably replies: "Your right, I may pull the plug soon..what a shame.. millions of dollars tossed away".

Max notices Jake sits by the ambient room next to the link room, he tells Norm: "Jake's here? why didn't you tell me? ". Norm and Max walk over to Jake, who holds the mask in his hands, Max is amazed, he asks: "Hey, is that an exopack?". Norm replies: "It appears, it seems to be French made?". Max asks: "How do you know that?", Norm tells him: "It has some fine print on it that appears to be in French… aren't you fluent in French?... perhaps you can decipher it?". Max answers: "I'm a bit rusty at it, but I can try, where did you find it? why is it so big?". Jake answers from across the room: "It's a long story". He picks up the mask and shows the fine print to Max, who reads it and sort of understands it. Max reads it outloud: "Pour… l'usage…. d'intérieur …seulement…hummm…interesting….. "use"…. "interior"….. "only" ….". Norm acts surprised, he says: "I think you mean "exterior" ". Max quickly answers: "Nope, it is "interior" I know the word…. "for indoor use only"...that's it!". Norm is more than ever puzzled, he says: "Indoor, how could it be for indoor? it doesn't make sense".

Norm, very curious about the intriguing mysterious object, asks Jake: "Could it be an old exogear the Alliance used at first, maybe is in our database, our old outdated database!", Max replies: "exactly!". Norm sits on a nearby computer, he begins to look into the Alliances digital library, as old as it may be, it may hold clues to the masks origins. Norm asks Jake out loud while looking at the monitor: "Jake, does it have any sort of serial number on it?" Jake won't answer, Norm asks again: "Jake, are you there?" Norm and Max head back to the pressurized glass by the ambient room, Jake apparently has walked away. Norm asks Max: "where did he go? Max is just as puzzled as Norm. Suddenly, a big blue hand taps Norm on his shoulder, Norm quickly turns around and much to his surprise, there stands Jake, in front of him, in a somewhat crawled position, he is breathing normally using the mask while inside the bio-lab, something he had never done before, the word "d'intérieur" suddenly makes perfect sense.

Jake, along with Norm and Max, they all head up to the tower, where Jake wants to look at any data that's available that could explain his sudden visions of a foreign exotic place where the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ may be coming from, without giving Norm or Max any explanations. They sit in front of the holographic display; they look around for any digital files that may show any geological or oceanic anomalies. Unfortunately, the surveys made by the Alliance only stretch so far, at least not far enough, plus there is no data on any of the Pandoran oceans, the Alliance never got around to studying them. All they could find is nothing more than outdated satellite imagery.

They start browsing through the images on a flat screen over the hologram equipment ,they navigate out to the area of the Ikran people's Village, Jake directs Norm, who is in control of the browser, to continue on a north east direction over the ocean, Jake senses there he will find something. Jake may not be a scientist, but as a Marine, he developed a good sense of direction. Soon enough they reach a quadrant, about 50 miles away from land, it's an archipiealgo of many islands, which appear to have a big white spot of clouds in the middle, little green, instead, just many cliffs, they can tell from the sun shadows that they are high peaks, some seem to have whitish spots on them, they almost resemble snow. The images are blurry; they do not have sufficient resolution.

Jake notices the date on the images; he realizes they are over 30 years old, perhaps from around the time the Alliance first arrived. He asks Norm and Max if they could somehow get more updated images from the existing satellites that still orbit and service Hell's Gate. Max, the expert, begins to check, suddenly he becomes nervous and intrigued, he says: "shit!" Jake asks: what is it?". Max in a upset and disappointed mode says: "We lost them!". Norm asks: "We lost what?" Norm and Jake look at the monitor, all the satellites read "off-line" in big and bold red letters; Jake then asks: "Is that normal?", Max replies in a more worried and confused tone: "First time it happens in over six years,...they were working just a few days back when I ran a weather check..how can this be?". Norm and Max look at each other in intrigue while Jake turns his head, he looks out the window of the tower and into the distance, in increasing discontent; too many mysteries now pile up.


	9. THE VISION BEYOND THE HAZE

Jake, Neytiri and many clan members have once again met at the Ikran people's village. They, along with other clans have made a compromise to help the Ikran people slowly restore their village and bring back normalcy, in which ever way possible. There is lots of cleaning and collecting to be done, everyone is assisting in moving the little that was left uphill and onto the cliffs, they lay the dead to rest in their typical clan customs. The Ikran people are devastated, and with a very low moral; many Ikrans where also killed in what appears to have been a sudden unexpected raid on their village by an unexpected and forgotten enemy, who until now was nothing more than a myth. It will be a long recovery period for them.

Jake arrives; he once again lands near the rocky cliffs edge. He stares towards the east and out towards the ocean as far as his eyes can take him, he has brought his binoculars and the mysterious exopack. As he looks out into the horizon, he once again experiences flash thoughts of something that's out there, this time they are clearer thoughts, ever since he saw the satellite images of the archipielago islands. He senses pain, torture, disease...but he also senses beautiful places that he just can't bring himself to describe. Could the "White people of the sea" be out there on those islands he discovered on the images? Jake approaches one of his closest fellow warriors who just flew with him from Hell's Gate; he discretely and in a whispering tone tells him to get his gear ready and his Ikran, they are going on a short expedition across the sea.

Jake then approaches Neytiri up into higher land, who stands giving instructions to the rest of the women on what to carry, Jake tells her as they embrace: "Neytiri….. I must fly! ... There are things I need to know.. I won't take long... ". Neytiri becomes quickly nervous, she replies: "I'll fly with you!" Jake reacts quickly, he says: "No!... it's dangerous.. besides …..they need your help" Neytiri gives him a stare as if scared and sad, Jake then tells her: "Neytiri….I will return...I promise.. but if I don't return on time you must head home, the clan needs you .. the eclipse is only hours away... you must be with the clan when that happens". Neytiri's face expression shows increasing worry, she tells him: "Jake, you don't have to do this!" Jake answers: "I'm sorry, it is Eywa's will… I must go!". Neytiri has no choice but to accept his decision. Jake kisses Neytiri on her forehead, she stands there motionless, he then climbs on his Ikran, he looks at Neytiri one last time and tells her: "I see you". Neytiri simply stares at him and does not reply, as if upset, she breathes heavily. Jake and his fellow warrior take off and fly into the horizon. Polyphemus and its moons majestically reflect over the Pandoran Ocean.

Neytiri decides to head back to continue her duties, walking through the cliffs and further uphill she starts to feel dizzy, she needs to stop and rest, other clan members take notice and approach to help. They ask if she's all right, she tells them "yes" and to leave her alone to rest and catch some air, she takes it as if it is merely a result of all the recent commotion. Soon enough she resumes her duties, often looking towards the ocean wondering how far Jake will go.


	10. THE ARCHIPIELAGO

Jake and his fellow warrior fly northeast, Jake is confident he is flying in the right direction; they fly high enough but just below the clouds as they contemplate a vast unknown ocean in front of them, Polyphemus and its reflection serve as a navigating guide. On their way, they encounter great schools of mammal Pandoran creatures migrating through the ocean, perhaps the largest creatures Jake had ever encountered, they resemble Pandoran whales in beautiful exotic colors. Jake can hear them from the air as he flies over them, they make calling sounds. Through their journey they also encounter rain and a colossal thunderstorm, a Pandoran thunderstorm. Jake braces on as they fly through it, their Ikrans fly nervously but in obedience. Jake's fellow warrior is skeptic, but follows closely behind Jake, wondering where he will take them.

The rain stops, they fly into clear skies and just in front of them stand a series of peaks, followed by a series of islands in the background. They get closer; the shoreline is similar to that of the Ikran people's village. There are lots of free standing coral like peaks that become denser as they approach a main island in the center. One particular feature of these rocky peaks is that they seem to be blended with this white silky material, the one characteristic that from the satellite images Jake took for snow; this silky material looks like it somehow spilled over the rocks and adhered to the land and sea, it bonds them together. In some areas it seems it was formed in layers, resembling stripes of dark and white chocolate, like zebras.

There are large flocks of marine birds roaming around the peaks. On its edges and near the water, Jake can see marine creatures taking shelter along small rocky nests; the islands are full of marine life and biodiversity, it is almost like a Pandoran "Galapagos". One particular creature Jake notices looks like a wild untamed penguin, like those birds the "White People of the sea" rode on, like that of "The Pervert". Towards the center Jake notices a large haze, just as he had noticed in the images; his curiosity dominates his thinking, Jake is certain he is at the island he often sees in his visions, he is also certain that the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ are near.

As they approach the haze beyond the peaks they are suddenly halted by the most impressive site, a gigantic pit sits in front of them, almost like a volcano, the water from the ocean finds its way through some rocky channels and seeps into it, forming clusters of cascades that stretch across in a circle. The pit is in fact so deep and wide; its bottom cannot be seen, plus it is covered by a constant vapor like haze that it emits. What Jake thought was a giant cloud on the satellite image was in fact a giant hole in the middle of the ocean that virtually swallows it up.

Jake and his fellow warrior land at a nearby peak on the near edge of the pit. The accompanying warrior and the Ikrans stay at a lower level near the water surface as Jake decides to approach a higher area to take a better look at the pit and across. As he makes his way over some shallow water streams, he looks down below the almost see-through water, he can see the white silky material in the bottom almost glowing, it almost looks like there is movement beneath it. Jake climbs his way up some peaks and into one of the cantilever rocks and tree branches, he then carefully walks to its edge above the pit; the scene is as incredible as it is majestic, but also mysterious and terrifying to look at. In front of him seeping cascades from the ocean can be seen as far as the eye can take him, the peaks and falls are arranged in a circle, at the opposite end of the pit and into rocky peaks, Jake, using his binoculars, can barely observe what seems like cottages connected by a series of suspended bridges; though the foggy view cannot define them that well, they are at least a couple of miles away, that's how big the pit is.

Jake looks on below, it seems almost impossible and illogical that the entire ocean fell into this pit, Jake figures if the pit eats the water it must spit it back out somewhere, or else it spits it out in the form of a vapor, Jake also notices that there are no birds flying over the pit. All the small flocks sit at a distance. By now the tide is at mid point and on its way up again, Jake expects that the waterfalls will slowly pick up strength as the water level slowly rises at least one hundred feet -the dramatic Pandoran tides-; but instead, Jake notices that the water flow into the fall suddenly begins to decrease. He looks on to where his fellow warrior is standing near the water and sees him looking down in wonder as to why all of the sudden the water is retrieving from under his feet. Jake looks down again towards the pit, the falls in at least the side where he stands have spontaneously dried up, behind the decreasing cascading water he sees portions of the rocky sections on the walls become exposed, along with sections of the white waxy material; some sections of the white walls appear to be so thin he can almost see through them.

Jake begins to hear a rumbling noise coming from behind him; standing on the highest peak he looks towards the sea where he sees a giant wave forming, ready to break in the distance as it reaches the island's peaky reefs. He tells his fellow warrior to immediately move to higher ground; who by now has distanced himself from his Ikran, which is terrified and ready to fly off. The warrior decides to make a run for his Ikran, but since the water had all but retrieved, slippery algae rock surfaces; he continuously slips on to the rocks, unable to reach it. Jake suddenly realizes that he must get his Ikran as well.

By now the wave has broken and has become a giant wall of whitewater, almost tall enough to reach Jake at the branch, flocks of birds everywhere take off in fear. Jake's fellow warrior finally reaches his Ikran, but has difficulty climbing on to it since it is terrified. Jake calls his Ikran from below to fly up to him, but it is also terrified. The giant white water is approaching; it is now just a few hundred feet away, the rumbling ever so stronger and the wind picking up quickly. The warrior has no luck, he can barely reach his bird; finally, he reaches it and manages to climb on to take off, but it is too late, the peak of the white water overtakes him and his Ikran, Jake sees them get washed up and eventually fall into the pit, the giant wall of water overtakes them, something straight out of "The Ten Commandments".

Jake's Ikran manages to pick up flight and attempts to reach him, but by then a very strong and sudden wind blows with the wave. Jake's Ikran struggles to catch him but it's helpless against the violent wind, the Ikran slowly gets dragged towards the center of the pit and down with it. Jake barely gets to hang on to the branches, the wave almost dragged him as well, but he manages to hang on. When he looks into the pit he sees his Ikran get lost in the haze and down with it, it slowly disappears as its howling fear echoes through the cylindrical pit. Jake is now alone, lost and with no means of returning. He has managed to hold on to some of his gear, including the mysterious exo-pack, which he carries strapped to his back.


	11. THE AQUARIUM

The water has calmed, Jake has not had time to absorb what has just happened, but he must, meanwhile, look for a safe place to stay. He figures someone from the clan will come look for him once they realize he or his fellow warrior have not returned; he just hopes is not Neytiri, and that he can get back home before the eclipse starts. When the next morning arrives, Pandora will wake up to darkness and just a dim ring of light across a dark Polyphemus, the eclipse is expected to last into the afternoon, six hours at least.

Jake decides to come off the tree branch and explore some of his surroundings. He begins to walk across the rocky silky peaks, he crosses into a small shallow channel where two peaks connect, and the water in some areas is shallow enough that it can be observed how the waxy material stretches on to the underwater. Some areas of the channel are deeper though and he does not dare to cross since he could get dragged by the current and into the falls, which by now flow normally. Jake decides to return to the cantilever tree when suddenly he encounters on the waxy material an entrance, what seems to be a cave. He enters carefully; his bare feet feel some relief walking on the softer waxy floor which does not slip. He looks around and notices light wells where exterior light penetrates. The sound inside is like that of a giant seashell, echoes everywhere, in some places small splashes of water enter the cave, forming small pools. Jake is fascinated, it's the kind of place he would have love to visit when kid. There are small Pandoran shell fish seen often in all kinds of exotic colors and shapes.

Flash thoughts invade Jake once more, it's like he knows his way through the caves and out. He begins to venture further and deeper into the caves, the waxy surfaces still dominant, complemented by more  
>solid rock areas every so often, suddenly he arrives at a well lid tunnel, the light penetrating through the wax, Jake thinks its above water when suddenly a giant beautiful Pandoran fish swims by and rubs smoothly against the waxy wall accross, he can see it clearly beyond the wax which is so thin that it almost becomes glass, it's a beautiful underwater natural aquarium.<p>

Jake continues its path across the tunnels and into adjacent caves, the network of tunnels connect all the rocky peaks that form the island, some larger, longer and wider than others, it's an underwater network of passages; Jake wonders how they must have formed. By now Jake has crossed enough caves and tunnels, the trek has been long, he has lost track of time. Jake finally approaches one of the larger tunnels, he hears mumbling across in echoes, he turns back quietly, he finds a spot where to hide, from a distance he could see moving shadows of people on what appears to be a tunnel exit, one of them suddenly appears in view; just as Jake thought, this is the home of the "_Txampay Na'vi Teyr_", the man looks like he is wearing fishing gear, he in fact looks like a fisherman. He and a group of other men are unloading goods from a strange looking water vessel with large retracted sails; suddenly the man pulls out an automatic riffle. Jake reacts in shock, even further evidence that "Sky People" are near, or at least they have been at some point, the riffle though does not look like the kinds used by the Alliance soldiers.

Jake does not realize it but a strange shell fish approaches him and stings one of his toes. Jake abruptly goes: "ouch!", he then quickly takes cover, too late though, he's been discovered. The fisher man looks over, sees for a brief second a segment of Jake's body trying to get away. He calls on other fisher man, they grab their weapons and they go after him.

Jake by now has found where to hide. The men, at least three of them, walk into a smaller cave which is a holding tank for a large and beautiful dolphin like creature, the bottom of the natural tank connects to the sea, they walk across the cave and exit through the other side, little do they know Jake hides under the dolphin, he smartly enough puts on the exopack which thus far works perfectly under water. Over the tank's water ripples he observes the blurry silhouettes of the three men as they pass by and leave, he is freely breathing under water. He looks below him, he sees a net that holds the dolphin trapped, and he realizes that he can make a bond with the dolphin. He swims to the bottom and somehow manages to release the net. He's afraid of bonding with the dolphin though, who, in a similar way to that of the Ikran may only bond with one person, he may already be tamed; but by now Jake is been driven merely on instincts, he attempts the bond with the dolphin successfully, though it seems shaky. He climbs behind the dolphin, they exit the containment tank from underneath, Jake can sense he is in absolute control; a wonderful undersea Pandoran journey begins.


	12. THE LUMINOUS PANDORAN OCEAN

Not realizing that the dolphin is a mammal and must breathe air, for a while Jake struggles with it, since it wants to surface but Jake won't let him. Finally, Jake realizes the dolphin needs to breathe; it rushes to the surface, jumps over the water, fills up its lungs and quickly dives under at magnificent speed. Jake drives him through the most beautiful and amazing reefs, they seem to be luminous; everything is colossal, crab fish, octopus, turtle like creatures, enormous banks of migrating glowing fish. Jake has lived on Pandora for over 6 years now and this day feels like the day he arrived as he explores a whole new Pandoran world under the ocean.

Jake and his dolphin arrive at a beautiful setting, a cave full of jelly like creatures that seem to be nesting their eggs in large numbers; the eggs are in all sorts of exotic colors plus they glow, it seems they emit energy charges between them. The dolphin though seems nervous, Jake tries to hold it still but it is somewhat aggressive, Jake realizes the dolphin may be sensing danger lurking ahead; after all, as it's no surprise, this beautiful ocean could not possibly be short of predators.

Soon enough, Jake spots an angry mob of vicious Pandoran sharks in pursuit. Big, ferocious and hungry they make a run for Jake and his dolphin. They take aim with ferocious speed, they are very big in size, at least three of them, they zigzag along Jake and his dolphin waiting for that one wrong move. The dolphin needs to catch some air, it rushes to the surface again, jumps over, dives back, the sharks are still in pursuit, by now they have covered a very long distance, the ocean is getting deeper, colder, darker.

The angry sharks soon realize they are entering uncharted waters, as Jake's dolphin reaches the surface for one more breath of air, the last remaining shark simply gives up; the dolphin by now has gathered enough energy to out swim them. Jake is now in a deep vast ocean, he's sort of lost his sense of direction, he notices the dolphin continues to swim straight and stubborn and somewhat disobedient to Jake's orders, perhaps it still tries to outrun sharks, the dolphin is now driving Jake somewhere.

In the distance beyond the now dark ocean, Jake begins to see a series of underwater lights; he cannot yet define them clearly. As he gets closer he realizes is an underwater station which sits just underneath the surface of the ocean, he can see tunnels with wide thick windows, inside he can see earth humans -Sky People- walking along its hallways, they are mostly dressed in white outfits, some look like scientist, others look like technicians, some of them carry weapons, as if they were security. He continues to navigate around the station, he encounters a very large white round tank, half of it is under water, he looks below it and sees that is connected to a very deep water well, it stretches beyond his eye can see. Jake can clearly see some of the print on the tank, it reads:"_Reservoir de hydrogene-non-fumeurs_", and a "No-smoking logo", obviously Jake figured out what it was, regardless of his lack of French.

He keeps navigating through the station, he continues to see multitudes of people within the aquatic hallways with large windows, he sees a series of platforms that surface above the water, and a tower he can barely define from underneath the ocean surf. The station above water almost looks like a gigantic oil rig, there are boats docked into portions of it, from a distance they look primitive. Jake from underwater can hear loudspeaker sounds above; he cannot define what they are saying though. He encounters an area where there is a torpedo like vessel docked with the station, it has no windows, it is magnificently large, its tail end disappearing into the dark ocean haze, he can see through its series of docks people moving in and out from it, he approaches one of its very large lateral fins and a rudder, he sees what appears to be the name of the vessel, it reads "_EUROPA ODDISSEY_" followed by some roman numeral.

As he swims around the vessel he arrives at an underwater fence made of a very dense perforated metal. Behind it are all kinds of ocean creatures, they are trapped in the containment area. A small dolphin creature approaches from behind the fence and attempts to reach out with Jake's dolphin. Soon Jake realizes that it is the dolphin's offspring, trapped. The baby dolphin cries for its mother, the mother dolphin is helpless, Jake can suddenly feel her sadness.

In the distance looking into one of the underwater hallways Jake sees a tall figure, it's one of the "_Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ ", he is wearing a mask like that of Jake and he is armed, he is talking to one of the Sky People. By now Jake has seen enough, he figures all or most of his questions have been answered, he now wonders if the dolphin could take him back to the shore lines of the Ikran People's village, where

Neytiri awaits, he thinks is worth a shot.

Jake now races away from the station, occasionally allowing the dolphin to surface for air when suddenly, this gigantic white sphere appears in front of him under the sea; it's coming straight towards him, it must be at least a few hundred feet in diameter while it completely overtakes the underwater current. Jake barely has time to steer off of it before realizing that the sphere is actually a giant torpedo like sub, like the one docked at the station, identical. He and his dolphin are shaken violently by the vessels motion as he barely avoids being run over by it, he is now side to side with it, the vessel is as long as it is wide. It just seems to stretch out forever. Jake wonders where could the sub be coming from, from another station perhaps somewhere in Pandora?.

A smaller light approaches in front of Jake, he steers to the side. At first it seems the lights where from the large vessel itself, Jake soon realizes they are instead from a smaller ship navigating beside it as if escorting it; it's small, it looks like it could carry only small cargo and a small number of people, it has wings like a plane and many gadgets extruding from it; robotic arms, injectors, lights, a sort of mini research submarine but with wings and propellers. He could see pilots driving it through its thick double glazed windshield, on top and below it has a boxed rounded cage where a diver with an extra thick suit -almost like an astronaut- sits while it Navigates.

Jake is not sure if the people in the vessel spotted him, he finally sees the end of the large torpedo vessel pass by with its enormous fins, there is darkness and silence in the depth of the sea once again. Suddenly the small escorting sub has returned, it suddenly appears in front of Jake and out of nowhere, it must have spotted him. The "mini-sub" now sits with its shiny lights pointing straight at him, suddenly the lights shut off, there's darkness and near silence, but the vessel sits still; it then quickly shoots a straight beam of red laser light up and down, the laser starts turning into a cone shape from above and from below until both cones meet at a horizontal line at 360 degrees, it is some sort of three-dimensional laser scan; Jake sees the laser cut right trough his eye pupil, the dolphin gets scare, they flee. The vessel does not follow.

It is a few minutes into his journey back, Jake begins to feel relieved that he was able to get away; the dolphin appears to be leading Jake back towards the island and swimming at great speed. Jake realizes he must go back to the island since it is a point of reference to return to the shore of the main land. As he nears the island, he notices creatures following him. The dolphin accelerates, Jake looks besides him, a White Man -_Txampay…_- is swimming next to him underwater and very fast on his penguin like amphibian bird. Suddenly there are three, four, five of them tagging along, they are very good at holding their breath under water, they are not wearing masks. They swim with their eyes wide open as they stare at Jake straight in the face, like angry hunters.

The dolphin needs to breathe, as he jumps over the water surface, the White Men surface simultaneously. Jake suddenly realizes it's going to be very hard to out swim them. He tries to zigzag them, it's no use, just when the dolphin makes one more jump Jake realizes just above the water that he is almost back at the island, the reef gets shallower, the next jump meets Jake straight on with a very thick fishing net, he and the dolphin are now trapped, Jake has been captured.


	13. THE SENTENCE

By now Jake is exhausted, trapped and unable to move his arms or legs, he cannot remove his mask; he and the dolphin are being dragged into a small fishing port, its docks made out of the bones of large mammal fish. Boat like vessels sit around the port, Jake can barely see through his mask, he has reached a dock lowered into the sea level; he glimpses two men standing in front of him, untangling the net. He is finally free to standup, his hands immediately get bound with rope from behind, one of the men tying Jake suddenly pauses in curiosity while looking at Jake's unusual finger count, luckily, he makes no big deal of it.

The white man standing in front of him, which he can barely define through to the fogginess of his mask, removes it and almost rips the breathing tank from him. It's the man from the Ikran people's village, the one Neytiri struggled; "The Pervert". Jake can still see the scratches on his chest from Neytiri's powerful nails -almost like claws-. He is wearing a semi broken necklace, to which he found a temporary fixing with some sort of fishing wire. He is angry, he holds the mask, inspects it and tells Jake in his own dialect, which is almost like a broken version of Na'Vi: "You have stolen this from me….. stealing is not allowed here, and you must face the punishment due for your crime…". The man, who is surrounded by guards, holds the mask tightly in his arm, swings it and brutally slams it against Jake's face, hitting his jaw with destructive strength, it knocks out a small piece of his teeth, which Jake spits out all bloody. Jake can sense he is in big trouble.

Jake immediately gets escorted by various guards and the Pervert, who, for now, seems to be the clan leader. He is taken from the port into the village and through the heart of it, on its way there he witnesses the suffering and misery of the people that inhabit it, most of them are old, they all look plagued with disease, eyes filled with hepatitis, a smell of rotting shell fish everywhere, which seems to be their main diet, his flash thoughts begin to realize themselves, something straight out of "Skull Island". Barely does he see any children or young adults, the white people live mostly on caves which have been equipped over time, a few of them live on higher posts, which are manmade, the posts are tall enough so that the entire village can be seen, some are taller and wider than others.

Jake is finally brought on to an area somewhat secluded from the rest of the village and just over the pit. He is horrified by what he sees; a series of hanging poles extend over it, some of  
>them are empty, others have men hanging from them, some are dead, others seem barely alive, as they walk by them, they stop, one of the guards grabs a long stick with a large knife attached to its end.<br>The man hanging from it is agonizing and barely breathing. The guard from the edge extends the object into the wire that holds the man tied from his wrists, which are bound together and look purplish as blood drops down from them and into the man's arms and body. As the guard begins to cut the wire that barely suspends him, the hanging man starts shaking his legs into the air uselessly, he knows death awaits him, he begins to prey in dialect. The wire finally rips apart, the man falls into the pit, his body spindles through the air as it disappears into the heavy waterfall haze. He does not scream. He probably died from cardiac arrest before he even fell.

Jake is horrified, he is brought into a cell, where there are other man held and waiting. The Pervert removes some of Jake's attire, his necklace among other things, puts it on his backpack and walks away; they like to keep tokens from their captured. By now it seems obvious that the punishment is the same for all; a slow and torturous death hanging from the poles above the pit until they either break the wires or they rip by themselves. There is a strong netting combine with large bones that make up a holding cell on a cave, where it is very dark and hot. Inside, prisoners, at least a dozen of them, wait for the horrific moment on which they are called outside.

The prisoners are intrigued by Jake's blue skin tone, as they stare at him, everybody is quiet, he notices a bodily figure wrapped in blankets in a secluded area of the cage, in it a man who complaints from the constant pain, though he is completely covered.. The man next to him asks -in dialect- in a very agitated tone of voice: "You come from the land?..." Jake looks at him and answers: "Yes" , The man then asks: "Why did you come here, where you captured?" Jake answers:"Yes". There's silence, Jake asks the man in his dialect: "Why are you here?" The man continues to speak agitated: " I …..stole a boat...". Jake asks: "Why?", the man does not answer, he appears not to have listened to Jake; he seems somewhat out of touch with reality; Jake asks again, getting closer to him and whispering: " Why?...why did you steal a boat?". The man slowly answers while gasping for air: "I wanted to see my son", soon the man doses off, he is too exhausted, looks like he has not been fed for days.

From the deeper portion of the cell, where the man in a blanket lies, a group of prisoners approach Jake, they signal him to come to them. They don't speak, they just point thinking that Jake may not understand them, they then point to the man on the floor wrapped in a blanket, as if signaling to Jake that he is calling. Jake gets closer; he looks down on the man's legs which look overcome with a sort of gangrene. Jake realizes the man has a blue tone, he can barely uncover his face since his hands are bound, he kneels down and reaches with his mouth and uncovers his face. In much surprise to Jake, the man is the clan leader of the Ikran people, the one person he could never find during the salvaging at their village. He is near death, his body beaten with whips, wounds everywhere; he kneels next to him, puts his cheek in the man's chest, Jake realizes he has a terrible fever.

Jake gets close to his face and calls him by his name, the clan leader slowly opens his eyes and tilts his head to look at Jake, he is overwhelmed by what he sees. He begins to shake with excitement, he slowly begins to mumble: " Toruk Makto.. Toruk Makto …" Jake signals him to stop speaking, he goes " Shhhhhh… Shhhhhhh!" . The man cannot contain it, he continues, each time louder and louder:" Toruk Makto…Toruk Makto… Eywa has rescued me! … Eywa has rescued me!". Jake continues to try to silence him but he can't because of his bound hands:"Shhhhhh ! " Jake says with increasing nervousness while looking behind him, Jake is certain that his identity must not be revealed.

By now Jake's nervousness is uncontrollable, on the wall in front of him, he sees the shadow of a figure standing behind him, he slowly turns, it's the Pervert with his weapon, the Ikran clan leader continues to call Toruk Makto's name, whispering it constantly. Looking down on Jake, the Pervert points his rifle at him, he instructs him to stand up. He and another guard aggressively escort Jake out of the holding cell. Jake is transferred into a smaller more isolated cell, as he readies to enter it, the Pervert viciously kicks him from behind. Jake falls nearly on his head, by now Jake is feeling exhausted, thirsty, in pain and somewhat disoriented. The Pervert locks the cell and pulls out of his handbag what seems to be a small white transistor radio, he makes a call in his dialect; "Tell the Master he must come here now!".


	14. WILL THE REAL TORUKMAKTO PLEASE STAND UP

By now Jake has spent hours away from Neytiri and the clan, he is hopeful that the remainder of his fellow clan men attempt a rescue, not knowing that many of them have just perished. He is in his claustrophobic cage alone, there's silence. Suddenly, the Pervert comes back with another guard, he opens the cage and drags him out, he is taken to the hanging poles over the falls, and on its way there he sees the Ikran's people leader hanging from one of them, perhaps dead already, he can now tell the severity of his beating, the whip scars cover his body.

Jake is being taken to another pole where there is a small crowd of guards standing; he notices a tall figure in the middle of the crowd and a bench. He is forcibly dragged into the bench, his hands and arms still bound from behind his back, his legs are also bound into the bench. The guard strapping his legs suddenly pauses and looks at his legs and toes again with curiosity, but continues to strap him. The tall man now stands in front of him, there is silence, and only the rushing sound of the waterfalls can be heard. The man is holding a very rustic necklace; it carries among other things, a large tooth, resembling that of a beast, part of the necklace belonging to the Ikran people's clan leader is also strapped, but merely as a token.

The man is old, rugged, but strong, the tallest among any _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ Jake has seen so far, no doubt, he must be the clan leader. The man approaches Jake, he asks -in dialect-: "What is your name?". Jake stays quiet; he stares at the man directly and with no fear. The man notices resistance from Jake, he gets closer to him, almost in his face, he asks once again this time in a more aggressive tone:"What is your name ?". No response from Jake, just more deep stares with a defying tone. The man pulls out a very sharp object from his gear, he closes in on Jake's neck, Jake begins to breathe hard. The man continues: "No one here gets called _Toruk Makto_….except for me… I will ask you one last time, what is your name?… and how do you speak our language?" Jake somehow and momentarily felt Mo'At's presence; he distinctively remembered what she told him in their last meeting.

After a brief moment, Jake softly answers " I am the will of Eywa" as he begins to breathe harder, the man reacts surprised and with further anger, the guards around him mumble in shock, he asks him - again in dialect-: "What did you just say?...-pauses- ...that word is forbidden here.." The man briefly walks away from Jake and then walks in circles, he then quickly turns, runs back to Jake, gets too close to his face and screams: "What is your name?" his spit fills Jake's face , Jake stays momentarily quiet, after a brief moment he answers in a now very defiant tone: " I am the will of Eywa, I see what Eywa sees and one day soon you are going to join her and the people will be free -pauses-…. I am _Toruk Makto_ !"

There's silence, the now very angry clan leader looks at him in somewhat hopelessness, for he has realized that Jake will never give in to his demands, he is defiant and apparently willing to die before submission. The clan leader gives up the fight, no more questions; he then pulls out a whip and violently begins to beat Jake, whipping with his mighty animal strength Jake's abdominal area and shoulders. Jake screams, his wounds bleed, his blood slowly dripping down his stomach. Blood drops from his shoulder and biceps on to the floor. The angry clan leader beats Jake so hard, even his own guards turn their face in disgust.

Jake continues to scream in agonizing pain, finally once the angry savage man releases most of his anger, he closes in on Jake, who is now nearly unconscious from the pain, and tells him: "Where is your savior now? Your wounds must burn real deep; let's cool them off a little." The man grabs a heavy object sitting nearby and with all force strikes Jake on his face, so hard; he knocks him down sideways onto the rustic floor. He instructs his guards to pick him up and strap him to the pole. The guards untie his arms, raise him up on to the rope, a guard is ready to tie him on the pole when suddenly, the angry clan leader approaches, grabs Jake's arm and stares at it, he tells his guards to cease and take him down, he turns around walks over to the Pervert. He tells him in dialect: "Are you blind or are you stupid! ". He drags him over to Jake, picks up his arm and shows his hands to him, little did the Pervert realize this whole time, Jake had an extra finger in his hands. The guards stand there in confusion. "Get the boats ready, we have a delivery to make!" the clan leader says.


	15. THE PIRATE

Jake is escorted to the port, there he can now clearly see the boats and the docks; the boats have lateral weights or hulls projecting from them that sit on the water and hold them still, like catamarans; they seem to be made of bones, similar to those of the docks, but in crushed form, with some sort of bonding agent that looks similar to the waxy content of the caves.

Jake is in lots of pain but relieved that his life has been temporarily spared, he looks onto the distance, he notices that the boats, in many kinds, shapes and colors, actually hover above the water without touching it; Jake wonders, are they loaded with unnobtanium?. He gets dragged onto a large vessel, the largest so far, it seems to have multiple decks, Jake is strapped to a chair on an upper deck. The clan leader and the Pervert grab their gear, including the exopacks and their weapons. Several other guards accompany them; other smaller boats come along as well, they seem to hold cargo with all kinds of large fish in nets. Jake is almost certain of what the final destination is, the ocean base.

The Pervert discretely approaches the clan leader, Jake can overhear him asking in dialect: "He is is too important, don't you think we should tell them to come here instead and pick him up?" the clan leader replies with anger: "No! I'm bringing him!" The Pervert looks weary, the angry clan leader, as Jake can suddenly tell, is somewhat stubborn.

The boat pulls out of its dock, initially the men steer it off using large oars, the vessel seems to float on the four round hulls, it has its sails on the sides and a rotor on its back. As they leave the small port well secluded onto a quiet bay the hulls are raised. The boat now becomes a sort of plane hovering smoothly above the water. Jake is amazed, the boat turns with the rotor.

They finally reach open water beyond the bay. The sails, made from what appears to be mammal skin, are released. The hovering boat picks up amazing speed. The clan leader picks up a radio, and calls on to someone presumably at the ocean base and says:"_C'est le pirate...nous sont sur notre chemin"_... he hears a quick reply from the radio, Jake cannot understand but recognized it is in French, he is surprised that the clan leader can actually speak the earthly language. Jake is already certain that where he is headed, he'll have a rough time communicating. The boats seem to be turning into a southeast direction.

By now they are smooth sailing and rapidly, Jake sits quietly against the cool ocean breeze which provides some relief for his burning wounds. The clan leader now seems indifferent to Jake's attitude. He approaches him and asks in dialect: "you come from the sky... …what is it like to live in the sky? I hear you have water like we do here …. and large fish". Jake does not speak, he instead looks down, at this point, he does not want to provoke him. Jake is hopeful that perhaps, soon enough, before they  
>get to the ocean base, a squad of his fellow men come save him. By now Jake knows Neytiri must be worried.<p>

Jake continues to look down, he's really not in the mood for conversations, suddenly, the angry man's knife is in Jake's chin, he is forced to look up, the man tells him -in dialect-: " That's better" he pauses, puts his knife away, guards stand around paying close attention to what the clan leader says to Jake.

The man looks down at Jake with a mean but kind of proud look in his eyes, as if trying to intimidate Jake. "Do you know what your Sky People call me?", the clan leader ask, Jake looks at him, still speechless and expressionless, but looking at him. The man lifts his right leg and sits it on top of a nearby low box, as in some sort of pirate position. "They call me Black Beard", the man says while trying to mimic a mean pirate look. Jake looks at him in a sort of pathetic way as if thinking "is that suppose to scare me?". The man turns his head ready to give up conversation while seeing that Jake is not impressed, when suddenly Jake speaks, the man quickly turns his head back around in expectation as Jake says -in dialect-: "That's funny… you don't have a beard". The guards around him, who have been watching and listening start laughing hysterically, the angry clan leader begins to toss things around, tells his men to "shut it" and walks away from Jake without hurting him, by now Jake senses he has become precious cargo.

Eventually, the "Pirate" focuses on steering his vessel, not so much concerned with Jake's satirical and sarcastic remark, he becomes thoughtful as suddenly Jake speaks loudly from the distance-in dialect-:

"Why are you doing this?" The Pirate slowly turns his head as he notices Jake now stares at him straight on. Jake speaks once again in order to be more specific: "The people from the sky –he nods his head in the direction of the ocean station- why are you helping them?". The Pirate slowly turns his head back and pretends to ignore Jake who is becoming insistent as he now says: "They're not your friend, trust me, with time you'll find out". The Pirate let's go of his steer, he slowly walks towards Jake who looks on in wonder for the Pirate's look is turning angry yet again. As he approaches Jake, he speaks in a soft tone : "Our wounds extend far into our ancestry , long before you came here…. And in their name I will avenge those who took from us our pride…..too bad you won't get to see any of it, for by the time that happens you will be far gone from this place, trust me …". The Pirate walks away as Jake looks on.

A few minutes have gone by, the station can barely be seen in the horizon, it's still a long way plus the ocean haze covers it, it is beginning to get dark, Jake can barely see some of the station lights. One of the guards all of a sudden yells -in dialect- and points to the sky, "look up!, look up!". Jake looks toward where the man is pointing, he can't see anything. For a moment, Jake thinks is a squad of Ikran warriors ready to rescue him. He continues to look up, when suddenly from behind a very thick and high cloud over the upper atmosphere, a trail of smoke appears, it looks like a meteor, Jake cannot distinguish it. The men on the boats turn frantic, they begin to yell, "turn around!..turn the boats around!" pointing at the other vessels. The clan leader -the Pirate- tells them to quiet down and sit still, the sails are suddenly wrapped, the hulls are lowered, the vessels stop.

They all sit still looking at the sky, the large object flies between large clouds, quickly losing altitude, the smoke trail diminishes and they hear the rumble in the distance of the object fighting the wind, the flying object begins to point his nose straight down as it readies to dive into the ocean, soon Jake realizes it is a torpedo ship, like the ones he saw under the ocean. As it gets closer to the surface, it starts popping out large balloons from all around its large white hull; Jake can hear the delayed sounds of the air bags popping, they sound like sonic booms. It has become a gigantic air bag of some sort, with only its end tail and fins revealed. It continues to descend, by now Jake can tell the object is gigantic and it is in a free fall, it keeps getting closer and closer to them, the guards on the boat can't contain the fear. The only ones that do not react are the Pirate; even the Pervert is scared but needs to pretend otherwise.

The object -torpedo vessel- reaches the lower clouds and is just seconds away from the ocean surface on a straight on dive, the clouds around it are shaken and blown as it dives into the ocean head on, its gigantic airbags prevent it from diving completely, most of it momentarily sinks before slowly bouncing right back up above the water. An enormous water splash can be seen from the distance all around the giant object, it reaches amazing height and it slowly begins to descend, like that of an atomic bomb blowing from the sea, just a few hundred feet from Jake, too close!

The men by now look like they are ready to jump off the boat; some of them run to a lower deck, Jake sits there trapped, he is nervous. The Pirate just stands there laughing at his cowardly service men; he stays standing, showing no sign of fear. Little by little, the ocean begins to agitate. Jake begins to feel a tingling sensation in his stomach, the boat seems to be sinking with the water at great speed, as it gives into a giant wall of water that begins to build; it's getting closer, by then the guards are quiet and shivering, they have strapped themselves to whatever they can. Jake goes: "Ohh shit!"

A gigantic wave reaches them; it looks like it may break in front of them as the vessels bow's nearly sinks into the approaching wall of water, the horizon and the giant torpedo disappear from view. The boat takes in some water, which quickly drains off through side scuppers. Jake gets splashed through his whole body, the water dilutes away the dry blood on his skin, they reach a quick near vertical position only to rise above the peak of the wave and sink back down behind it really fast, like a rollercoaster. The wind behind the wave is very strong, a very large ocean spray follows, behind them; the large swell continues its path.

The Pirate enjoys the ride, screaming in dialect as the boat bounces across the waves. A series of smaller waves follow, though not as big, the waves never break since they are in very deep waters. The large torpedo in the distance has now leveled into a horizontal position and floats above the ocean like a large submarine, from the distance its gigantic airbags can be seen compressing and retrieving back into compartments into the ships hull, once they are all stored away, it slowly begins to sink. Jake gasps for air. It is near night fall, the sails are raised once again, the ocean base is now in plain view.


	16. THE POLITE FRENCH MAN

The vessels are now just a few dozen feet from the station. Above the ocean surface, the station has two levels, one lower level for boats to dock, and a higher level that resembles an air platform, only some parts of the station are above water, in the distance Jake sees a large, very large dome, made of what seems to be a sort of perforated metal, Jake thinks is the cap for the large containment tank he saw before during his trek with the friendly dolphin. In the distance he can also see half of the hydrogen dome, surfacing just above the water. It is near nightfall, as they get closer to the dock he can see the torpedo ships just below him, the glow of lights from the station reflect on it.

Jake realizes by now there are two torpedo ships docked and a third one just arriving, the one they saw fall from the sky. Above the water he also observes a rectangular shaped building with catwalks along its perimeter on the rooftop, armed men -Sky People- and a few "_Txampay Na'vi Teyr_" guard it. In the center there seems to be some courtyard, there are lots of Pandoran birds roaming around it as if scavenging for food. There are all kinds of technicians walking around with their white and blue exopacks. Some carry equipment; others walk on the air platform as if they were in expectance of some ship to arrive.

Just before finally docking, Jake briefly observes as the other boats begin to unload the fishing cargo, a fresh catch. There are many crab like fish, small sharks, others resemble small whales. The men pouch the creatures indiscriminately, as some try to get away as they exit the net. Jake can now tell that the _Txampay__ Na'vi Teyr _are extreme agile fisherman, and ruthless, just as Mo'At had described. They slowly gather all the fish and dump it into large conveyors on the lower platform. The conveyors seem to lead into the large rectangular building, a sort of processing factory. There is a very strong fish like smell everywhere.

They finally dock; Jake is now gently escorted by the Pirate and the Pervert out of the boat and into the stairs, the Pirate and the Pervert must act civilized while at the station. Jake can see the underside of the platforms dripping excess water, a sign of a sudden overflowing tide, but the platform was just tall enough to withstand it, he is taken up the stairs, the facility does not seem to be design to accommodate 10 foot tall men. As he climbs the stairs, closely followed by his escorts, he sees a sign on an overhead beam, it has French text and an exclamation symbol as if in warning, it shows a graphic of a Na'vi head with its pointy ears striking against a beam.

There is a constant red and blue logo with no text that appears everywhere; it's in everyone's clothes and in many of the walls and windows. As they reach the platform above, the crew gathered there stand still in amazement staring at Jake; apparently they had not seen a blue Na'vi before. From the top of the platform, Jake can now clearly see the horizon well beyond and also the extent of the station below the water; the luminosity reveals the true size of the enormous underwater base.

A pair of double glazed doors appears in front of Jake, they are connected to a tower similar to that of Hell's Gate. The doors lead to a series of foyers or compression chambers that lead into the station. A man is coming out of the foyers with his exopack, he is putting on his mask, his attire looks more business like, he wears a tie, "dockers" type pants and nice office shoes; his jacket, is different than the rest of the crews and more elegant, it carries the company logo. As the man approaches Jake, he seems serious, but eventually smiles. Jake is quiet and showing little or no expression. The man stands in front of Jake, looks up to him, smiles in a somewhat hypocrite and sinister fashion.

"Monsieur Jacques….Sully?.. The man says with his very distinguishable French accent. Jake does not respond, his mouth and face are a tomb. The man continues: "Welcome to our station…I find it such an extraordinary coincidence that you have arrived at such an ideal occasion", he stares down at Jakes body, observes his wounds while saying: "I can see that unfortunately your voyage here did not go too smoothly…".

The French Man looks at the Pervert and the Pirate, he points with facial gestures towards Jake as in implying that he needs an exopack, the Pirate and the Pervert don't seem to understand, the French Man then puts his hand over his mouth as in signaling, no words are spoken. The Pirate looks at the Pervert, signals to him to give up his pack -exopack-, the Pervert gets angry, looks at the man and asks -in French- in a modestly angry tone: "Don't you have an extra one?". The French Man looks at him in disgust, he answers: "We already gave you all the ones we had…..I'm not ordering new ones, especially if you keep losing them… those are custom made, do you realize how expensive they are?" the Pervert gives up his breathing pack in discontent, puts it over Jakes face and straps it well with some mild aggressiveness, Jake vaguely smiles at the Pervert as in implying "too bad". The Pervert once lost his breathing pack to Jake and miraculously recovered it, here he stands again having to give it up, he is not happy. The Pirate tells the Pervert to head back to the Island, he heads back in anger.

They proceed to enter the station through the various compression chambers, the Pirate puts on his breathing mask, the French Man puts his away on a wall where many masks sit. They begin their walk through the station, the French Man says: "I am very sorry Monsieur Sully; our facility was not design to accommodate men as big as yourself, please watch your head". Occasionally, Jake and the Pirate need to slightly kneel, the warning text and graphic appears all over the exposed ceiling beams and above doors. Most of the hallways have enough clearance so that Jake and the Pirate can walk.

They immediately enter a long ramp that leads to the underwater portion of the base. The French Man proceeds to describe to Jake about the facility as they stroll through the hallways which are almost like large mezzanine spaces, he appears to be very hospitable but sarcastically polite; Jake can tell deep inside that the man really has no good intentions. The French Man says:"We are an oceanic research company , we have been in business for about… a little over a century or so…we research and exploit many moons and planets, both here and other nearby systems, we have a sister station on one of the oceanic moons just a couple of planets away, out there however, it is very unforgiving….. Nothing like this, it is very cold, colder than any man has ever withstood, no man can be in its surface, it's all buried on the dark ocean…..-Jake looks around in wonder as the man continues- …Out here, even though some of the crew often complaints, many of them take for granted that at least they can step outside and enjoy the sun and a breeze, even if they have to wear a mask".

As he continues to talk, they walk very close to where the torpedo ships dock, they are now in a very large warehouse type space. Jake can see from a distance a very large cargo dock, and inside, all kinds of large vehicles with large tires, thick double glazed glass, rollers and dozers, similar in shape and size to those of the Alliance, but white, they look thicker and stronger, build to withstand the toughest of environments, they are being brought in to the cargo hull and inspected. Jake gets the sense that this company is well equipped and with vast resources. Jake notices however, that there no Alliance -RDA- symbols anywhere.

They continue walking, the French Man continues talking, describing everything Jake sees as they walk along. They walk through research labs, where there are scientists in special suits in sealed sterilized rooms, they are researching and dissecting very large Pandoran shell fish, some of them are alive and still shacking their claws; some of them get scanned, their organs appear on big screens around the rooms. Another room seems to store specimens and fluids, which seem to have been extracted from the creatures; another room seems to store packages, apparently kept frozen using specially sealed liquid hydrogen containers, Jake can see the chilled vapor fuming off from it, Jake can read the word "Hydrogene" on the packages.

They continue their long stroll; they begin to enter a more corporate office looking area; they pass by a large conference room with skylights above where the containment tank is and all kinds of beautiful exotic fish swim over it, for a brief moment Jake sees the baby dolphin that approached him during his previous underwater trek. There is a very large conference table, there are some business men sitting on its far end, there are legal size papers all over the table, there is a crew that seems to be bringing in catering equipment into the room.

The stations crew is in amazement as they walk through Jake, they slow their walk and begin to mumble in discretion and amazement, this is the first time they see a blue Na'vi inhabitant with golden eyes; for now all they had seen was the _Txampay_, which although have identical physique, their skin tone is vastly different, along with their hair and eye tones.

All this time Jake has remained quiet, but needless to say, nervous and curious of what his next stop will be, they approach an area that seems to be arranged for navigation. There are men that resemble engineers within the room, they are looking and browsing through images on both the walls and a holographic table. Suddenly a very large image of the Omaticaya hometree appears, while it still stood, before the Alliance destroyed it. The hologram begins to play the geosurvey Jake once saw at Hell's Gate, the very same one Selfridge once used to describe the area to Jake. It shows the unobtainium deposits. The men in the room discuss, pointing at different sections of the root of the tree, Jake cannot hear them, he can only assume they may be planning to head out there. In the screens above, images of the post-destruction home tree appear, just as it looked shortly after being destroyed, nearly six years ago. Jake's heartbeat accelerates; he now realizes the threat is far more serious and bound to happen sooner than he once thought.

They immediately enter a large hallway, where there is a great unpressurized compound to its side, it's an enormous production line; there are small cranes and conveyors everywhere. Bugs roam the place, above there is a caged-in roof where birds anxiously wait for scraps of food they can never reach, just below it, a thin screen that seems to hold the constant droppings of the birds. Around it, a catwalk where guards walk. Through the thick pressurized glass Jake can almost smell the nasty rotten shell fish been split in half, all kinds, and placed in special containers, some shell fish are sorted, others are disposed of.

Most shocking of all, the workers in this production line are none other than the children of the "_Txampay Na'vi Teyr_", hundreds of them, some are young adults, girls and boys. They are trapped, enslaved, it appears they live there; they wear filthy old gear and gloves. Jake could see some clusters where some of them sleep in small groups as bugs fly around them. Most of them work, they are sweaty and filthy, yet some of them smile, it's like they've never had it any better, they don't know the difference. Jake quickly puts on a sad face; he is for now helpless to save them.

The French Man proceeds: "This here as you can see is our production line, a very busy one, thanks to our friend here.. -he points to the Pirate-..from here we extract all kinds of fluids, organ tissues, bones and things alike… these are very useful for curing many diseases back home.. Cancer.. Hepatitis.. even some forms of abnormal paralysis and so forth.. this here.. is our main source of revenue.. chi-ching ... as deplorable as it seems…unfortunately -his face displays some pity-.. by this time tomorrow most of those containers you see back there will be in route back home….. I just hope they get there on time…".

The _Txampay _children, upon seeing Jake, become curious, many of them stop what they are doing and approach the thick glass to take a closer look at Jake, they look amazed as they follow him. The Pirate abruptly nears the glass, aggressively bangs on it and signals them to get back to work, the children obey in fear.

As they are ready to exit the engineering area, they arrive at another area where there is a small scale model of a vessel, a torpedo like vessel similar to those docked in the station, though it seems antique, it is enclosed in glass; there are awards in a background wall. The French Man, in some cheer says: "Ahhh, our pride and joy!.. you are looking at our very first vessel, the _EUROPA UNE_ , this was the first vessel in history to reach and penetrate the Northern Caps of the Europa moon nearly 100 years ago…... A fantastic endeavor of international rank, many countries shipped in what they could, a very costly mission though, technology back then being so primitive… many precious men died from the extreme isolation, they had daily cases of suicides… it left with a crew of 500 men, only a little over half returned" Jake listens carefully and weary as the French Man continues: "pity….makes you think if it was all worth it….especially since after all what we found was nothing more than…. muddy frozen margaritas and microscopic squid….. not enough to make calamari -laughs-…shameful…..but, Monsieur Sully, as you can see, we've come a long way since" The French Man's face expression changes suddenly, becomes serious.

The French Man turns to a more serious tone and says:"Unfortunately, for all our effort, there is still one major hurdle we need to cross, after a near 120 years of hard work; we still have not achieve recognition from the Alliance -RDA-. Up until now , they have seen us as nothing more than a research company, with barely enough power or will to really put our tools to work and offer something useful, something truly worthwhile" he picks up his fingers and rubs them implying cash. Jake becomes intrigued, the French Man concludes: "but that is all about to change…" he pauses, stares at Jake in seriousness and with suspense, he then concludes: "Monsieur Sully, I am afraid I can no longer accompany you, I have some very important guest I must greet, they have just arrived, I will now ask you to step in to our doctor's office, our doctor would like to give you a brief physical checkup, watch your head!".

The French Man signals Jake to enter a semi dark room; the look on his face suddenly becomes sinister as if warning Jake that he is in trouble. The room has a pair of sliding doors with a middle foyer. Inside there is a silhouette of a man standing, smoking a cigarette, a table with some wiring equipment and hand controls, a small chair and a second table well secured against the wall with straps. The room has no windows, just a door. As Jake forcibly enters, being pushed by the Pirate behind him, he realizes the so called "doctor", carries a gun.


	17. HER WARRIOR EYES

Back at Hell's Gate, Norm has been working all day analyzing samples of tree roots collected, conduction experiments and so forth. He does not realize how late it is. He agreed with Jake that he and Max would  
>spend the night at the mobile unit at the Tree of Souls so that they could better observe the eclipse from higher ground, Max sleeps, Norm soon realizes the time, by now is nightfall. He begins to wonder where is Jake, if they were both to head back by Ikran, it had to be while daylight. Norm puts on his exopack and ventures outside, there is darkness and silence, the night is unusually quiet, there are no Omaticaya guards around, which is also unusual, rarely has him or Max stayed at Hell's Gate alone, since at any given time, unexpected guest can arrive.<p>

Norm heads back inside and begins to call Jake on the radio:"Jake, Jake, come in, this is Norm..." Norm has no luck, Jake won't answer. Norm continues: "Ohhh Jake... Where are you? You were supposed to pick us up!" Norm says it in a playful tone, not thinking that anything serious has happened. The radio sits on a part of the cave where Jake sleeps; Mo'At stands near and listens in the background. She does not answer, she becomes worried. Mo'At heads outside the cave, looks around, senses bad things to come. The wind once again blows, but this time in suspense as in the sky, Polyphemus is now hidden, it's going to be a dark night, little does she realize, that by the time she sees it again, it will be just a very dark spot in the sky, with only a glimpse of radiosity from the universe glowing on it. Pandora will wake up to darkness.

Mo'At then realizes that none of the crew, including Neytiri have returned. It is already too late to fly on  
>Ikrans, her and Jake may be stranded, she decides to head out to the Tree of Souls and prey, alone.<p>

Back at the Ikran Village, there is still some dim glows of sunlight across the western horizon. Towards the ocean, there is almost complete darkness, Polyphemus won't shine tonight. Neytiri had fooled her last accompanying Omaticaya into leaving; she told him she would soon follow behind him. By now, other than the few people that are left in the village that have moved inland, the ocean edge sits empty.

Neytiri stares at the ocean, tide is low, she is confused, debating whether to return home as Jake instructed her to do, which by now is very dangerous, or else remain and wait, her Ikran stands next to her. She feels she has no other option but to wait, but her anxiety and instinct little by little take over, she senses Jake has gotten himself in big trouble and she must help him. Neytiri's eyes begin to evolve from those of a scared hopeless soul into those of a full fledged warrior, determined to save Jake; she quickly hops on her Ikran and takes flight, as she flies off towards the dark horizon she can see the large waves breaking into the cliffs. Neytiri is determined, she continues on a north eastern path, the same path Jake took. She doesn't look back, she is alone, only a mild glow over the ocean guides her way.


	18. THE RUSSIAN

By now, Jake has been all strapped, the Pirate has made sure he is sitting tight, hands behind his back, his legs strapped on together and to the floor, The Pirate has attached strange wires all over his chest with tape. Jake sits in a table, powerless, no use of hands or feet, the cramping of his muscles slowly torturing him, nervous and increasingly hopeless, looks down, by now he has settled for Eywa to come take him, and soon, he has given hope on ever being rescued.

As the Pirate finishes strapping him, the apparent "Doctor" instructs him to get out of the room. The Pirate resists and complaints, the man angrily insists. The Pirate walks away with an attitude. As the double pair of doors close on behind him the man begins to complain, he says in a strange accent -similar to Russian-: "Stupid ignorant savage! I can't stand his smell… I don't know why they let him in this place….he thinks he's some Pirate ! when he can't even grow a beard …. but don't tell him that!".

The man grabs a chair and sits in front of Jake, his head lower than that of Jakes, he instructs him to look at him, Jake obeys. The man speaks calmly, in his robust "Russian" like accent: "I must say I am quite impress with this "Avatar" technology….this is the first time I see one of you things … hard to believe…beautiful skin tone -he mildly caresses Jake's arm with his fingertips-, definitely a work of art, a little shaken though…". He pauses, picks up a cigarette, lights up and continues: "I've been told that this body that you are in is merely cosmetic.. that the real you is sitting inside some coffin somewhere doing a funky chicken dance…..that you can somehow broadcast your thoughts into that big head -pointing towards his head-…." Jake stays quiet. The man pauses for a few seconds, he stares at Jake with an increasing intriguing look, he then says: "I need to know where the real you sits….where are you?…where are you broadcasting from?" Jake breathes hard, waits a few seconds and answers: "I am not the man you are looking for". The doctor takes a big puff and answers back: "Aren't you Jake Sully? the ex-paraplegic marine?" Jake slowly nods his head.

The man stands up, reaches from a nearby bag a small digital hand size tablet, he raises it towards Jake and says: "It's funny, I have a mug shot of Jake Sully and .. beats me but you look just like him!" The "Russian" activates the tablet, a digital image of Jake appears on the screen as his avatar, it is the still shot that was taken from the dozer the day he broke the cameras. Jake sees the photo, smiles briefly, pauses, looks at the "Russian", who by now has grown inpatient, Jake tells him: "You will never find me".

Meanwhile, the Pirate walks over to the production line, where the enslaved children live and work, he goes through a decompression room, exits out to it, removes his mask, walks over to a desk, an insignificant pointless desk, specially made to fit him; he sits, opens a drawer, pulls out some strange exotic Pandoran fruit, begins to chew on it. Behind him on a wall, a poster of a pirate, on a typical pirate pose, like Captain Morgan, with Na'Vi ears and a tail drawn into it with black thick marker; merely a joke prepared by the French crew, he proudly and ignorantly sees it as a trophy. He sits and watches his enslaved children work, and does nothing else.


	19. PERVERT AND THE BEAST

PERVERT AND THE BEAST

By now Neytiri nears the island in the darkness of night, the night glow of the shallow reefs among its shores guides her, she lands on the first spot she sees. She nears the falls, hears the rumble, and sees lights across, the same exact path Jake took that afternoon. She sees the waxy tunnels glowing underwater, this is a new world for Neytiri as well as it was for Jake, she's curious but she has bigger priorities, she must head to where the dim lights are, lucky for her, she decides to fly around the falls and not over them. As she flies around the island, she looks towards south east, she sees a strange glow in the distance, it looks like lights and a glow, rarely some of them move. She can sense there is something out there, probably Sky People, no Na'vi village can glow that strong.

She reaches the fisherman's village, where boats seem to be arriving; she hides her Ikran behind some rocks and nearby trees. The village looks nearly asleep, little activity, as if in curfew, she discretely nears the port area, she sees a boat arrive, she looks closely and notices one of the men is the Pervert. He is accompanied by a couple of other men; they are all armed, the Pervert looking upset, throwing things around.

She waits until they unload gear from the boat, the other men leave, the Pervert now walks alone into a tower near the port, Neytiri follows, the warrior look still in her eyes. The Pervert stands at the tower, puts down his weapon and gear, Neytiri sneaks in, looks around for any clues, the Pervert looks the other way into a balcony that overlooks the village and the port. She notices right next to his gear a necklace, it is Jake's necklace, the Pervert had ripped off Jake while imprisoned. Neytiri opens her eyes wide, she senses Jake is near. A hand gun sits next to the gear, it is within Neytiri's reach, she doesn't know how to use it but decides to take a chance at it, she figures a knife alone won't do it. She slowly picks up the gun and the necklace, she starts walking towards the Pervert, beside him sits some pouching forks used for fishing and some other gear.

The Pervert senses a presence, he reaches his knife and turns around quickly, he throws it indiscriminately, Neytiri dodges it and points the gun at him. The Pervert stays still, she's staring at him a little shaky and nervous, the Pervert begins to laugh, almost hysterically. Neytiri gets angry, she grabs one of the pouching forks, which is a few feet long and quickly pinches his stomach and pulls it away, not enough time for the Pervert to react. She still holds a gun that she doesn't really know how to use, and Jake's necklace, the Pervert senses she may not have the experience to use the gun, but remains cautious and submissive. She signals the Pervert to turn around, he slowly turns, with his hands raised while still laughing. He now leans against a wall made of thin round material, almost like very thin bamboo. Neytiri gets closer, holds the gun on the back of his neck, pushes his arms up against the wall, carefully grabs each fork and nails his arms to the wall, bruising his skin, there's some blood. The Pervert is not laughing anymore, his face turned with anger.

Neytiri gets close to him, almost in a seductive way, but in fact she just wants to be able to whisper to him, she asks in Na'Vi: " Where is Jake ?. The Pervert pretends not to understand, although he did understand the word "Jake". He responds to her in his dialect, she does not understand. Neytiri realizes she will have to use more aggressive tactics, slowly, while still holding the gun tightly into his neck, reaches for her knife, she begins to rub the tip of it between the Pervert's legs, he gets anxious. She slowly and very gently brings the tip of the knife close to the Pervert's genital area, his tail trapped by Neytiri. The Pervert is not sure if it's a knife or her nails, he laughs with anxiety. Neytiri presses with strength the edge of the knife up his crotch, the Pervert reacts, just as she expected.

The Pervert by now is terrified, Neytiri feels confident she can take the gun of his neck, she tosses it, her knife still pressed well against his crotch area, he is motionless while blood starts dripping down his leg. Neytiri places Jake's necklace in front of his face, which leans against the bamboo wall. The Pervert, points with his head in the direction of the sea, as if pointing towards the lights in the horizon, presumably the "Sky People" lights she had seen before. She's not sure if he's telling the truth, for all intent and purposes Jake may already be dead, yet she figures she has no choice but to believe him.

She carefully reaches for a heavy solid object within the fishing gear, looks like a bucket, while still holding the knife firmly, she grabs the object, hits the Pervert as hard as she could over the back of his head, he gets knocked unconscious. She grabs Jake's necklace, carefully and silently returns to her Ikran, places the necklace on a gear pack, and she picks up flight, her warrior eyes more defiant than ever.


	20. SELFRIDGE

The "Russian" is not too insistent, he can clearly spot when someone bluffs, he can tell Jake does not; he does not expect any more answers from Jake. He has been holding in his hand a device, a sort of remote control with various buttons. He looks at it, gets thoughtful. Jake stares at him, waiting for him to say his next phrase or ask his next question or simply just press the damn button he's holding.

The Russian says: "I've heard that you have a magnificent physiological composition. I hear that your bones are made of some sort of fiber, that they are very strong", Jake becomes very nervous, he senses he is about to experience torture yet again, he is helpless. There's silence and deep exchanging stares. The Russian gets up from his chair, walks away from Jake, turns back to look at him holding the device, ready to press it as he says: "Let's see how conductive they are" he presses the button with anger, Jake feels the volts and jolts running through his body and his head, he is in so much pain he can barely scream, by now Jake senses, the Russian does not care for answers, he rather enjoy the torture.

The Russian stops after ten seconds, he can only stretch it that far. Jake falls unconscious, he figures Jake has forcibly exited his link from the extreme pain. A few seconds go by, Jake does not move but breathes, the Russian just watches in expectation of Jake not responding anymore when suddenly Jake reawakens, he sees it as a challenge from Jake, he tells him: "Okay, if you insist" he presses the button again, this time for longer. Jake passes out again.

The French Man approaches the passenger gangway of the last vessel that has just arrived. He patiently stands and waits as he observes other passengers slowly disembark. Most of them are paled, many are severely noxious, some can't hold it as they step out the gangway door, there are nurses waiting outside with bags and ammonia cloths. A special floor trench drain with flowing water sits there waiting as some of them begin to vomit as they exit, it seems routine for them.

Inside the vessel, there is seating, upholstered in seamless polyester material that does not stain, crew man hose them down with water to wash off the vomit from people that could not hold it during the free falling torturous entry. It's a brutal way to arrive, to experience such a free fall from the sky and the enormous tumbling and spinning as they impact the ocean and bounce, is almost primitive. For all the years the research company has been in business, they still haven't figured out a gentler, more civilized way of arriving to a planet. Their torpedo vessels for the most are design to penetrate ice caps quickly, it seems it is the only practical way.

Just behind a group of people exiting appears a very confused Parker Selfridge disembarking from the vessel. He is paled, resisting the urge to puke. He looks a little chubby, unshaved in days, exhausted and very unhappy; he is accompanied by a few RDA men. The French Man approaches him, smiles, Parker looks at him confused, not recognizing him. The French Man introduces himself: "Monsieur Selfridge!". Parker reacts uninterested and dry in his usual arrogance as he barely speaks. The French Man begins to escort him since Parker doesn't know his way around.

Apparently, after spending a few months on board the Venture Star right after the Na'Vi conflict, Parker was rotated, as per Alliance instructions, to the company's sister base, a few planets away and the closest resource at that point. The Alliance thought it was more feasible to keep him there than rotating him back home, which would have meant that he could not return to Pandora. Parker, seeing his job was on the line, forcibly agreed, he was transferred by shuttle on to the ocean moon, he has spend the last five years on the depths of the ocean, in isolation and boredom, besides the torturous journey back, is needless to say his bad mood is more than justified.

The French Man escorts Parker through the station, he speaks to Parker trying to console him for his troubling years living under the ocean, the French Man himself has experienced it. The French Man says: "I'm so sorry we could not get you here any sooner, but mobilizing our equipment and readying our vessel is rather complicated and time consuming" Parker answers sarcastically: "when you say vessel, are you referring to that big tumbling washing machine you just brought me in?" the French Man laughs, Parker does not, he replies: "I know, is a little rough, my apologies" Parker replies quickly: "No, you don't need to apologize, I'm sorry for my bitchy mood! I just can't wait for a shower and some sunlight!" The French Man replies: "Well, Monsieur Selfridge, I'm afraid to inform you that you will not get to see the beautiful Pandoran sun that soon, there will be an eclipse tomorrow, it is expected to last well into the afternoon, I'm sorry" Parker replies in a lamenting tone: "Oh great, lucky me!".

By now the French Man has brought Parker just outside the conference room area, Parker seems unimpressed and indifferent to the beautiful and modern interiors of the station, plus he simply can not stand seeing or smelling any more fish. The French Man concludes "I can see you are certainly not feeling well so I will immediately escort you to your room, but first there are some people I would like you to meet". Parker takes a glimpse, in the large conference table, all the way at the end of the room, the company corporate attorneys sit. The French Man says: "I would like to introduce you to our attorneys; they have a few questions before they wrap up the final accord". Parker, who by now seems impatient, tells the French Man: "Can't it wait? can I get to my room first?" Parker waives "hello" at the lawyers from a distance, trying to show some mild manners, the lawyers waive back. The French Man looks on, by now he seems to be losing some of his politeness.

They arrive at Parker's quarters, and just before the French Man is ready to walk back he tells Parker: "oh by the way, I understand you are a great golf fan?" Parker's indifferent attitude suddenly evolves, the French Man continues: " I thought maybe after the signing tomorrow, you and I could do some tee shots from the upper deck, how does that sound?" Parker looks at him and finally smiles as he tells him: "I like that!" The French Man replies: "Excellent! Also, I forgot mentioning, we have a surprise visit in the station". Parker replies: "I know, I heard, the CEO is here?" the French Man replies: "Well, actually yes, he is here, I mean, he is still in orbit but we do expect him here tomorrow, I was actually referring to someone else, someone I believe you know". Parker pauses; looks at the French Man in intrigue, does not say anything. The French Man continues: "Monsieur Jacques Sully?" Parker opens his eyes in much wonder, for now he is speechless, after pausing to catch his breath, he asks: "Sully is here?" the French Man replies: "Yes, well, at least half of him is…. his bigger half" the French Man smiles.


	21. FAMILIAR FACES

After numerous painful electric shock therapies, the Russian becomes intrigued as to how Sully keeps linking in and out -presumably- with his avatar body and withstanding such pain. He is more curious now than angry. How could he do it? How could he stand the pain and why? By now he had expected for Jake to give up, at least to give up his avatar. Puzzled, he decides to conduct an experiment. His look becomes more sinister than ever, Jake is in and out of consciousness; the Russian puts his hands under his mask and slowly starts to pull it towards him, oxygen begins to infiltrate the mask, Jake's breathable Pandoran air begins to leak out. At first Jake does not seem to react, when suddenly, he starts aggressively gasping for air and coughing.

The Russian is now asphyxiating Jake, who can still move his head, and attempts to get it closer to the mask. Seeing that Jake is trying to fight it, he gets up, and with both hands begins to completely remove the mask, Jake is violently shaking. A glow of light shines from the doors, the Russian sees someone is entering, he sees the silhouette of two men as dark shadows from the well lid background, he immediately proceeds to put Jake's mask back on in fear as the French Man and Parker enter the room.

The Russian becomes noticeably nervous, since he knows Parker clearly spotted him for a brief second trying to take off the mask, he immediately says, in a stuttering mode: "his mask was bothering him, I was trying to fix it". Parker walks in, still in disbelief, who would have thought that just as he arrived at the station, after nearly six years of not hearing anything about Jake's whereabouts, by mere coincidence, he appears. He sees Jake's fresh wounds, blood, and severely debilitated condition. The French Man looks at the Russian with intrigue and some anger, wondering what is it he was doing to Jake and how far did he take it, since he could tell that he got very nervous as they walked in.

The "Russian", or so called "doctor", is really no doctor at all, instead, he is in charge of security at the station, but he is allowed to wear a doctors suit out of simple trust and joke, especially with the top guys. He has been with the company a long time, he has earned some unethical privileges, but the French Man knows that in reality, the "doctor" or "Russian" is in fact an angry war veteran, with a somewhat suspicious record, and a potential psychotic urge to kill.

Parker grabs the Russian's chair, sits in front of Jake, looks up to him, he reaches with his arm just under his jaw below his breathing mask and taps on him repeatedly: "Sully….. Sully? Are you there Sully? Are you in there? Sully!, it's me, Parker, Parker Selfridge, remember me?" Suddenly, a small rumbling, very vague, can be felt in the background. Jake barely lifts his head, briefly and barely opens his teary golden eyes, he can barely tell who's in front of him but recognizes the voice, he takes a deep breath. Parker gets a closer look at Jake's wounds and asks in intrigue: "Who did this to him?" The Russian and the French Man look at each other in nervousness, the Russian replies: "on its way over here there was an accident, a big wave, but he's okay, I was running some cardio test on him -trying to justify the wires attached to Jake's body-".

The rumbling in the background slowly increases. Parker could now tell Jake was in near agonizing pain, he continues to call him and gently tap his jaw, which he can barely reach, the Russian begins to falsely tell Parker that Jake had been given sedatives when suddenly Parker ruthlessly interrupts with his usual dry manner and says: "Can you guys leave us alone? Please ?.. can you?". The French Man grabs the Russian by the arm and urges him to obey, while mumbling in French, they leave.

Parker and Jake are now alone, in the sheer darkness of the room, the Russian has left the digital tablet behind, Parker picks it up, looks at it, remembers the moment vividly from six years back. The rumbling is getting more intense by the second, both Jake and Parker begin to look around the room in wonder, everything is starting to shake, the sound and vibration are almost intolerable, Jake asks Parker nervously and in a loud voice: "What is that?" Parker indifferently answers: "I don't know", Parker didn't really care. The rumbling suddenly stops. Parker tells Jake, who now seems a little more alert: "Why are you doing this?... How could you keep up with this? ….and for how much longer?" Jake opens his eyes; he is now looking at Parker, starts nodding very mildly. Parker continues: "where have you been living for the past six years?...are you living with those people?... where you do link from? … How could that equipment still work? .. I don't get it…" He pauses briefly while thoughtful and continues: "you know, the head of the Alliance is here, the CEO, he came here looking for you, and he wants answers, just so you know". Parker continues: "Are you still seeing the girl? I forgot her name…Is that it? or is this about your legs and being able to walk?...-pauses-…Sully!…Jake!…look… I've been living in a shithole for the past six years, I'm tired, exhausted, I want to go home!… if you give it up…I'm home free, please!".

Parker seems to be pleading now, he continues: "Let's go pick you up, wherever you are, and let's go home….. look, reality is Jake, if you really love the people on this planet, and you really want to protect them, you are better off turning yourself in and getting as far away as possible from them…" Jake stays silent but increasingly more alert, he is painfully realizing that Parker may be right; though he continues to slowly nod as Parker continues: "Jake, I'm going to tell you something…. the biggest mobilization in the Alliance's history is on its way here right now…..you name it, choppers, tanks, fighters, a gazillion bombs….. I've been told there are thousands of mercenary troops headed this way… within a year they'll start popping out of the sky like a mad vicious fire and hail storm, the worse you've seen…and when that happens, what are you going to do?... How are you going to protect them?"

Jake gets thoughtful, since he can ever more sense that Parker could not be closer to the truth; perhaps he should had called it truce when he had the chance six years ago, instead, today the Omaticaya and the whole Na'vi race for that matter are in serious danger because of him. Jake has provoked a conflict beyond anyone's grasp.

There is silence for a brief moment, Parker finally continues: "You have to understand, there's just no rules out here, as long as all these moron politicians and these so called "environmentalist" and "human right activist" don't get their heads out of their asses, and really try to get something done, you will never see any order or justice in this place….. this is no man's land… the wild wild west…and it will continue like that indefinitely….. It's all one big greedy corporate savage war…. I admit, far more savage than the people you are trying to protect!" Jake listens closely, he is surprised at Parker's sudden acknowledgement, Parker continues: "why do you think these people came here -the ocean company-?…Do you really think they came here to collect cod liver oil?" There's more silence, Parker can't figure out what else to say, he tries to find more persuading words: "Are the scientist with you -Norm and Max-?" Jake thinks it through and answers: "What difference does that make?" Parker now looks a little sinister as he replies: "Maybe you can work out a plea deal…and turn them in…. in exchange for your testimony….they are wanted criminals, just as much as you are".

Jake briefly laughs; he finds Parkers suggestion pathetic. Parker continues, "I'm serious, maybe you can get full immunity… seriously… there are some good lawyers here right now, maybe I can talk to them…" Jake continues to nod his head, Parker concludes: "Well Jake, then you are running out of time… and you are leaving me with no options…". Parker ceases to talk, Jake looks at him and after a brief moment tells him: "Oh Parker, you would never understand". There's silence and a small humbling sound from outside, people are approaching.

The doors open, Parker stands up, looking straight at Jake as a group of men come into the room, among them the Russian, the French Man, the Pirate, a couple of security guards with guns and a man with a blue jump suit; when Jake sees the emblem on the man with the jump suit, he realizes the man is a "Valkyrie" shuttle pilot.


	22. SHE'S NOT POTTY TRAINED

By now, Neytiri is so ever closer to the ocean station, her eyes open wide, her pointy ears jumping, the Sky People are back. The night is dark, little glow over the ocean, lucky for her. She flies around the station at a safe distance and high enough she may not be spotted. She sees a big air platform with a Valkyrie shuttle on it, which seems has just arrived; she dives down and begins to fly very close to the sea surface, she decides to head into one of the lower platforms where the docks are, and sneak in to take a closer look.

She sees the boats from the "_Txampay_" docked at the lower levels. She can now see the Sky People walking around some of the higher hallways and through the ocean ripples underneath. She safely lands with her Ikran at a lower level where it seems desolated. She sees stairs that lead up to the flight platform where the Valkyrie sits. She carefully climbs the stairs and barely gets her head above the platform; she now has a straight line of sight with the shuttle, her Ikran stands behind her on top of a steel beam that braces the platforms heavy columns. She carefully observes, she sees one of the shuttle pilots, a woman, under the Valkyrie's wings giving instructions to one of the flight deck crew men on how to refuel the shuttle. The cargo bay is open, from a distance she sees many small cars carrying bulks of containers which seem to release cold chilled vapor from them, presumably, they will be loaded on to the shuttle, she is almost certain Jake is near.

From the tower sliding doors, she sees a crew of people coming out, among them, another shuttle pilot, also, another of the "_Txampay_"-The Pirate- which looks similar to the Pervert, behind them, a group of men are bringing something heavy on a small car, she can't distinguish at first what it is. Once they exit the double doors, she sees that the tall figure is wearing the white mask, Neytiri realizes is Jake, she becomes extremely anxious. They push Jake's car on to the cargo ramp on the shuttle; the group of men, including the Pirate, struggle to somehow push the car with Jake on it, the Pirate is trying to push as hard as he can, he and the rest of the group can't quite get a grip. The Pirate calls another of his men standing nearby, he approaches, and both he and the Pirate help Jake out of the car and into the cargo bay. Neytiri at this point realizes Jake is in pain and very debilitated.

Once Neytiri sees Jake has been brought in, the rest of the crew begin to carry in the containers in large bulks, they still emit the chilled vapor fumes, the men wear special gloves, she can see that the cargo is frozen. Inside the cargo bay, the Pirate and his guard continue carrying Jake to the front of the bay and on to a special oversize seat with straps; they sit him, the Pirate removes his bound hands and puts manmade cuffs on him, which barely fit him; Jake sits with his arms in front of him. The French guards and the shuttle pilot stand by watching, the place is very small, the containers are being loaded, they feel the cold being emitted by the bulks. The pirate, in his effort to move around takes of his gear, he removes his mask and air pack from him and puts it over some of the cargo seating.

Outside, Neytiri waits anxiously, not yet knowing what to do, by now she figures Jake is to be taken back to the sky, she knows she has little time to prevent it, her only hope for now: to get into the  
>shuttle cargo bay and save him, but she must act quickly. Her Ikran sits closely behind her, it complains, it had a long journey, it's hungry and very thirsty. Neytiri runs to it, pulls out the last supply of water she has, gives it to the Ikran, she then pulls out another small bag where she carries her Ikran's food in small crumbs. She teases the Ikran into biting into the small food tokens, the Ikran, without being able to bite in, follows Neytiri somewhat angry, it is really hungry, and does not like being teased. Just when the Ikran has followed her close enough to the platform, Neytiri quickly takes the small bag, aims it at the top of the Valkyrie and with enough strength, and without anyone spotting her, throws it.<p>

The bag lands on top of the shuttle's wings, the crew hears something, so do the pilots who by now are conducting their flight departure checklist, but they all ignore it. Neytiri signals her Ikran to go get the food: "go girl, go! " she says, it's almost like a trained puppy. The Ikran hesitates, but eventually turns back, gets close to the edge near the water and takes off. It flies around the landing platform and over the Valkyrie a few times, by now the crew on the platform have noticed it; soon enough the Ikran lands right on top of the shuttle, very near the cockpit's windshield.

Everyone in the platform is amazed, they had never seen such large bird and they don't know where she came from, or why. The crew stops whatever they are doing and approach a balcony above the flight deck where they can get a better look, they are all now distracted. The Pirate and the remaining guards exit the cargo bay, there are still a few containers to be loaded, they notice the commotion. The Ikran strolls along the shuttle's top fuselage looking for all the scraps of food it could find, bits and pieces were spread all over as the bag fell; it slowly walks back and forth looking for the crumbs, occasionally, rubbing her wings and doing its bird call. Some of the crew is in amazement, others laugh at the seemingly playfulness of the bird, they think she is lost. One guard points his gun at her, another crew man warns him not to shoot, for he could accidently blow the hydrogen containers being loaded on to the cargo bay, blowing the flight deck to pieces.

After enough distraction caused by the bird, Neytiri finally sees her chance to enter the cargo bay; she silently and in crawling position walks over and climbs in. The crews in the tower and the higher balconies, being against the view of the shuttle's ramp, miss her completely. Neytiri rushes all the way to the end of the bay, which is desolated, and right behind the last bulk of containers, she finds Jake. She immediately notices Jake's scars and she can tell he is in much pain, she starts calling him: "Jake! Jake!, Jake!". Jake reacts fairly quickly but he can barely speak, he starts whispering her name while still nodding his head while in pain and dizziness,: "Neytiri…. Neytiri ….. oh nooo ! how'd you get here? ….-breathes hard- … you must leave! Neytiri….. you must leave …..we're going ….. we're going ….".

Neytiri sees Jake is strapped, she pulls out her knife and tries to begin to cut the belts as she says: "Jake, just hang on, please ! we are going home" Jake replies in a more anxious tone and with a louder voice: "No Neytiri, there's no time, you have to leave!" Neytiri quickly and aggressively replies: "No Jake, we are going home together, now !", she continues to desperately cut the belts with no luck, since they are steel reinforced. The last cargo is loaded on to the shuttle, Neytiri hears the men at the entrance speaking in a language she's never heard, she tells Jake to shut it, she takes off his mask and puts her hand over his mouth, immediately, she feels a strong urge to kiss him, she removes his mask completely and kisses him passionately, Jake finds it hard to resist, for up till now, he thought he would never see her again.

Outside, the Ikran still crawls along the shuttle's fuselage, looking for whatever last scraps of food that are left, it gets very close to the windshield, it begins to walk right over it while flopping its wings, the pilots see it, they are amazed: "Wou, my God , what is that?" says the woman pilot. The other pilot stares in amazement and answers back: "Well, at least we got to see some of the fauna". The Ikran seems to be moving away from the large windshield, when just before clearing it, it defecates right over it.

The pilots are now disgusted: "Oh disgusting!" the woman pilot says while watching the semi watery droppings drip down the side of the windshield, she covers her mouth in disgust and shock. The other pilot reacts and says: "Ok, I've seen enough, let's get out of here!". He quickly presses the button for the shuttle's exterior loud speaker and says: "Hey, can you guys get that thing off of my ship!, and can you please hurry up with the cargo! rapide…rapide!"sarcastically and rudely speaking the little French he knows. Immediately, a crew man from the ground informs him the cargo is ready, some of the French crew look at the pilots in a mean fashion, they feel they are being harassed. The pilot proceeds to close the cargo bay, he informs his woman co-pilot to start the engines.

Neytiri still desperately tries to free Jake with no luck, Jake insists as he tells her: "Neytiri, is no use you have to leave right now, or you will die!" Neytiri is determined to free him, she replies in an almost crying tone: "No Jake, you are coming with me, I'm not letting them take you!". Jake figures he must force her to leave, he says: "Neytiri, you don't understand, they'll shut the doors, help ! help !-now yelling-" by now Jake figures if he yells , she may get captured, he figures she has better chances of surviving that way; by then though is useless, the roaring engines of the Valkyrie are picking up, the cargo ramp begins to lift. Neytiri hears the noise, she gets up, she barely runs towards the cargo ramp, but she only takes a few steps, she sees that she can still make a run for it but she just can't stand the thought of leaving Jake behind. Helpless, she runs back to Jake and hugs him, as tight as she can, she gets on her knees and leans her head on his, she begins to prey in whispers. The cargo ramp shuts completely; the bay suddenly turns dark, with only a few side and emergency lights along the floor glowing on them. The mighty engines of the Valkyrie are now in full force for lift.

Outside, the Ikran gets confused, it feels the vibration, it knows it must take flight or else get carried with the shuttle but it can't find Neytiri. It becomes agitated and eventually cannot stand the roar, it picks up flight and on to the sea, it flies around the station one time but can't see Neytiri, it then begins to fly east. Just as the Ikran is flying away, the Pervert arrives on his amphibian bird, he flies off the water with amazing speed and impulse to land right on the air platform while the shuttle engines are roaring, the French crew immediately point to him to get out of the way of the engines, the amphibian bird becomes frantic and quickly jumps back down into the sea. The Pervert sees Neytiri's Ikran flying off. He sees the Pirate in the distance; he begins to run towards him while ignoring the French crew's warnings. He nears the shuttle's engines. His bikini type pants are stained with blood right around his crotch, the wet drippy blood running down a side of his leg, he hasn't notice.

The Pirate, sill standing at the platform, sees him, runs over to him just behind the roaring shuttle engines; he asks the Pervert what is he doing there, the Pervert answers but with the now full throttled shuttle engines neither can hear each other. The Pirate tries to get the Pervert away from the shuttle's engines. Meanwhile Neytiri continues to prey inside the cargo bay; Jake is helpless since he is strapped. The Valkyrie's engines are now big thrusters that slowly begin to lift it. The Pervert yells to the Pirate that a girl must be in the shuttle with Sully, they must stop the shuttle from lifting. The Pirate does not understand, he tries to push the Pervert away as he insists that they must stop the shuttle from departing.

By now the thrust of the Valkyrie is so strong, the Pirate and the Pervert are forcibly pushed off the platform and into the stairs leading into the lower platform. The majestic scandalous Valkyrie picks up hovering flight, it hovers away from the platform and over the ocean, it loses some altitude as it leaves the platform but it quickly recovers, it slowly begins to pick up altitude and speed, its engines ever so powerful, the French crew looks in amazement at the strength of the Valkyrie.


	23. HELL IS IN THE SKY

Inside the cargo bay, Neytiri can't stand the roar, she's increasingly scared, there's turbulence as the shuttle flies through the lower clouds. Jake, trapped and helpless, but now wide awake, tells Neytiri to hang on to him as strong as she can, to cross her arms tightly through his belts, Neytiri listens, the engines roaring ever so stronger, she now feels the acceleration push on her body as the shuttle now picks up altitude quickly; she feels the effects of her blood stream sinking into her body with the ever increasing "G-forces", little does she realize, it is merely the tip of the iceberg.

Jake is well aware of where he is headed, and what he is about to experience. Neytiri on the other hand knows that for the first time in her live she will be taken to the sky. Since a young girl, since the Sky People arrived on Pandora, Neytiri had seen many shuttles thrust into the sky, she could never had imagined though that one day she would be onboard one; as far as she is concerned, she is going straight into hell. Her head still leans on Jake's arms, her arms crisscrossed through his belts; she preys, but begins to cough, stronger and stronger. Jake quickly realizes that the cargo bay is being pressurized with regular oxygen, and that Neytiri is breathing the little bit of Pandoran air that's left. He desperately tells Neytiri: "Neytiri, Neytiri ! listen to me, listen, stop! -praying-, hold your breath, hold your breath, don't speak, we're going to run out of air, grab my mask!" Neytiri, with all the noise can't understand Jake that well, her face expression filled with confusion, Jake has to repeat himself a few times before she can understand.

Finally, Neytiri realizes that there is something wrong, she remembers the one time she held Jake -the paraplegic Jake- in her arms and saved him by giving him the emergency exomask. She starts holding her breath. Jake continues to insist that she must put on the mask. By now the shuttle flies well above all clouds in the darkness of the Pandoran night, quickly climbing. Neytiri can't hold it anymore, she needs Pandoran air, she unstraps one of her arms and grabs the mask from Jake while he holds his breath, since she only uses one arm, she can't actually buckle the mask safely to her head, so she just holds it and breathes while Jake tries to hold his breath, other than the roaring shuttle engines, there is silence. After a few seconds, she puts the mask back into Jake's face so that he can breathe.

The shuttle by now has reached an altitude above fifty thousand feet, it flies smoothly like a plane, the pilots in the cockpit put on their oxygen mask, the co pilot says: "Ten second for thrust". Neytiri has for now calmed slightly, the shuttle flies smoothly, she thinks that this is as bad as it will get. Suddenly and without warning the shuttle's rockets burst into enormous thrust, so much her ears pop. The sudden acceleration shocks Neytiri, she begins to nervously call Jake's name in almost desperation: "Jake!, Jake! help me! help me!, please make this stop, ohh Jake!", the shuttle immediately breaks the sound barrier, the sonic boom roars through the sky. The shuttle slowly begins to tilt upwards, Neytiri, holding on by one arm on to Jake, is now in absolute shock and terrified, her screaming getting ever so louder, Jake is almost out of air, he can't open his mouth for he will cough out the already toxic air that fills the cargo bay.

Soon enough the shuttle tilts an entire 90 degrees at amazing speed, shooting up straight into the sky, it looses some speed because of its enormous weight, but one last pair of thrusters kick in to fight it, by now, the Valkyrie is slowly empting all the hydrogen off of its belly and wings, it is now a rocket thrusting into space. Neytiri struggles to hang on, and to breathe, even though she is wearing the mask, but she now experiences G-forces well above "three" levels. She doesn't have the air to scream anymore.

Back at the ocean base, the crew from a distance picks up the delayed sonic boom of the shuttle, they look towards its direction and can still see a small grim of its thrust shooting up through the atmosphere, they stand there once again in awe at the power of the Valkyrie. The Pirate, who by now has finished arguing with the Pervert, proceeds to enter the tower when he suddenly realizes, he has left his custom made expensive exopack inside the Valkyrie's cargo bay. He bangs his forehead in anger, how will he explain to the French Man that he has once again lost a mask, a custom made and very expensive mask!

The Valkyrie has reached orbit, Jake seems passed out. Neytiri knows she must give him some air to breathe, but with only one arm and with the enormous roaring she seems afraid, she catches a deep breath of the exopack air, holds the mask firmly and puts it on to Jake, and holds it. Jake seems to have passed out, she senses that her arm movement felt somewhat lighter than usual. Jake begins to breathe again, Neytiri ever so much more realizes that her body just keeps feeling lighter and lighter, she does not understand, she becomes terrified yet again at the thought that her soul may be exiting her body. She becomes anxious again, by then she realizes she can freely move her legs in an almost weightless environment, she's ready to scream again but immediately coughs, there's just no Pandoran air left. She violently shakes her legs as if trying to run in mid air, she simply does not understand what is happening.

No one ever told Neytiri what to expect when flying into the sky. She is still holding the mask to Jake's face just as he tells her: "Neytiri, look , look over there, behind you" he points with his lips and head in the direction behind her, Neytiri can barely turn her head but she does just enough to see at a few feet from her the Pirate's mask and exopack floating along. Jake persuades her to let go of him and go get it, he says: "Go get it, it's okay, it's okay, go grab it".


	24. THE EYES OF THE COLONEL

The crew of the ISV readies to cross through the docking channel and into the Valkyrie that has just docked. As they approach the glass shield of the shuttle's compartment they can barely see through it, since it is covered in condensation; the hydrogen containers had turned the cargo bay into a virtual freezer. They wipe some of the moisture from the hatch glass, across, darkness, so much they can't distinguish where Jake's avatar sits.

The Valkyrie pilots still sit in the cockpit, ready to step through the cargo bay and into the dock channel that connects to the mile long ISV. The crew opens the one last hatch into the shuttle bay, a crew woman goes in, she calls on her radio to the pilots: "It's a freezer in here" as she floats along looking for Jake, she turns a few a corners but can't find him, she calls on to the pilot on the radio, who still sits in the cockpit: "Where is he?", the pilot answers: "at the end, right behind the last bulk". The woman asks: "is it safe? I'm by myself here". The pilot answers: "don't worry, he's well strapped and should be unlinked". She heads out to the end of the cargo bay, with just a small flash light on hand, she turns the corner and finds Jake, sitting there quiet, breathing from a white mask and apparently out of his link. She approaches him, she says: "found him! hello sleeping beauty". She checks his pulse, she says on the radio: "He's got a pulse, looks a bit roughened up though; he has indeed lost his link".

Much to the woman's shock, Jake immediately opens his big golden eyes, looking at her in anger and shaking, she screams in shock and fear, Neytiri then appears from behind and grabs her in a strong hold position in the weightlessness of space. The woman is now screaming violently, Neytiri wears the Pirate's exopack and with great strength holds her tight, wrapped between her long legs. The shuttle pilots quickly react, they fly off the cockpit and on to the struggling scene at the cargo bay, the woman sits there in darkness, still screaming while Neytiri, also terrified keeps her in a stronghold. The pilot approaches Neytiri from behind, he pulls out a taser guns, shocks her in her back. Neytiri feels the shock, let's go of the woman, she screams and turns around, shouts "Ryahhhh!" to the pilot with her screeching K-9 teeth as he tases her again, this time aiming straight at her chest; Neytiri is knocked out motionless, Jake watches but is yet again helpless to do anything.

Sometime has passed, Jake slowly opens his eyes, he finds himself locked up in a white container, without a mask, and breathing normally. He is wearing a white jumpsuit with the Avatar program emblems, it fits him near perfectly. He has been washed up, some of his wounds, his deeper ones, treated with a special iodine. There are small vision panels that look onto the ISV bay. He looks through one of them, he sees some sort of monitoring station and a man floating there looking at monitors, in them, Jake sees images of different parts of a man, who appears undressed, wrinkled, breathing hard, very skinny with little or no body fat and noticeable bones, like he has been starved. The old man wears a special breathing mask and just seems to be in a lot of pain, he is either too old or too sick, or both.

Next to the monitors there are endless graphs, one for heart rate, another seems to display different chemical levels of some sort. Jake does not understand. A man sits there floating, watching everything in the screens, with his back towards Jake, inputting data and instructions into some of the touch screen monitors. He briefly turns his face to look at Jake, as he senses that Jake has woken up. Jake sees him, the man looks awfully familiar to him, but he can't readily identify him. The man turns his face again towards the monitors, he inputs a few more things into the screens and then floats away towards his right until Jake looses site of him. Jake's angle of vision is very limited due to the thickness of the tank and the double glazed vision panel, which is just inches tall by merely a foot wide.

Jake looks on to his side and sees another small vision panel on the side of the round containment tank; he goes to it hoping to get a better glimpse of the man floating outside. Instead, he sees Neytiri floating across in her own tank, just like his own, she sleeps in weightlessness, she appears sedated. She looks calmed and in peace after such a nerve wrecking experience onboard the Valkyrie. They have fitted Neytiri a white jump suit, similar to his. Her soft hair slowly and beautifully twists across the weightlessness like that of a mermaid from the sea. Her eyes are closed like that of a sleeping princess. Jake sits there and watches her, for now, he feels her calm, finally, with time, Jake begins to dose off again.

Some time again passes, perhaps a half hour, perhaps more; Neytiri awakens, she finds herself floating in the tank, dressed with a strange outfit, she feels the sedation, she is in a foreign world yet she feels calm. She looks around her, still a little scare of the weightless experience but sort of getting the hang of it. She's somewhat afraid to move, suddenly she sees a moving shadow from the vision panel in front of her, it looks like the back of someone's head, she continues to look around her, there is nothing much other than small vents and seamless white fluorescent lights, the tank is very well lid. Suddenly, from where she sits she looks again on to the small vision panel, she now notices a pair of blue eyes staring straight at her, the only thing that fits through the small panel. She opens her eyes wide, quickly becomes frantic again, she begins to shake her legs and body violently, Neytiri senses once again that she is in some sort of hell for the eyes that stare at her, mysteriously, appear to be the eyes of Colonel Miles Quaritch.

Jake wakes up from her screaming, he approaches the vision panel that connects them, he sees Neytiri looking at the vision panel in front of her in fear and shock, screaming and shouting: "Ryahhhhh!". Jake can't tell what's in front of her since the angle and the size of the vision panel won't let him see. He tries to call her, but is helpless; her own screaming prevents her from hearing him. A thin white vapor begins to eject from a small vent, Neytiri is slowly sedated again. Jake, looks at his own vent, as he sees he's been sedated as well.


	25. YOU'RE AN AVATAR!

Jake opens his eyes yet again, everything is quiet, he immediately goes to check on Neytiri, who's not there, she has been moved; he looks on to the other vision panel, he sees the man outside holding the exopack which was brought along from the ocean station, and some other objects which he can't immediately distinguish. The man floats over to the side of Jake's containment tank, he opens a small hatch with a small decompression chamber, and he inserts the exomask and the other objects into it. Jake hears the man talking to him on a loudspeaker, he tells him: "Please put those on, strap the belt across your waist and put on the mask, also put in the cuffs in your arms facing forward".

Jake opens the small chamber, he sees the equipment, the belt seems to be some sort of monitoring device. He puts on the mask, the belt, and the cuffs. The man outside asks: "Are you ready?" Jake answers "yes", he sees his containment tank been decompressed from Pandoran air. The man once again in the speaker says: "I'm going to let you out, don't try anything or the belt you're wearing will put you out immediately, please come out carefully, I'll help you". The double hatch is open, the man floats in front of Jake, he instructs him to get out, Jake can barely push himself with his feet, the man helps him navigate his way in weightlessness.

Jake now sees the man up close, he is convinced to know who the man is, he thinks that perhaps they met at some point during the time Jake was recruited, but he doubts, he feels they met much before that. Jake asks the man: "Where's Neytiri?" the man responds: "She's okay, you will see her soon, we're running some test". "What kind of test?" Jake asks, the man responds: "You'll find out soon, don't worry, she's okay". Jake looks on to the man and feels trusted that he is not lying.

The man escorts Jake through a series of chambers connecting the different portions of the ISV, these portions Jake had not seen before when he first traveled to Pandora on board the Venture Star. As they cross along, Jake passes by some of the crew men, who look at him with some apprehension. At the end of a chamber, Jake sees a series of rotating cylinders with some sort of round glass tube. They approach it, they cross through a spinning hatch; the man grabs onto the cylinders and starts spinning with them perpendicularly to the longitude of the ISV bay, he then grabs Jake, they both now spin along with the rotating cylinders. The hatch closes behind them, as they grab on they now become part of the spinning motion, Jake now senses that the ISV bay across the hatch is the one spinning instead of him, in weightlessness, there's no up or down, it's all perception.

The man instructs Jake to get on the glass tube as he helps him, Jake can barely fit into it due to his size, it is not designed for 10 foot tall creatures. Jake asks the man: "Where will this take me?" The man responds: "As you begin moving, you will slowly begin to feel heavy, don't worry, it's normal". Jake asks once again: "Where am I going?" The man responds: "The CEO will now see you; he wants to talk to you". Just as the man is ready to close off the cylinder, Jake tells him: "I know you, I've seen you before, are you part of the Avatar program?" The man, with a somewhat giggling and sarcastic tone answers: "oh no!" Jake wants to continue asking him questions but the man shuts the cylinder and sends Jake into a tunnel. The cylinder, which resembles an elevator, begins moving, Jake passes through what seems to be many chambers, suddenly as the man described, Jake starts feeling heaviness, the chambers now feel more like stories.

Jake has now entered the artificial gravity ring of the ISV. Crossing through its levels, he spots a few near lifeless avatars in their amnio-tanks, most likely those that were scheduled to arrive to join the now obsolete Avatar program. Jake then arrives at the last level, one of the shuttle pilots is there to greet him. The cylinder door opens, the shuttle pilot, who is carrying his taser gun, helps him exit. Jake can now walk, though his body feels extremely heavy. The pilot, who Jake realizes also plays a security role onboard the ISV, tells him to walk to the end of the chamber and sit down wherever he could, since there are no chairs designed for him. Jake walks along and finds a spot on the floor where he can sit, he feels agitated and heavy; the artificial gravitational pull is adjusted for the gravity of Earth, which is more than in Pandora.

The chamber resembles a lab and living quarters, with some features that seem to be for entertainment of the crew. Jake sees around him again monitors everywhere with all the cameras showing the old sick man he saw from the ISV bay; everything he saw from his containment tank, views of the man's catheters, of his face, his diagrams showing heart pulse and other things. Jake is curious of where the images come from, the man looks like he is confined to some small chamber in weightlessness; Jake wonders, is he onboard the ISV?

Jake looks toward the end of the room where there is a man, with his back towards him, who is jogging on a treadmill inside a small room. The man finishes and dries up with a towel. From the distance, the man looks young; he has soft dark hair, a little long on the back, and great physique. The man exits the room, he is wearing a tank top shirt, tight silky bicycle pants to his knees, and jogging shoes; he's sweaty and very agitated from his jog. He walks towards Jake, as he gets closer, Jake realizes the man has a striking resemblance to Quaritch, the Colonel. Jake can't believe his eyes, as the man now stands in front of him, his eyes are an exact replica of the Colonel's eyes, but much younger. The man has great looks and personality, a sort of young "stud" almost. Jake's immediate thought is: is he the Colonel's son? who perhaps came looking for him in revenge? Jake can't stop staring at the man's eyes; he feels that once again he stands in front of the Colonel, ready to confront him.

The young man speaks: "Mr. Sully! finally I get the pleasure to meet you personally" the man does not introduce himself, he continues: "After spending so much of my money on this Avatar program you may find it hard to believe, but this is the first time I get to see the hardware -the avatar- … all I ever got to see from home was just little fetuses on a fluid jar ready to get shipped out -laughs-… amazing, Dr. Augustine wasn't kidding, you are nothing short of beautiful and astonishing, the images don't do you justice".

Jake stays quiet; he senses the man is somewhat arrogant; he is still puzzled about his strong resemblance to Quaritch. The man now sits in front of Jake, as he continues speaking: "I noticed you were severely bruised when you got here, who did that to you?" Jake thinks his thoughts carefully, he looks straight into the man's eyes and responds in some defiance: "I thought maybe you knew" The man quickly responds back: "No I don't, and I would sure like to know, that's RDA property you're carrying -he points with his lips towards Jake's body-, and very expensive to make, on top of the fact that I had to pull so many strings just to get this program running…Do you know how many stakeholders in the company I had to bribe? struggling to convince them to put their investment on what most people in the Alliance thought was a useless dead end deal…-the man quickly turns serious-…. you have no idea how much it's cost me Jake…..you have no idea how much you have cost me".

There's brief silence, the man's tone of voice now turns sinister and somewhat angry: "Jake, do you realize the true implications of what you have done?...you know that up until now, every scheduled ISV has returned home with a cargo….so far, everyone's happy!...the next scheduled ISV, the Venture Star, will arrive there in just a few weeks…it will arrive with a near empty hull and unusually overcrowded, with a very disappointed and angry crew….. and they will all be talking about you…..and when that happens, all hell will break loose!... and I'm going to have an awful lot explaining to do".

The man pauses again, his tone becoming yet more sinister as he continues: "Worst of all Jake, when all the big stakeholders and partnering CEO's find out it was because of some ex-marine in a wheelchair, some "jarhead" who so happens to be in this "Avatar" program, a program they were convinced was useless to begin with, that's when I'm really getting fried!".

The man looks at Jake angry; who feels the Colonel's eyes once again confronting him. After a brief moment, Jake, who is now curious and yet more defiant, asks: "Then why did you do it? Why did you invest so much if everyone thought it was all worthless?" The man gathers his thoughts, he looks at Jake and answers in a soft tone: "Dr. Augustine came up to me once, a long time ago, to tell me about this "Avatar" idea, she had prepared a business plan and everything, she showed it to me, I looked at it…she told me how it could help production out here, since once the natives trusted us, theoretically -he raises his hands and fingertips-, maybe they could work for us, nice cutback in production cost, a nice return on the investment…..it caught my eye quickly…..everything looked great, but when I looked at the price tag I almost had a seizure!….. I told her I would think about it, back then the Alliance already had a well defined corporate structure, many companies had already joined, it was very bureaucratic, too many signatures".

Jake now listens on with much curiosity, the man's story sounds awkward yet interesting, especially when he talks about Grace. The man continues: "I made her think it wasn't really up to me, which was not true, I could get the write offs I needed, no matter what the cost, that's what I'm good at…... but I just didn't really see the point of it, I mean….training people for years, growing these creatures in a tank, getting a correct genetic configuration, which is the most expensive part, just so you know, this things are not perfect -referring to the avatars-… Grace was very persistent though, I could tell there was a personal interest at stake, other than just a hefty paycheck….she was on my ass nearly every day, asking me hey! have you thought about it? hey! I have some new numbers, I think we can cut some corners here and there….. she was desperate to convince me….I was like "yeahh", okay, we'll talk about it….some day…soon….. it got to the point where I had to stop taking her calls….. I felt terrible, since we had been great friends for a long time …..but she just wouldn't give up, poor soul".

The young man's face turns somewhat sad as he continues: "Then one day everything changed, strange things began happening to me….. Sudden muscle spasms and unexplainable trembling…strange stuttering…weakening…I mysteriously began losing some of my most basic acquired motor skills….I saw many doctors.. I traveled the whole planet looking for answers…..but no one could explain it… until one day….finally….someone got to the bottom of it…..I was then diagnosed with the rarest of all neurological syndromes …for which there was no cure… and no known treatment….my life was shattered… I was told I could live for long but that I would slowly progress into total paralysis, until reaching zero proprioception… a "vegetable", a slow and painful death." Jake carefully listens as the young man continues his story, his tone of voice ever more saddened: "Worst of all, this strange rare condition, much to my fortune, or lack thereof, would hit my brain last….. I would have to slowly and painfully bare it all…until some bacterial infection would finally decide to mercifully finish the job on me, whenever it felt like".

Jake is very intrigued, he now begins to stare at the monitors showing the old sick man, as the young man continues: "One day finally, I realized that maybe, I didn't really need to live like that, and that maybe there were some options, I thought what if? …so I called Grace, we talked about it… I told her she could have the funding and that we would implement her program, in exchange for one thing; the Alliance would own all the technology that was developed, everything!, from the embryos to the jars, the amnio-tanks, the bodies, everything, all the link hardware, all the knowledge, everything is mine…..this is mine -he points at Jake's body-".

On a sudden spur of wisdom Jake finally solves the puzzle; Jake now realizes that this man, who refers to Grace as a good long time friend, in fact looks like he could be her son, plus, there's the mystery of Miles Quatrich's eyes and his striking resemblance; and then there is the sick man on the monitors, wrapped in some sort of life support container, which also now appears to be a psionic link unit. Jake looks at the man while breathing hard and in shocking amazement, he laughs in wonder and tells him: "You're an avatar!" The man giggles as he replies to Jake sounding intrigued: "I honestly thought you had figured that out by now!"


	26. THE TRAVELING CIRCUS

Jake is speechless, he's had too many surprises lately but nothing could prepare him for this. There's silence and yet again more exchanging stares. The man proceeds talking: "That's right Jake, now you know why you and I get to wear this suit…Yeap, I've been running around on these for a while now, quite a few years in fact….. You'd be surprise though, this is not my first try at it, you are in fact looking at trial number three, the first two at first seemed okay, but after a while, the genetic tolerance turned out surprisingly disappointing, there were brain tumors, organ failures, we just had to keep improving them…..like I said, this things don't run perfect".

After some brief silent, Jake, who's now very intrigued, asks: "Why the Colonel?", the man laughs as he responds: "Ahhh!, funny you should ask, I see you two got to know each other well -he pauses, gathers his thoughts-…. he had a good clean healthy record, except perhaps for his sour explosive temper, but great genealogy nevertheless….. my science crew kept telling me: he's the man, he's it -pauses again-….. You know, I spend a few years trying to persuade him, I gave him various proposals, offered him good sums of money, and would you believe it? he just kept refusing, he said he thought it was unethical and that it went against his values, you know, being a southerner and all…. I took it as if it was merely business; I thought he was just trying to bluff his way into a quick retirement, waiting for me to throw in that one big magical number -$-…..Then one day, when I least expected it, I get a surprise message from Corporate….. they told me the Colonel had finally agreed to let me use his genes, I was surprised…... But, they said he'd agreed under one condition -pauses, looks at Jake in the eye-: that I would cover the bill for a very expensive surgical spinal procedure: "a new pair of legs" for a colleague of his, a Marine -pauses again as he stares at Jake-….. Needless to say; you really let the poor son of a bitch down…..besides the fact I heard you where the one that killed him."

Jake for a moment tilts his head down, perhaps momentarily he feels ashamed, although there is no reason to. Soon though, he picks his head right back up, since he realizes that regardless of how much sympathy the Colonel may have felt for him once, his greedy intentions with total disregard for the inhabitants of Pandora was wrong and needed to be stopped.

The CEO now begins to look at Jake with intrigue, he asks: "Who are you working for?" Jake  
>softly laughs and nods his head thinking: "again the ridiculous questions", the man continues: "Is it the Ocean Company? that French guy who runs the show? -pauses-, or perhaps that skunk they have working for them that calls himself a "doctor?... I heard he's tied to the International Mafia -pauses-….are you selling the technology? ….is that it?... Jake looks at the man with mean eyes, he asks: "if you feel that bad about them, then why are you dealing with them?" The CEO is now inevitably angry, he tells Jake while almost biting his teeth: "Frankly, because you left me with no choice!...they are the closest resource, and the only ones with enough man power to gives us support". Jake tilts his head down, the CEO continues his interrogation: "Are the scientists helping you? -Norm and Max-". Jake cannot believe the ridiculous and ignorant presumptions, he laughs as he responds: "How could you possibly think any of that?". The man quickly responds back in much suspicion: "I find it too much coincidence you reemerged out of nowhere just as I got here…..besides I have evidence that classified information has been leaked off….but never mind, that's another story all together… How did you know about the ocean base? -Pauses, his look ever more suspecting, his voice ever more angry-…. How is it that you can still link to your avatar?" Jake now turns serious and quickly, for he knows that is something he should not reveal, the man continues: "Whose satellite are you using? It sure isn't ours; we took them all down as soon as we got here".<p>

Jake is in disbelief, and confused, he just can't find words to explain himself as the CEO continues his now torturous interrogation: "You know I came out here looking for answers, leaving everything behind… knowing that most likely I would not make it back, ….which from the looks of it -points at the monitors- is more than likely -pauses-….. my Doctor had to spend nearly six years without cryo just looking out for me… that's how much you've cost me -pauses- ;but there's one thing I will make sure of , I'm going to make sure you get back, at least your better half -pauses again-, and your sweetheart is coming too!" Referring to Neytiri, he pauses again, his look now as sinister and hateful as it can get: "… and the embryo she carries".

Jake reacts quickly, looks at the man while puzzled, anxious, and confused, the man proceeds speaking: "That's right marine, she's expecting …. in case you didn't know, congrats are certainly due but, hey, I don't know, are you the father? -laughs softly and sarcastically-". Jake quickly turns to anger as the man continues: "Imagine that, your girl…back on Earth… a widow… since you will be a vegetable as soon as we burn out of here, trust me -assuming Jake will lose his link-… a single mom ….spending the rest of her life….. along with her bastard child…. on the traveling circus….. what an act will that be! -sinister laugh- , at least then perhaps I can recover a tiny fraction of what you've taken from me, I doubt it !...and you!, left abandoned….light years from home… without the chance of ever getting back….. powerless…to slowly rotten!... like that man right there -points to the old man [himself] in the monitors again-, is that really what you want?".

Jake stays quiet, he does not respond, he is mostly shy of telling the truth for he knows the man confronting him may not believe it. Finally, after a brief moment, Jake tells the man in a very skeptic tone of voice: "Even if I wanted to turn myself in, you'd never find me, it's too late". The man stays serious and thoughtful, he is simply not able to comprehend Jake's attitude, or explanations, and therefore he seems to have given up. The man gets up, walks over to his intercom next to the monitors, he calls the other shuttle pilot -the woman pilot-, who is on standby at the ISV bay and he says: "Get the rendezvous checklist done, we're burning out of here, let's go home!".

The woman pilot, after a few seconds of silence, answers over the intercom in a confused and disappointing tone: "Ohh yes, sir". The man tells the other pilot in the room: "Escort him back to his tank, tell the doctor to get him ready for departure and cryo, and the girl too". Jake's heartbeat is faster than ever now, he has taken the man's comments and actions as real, although he may be bluffing it, but there is no way to tell. Jake has no choice, he has to make one last effort to save Neytiri, he tells the approaching pilot who's ready to escort him out: "Wait!" the CEO then approaches, he stares at Jake in expectation, thinking he will finally speak, Jake tells him: "I'll tell you where to find me -pauses-, but it's somewhat complicated". The CEO then tells the pilot to leave, he sits in front of Jake yet again and tells him in a soft and now peaceful voice: "I'm listening". Jake takes a deep breath, he goes on to speak: "There's this place, deep within the mountains….. they call it the "Well of Souls"…..".


	27. VIDEOLOG 922 2160 06 26 TRANSCRIPT

_"Well, I can't say it's been a good day, though many interesting things happened, the Old Man's avatar seems to be adjusting well, he took it for a jog for the first time….surprisingly, he seems to be handling  
>the bad news okay, I guess he doesn't have much of a choice…. I guess he expected it….. Best of all, beats me how it happened, but we've got Sully !...Well, at least his avatar, he just showed up right at our doorstep, amazing, and strangely enough he can still link to it, while in orbit!... I'm working on figuring that one out…Funny, I thought we would spend months just tracking him… Somehow a Na'vi girl also came with Sully, she appears to be in love with him, wouuu! I wish them luck, you know what they say, "Men are from Mars, women are from..." or something like that…The Old Man is on his way down to the moon to deliver her back and to bring the real Sully with him, he decided to take his avatar with him, much to my objection….he said he'll make up some story for it….I guess he just doesn't care anymore…he is scheduled to get some business wrapped up with the Ocean Company…..a contract he is scheduled to sign… It was tough getting the girl on the shuttle, we had to sedate her yet again, she kept screaming Sully's name… The Old Man seemed strange, he spoke to Sully and I don't know what is it that he told him , but he seemed anxious and in a hurry, he wouldn't tell me why….. I've never seen him like that, at least not recently…... Worst of all, after spending six years on a cruiser with barely any cryo…. looking out for him, just to make sure he would make it here, the first and perhaps only chance I get to go see the moon and he wouldn't let me! he told me I'm too important right now, that I must stay with Sully, and that his mission is dangerous, he says if there's a slim chance he could get back to Earth, he'd never make it without me…..What in the world is he thinking?...well….. at least he has some hope….. I hate to say it but I sure don't, I hope he doesn't get to see this, while he lives….So as it turns out I may never get to see Pandora, I'm so pissed!..."<em> end of log.


	28. JOE WHITE

The Pirate and the Pervert stand outside the tower entry to the ocean base, they are both without a mask, one of them gave it up, and the other negligently lost it in the Valkyrie, neither can enter the station. They stand there and wait for the French Man to come out, perhaps with a new pair of masks, or anything else, they'll settle for anything at this point. They know he's about to step out into the deck to greet his guest of honor, the one person he has been waiting for nearly six years now, the mere reason why the ocean base has been mobilized into Pandora to begin with, the President and CEO of the Alliance, who's about to arrive; it's a big day.

The Pervert stares into the horizon towards Pandora's east, he sees only a mild glow of light rising above the ocean, unusual, since is almost morning. They notice lots of crew movement on the flight deck, they see the technicians pointing towards the north, they look in that direction. At a distance, a shuttle approaches, not the Valkyrie, but the Alliance CEO's shuttle; it's smaller than the Valkyrie, slimmer, and shinier, elegant; it's a beautiful interstellar bird, she's not as loud as the Valkyrie either. The flight crew looks onto it with pride, especially since they know it is a mostly French made vessel. It's got the latest flight control technology and gadgets; it can pretty much travel between stars without pilots and literally with the press of a button, it's the technology and luxury only a multi-trillionaire CEO can afford.

The shuttle smoothly approaches, it lands on the deck smoothly and without that angry roar the Valkyrie makes. One of the small cargo bays opens from underneath its belly, The Pirate and Pervert look on with curiosity, in it they see Neytiri, she's bound and tied, and semi conscious. The Pervert quickly approaches; he looks onto her with a slim malicious smile. Neytiri opens her eyes, looks at the Pervert and quickly turns away in disappointment and disgust as she thinks: "Not this Jerk again!". The Pervert immediately removes her mask. The Pirate approaches him from behind, and roughly snatches the mask away from him, he tells the Pervert -in dialect-:"This is my mask!" as he tilts part of the mask on his underside and shows the Pervert a "Pirate" caricature drawn into it, his favorite signature. The Pervert begins to try to unbuckle and untie Neytiri, the shuttle pilot quickly runs over to him to stop him, he signals one of the French crew men to tell the Pervert that Neytiri stays in the shuttle, The Pervert gets angry, stands there just staring at her.

The French Man comes out of the tower, he is holding a suitcase, he looks angry; he walks towards the Pirate and the Pervert; he lays the suitcase on an outdoor table and opens it, it's a brand new and never used, just shipped, custom made exopack. The French Man unwraps it, it's shiny, not a scratch, smells new too, like the shuttle that just arrived. The French Man says in a serious warning tone -in French-: "You loose this one, you'll have to share, for that's it, there are no more", he hands it to the Pervert, seeing that the Pirate has recover his. The Pirate, in a childish manner again snatches away the Pervert's new shiny mask and gives him the old one instead.

The shuttle's double hatch opens from below, a ramp lowers from it, The French Man has never met the CEO, he has only seen him in images, he expects an older, rugged, well dressed and well mannered gentleman to step off, instead he notices the silhouette of a very young, vibrant, and clean cut person that he cannot immediately recognize, he is dressed in a semi formal business attire -like a President visiting an aircraft carrier-. The young man steps out, sees the French Man, he recognizes him, and walks towards him: "Monsieur!" he says. The French Man is intrigued and confused, "I'm sorry, have we met?" he asks with a confused look on his face.

The young man looks at him smiling, he says: "Actually, no we haven't, I'm sorry, I'm Joe White, a pleasure to meet you…..I am the CEO's personal assistant secretary, and his top aid and advisor". The French Man asks while looking puzzled: "I see, is he stepping off ?" Joe answers: "Well, as you may know , he has been ill for some time, and unfortunately he's made a turn for the worse during the trip ….. he may not make it back home". The French Man replies in some shock: "Really, I'm sorry, we had such a great event planned out for him, the best champagne, excellent hors d'oeuvres, what a shame".

The French Man notices that the pilots, the same Valkyrie pilots, are lowering a rectangular large container from the shuttle's cargo, it has small monitors and many blinking lights and buttons, the French Man asks: "Brought some special cargo?" Joe White replies: "Yes, that's a special life support container, the CEO is in it". The French Man is now even more confused, he says:"You brought him down here on that thing?" Joe replies: "Yes, he's a tough one, won't give up, he didn't travel all this way to miss a historic moment!". The French Man stays quiet and confused, he continues asking as he notices Neytiri: "Who is she?" Joe responds: "Honestly beats me, she snuck into the Valkyrie while on this very flight deck, apparently she was after Sully, I guess you guys didn't notice".

The French Man quickly gets a worried and concerning look on his face, he responds in a worried tone: "I am sorry that happened, I'll make sure we…". Joe quickly cuts him short: "It's okay, actually I'm glad it happened, she's leverage". The French Man doesn't quite understand what Joe means. After a few seconds, the French Man decides to steer the conversation in other directions, "So, how is she?" he asks. Joe looks at him confused, the French Man clarifies: "Your ship", Joe replies: "excellent! fantastic in fact, you know she is mostly French made". The French Man proudly responds, "I know". Joe continues: "She is very smooth, little turbulence, and she almost flies herself, the pilots complain she doesn't have a tilt wheel on it, but they're getting the hang of it".

Joe White seems in a hurry, he is looking at his watch occasionally, he sees the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ men walking around, he's puzzled about them, he has never seen any, he asks the French Man while pointing his lips at them: "Are they from this moon?" the French Man replies: "Yes, they are local fishermen, they help us with production". Joe puts on a suspicious look, he asks the French Man in a bit of a sarcastic tone:"Do they get a paycheck?". The French Man laughs while sensing Joe is sounding synical as he tells him: "we have an agreement and no, they're not on our payroll, our shareholders would never allow that, but they do expect some compensation, and if this operation goes as planned, they'll be rewarded, and far more than satisfied." Joe's look becomes suspicious while sensing that the Ocean Company may in fact be exploiting the natives, the French Man becomes concerned as he insists:"You see, there's just little abundance in this moon and too much biodiversity, I need to somehow justify this costly mobilization which as you may be aware is supposed to resemble a research and surveying mission, we need their help, they are very agile, and they know the ecosystem well, they bring in the dough, shall we -step inside-?". They start walking into the station, just before they enter the decompression room at the tower, Joe asks the French Man: "You know, I'm sorry, but there is a favor I need to ask, and I hope you don't mind". The French Man looks at him in wonder, stays quiet. Joe continues: "Sully has agreed to turn himself in -pauses-, in exchange for the girl -Neytiri-, I need to deliver her". The French Man replies while even more confused: "Ahh, okay, when?" Joe replies, " ahhh, good question -laughs-, yesterday! -the French Man does not understand what the term represents, Joe clarifies-, it means right now".

The French Man stays quiet as he begins to display some mild suspicion. The Russian now stands behind the French Man, he is listening, Joe does not look at him but knows he is there. Joe continues: "So basically, I need to borrow one of your hovers -amphibian vessel-, my shuttle cannot possibly land there". The French Man, puzzled, asks: "Monsieur White, I'm sorry, it's White, right? -Joe tilts his head "Yes"- where is it that you need to go?" Joe answers: "My pilots will give you the coordinates…. It's somewhere inland near the old base…. near the girls home -points to Neytiri-", The French Man replies: "Well, I'm sorry but our ships are not designed to travel that far, I mean, we've never even taken them inland, I don't know…. besides I don't know if you noticed but we're not expecting sunlight today -points towards the horizon- at least not for a while, I heard is very dangerous during an eclipse, crazy animals ….things like that". Joe quickly and with a persuasive and insisting look on his face tells him: "Consider it your first big contribution to the Alliance".

The French Man nervously laughs and by now feels greatly intimidated, they stare at each other in some defiance, he may not have a choice, he finally answers: "Okay Monsieur, I'll talk to our pilots". Joe smiles, The French Man turns around, he knows the Russian has been standing behind him, he whispers to him to go tell the pilots of Joe's request. The Russian displays a very skeptic and doubtful look as he and Joe White stare at each other, no words, no introductions, as if they already knew each other. The Russian then walks away.

There's some commotion growing on the platform, the crew points east, the Pirate and the Pervert stand there as well, Neytiri also looks on, so does the French Man and Joe White. Out in the horizon, the tip of a dark Polyphemus rises, a minute ring of light shines across from it. It will be an unusual dark morning; the French Man senses bad timing, for now there are signs that things may not go as smoothly as he had anticipated.


	29. CALL ME JOE

Joe and the French Man head into the station, the French Man wants to give Joe his usual tour, but before he begins he tells Joe: "Monsieur White, I must say I wasn't quite expecting your crew to arrive so early, I actually thought we had agreed your crew would arrive in the afternoon, after the eclipse" Joe responds: "Yeah well, you know sometimes things happen and we just need to improvise a little". The French Man stays quiet, as they now walk through the stations large hangar area, Joe speaks: "So I see you've mobilized quite a bit", The French Man smiles and quickly replies: "Oh yes, all our vessels have arrived, all the equipment is ready, our engineers are still working the details of the landing point, we believe we already have a safe spot where to move in, it is a clear path leading directly onto the site, and apparently, based on their preliminary calculations, it should take somewhere around 10 months to get there".

Joe listens, he doesn't sound too impress or else interested on what the French Man says, he continues to stare at his watch, something troubles him. Just to follow formality and to show some interest in the conversation, Joe says: "ten months, I thought you'd be there quicker". The French Man turns slightly worried and looks at Joe with a regretful tone as he says: "Yes, unfortunately, that's the soonest, there is no other way". Joe then asks: "Can you mobilize by air?". The French man answers while nodding: "Nope, I'm sorry, our trucks are just too heavy, since they are so well armored, we thought of it but we can't, but rest to sure, we'll have at least a few months to build the essentials, a tarmac, dorms, a tower, warehouses, a lab, by the time your ships arrive they should be ready to move in and take over -pauses-, I heard is a big mobilization". Joe replies: "Yes! the biggest in the Alliance's history, we've brought pretty much everything we have, everything is riding on this one". The French Man replies: "We'll Monsieur, feel trusted that we will deliver on time and budget, we are well aware that the Alliance expects nothing short of that"

The French Man now wants to steer conversation, he asks: "Monsieur White, how long have you been with the Alliance?" He looks on to Joe with suspicion, Joe replies: "I was hired by the CEO a few months before coming out here, he knew he needed a spokesperson, due to his condition, and a legal guardian" The French Man asks, now curious: "So will you be signing the contract on his behalf?"

Joe apparently wasn't quite ready for this question, the CEO was supposed to sign the documents himself, Joe is in fact improvising as he goes along. Joe did not plan his visit too well, at least not while disguising in an avatar; he answers in a somewhat nervous and indecisive tone: "Ohh yes, I guess I will be signing on his behalf". The French Man turns serious quickly, he responds: "Well Monsieur, I'm afraid then that the accord will need to be re-drafted, that will take some time". Joe looks to him, he is running out of words, he says: "Yeap, I'm afraid you will have to do that… but that's okay, there's time, any word on your pilots and the vessels?" The French Man responds, "I'll check on them right now, but first I would you to like to meet our attorneys, they have some questions".

By now they stand in front of the beautiful corporate conference room, the attorneys still sit at the end of the room sorting out and typing up documents, the catering looks almost ready. Joe waives at the attorneys from a distance, the attorneys waive back at him, by now they are beginning to feel rejected. Joe says: " Look, I think this is all real simple, just tell them to put my name on it, if there are any conflicts we'll just mark them up by hand and I'll initial it, there is no need for formalities here, I'm real sorry but I need to get back to my shuttle and check on the CEO, he was feeling really bad before we got here, the entry from orbit took a lot from him, I also need to talk to my pilots" The French Man finds it hard to hide his increasing discontent and anger for things are not going as planned, besides Joe White's incomprehensible impatience.

From the corner of the hallway suddenly appears Parker, the French Man smiles at him. Joe turns to see, he recognizes Parker, he's surprised; just for a brief moment, Joe forgets that he is in his avatar, Parker will not recognize him, Joe smiles at him and says: "Parker ! wow, look at you !". Obviously, Parker reacts in confusion since he does not recognize him, although he seems to have a strong resemblance with someone he may know -The colonel-, but he just can pinpoint it, Parker says: "I'm sorry, you look familiar but I don't quite recall…?".

The French Man looks on; he is now more suspicious. Joe suddenly realizes Parker cannot possibly recognize him, he replies to Parker nervously: "I'm sorry!, you don't know me… but I've sure heard a lot about you! and I've seen you in so many pictures and movies from company events, I could recognize from a mile away -laughs-, I'm Joe White, I'm the CEO's assistant, we're here to sign the agreement, I take it you've known that he has been ill?".

Parker looks on in confusion, Joe continues: "his condition has severely worsen recently, he may not make it back home, so he wanted to come down here and at least get to see some of the work". Parker asks: "The CEO is here?, in the base?" Joe replies: "Yes". Parker now looks on to him with intrigue and confusion, since his "Colonel" eyes look quite familiar, Parker though can still not pinpoint it, it's been years since he last saw the Colonel. The French Man stands there still observant and weary.

The Russian arrives; he discretely informs the French Man that apparently the pilots of his vessels are skeptic of the planned journey, and that he must go talk to them personally. The French Man tells Joe: "Monsieur White, I have to personally attend some of the crew's immediate needs, if you like you can wait for me here while we prepare your ship?". Joe replies; "No, I better head back to my shuttle now, I kind of lost my way, perhaps Parker can escort me". The French Man replies: "Actually, Monsieur Parker and I have some business to discuss" Joe looks on suspicious as the French Man says: " We are still sorting out the details of where our tee shot event will be, right Monsieur Parker -gives him a fake smile and eye wink-?". Parker barely smiles at him but perceives the French Man wants to talk to him about something other than golf. The French Man then says: "Perhaps our "Doctor" can escort you?". Joe replies while looking at the Russian with some hate and disgust: "No, that's okay; I'll just follow the signs".


	30. THE CLOCK OF THE PANDORAN FOREST

Mo'At has stood at the Tree of Souls all night alone and praying, she is increasingly nervous, many clan members did not return from the Ikran people's village, including Jake and Neytiri. She is absolutely certain something has gone seriously wrong, by now is morning, but many in the clan can't realize it since beyond the tree it still looks like nightfall. The eclipse is no stranger to Mo'At, she's witnessed the event multiple times through out her life; she stands there noticing how the tree begins to loose its luminosity, and it's slowly turning dark, unlit, as if the tree perceived that is supposed to be daylight by now.

The tree and all the flora on Pandora have stopped glowing, their biological clock tells them that at this time they are not suppose to glow, they are instead supposed to absorb light from the Pandoran sun, of which there is none, other than a mild glow over the horizon. Pandora has woken up to complete darkness, the eclipse has arrived. On the distance the Pandoran animals can be heard howling in fear.

A couple of clan members arrive at the Tree, they came looking for Mo'At. They are scared and can barely describe to Mo'At what's happening, they tell Mo'At to come with them, they run back to one of the entries of their cave. Mo'At arrives to see that Neityri's Ikran has returned, no one knows from where, it is alone. Mo'At checks its riding gear, in it she finds Neytiri's essentials, except for her knife, and worst of all, she also finds Jake's necklace, she decides to hide it from the other clan members.

Mo'At at this point seems terrified, the clan members are noticing, she must pretend meanwhile that everything is normal, she does not want to cause any major commotion or panic, on the background, inside the caves, some of the younger clan members begin to act nervous, asking questions as to why is it still so dark. Many other clan members have not yet fully realized that the eclipse is upon them, but they will soon. Mo'At must meanwhile do her best to keep them calm, some of them approach and ask for Jake and Neytiri, Mo'At tells them that everything is okay and that they went out on an early hunting ritual. She instructs those present to go to the Tree with her, for they must prey, for now is only a waiting game. Mo'At can only hope that Jake and Neytiri will return soon.

Meanwhile, on board the ISV, Jake, who is back in his pressurized tank, has slept as much as he could, he wakes up, he can only hope that Neytiri is home safe. The CEO's doctor -a real doctor- floats in front of all the monitoring equipment just outside Jake's tank, this time he has images of different satellites in front of him, he browses through their data looking for something. The Doctor realizes Jake has woken up; he turns around, heads out to the decompression chamber in front of Jake's tank, opens it and inserts a bag with some fluid and some sort of straw. He tells Jake on the speaker: "You should drink that, you need to rehydrate, it's supposed to be given intravenously but that means I would have to put you out again, and I'm sure you don't want that". Jake opens the hatch, grabs it , he asks: "what is it?", the man replies; "It's what we feed the avatars with during gestation, take it, is loaded with vitamins, it will taste a little nasty though, I'm sorry, it's all I could find".

Jake begins to drink it in disgust but trustful that it will help him, he senses that the Doctor has good intentions and has settled to help him. Jake is still curious about this man, he knows about his origins, he tells him: "You know, I don't know why but I look at you and for some reason Dr. Augustine comes to mind". The man listens but stays quiet, Jake is not sure if he is listening, he asks: "Are you there?". The man responds: "I'm listening". Jake continues: "Did you work with her on the Avatar program?" the man replies in a bit of an angry tone: "I told you before, no!". Jake continues: "That's strange".

At the ocean station, the French Man sits at his office, very close to the conference room area and within visibility of a hangar where the hovering vessels are being prepared; these are the same type vessels that spotted Jake during his underwater trek with the dolphin, it's an amphibian type vessel capable of diving underwater like a sub and flying through the air, similar to a chopper. The French Man is looking at his computer, looking up information, he is intrigued, he can't seem to find what he is looking for.

One of the ground crew men rushes into the office, the Russian follows him, they just storm in while arguing out loud, the French Man tells them both to quiet it down and explain what is happening. The crew man begins to explain -In French-: "That man is crazy -referring to Joe White-, he wants to fly our ships too far inland, is crazy out there, it's dark, plus he wants to take his crew with him, and that strange box with beeping lights on it, with some old sick man in it, we can't even fit it in the cargo bay!". The French Man looks at the "Russian", the "Russian" affirms to what the crew man just said. The French Man stays thoughtful, he then asks the crew man: "how many vessels do you need?" the crew man responds: "If you want us to send a security team like you ordered, then we're going to need all three vessels, there's just no other way!". The French Man thinks it through quickly with some nervousness, he tells the crew man: "Well, get them ready, do as the man asks, just make sure you go, do what you need to do and come back…go now!"

The crew man walks out upset but submissive. The Russian stays there, he and the French Man are now alone, he tells him: "Do you realize what you are doing? you're giving him -Joe- everything we have, it's dangerous! what if something goes wrong?" the French Man responds in some doubt and with worry: "I need to make sure they get back, otherwise this whole deal goes down the drain, we're just too far into this, I can't turn back" The Russian replies: "Selfridge doesn't have a clue of who he is, and why does he want to take the CEO with him? if the man is supposedly sick and dying, there's something wrong! You should not do this!... too bad you already gave them Sully!". The French Man quickly answers: "Let's be clear, they have Sully's avatar, not Sully, the real Sully should come back with them, that's why they are going out there, to get him, I'm sorry, I understand how you feel, but I'm out of choices here!".

The Russian stays thoughtful and skeptic, he says: "I don't know, I have a very bad feeling…..have you tried contacting corporate -The Alliance-?". The French Man responds: "I have, no reply yet, I guess with this eclipse their satellites must be jammed or something, I don't know, I think I'm going to have find out some things for myself, make sure that everything is ready, I want to get this day over with". The French Man rushes out of his office.


	31. WAIT UNTIL THE LIGHT TURNS GREEN

Joe White waits in his shuttle for instructions from the French crew as to when the vessels will be ready. He sits next to the life support box that holds the CEO -himself-. He observes that his condition worsen even further with the entry into the moon. Joe, in his avatar, can feel some of the extreme pain and discomfort; he proceeds to increase the dosage of pain killers administered by the life support box, which is also his link hardware.

The French Man enters the shuttle, he is alone, he is serious, his polite manners have at least temporarily vanish; as he observes Joe pressing buttons on the box, he feels he might have intruded at a bad moment, he asks: "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?". Joe looks at him serious and with a somewhat sad look, he tells him: "No, is okay, please come in". The French Man says, "The vessels are almost ready, I'm sorry we're taking a little long is just that …" . Joe does not let him finish his apology, while staring and pressing buttons on his life support box and in a very saddened tone of voice he says: "Your crew man seemed upset, I don't blame him, I guess some of us are not having such a good day".

The French Man stands there, almost in front of Joe, just a few feet away, he begins to stare at him, seriously and suspiciously, he makes it look obvious. Joe can sense what's coming, he stands there staring back in expectation of what the French Man is about to say or ask. The French Man, now looking defiant and suspicious, asks: "Who are you? -Joe begins to display some nervousness-... I checked the Alliance's database and there is no record of you ever working for anyone, what is this all about?" Joe briefly smiles, he can't hide his nervousness; for a moment, he feels he may want to tell the French Man the truth, but he figures the French Man could never understand his position. Joe cannot afford to reveal to anyone in the Alliance, other than his closest people, that he has been secretly running his own Avatar experiment, using company funds, for his own personal benefit. Joe responds: "like I said, I'm the CEO's assistant, and the one person he trust the most…..there is no record of me in your database or anyone's database for that matter, since as you may very well know, this mobilization is supposed to be kept secret; I understand you yourself had to sign a confidentiality agreement, am I right?".

The French Man is now beginning to feel a bit regretful of his suspicious attitude, and ashamed, he quickly tilts his head "yes". Joe continues: "But you know, there is no reason why we should continue putting up with this suspicious and skeptic ambience …. if you are still in doubt of whether I speak the truth, perhaps you can ask the CEO himself -Joe points towards the life support container-, would you like to do that?" The French Man looks at him puzzled, he asks: "Here? now?" Joe responds: "Yes, right now, right here". The French Man is amazed; he was not expecting it to be so easy, he asks nervously: "but can he speak? isn't he too ill?". Joe responds: "he can handle a quick chat ….you see that red button on top of the control bar?... just press it, wait until the light turns green, open the container and say hello…let me warn you though, it's a bit tough to look at, he is in real bad shape".

Joe begins to walk away, the French Man, nervous of whether he should proceed, asks Joe: "Where are you going?" Joe responds: "I have to use the men's room, besides; he likes to keep his conversations private, I'll be back…go ahead, press it, don't worry". Joe enters a small sanitary chamber in the shuttle, the sliding door closes behind him, he is out of view.

The French Man, almost shacking, approaches the container, slowly and nervously; he presses the red button. By now Joe is in the sanitary chamber, completely secluded. A few seconds go by, a light turns green, the box unlatches by itself, the French Man opens it as he also opens his eyes in complete amazement. Inside lies the CEO, he is in a sitting position, naked, skinny to the bone, like a starved prisoner from a concentration camp; catheters are connected to all the major organs in his body and his arms, he wears a special breathing mask, he seems to be in such immense pain, he can barely open his eyes. The French Man thinks: how could this man have made it so far, and why?

The CEO barely points with his fingers for the French Man to help him remove his breathing mask; The French Man quickly proceeds, very nervous now, and almost stuttering, he says: "Monsieur, I didn't know, I mean, I'm so sorry, I just..". The Old man interrupts him, he slowly says in a very agonizing voice: "It's all right ….. everything will be all right, Mr. White will take care of everything, I'm sorry it had to be this way, I was really looking forward to this" he slowly tilts his head up and down, as in affirming to the French Man that there is no reason to suspect. The French Man does not speak, he just looks at the Old Man in shock and horror, since it's so obvious that his pain is almost unbearable.

The Old Man points to the French Man to close the container, he helps him put his mask back on, and then closes it. As soon as it latches locked, the red light activates, the container is now sealed. The French Man just sits there absorbing everything just as Joe exits the bathroom, who then approaches him and tells him: "Well, has everything been clarified?" The French Man, now convinced and acting far more submissive to Joe's authority, tells him: "Yes, I'll go check on the ships, I take it they should be ready by now". The French Man rushes out of the shuttle. For now, Joe is relieved at having fooled the French Man; it was a very close call.

Back at the vessels docks, everything has been prepared; the vessels are raised from an underwater chamber and into the flight platform next to the flight deck where Joe's shuttle awaits. The French Man has authorized to send with the crew a large security team, he's aware that is very dangerous to roam through the jungles of the moon, specially during an eclipse, plus he desperately wants to make sure Joe White and the CEO return for the signing.

There are three vessels, one large vessel which accommodates cargo and passengers, and two smaller ones where only the security team will travel. The Valkyrie pilots have authorized the crew to place the CEO's life support box into the small cargo hull of the main vessel; they have warned the crew not to press any buttons, for if the container accidently opens, it could kill the CEO instantly.

The crew alerts the pilots to inform Joe that they are ready to depart. Joe arrives and notices that the life support container is placed in the cargo hull instead of the passenger cabin; he complains, the French crew gets angry, they just can't understand his insistence as he demands that he, the container, and his pilots must travel together. Joe also asks the security crew as to why does the Pervert and his guard have to travel with them, the crew man explains that Neytiri must be escorted, she is too big to be held by the regular French crew, Joe inevitably accepts.

Neytiri cannot travel inside the vessel because of her size and also because the passenger cabin will be pressurized. They have arranged for Neytiri to travel on the top compartment of the vessel where a special cage sits, it is used for divers when the vessel goes on its underwater treks. The Pirate, the Pervert and a third _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_, all armed, help Neytiri climb on board the top of the vessel, the same one were Joe and his crew travel on. The Pervert climbs on with her, he then points to the Pirate to climb with him and accompany them. The Pirate, acting strange and somewhat nervous, points to the third guard to climb on instead, he seems to turn somewhat shy. The Pervert senses that the Pirate, most possibly, is afraid of heights, he laughs. Neytiri stands there in disgust at having to be so close to the Pervert again. All three will ride standing, the top cage where they stand has been removed, they will ride on the open breeze, protected only by a surrounding guard barrier.

Everything is in place; Joe, his crew, the CEO, and Neytiri all ride in one vessel, while in the other two, some of the top security men escort them, and they are well armed. The French Man, the Russian and the Pirate stand at a distance watching the vessels slowly lift and head west, the dark side of a full Polyphemus can now be seen in the horizon towards the east, it glows from the universe radiosity, it almost looks green and purple with some changing hues caused by the filtering effect of the Pandoran atmosphere; A majestic small ring of light shines around it, coming from the now hidden Alpha Centaury star. The French Man looks on, hoping he will have no regrets later. The vessels slowly disappear into the dark horizon.


	32. THEY'RE NOT AGGRESSIVE!

Norm and Max have stayed up all night, they are nervous, alone, and wondering when will Jake return, or at least call on the radio. They sit on a table at the biolab, Norm has headphones on, he listens to music. Max plays with some objects on a table, he's almost dosing off, they once again have lost track of time, and they don't realize it's already morning.

Suddenly and surprisingly, computer warning tones begin to ring off everywhere, Max sees the computers from a distance, he gets up and runs towards them, he smiles thinking maybe Jake is trying to call them. When he looks onto the monitors, he realizes that for the first time in at least four years, the tracking computer detects ships, flying objects nearing the base. He takes a closer look at the tracking data, the ships are not RDA's, they just don't register; he looks at the radar, he sees they travel parallel to the base , about 20 miles from it, they are not headed on to Hell's Gate.

He runs back to Norm, who is deeply plugged into his music, he abruptly taps Norm from his back, Norm jumps; his nerves are well alert from the night's tension. Max tells him: "we've got bogies flying around!" Norm asks: "Where?" Max tells him: "20 miles south, let's go to the tower, maybe we'll have a visual!". They strap on the Exopack gear and exit the biolab, they head into the stairs and up to the tower, once there, they realize the tower is well lid, and is really dark outside; they still haven't taken notice of the eclipse that is already upon them. The large plastic liners that cover the equipment seem to have been tossed around, Max thinks to himself: "Most have been a windy night".

They run to the window, they look onto the distance with their binoculars, they can't see anything. Max walks away, Norm stays distracted looking east, beyond the forest's mountain; he can see a glimpse of the dark glowing Polyphemus. Suddenly, an angry bird appears in front of him just outside, it collides with the tower's glass, Norm yells from the fear: "Oh shit!". Norm notices that Max has not reacted or said anything. Norm senses danger, he says: "Max?" Max won't answer. Norm slowly turns around, at a distance, he then sees Max standing frozen and dead in front of a very scared Prolemur that somehow snuck into the tower. The Prolemur is slightly taller than Max, they face each other, Max is speechless and motionless, he's seen these creatures before but has never stood in front of one so close.

Norm stands there, doesn't know what exactly he should instruct Max to do, by now Max is very scared. Norm tells Max in a very soft voice: "It's okay, take it easy, it's all right". Max won't speak, Norm continues: "Max, begin to walk slowly towards me". Max answers in a whispering and stuttering voice, "Are you sure?", Norm replies, "Yes, just do it slowly, we'll just take the stair and slowly exit back down, they won't follow, trust me". Max slowly begins to walk backwards, getting away from the creature, while still staring straight at it. The Prolemur has its typical look of a curious playful creature, but slowly it begins to change, it looks like it's not in that great of a mood.

Norm realizes that just outside the tower glass there are birds and even Ikrans flying around, they are all frantic, perhaps trying to enter the tower. Norm looks at Max, the Prolemur starts making angry sounds, and Max is now "shitting on his pants" -almost-. He becomes impatient, Norm tells him: "Max, don't worry -pauses-, they're not aggressive!". Max starts running just as the creature jumps over various desks and in a split second jumps on top of Max, it now has him on a leg lock, Max is screaming terrified: "Oh shit, Norm, stop him! stop him! do something!". The more Max screams the more terrified the Prolemur becomes. Norm stands at a distance, he doesn't know what to do, he sees an old fire extinguisher, he doesn't know if it will work, he picks it up. Norm suddenly realizes that there's two, even three Prolemuris in the tower, they appear out of nowhere.

Max continues to scream, the whole scene has become a giant loud amateur wrestle fight. Norm grabs the extinguisher, while kicking and fisting the Prolemuris which are now on top of him, he can't release the extinguishers lock, he's struggling. Max is still on a leg lock with his Prolemur ,he spins around blindly trying to get it off from him, he continues yelling something to Norm, but Norm can't distinguish. Norm decides to hit the Prolemuris with the extinguisher since he can't get it to work, he hears Max yelling something about "lights" while almost being strangled, Norm screams: "What?" Max yells in a broken speech; "the lights! the lights!". Norm asks: "What about the lights?" Max yells again, this time in a bit more clarified tone: "Turn off the dam lights!"Norm finally gets the extinguisher unstrapped, he aims at the blue monkey like double armed creatures, he shoots the extinguishing spray which surprisingly works. The Prolemuris, after running around the room a few times finally flee out the window; Norm begins to look for a light switch.


	33. I DON'T THINK THOSE ARE FLOATING ROCKS

Joe and the crew now fly over land on their vessels, their lights titillating across the increasing fog, they are flying on instruments. On the cage on top of the middle vessel, just above Joe, stands Neytiri, trapped with a very strong wind blowing on her face; the Pervert and his guard stand next to her, they hold they're automatic riffles in expectation, the foggy wind is cold. Joe looks out a small window on a northwest direction; the dim morning glow reveals the silhouettes of the rain forest peaks around them. It is very dark below, the forest looks like a very dark wrinkled blanket; it's morning time, it's dark, Pandora is not glowing.

Joe hears the pilots talking back and forth on their static radios. In the distance, he sees a shiny light that somewhat blinks, he tells his pilot who sits behind him: "I see a light, over there", his pilot looks on and answers: "I believe that's our base". Joe responds: "Wow! I never thought we would fly so close to it". Suddenly, the light goes off, Joe looses site of the base.

The French pilots fly in straight towards the coordinates, they know they will encounter the mountains -Hallelujah- at some point, the fog gets thicker, with only small pockets of clear air, there's turbulence. The head French pilot alerts his fellow pilots that they must slow down. Suddenly, within the small pockets of clear air they begin to see small floating rocks connected by thick tree roots, almost like helium balloons. They only get to see small flashes of it spontaneously, the pilots can be heard saying: "Wow!". They have become distracted; meanwhile, they all begin to lower their speed.

The head pilot looks at his instruments, he realizes they are beginning to go berserk, this he did not expect, he thinks his control panel has broken down. He begins to try to fine-tune the instruments with no luck, he asks his fellow pilots on the other vessels if they are getting readings, one of them answers: "No !". Turbulence continues to rock the vessels, getting stronger quickly, the fog getting thicker. The head pilot gets nervous; he calls on the other pilots to immediately bring the vessels to a complete halt. The pilots on one of the accompanying vessels have become so distracted, they are now concentrated on spotting more floating rocks among the clear air pockets, which by now have become very scarce for the fog is now very thick. Suddenly, after ignoring the chief pilot's call, a giant rock wall appears in front of them, in less than two seconds, they crash head on with it. The vessel explodes, and immediately falls like a crushed can down into the graveyard below; Neytiri's fearful scream echoes through the cliffs.

The Pilots have by now become frantic, the other security team can be heard screaming on the background of the static radio: "ils se sont brisés ! ils se sont brisés! -they crashed !-". Joe stands next to his men, he puts his head down, rubs the sweat off his forehead in fear and worry; he realizes, he may have taken this a little too far, how will he explain this to the Alliance? and to the French Man? His pilot says: "oh shit, shit, he better stop!".

The head pilot now screams -in French-: "arrêtez le Navire ! arrêtez!-stop the ship-". The two remaining vessels come to a complete halt in mid air, their propelled-semi jet engines slowly stirring the fog into small funnels as they hover between the bulky Hallelujah floating boulders. The pilot tells the now terrified crew on the radio: "le calme calme svp!-calm please!-". They are now quietly hovering while surrounded by fog, they must become better aware of what surrounds them. The vessels are about one hundred feet apart, in view of each other, above they can see some of the barely glowing sky, below, no visibility at all, its thickened with fog, they don't know where they are.

The chief pilot informs the remaining vessel to conduct a laser scan. Both vessels switch all of their headlights off, there's darkness, only a mild glow from the fog. The second vessel activates its cone shaped laser; it shoots a beam straight up into the sky and below into the endless fog. It slowly tilts into a horizontal shape to complete its three-dimensional scan, as it once did under the ocean scanning for Jake and his dolphin. The scan passes right through the mountains; while also crossing right through the dilated pupil of a very nervous untamed Ikran.

The pilots analyze the laser scan on a small hologram from the cockpit, they get a very accurate view of the peaks all around them. Next to some of them they notice small clusters, one of the pilot says -in French-: "That looks like a small constellation there", the copilot zooms into it, he says: "Sir, I don't think those are floating rocks!". As they zoom in furthermore, they realize the small "floating rocks" have wings.

Out of nowhere, angry Ikrans storm them by surprise, they're everywhere, they're agitated, scared, they want to overtake the vessels and kick them off their airspace; as if they were tense enough already from the lack of sunlight, the laser scan made them explode into fear and anger. The vessels violently shake, everyone in them screams madly, the pilots are helpless. The Pervert and his guard begin to shoot at them without mercy, the shotguns echo through the peaks. More Ikrans come, the Pervert and his guard just keep shooting, Neytiri kneels under the cage, she's very scared as well. The Ikrans begin to bite into any piece of vessel they could, at times their wings get caught in the propellers, Ikran blood flies through the air, which makes them even angrier.

There is total absolute chaos, suddenly, the accompanying vessel, which is smaller and lighter, is quickly overtaken by the Ikrans paws and weight, it disappears into the thick fog below; the rest of the Ikrans follow. Joe and his crew hear the impact of the vessel crashing into the terrain way below, the explosion lids up the fog from underneath. There is now only one vessel remaining, with Joe, the crew, Neytiri, and the Pervert and his guard; free from Ikrans, its pilot Navigates away quickly.

Joe and his crew are in shock, no one speaks, they never expected it would turn this bad, what a terrifying welcome to the Pandoran moon. Joe's men notice that the French pilot is turning the ship around. One of them says: "he's turning, he's heading back!". The pilot, now flying without an escort, has desperately turn a full 180 degrees to head back to the ocean base. Joe immediately gets up from his seat, he unexpectedly pulls out one of his men's handgun from his gear, without saying anything, he then runs to the cockpit, opens it and aims the gun to the pilot's neck as he angrily says: "Turn it around!" The pilot and the copilot are taken by surprise; they never thought the situation would turn so hostile. Joe sees they don't immediately follow his orders, he cocks his weapon and yells: "turn the fucking ship around, now!". The pilot, who understands some english, looks at him with disgust, anger, and disappointment, yet has no choice but to obey.

They fly slowly and carefully among the now decreasing fog, Joe stays right behind the pilots pointing his gun at them, the pilots cannot comprehend Joe's attitude. The search lights on the vessels suddenly point to a series of arches or obelisk shaped objects, very large ones, Joe is certain they've arrived at the Tree of Souls, since Jake apparently gave him a very good description of the place. They fly around a few times, Joe instructs the pilot to land wherever he finds a spot. Other than the large stone obelisks that surround the tree, very little can be seen elsewhere, the tree itself is dark. They land at a well leveled area just a few hundred feet from the tree. For now, it all seems desolated.


	34. MISS MO'AT

Joe instructs one of his men to stay with the pilots in the pressurized small cockpit. He and his other pilot put on their exopacks. Outside, Neityry, the Pervert and his guard, they all climb out of the cage on top of the vessel. The apparent night glows with bright stars, the surroundings are dark and for now unusually quiet, Joe and his guard carry special flash lights and some electronic gear in a backpack.

A dark Polyphemus continues to rise, by now, it has risen about a quarter of the distance over the horizon. Joe approaches Neytiri, he's been told by Jake that she speaks english, meanwhile the Pervert stands next to Neytiri holding her by her arm tight and pointing his weapon at her. Joe asks Neytiri: "Where is this Mo'At lady?" Neytiri does not want to put the clan in danger, she refuses to speak. Joe asks again: "If you want to see Jake again, tell me where she is, I promise, I am not here to hurt anyone, all I want is to talk to her". Neytiri hesitates but soon realizes there's not much of a choice, she tells Joe: "The caves are in that direction -she points-, but I warn you, if we all go there, you may encounter hostility, perhaps I should go first and get her for you". Joe laughs sinisterly, he replies: "No sweetheart, I'm not that dumb, we are all going, let's go!"

Joe and his guard begin walking, Neytiri and the Pervert walk in front of them, the Pervert's guard closely behind. They have only taken a few steps, when suddenly, out of some large rocks, Mo'At comes out to stand in front of them, she appears to be alone. She sees Neytiri, and how she's being held prisoner by the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr, _who she immediately recognized. Mo'At approaches Neytiri, she doesn't say anything, she then looks at the Pervert as she stands just a few feet in front of him; she smells, she looks disgusted as she tells him - in Na'Vi-: "You smell just as bad as you look". The Pervert didn't really understand what she said, but he could tell they weren't nice words by the look on her face; he stares back at her in anger but for now stays passive, still, he won't let go of Neytiri.

Mo'At then approaches Joe, his pilot prepares to grab his gun in defense, Joe notices and quickly stops him as he whispers: "It's okay!". Mo'At now stands in front of him, she could tell he's from the same Sky People that were once in Pandora, and from a distance she heard him speak in English. Joe asks in a somewhat nervous tone:"Are you Miss Mo'At?" Mo'At laughs at his ridiculous formalities, she tells him -in English-; "You are as ignorant as you are insane, who are you? why are you here? why do you hold my daughter prisoner?".

Joe laughs in relief at having found her so easily, he tells her: "I'm really sorry, it's just that I…, I mean there is something I need to know". Mo'At replies: "There are a lot of things people from the sky need to know, you think you know everything, because you have flying machines and powerful weapons, when in fact, you've only begun to sense the truth about yourselves…you have to let go of that filled cup you call knowledge… perhaps then I can help you".

Joe stays quiet as Mo'At continues to speak: "What is it that you are looking for? What is it that you need to know?" Joe replies: "I need to know where I can find Jake Sully". Mo'At laughs, she says: "Jake Sully is with Eywa, he has been with her for a very long time -pauses-, unless you are willing to join her, you will never find him". Joe nods his head in denial and skepticisim, he stays quiet, but begins to display some impatience and anxiety, Mo'At continues to speak:"Why do you look for him?". Joe slowly replies: "Let's just say I have personal reasons, there is something he owes me…..if in fact Sully is with this "Eywa", could you show me his body?". Mo'At thinks carefully, she then responds: "I don't understand your reasoning or purpose but fine, I will tell you…but you have to let my daughter go, and take those rotten creatures with you -the_ Txampay_-, and never return".

Out of the rocks and small bushes that surround them, Omaticaya guards begin to reveal themselves, they carry their bows and arrows, and they aim them straight at Joe, at his guard and at the Pervert, who quickly tightens his grib over Neytiri's arm and gets his gun closer to her. The situation is becoming tense. Joe responds: "Miss Mo'At, I'm a man of my word" Mo'At replies: "That is what many of your Sky People once said", she pauses, points at some of her guards and tells them in Na'vi: "Escort him to Sully's burial site, be very careful, come back quickly, don't try anything or they will hurt you". Mo'At then tells Joe: "They will take you to what is left of Jake Sully, I will wait here".

Joe stays quiet and vaguely bows his head as in thanking Mo'At for her willingness. Joe seems to have become increasingly anxious however, he points to the Pervert to follow him and bring Neytiri; they all

head out into a mysterious and dark trek over the nearby jungle. Their small flashlights lead the way since Pandora does not glow in the unusual morning darkness while in the distance, viperwolves and many other forest creatures can be heard howling in fear. The Dark side of Polyphemus rises ever and ever higher over the sky.


	35. ONE MORE THING

The crew walks through the dark jungle in fear, other than their flashlights, the sky glow reveals by silhouette were some of the trees are. Through the path, they encounter dangerous bugs, which mysteriously, do not attempt to sting any of the "Sky People"; meanwhile, the Pervert and his guard are having a rough time just trying to get the vicious bugs off them. The alien blood of the Sky People protects them; the bugs can sense that if they go for stinging them, they'll probably die from the alien substance they carry.

After a short while and numerous climbs and descends through rocky terrain, the Omaticaya guards begin to point at the ground. Joe signals his guard to go see. The guard approaches with his flash light, Joe follows him, they now near the edge of the pit where Jake's body lies, their first glimpse of it is Jake's wheelchair, Joe clearly sees the name written on it: 'Sully. J". Joe opens his eyes wide, he doesn't know what to expect, if Sully is in fact dead as he described, his body may have rotten by now, and most likely, may be unrecognizable. Deep down, Joe still does not truly believe what Sully has told him, he thinks it is all a big hoax.

Joe's pilot crawls down into the grave to take a closer look; he puts on gloves and removes his backpack. Joe looks from a few feet above as his guard points the flash light to Sully's face, while Joe points his flashlight to Sully's body. Jake's body is naked, his legs almost bone thin, and so is his body, but other than that he is amazingly well conserved, as his alien blood apparently spared him from decomposition. Joe's guard grabs Jake's body from his shoulder and tilts him so they can take a closer look at his face. Joe is in much disbelief, so much in fact, he decides to crawl down on the grave himself. By now Joe needed to touch Jake's body with his own hands; he does not wear gloves, his pilot tries to prevent him from touching him directly, but Joe insists, he touches his cold almost rock like skin, he begins to nod his head thinking, how could this be?. Joe sees Jake's face, he is now convinced it's him all right, Jake was not lying. Joe begins to break into a cold sweat.

Joe's pilot has brought a digital tablet and some equipment with him. In the tablet there is an image of Sully as it appeared in his RDA nametag. Jake's face is amazingly well conserved; Joe stays there shocked as his pilot pulls out a small gadget that will detect Jake's DNA from a skin sample. The Gadget has recorded Jake's DNA from RDA's enrollment data. The pilot puts the gadget on Jake's arm, soon enough, in the gadgets digital screen appears "Sully, J", an image of his face also appears next to "Avatar program…driver" and some dates. Based on advanced carbon dating technology, the gadget also gives an estimate time since the corpse was diseased; in its screen it shows a time frame close to six years. The gadget is well trusted and very accurate, there is no doubt, it's Jake's body all right.

Joe sits there quiet, his pilot asks him: "Are we taking him?". Joe responds nervously: "No, we're not ….. let's head back". Through the trek back, Joe remains quiet and very thoughtful. As they get back to the area were they had met Mo'At, they realize she is not there. They head out to the vessel where the French pilots still sit being watched by Joe's other pilot. Joe remains quiet and thoughtful, he is now very nervous, sweating; the pilot asks Joe: "Well sir, are we ready to head back?". Joe replies: "No". Joe then walks towards Neytiri and asks: "Where is she? Where did she go?" Neytiri is not sure, yet she guides the entire crew into the Tree of Souls, to its very heart, where Neytiri believes she will find the clan's spiritual leader praying, and most likely alone.

They arrive at the tree and as expected, there sits Mo'At, praying just underneath the darkness of the night, and under just a very dim glow from the tree. Mo'At looks back at the crew arriving, Neytiri still being held prisoner, Mo'At asks Joe: "Well, have you found what you where looking for?". Joe approaches her, looking at the tree in amazement, he looks up to Mo'At as he answers: "Yes", Mo'At, after a brief moment replies: "You said you are a man of your word". Joe looks down to the ground, he says: " I am", he then pauses, looks back up to her and says: "but there's just one more thing".


	36. THE EYE OF EYWA

Mo'At has called on her clan to assist her with prayers at the Tree of Souls, after much persuasion by Joe White; Mo'At almost forcibly, and against her own doubt and skepticism, agreed to offer her prayers to Eywa for the saving of his soul. Joe has determined that he must attempt to cross through Eywa from his real body and return to his avatar body; permanently, like Jake once did, it is his only chance to live. For now, his thoughts of revenge towards Sully have all but vanished. Just a few hours back, on board the ISV, Jake told him a story he could not readily believe; now, he stands in front of the tree and with an opportunity to save his life, to become potentially "eternal". In Joe's view, who could have imagined that after all, and ironically, the idea of eternity would in fact lie in "The Heavens".

The tree for now only reflects the mild glow of the sky, in which by now, a dark Polyphemus is clear in everyone's view. Joe White walks into the tree area, he's naked, only wearing his exopack gear as he  
>approaches the higher ground where Mo'At stands waiting. At a short distance stands Neytiri, with the Pervert still close to her and pointing his gun.<p>

Joe climbs on to the natural platform, he approaches Mo'At, he does not speak, he is understandably in a sort of mental haze, resulting from the severe anxiety of knowing that he may be about to die, that this whole thing may not work. The extreme adrenalin has drove him temporarily insane, he is paled and breaking a very cold sweat still, like a terrorist about to commit a suicidal act.

Mo'At says to Joe as he approaches: "I will ask you one last time, are you sure you want to put your fate in the hands of Eywa?". Joe stays quiet, looks around him with an almost saddened face, looks back at Mo'At, tells her in a very nervous tone: "I've come this far, I can't turn back". Mo'At replies: "Very well, you must understand then that regardless of how much effort me and the people -Omaticaya- put into this, no matter how much we plea to her, at the end, it is only her will that prevails". Joe looks at her, and after a brief moment replies: "her will is my destiny". Mo'At looks at him in a skeptic way for she is almost certain he will go to Eywa and stay there; since in her view Eywa only returns souls for a purpose, for which apparently, Joe has none.

Mo'At instructs Joe to lay on the ground, he proceeds to lay there quietly, looking up onto the tree and slowly closing his eyes, the tree still barely glows. The Omaticaya sit around and slowly begin their ritual praying in darkness. After a brief moment, Joe's pilot is seen entering the tree "temple", he is carrying the body of the Old Man, Joe's real body. The Old Man has been naked, and is now near lifeless. The pilot carries with him a small electronic box where all the wires and catheters from the Old Man's body connect to, the Old Man also wears his exogear.

They walk onto the higher ground, Mo'At notices the Old Man clings on to his life support portable box, with all the catheters still connected. Mo'At approaches them, she tells Joe's pilot: "If any are to trust the power of Eywa, they must do so fully, otherwise, Eywa will not respond, she will not grant". Mo'At points with her eyes to the life support box that holds the "Old Man" alive. The pilot looks at Mo'At, he then looks at the "Old Man" who appears nearly dead, struggling to breathe, he tells Mo'At: "If I remove these he will die within minutes!" Mo'At responds: "Well then I guess is not really in Eywa's hands, I'm afraid then Eywa can't help you".

The pilot stays quiet, Mo'At turns around. Suddenly, the Old Man, who as sick as may look, apparently can sense and hear his surroundings, begins to lift his arms, his hands are terribly shaking from his debilitating disease, he slowly reaches one of his catheters, and begins to pull it out, he proceeds to pull others out ,one by one. The pilot, who has by now noticed, grabs the Old Man's arm and stops him, he tells him in an almost whisper tone:" it's okay, I'll do it"; he carefully proceeds to take the rest of his catheters and wires off his body, some of the catheters drip excess fluid as they are removed, its orifices begin to slightly bleed .

The pilot stands back from the Old Man, wondering if at some point he will need to reinsert life into him by plugging everything back. Mo'At approaches Neytiri and the Pervert, she tells the Pervert she will need her daughter's help during the ritual. The Pervert understands her, he lets go of Neytiri but continues to point his weapon at her and stays near and within reach, with a suspicious look on his face.

Mo'At, Neytiri, and the clan initiate their praying ritual on to Eywa, at first, there does not seem to be much energy through the tree, it is still dark. Mo'At, whose skepticism by now has grown, continues her  
>prayer, the pilot looks on to the Old Man, who by now looks very pale and appears to be breathing harder and harder by the second, as life quickly draws away from him. It's been at least a few minutes and there is no sign yet of any energy being sparked on to the tree, its roots on the ground still appear motionless, and it is still very dark.<p>

Mo'At begins to slowly cease her praying, the pilot signals to her with his arm as he yells: "enough!, enough!, we're losing him!", he runs towards the Old Man to check if he has a pulse, Mo'At by now has settled on believing there's no hope for the Old Man, this is not the right time to be counting on miracles from Eywa, she lies on her knees on the ground looking at him, it is still very dark. Just as the guard nears his hand on the Old Man's neck, a sudden spark of lightened tree roots appears on him, so bright; the guards face lids up from the glow. The Omaticaya immediately yell and mumble in amazement and cheer, for they sense Eywa is finally responding. The guard stands back, looks up, Mo'At and Neytiri now prey out loud and shake their bodies almost violently, the Tree of Souls is now beginning to glow, the Omaticaya now begin to fill with excitement, the Pervert and his guard stand there in amazement and wonder, but weary at the Omaticaya's growing euphoria. For now, Eywa reacts, no one yet is sure of what her will could be.

The Old Man lies there, his mind suddenly goes into a retrospective journey, he sees his parents caressing him as a small boy, his graduation from sixth grade, his first kiss, tragedies within his family, his teenage rebel years, at times he got in trouble with the law. He now sees his first college experiences, the parties, the all nighters, his sweetheart, his thesis, the struggle, his marriage, his children , his first day working for the mining company, his first orbital trip, a trip to mars, his slow rise on to the corporate ladder. Dr. Augustine, his doctor, the diagnosis, the pain, the depression, the hopeless dream, a very bright light now absorbs him.

Now he begins to see in his mind foreign thoughts and visions, he sees Toruk Makto, the fighter, he sees the first ships to arrive at Pandora, the first meeting with the Na'vi, he sees Grace teaching them. He then sees and senses images of anguish and pain, he sees his own Alliance men inflicting pain, torturing, a gun shot, he sees Parker yelling and screaming in anger, the Colonel aiming his gun and firing, he finally sees and feels Jake, for just a brief moment, the Old Man becomes Jake.

The "Old Man" opens his eyes, everything feels different, he looks straight up into the tree and the sky, he's quiet. He raises his arm as he notices he now carries the body of his avatar. The Old Man has successfully crossed through Eywa and has returned. He gets up, stays thoughtful and serious, there is no cheer, no smile. He promptly walks away from the tree, in a rush, he doesn't even bother to look back at his old self or at anyone else; his eyes are now more than ever the eyes of the Colonel, they look determined, as if his new life has a predetermined well defined purpose. Mo'At, Neytiri and the clan remain there wondering about the Old Man's reaction. At the sign of light on the tree, wild Ikrans and birds begin to fly around it, as they desperately search for light and normalcy.


	37. THE DARK SIDE OF POLYPHEMUS

Joe's pilot, who smiles in amazement and joy at what he just witnessed, readies to prepare the Old Man's body, now lifeless, to be taken back to his container. Neytiri, as usual in this ritual, approaches the Old Man, she removes his breathing mask. The Pervert immediately comes from behind and grabs her, he aggressively drags her away from the Old Man's body. Neytiri tells him -in Na'vi-: "Let go of me!, it's over!", the Pervert does not speak, he only expresses a mean look and begins to pull her off from the tree and out back to the vessel. The clan takes notice of the Pervert and his aggressiveness towards Neytiri, as they walk down, the clan gathers around them to try to block their passage, Joe's pilot gets trapped between the tall crowd, Mo'At yells at the Pervert: "let my daughter go! you gave your word, Eywa has spoken, let her go!". The Pervert ignores her while he yells to Neytiri in his own dialect: "you're coming with me!".

The clan gets closer and tries to block the Pervert and his guard again, yet still aware that they are helpless against their weapons, the situation is becoming very tense. Suddenly the crowd clears, behind them and in front of the Pervert appears Joe White; he's half dressed and just ready to button up his shirt. Joe stares at the Pervert with his mean Colonel eyes, he tells him while mysteriously speaking in _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ dialect: "She stays, let go of her". The Pervert is quickly impressed, thinking how is it possible that somehow Joe now speaks his language; he briefly laughs, he replies to Joe: "You drag us here to do some magic trick, and now you try to impress me by speaking our language, you are an impostor! I am no fool, she comes with me!".

Joe's pilot now stands next to him, Joe quickly replies -again in _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ dialect-: "She does not belong to you, you cannot rule over her and enslave her like you do with your poor children, your days are counted, give her up now or you will regret this". The Pervert, while holding on tightly to Neytiri from behind, tells Joe: "She comes with me, and you better start moving! otherwise that little trick of yours will be in vane!". Joe replies to the Pervert, his Colonel eyes now ever so much clearer: "No!"Joe quickly grabs his pilot's gun from his left leg holster, as quickly as a wild lawless cowboy; he aims it at the Pervert's guard and shoots him straight in the forehead. The guard quickly drips blood, his riffle drops as he falls to the ground.

The Pervert is shocked, he cannot immediately react, the clan is in shock as well. Mo'At becomes upset, she yells: "This is Eywa's sanctuary, you can't do that here! go away! release my daughter ! go away, all of you!". She begins to approach the Pervert, screaming at him, the clan walks towards the Pervert as well, Neytiri now sees her chance to push the Pervert off her, she figures the clan may overtake him. Joe and his pilot follow closely behind, but the crowded clustered clan won't quite let him see.

The situation is now extremely hostile and tense, everything is happening too quickly.

Neytiri finally sees her chance, she bangs the Pervert in his ribs with all her strength, almost pushing his weapon off from him. They then struggle, a couple of shots fire off from the Pervert's riffle just as he loses grib of it. His fellow guard lays on the ground dead, the clan almost walking over him now. Neytiri finally is released, she stands back waiting for the clan to overtake the Pervert. Joe's pilot grabs Joe by his arm, he desperately tells him: "Let's go!, Let's go !" he begins to push Joe away from the scene as strongly as possible. The Pervert looses his weapon, he is being pushed by the clan, who by now have become very angry.

Suddenly, Neytiri screams with all her mighty strength, the clan turns around; shockingly enough, there stands Mo'At, with a gun shut wound on her throat, she can't speak, blood begins to drop from her mouth and bullet wound, she falls on her knees. Neytiri runs to her, the clan gathers around her as well, they all start screaming and crying in pain. Tragedy has stroke the Omaticaya'once again, at the height of an eclipse, this time at their most sacred of all sanctuaries. The eclipse has now really taken its toll over the Omaticaya people, there's nothing they can do to save their spiritual leader, their dragon lady, her wound is fatal.

Joe and his guard run back to the vessel; Joe looks back, he wants to help, but realizes there's not much he can do; the engines pick up, the vessel lifts, they flee. The Pervert, without his weapon, has no choice but to run away, before the clan turns on him, while they all gather in immense pain around a dying Mo'At; he gets up and runs away as far as he could, he disappears in the darkness of the morning through the nearby forest, he leaves his weapon behind, which he could not reach.


	38. MEMOIRS

On board the ISV, Jake has recovered significantly from his torturous day, the fluid the Doctor gave him, boosted his energy and spirit; he continues to look out the vision panel and on to the Doctor who is again in front of his monitors and seems upset. Jake asks: "Can you hear me? is there something wrong ?". The Doctor appears not to have listened, after a brief moment, he tells Jake on the speaker: "Where was the he going -the CEO-? what did you tell him?".

Jake gets nervous, he senses things may have gone wrong, he tells the Doctor: "If I told you, you would not believe me -pauses-, besides, he asked me not to reveal anything, why do you want to know?". The Doctor replies: "I was tracking his position, up to about a few hours back, but now I've lost him, I can't find him, they were headed somewhere inland, where did he go? do you know?". Jake tells him: "This may sound insane but…..where my body lies…I mean… where I'm linking from…there is a vortex, don't ask me why or how it works, I'm no scientist, but navigational instruments don't work there, perhaps that's why you can't track him".

The Doctor stays thoughtful and curious, he briefly smiles and asks: "What do you mean where your body lies?" Jake softly and nervously laughs, he is shy of telling him, he stays quiet for a moment, he then says: "Like I said, you would not believe it, but if everything goes as planned, and please don't misinterpret me, you may not get to see the CEO alive…..again…. since….".

Jake is about to continue his explanation, when suddenly, the monitoring equipment begins to alert the Doctor, something has been spotted on his radar; it's the Old Man's life support container, he immediately tells Jake: "Got him! he's back on scope!". The Doctor proceeds to check the vital signs on the Old Man, he soon realizes everything is flat, as if the Old Man was not in his container, which means that for sure he is dead. The Doctor whispers to himself: "Oh God!". Jake asks: "What's wrong?" The Doctor does not reply. Jake notices he has become serious quickly but he wants to keep conversation with him; Jake somehow senses it is very important to find out as much as possible about this man.

After a brief moment Jake asks the Doctor: "So how long have you been with the CEO? how long have you been his doctor?" The Doctor stays quiet for a little bit but goes on to respond now in a confused and saddened tone: "For as long as I can remember, I met him during college, we were great friends". Jake does not immediately realize the Doctor refers to the Old man in past tense, but he does notice his sudden sadness. The Doctor floats over to Jake's container; now sounding anxious, he asks Jake:"What happened to him? what did you tell him? did you tell him to go to some secret healing place or something?" Jake stays quiet, the Doctor now begins to sound angry, he tells Jake: 'He's dead you know! you killed him! -pauses-, you murdered him! is that how you killed Grace?"

Jake opens his eyes wide, he tells the Doctor: "Oh no, please, I did not kill Grace, I did everything I could to save her, I swear!...look, if everything turned out like I think it did, the Old Man is now permanently in his avatar body, he's alive! and he should be contacting you soon!" The Doctor stays quiet and thoughtful, Jake asks: "Are you there?" The Doctor takes his time to reply, he then asks Jake, sounding skeptic: "Is that what happen to you?" Jake shyly replies: "Yes!"

The Doctor notices he's being called from the moon, the call comes from the same position were the Old Man's container is; he answers the call and is surprised as he hears the voice from the Old Man's avatar speaking to him; he laughs in total disbelief, he looks onto Jake's container. Jake was not lying, the Old Man is alive in his avatar! The Doctor begins to receive instructions over the communicator; he constantly replies "yes!" in excitement, he just can't believe what's happening. He finishes the call, he quickly grabs Jake's exopack, he opens Jake's pressurized hatch, looks at Jake smiling. Jake has no clue of what is happening, but senses there are good news, the Doctor tells him: "You're free!"

Meanwhile, back at Hell's Gate, Norm and Max have made it back to the biolab, their trip back down was not an easy one, as they were afraid of what they would encounter. Max is bruised and angry, Norm sits behind him and gives him some first aid for his bruising, he tells Max: "I'm sorry, I've seen Prolemuris a million times in the jungle, I've never seem them like that, don't worry, is just a few scratches, you'll be okay". Max stays quiet, he's in some pain, after a while he says: "I wonder who's ships where those, they didn't register, too bad we couldn't see them". Norm replies: "Well, maybe the Alliance is back, in some secret code or something, and there just surveying before moving in, or maybe …" Norm stays thoughtful, can't finish his sentence, Max replies: "Maybe what?", Norm continues: " Maybe they're the ones from that exopack with the French text -pauses- , perhaps they have a base somewhere". Max replies:"Could they be part of the Alliance?" Norm replies:" No, don't think so, I mean I don't recall any of them being French -pauses-, there is this ocean research company though that I think is out here, but I heard they were buried in some moon a couple of planets away".

Suddenly, again the alarms start beeping off in the computers, Norm quickly gets up to take a look, he sees is the bogies, but this time there's just one, he sees it flying in the same exact path as last  
>time but in opposite direction. Norm quickly grabs his exopack and a spare flare gun they kept at the lab, along with some binoculars, he quickly exits the biolab into the hallway and on its way up the stairs, Max tells him: "be careful!".<p>

Norm rushes through the unpressurized hallway and into the stair, as he makes a turn he finds himself straight on with an angry mob of viperwolves that somehow snuck into the station. The viperwolves give him a real mean look and start growling. Norm immediately turns around and runs back towards the biolab, the double pressurized doors have both sealed; he manages to get the first door open, he crosses just before the doors get to close, but by then an angry viperwolve gets his head and part of his body stuck in between. Norm doesn't know what to do, the door is stuck open, he knows the door will eventually open again automatically since it can't close fully, and if that happens all viperwolves will run in.

Norm is running out of time, the second pair of doors into the biolab are about 50 feet away, Norm gets closer to them, the system is arranged so that the second doors into the pressurized chamber won't open until the first set of doors have closed. The viperwolf stands there trapped between the thick double doors, he barks at Norm in anger, behind it, more viperwolves await, in the door's digital screen a countdown is set for the doors to reopen, it reads 10 seconds. Norm yells to Max not to open the second doors or else the biolab will be depressurized, by then Max is already aware of what is happening and is looking for a solution. Suddenly, all the lights inside the biolab and hallway go off, Max has turned off the power, in hopes that the viperwolves decide to flee.

Norm looks into the biolab. Max stands there and tries to open the second door manually, he wears his exopack since he knows once the doors are opened the lab will be depressurized. He grabs a long stick in darkness and attempts to unjam the doors. Pandoran air slowly begins to infiltrate the biolab. The viperwolve is slowly beginning to release itself from the door, other viperwolves try to jump over him. Max yells to Norm: "help me!"; Norm turns around, he tries with all his strength to push the double doors open, he can barely get his body in when suddenly the viperwolve becomes loose, the door latching system fails and now all the viperwolves are running in, they are closing in on Norm who has only managed to get half his body into the biolab.

Max begins to pull him in, Norm manages to get most of his body in but realizes that his big mountain shoes are preventing him from entering completely, by now the wolves have reached him, luckily they start biting off his boot, which they pull off from him, he gets his foot in, but one viperwolve now has his head and neck stuck in the door, Norm runs again for the extinguisher, while Max, with a stick forces the door open. Norm turns the extinguisher on the wolves head, the creature forcibly releases itself from the doors until they finally close. Max and Norm are safe for now, but they are now trapped in the biolab. The viperwolves trapped in the decompression hallway, from it they stare at Norm and Max in anger. Max and Norm realize, is not going to be a fun day. Norm says: "damn it, where the hell is Jake!".

Meanwhile, Joe White sits in the vessel, they are almost reaching the sea, from there is just a few minutes before they reach the ocean base; he sits there thoughtful, serious. It's hard to explain how a man who was just granted an extension to his life, sits there without joy, without any real reason to celebrate, he just thinks, his face shows mild regret, but mostly determination. Joe appears to now be on a mission. In the background the pilots are overheard speaking in French to the Ocean base tower, the news they have are not good at all; Joe seems indifferent, he just looks out the small window and thinks. The sun still hides behind Polyphemus, but the ring now begins to brighten, it is almost noon time over Pandora.

At the ocean base, the French Man sits in the conference room, the attorneys are sorting out the last details of the signing, they have completed overwriting the CEO's name with that of "Joe White". The Russian approaches the French Man, he whispers to him on his ear in quiet and secret. The French Man closes his eyes, aggressively tightens his fist as he almost wants to crush the pen he's holding; he signals to the Russian to keep it quiet. The French Man has just been informed of the terrible news; he has lost many of his top security men and two very costly research vessels.

At the flight deck, stands a French crew in much disbelief after hearing that two of the vessels and many of their top colleagues perished. They look on to the west, waiting for the last remaining vessel to arrive; they see a dim light in the distance. The Pirate stands there as well, he does not know yet of the unfortunate incident, he awaits for the Pervert to return.


	39. THE FRENCH MAN LOOSES HIS COOL

The Vessel finally approaches the flight deck at the ocean base, The Pirate notices that the Pervert and his guard do not ride with them, he approaches one of the French crewmen, he asks -in French-: "Where are the other two ships?". The crewman looks at him with a face of pity, he informs the Pirate: "They're not coming back", suddenly the Pirate notices around him that the French crew is serious and quiet, he senses something bad has happened.

The vessel touches down on the flight deck, they land fairly close to Joe's shuttle. Inside the vessel, Joe and his guards get ready to put on their exogear, Joe asks one of his men: "How long to get the shuttle ready?" his man responds: "About twenty minutes". Joe says: "Please get it ready, we're leaving, get the life support container back into it, I'll be back in twenty, or sooner, I'll meet you at the washroom inside the station".

Joe steps off the vessel, his pilots step off behind him. The whole French crew now looks at them in suspicion and discontent, but they still show moderate respect for they know Joe is an important guest, but they are quiet. In front of them just outside the vessel stands the Russian, looking straight at Joe, serious and with little expression. After a brief moment of stares and eye threatening looks, the Russian tells Joe sarcastically: "So much for the leverage…I don't see Sully" Joe stays quiet but stares at him with much defiance, the Russian then says: "they wait for you at the conference room, the papers are ready". Joe does not reply and simply walks away, The Russian turns to look at him, he can't comprehend Joe's defiant attitude.

The Pirate, who stands next to the Russian, asks Joe's pilots about his men and what happened to them, he asks in French as they walk by him, the pilots don't understand. The Pirate gets angry at being ignored, the French crew tells him to leave the pilots alone, regardless of what has happened, they must still be hospitable to Joe and his crew, the Pirate walks away disappointed and confused.

Joe enters the station, he removes his exogear at the vestibule and marches in, he follows the signs, yet he can't quite find his way through and on to the conference room. As he turns a hallway he suddenly encounters Parker, who is walking in the opposite direction. Joe, looking serious, stops in front of Parker, who is confused from everything that is happening and seems nervous.

Parker, for one thing, had never met Joe before, and he finds it strange that out of nowhere, he is suddenly the CEO's right hand man, practically acting as the head of the Alliance, on top of the fact that he is signing the agreement. Parker is also puzzled about Joe's strong resemblance to someone he knows yet he can't readily identify -the Colonel-. Parker is just as suspicious about Joe as the French Man is.

Joe asks Parker in a very authoritive fashion: "Parker….how many RDA men are here with you? ". Parker replies in some doubt and confusion: "It's four of us…..why?". Joe looks around, replies to Parker: "Tell them to pack up their things, you too, get your things ready, the shuttle is being prepared, meet us at the flight deck in twenty". Joe begins to walk away, Parker gets scared, he senses sudden hostility, he asks Joe in confusion: "Where are we going?". Joe looks back at him briefly as he rushes away, he says: "home!". Parker quickly asks: "but what about the signing?" Joe replies: "I'm going to take care of that right now, twenty minutes! be there!". Joe rushes away, still confused as to where he is going, Parker looks on as he increasingly worries, he begins to walk in the opposite direction, makes a quick turn on the first corner.

After a confusing run around through the station labyrinth like corridors, Joe finally arrives at the conference room; there stands the French Man, talking to none other than Parker, who somehow managed to make it to the conference room before Joe did. The French Man looks angrier than ever, very serious, he looks at Joe straight on, Joe on the other hand stares at Parker. The room fills with suspicion and angry silent tension. Joe wonders how Parker made it to the conference room before him and why? Joe senses Parker is not really his ally, he is siding with the French Man instead, he suddenly feels betrayed.

The French Man does not speak, Joe senses that the French Man expects him to at least offer an apology. Joe approaches a chair within the large conference table; Parker feels somewhat ashamed, he puts his head down and walks away from the French Man. Joe takes a deep breath, after having stared at Parker with his meanest look ever; he turns his eyesight to the French Man and says: "My sincere apologies for what has happened, I know those were fine and very valuable men that you send out there with us, I hope you can understand that it was an accident".

The French Man does not speak, Joe continues: "I will assure you that on behalf of the Alliance, we will provide all the necessary compensation to the family of those men, and we will also cover for the replacement of your vessels". There's silence, the French Man is understandably upset but apparently is ready to take advantage of the opportunity so that Joe, out of guilt, finally signs the paperwork and gets the agreement going.

The French Man tells Joe: "All the documents are ready for your signature, if you may please? we for once can get this operation going". Joe looks in front of him; all the legal size papers sit on the table on a corporate binder along with a company pen. The attorneys are present; they stand there quietly and at a distance crossing their fingers. Joe picks up the papers, looking doubtful of what he may be about to do, the French Man looks at him with angry and weary eyes but in expectance. Joe begins to feel pressured and uncomfortable; he turns the pages of the long and complicated agreement, taking notice of all the signature lines marked with post- it arrows and the "sign here" mark.

Joe remains quiet; the French Man breathes fast and just stands across the table staring hard. Joe keeps turning the pages, the French Man anxiously tells him: "Won't you sit?" Joe looks at him with some anger, he is beginning to look skeptic and unwilling, The French Man gets increasingly angrier, after a brief moment Joe finally and calmly speaks: "I think some of the scope definitions in this agreement are vague -pauses-, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this with me and study it some more". The French Man opens his eyes, he begins to turn red and breathe faster, after a brief moment he tells Joe: "Monsieur White, how long will this take?" Joe takes his time, thinks it through and answers: "Well, given the complexity of this deal, I would modestly guess, humm, a few months perhaps".

By now Joe begins to sound sarcastic, the French Man's look gets meaner and meaner, he can tell Joe is simply trying to play him silly, he angrily tells Joe: "Do you realize what you are saying? -pauses, Joe stays quiet and defiant- do you have any idea of what this mobilization has cost us so far? Besides the totally senseless implications of your little jungle trip! have you forgotten? didn't the CEO tell you?, we had a compromise!". The French Man is now red as a lobster and almost stuttering from his anger, Joe just stands there acting indifferent. The French Man continues, by now his politeness has turned to rage: "Threatening my pilots at gun point! do you have any fucking idea of what you have done!".

Parker approaches the French Man to try to calm him down, the French Man signals him to stand back. Joe just stands there, he laughs softly and cynically, after some silence he replies: "Well sir, I don't really see any reason why I, regardless of what has just transpired, would have to stand here to confront and tolerate such unprofessional attitude and behavior from someone like you -pauses-, I guess perhaps this is not the right time for the Alliance to consider expanding -pauses again-, at least not until you decide to earn some true tolerance and professional manners… So I guess this meeting is over!".

Joe tosses the papers and the pen as he rudely walks away and exits the conference room. The French Man now gasps for air, he looks down on the table, on to the papers, he walks around almost ready to get a panic attack, he wildly tosses the now rotten catering trays that sat behind him. The attorneys approach him; they want to calm him down, Parker looks on from a distance. The French Man then looks towards the table where the abandoned contract sits, he quickly goes around the table, grabs them while nearly crushing them with his hands as he squeezes from the anger; he rushes out of the conference room; people on the corridors can't help notice his devil like anger, they've never seen him like that.

The French Man quickly reaches the flight deck, goes through the vestibule, aggressively grabs an exopack but it seems stuck, he pulls it a few times but his anxiety and desperation have turned him irrational; he exits on to the deck walking really fast, without a mask and holding his breath, the legal papers nearly crushed in his hand, all wrinkled up but still legible. He sees that the French crews are lowering the life support container from the last remaining vessel, ready to carry it on to the shuttle; he forcibly pushes his way through the crew, gets through to the container. By now the crew wonders as to what is wrong with him as he presses the red button on the container, plus they notice he has daringly exited without his exogear. The crew tries to stop him, since they know it must not be opened. He pushes them away, the French crew tells him -in French-: "You can't do that! You'll kill him, stop!".

The French Man has totally lost his emotional control and temper, he has figured if Joe White won't sign the papers the Old Man could; the light turns green, he slams the container door open while tightly holding his breath. Much to his surprise, the Old Man is not there, he is not in his container, he has disappeared. The French Man now feels badly deceived, the crew stand there and wonder why the container sits empty when they were led to believe it carried a sick person inside. A crew member rushes and hands the French Man an exopack, he puts it on and takes a deep breath. The crew can now be heard mumbling and complaining among themselves -in French-: "what's going on? what's wrong with these people?-referring to the RDA crew-". The French Man continues to breathe hard, now feeling totally and foolishly betrayed. As he rushes back to the station's vestibule entry, he picks up his radio and calls -in French-:"Get me security now !".

Joe has met his pilots at an indoor washroom within the base, the pilots inform him that the shuttle is ready, they grab all of their gear and get ready to exit the station and into the flight deck. Out of nowhere appear many of the station's armed guards, the Russian leads them, they point their weapons at Joe and his men. One of the guards approaches the pilots to remove their hand guns. Joe and his men are now under arrest, they are taken to a special cell that resembles an interrogation room with thick plexiglas for doors, they sit there isolated and quiet.

Soon enough, Parker and the Russian approach the cell. A couple of armed guards stand outside, Joe now perceives Parker with total mistrust. Parker's face displays some regret, he feels maybe he should've not sided with the French Man after all, since, no matter how skeptic he may be about Joe's identity, his actions may have already cost him his position in the Alliance. Parker wonders if perhaps Joe White is now in fact the head of the Alliance, since the Old Man -the CEO- has mysteriously vanished and is presumably dead. Parker, nevertheless, has been pressured into acting as the official Alliance representative at the ocean station, and has been asked by the French Man, under pressure from the Russian, to mediate the situation.

Parker walks in, he sits in front of Joe, the Russian stands behind him, Parker then speaks: " Here's the deal: You, your pilots, and an armed escort will orbit and rendezvous with the ISV, where there will be a prisoner exchange….. you for Sully -Joe gets a mean look on his face-,also, you are to return the cargo delivered along with Sully on the Valkyrie; your men bring it down, Sully and the cargo stay, the crew here will refuel the shuttle and you can all go home, or wherever you want to go, is that simple".

Joe now looks at the Russian, he can clearly tell Parker is being manipulated, he thinks of a way out, he says while looking at the Russian: "all right, you win, bring the papers and I'll just sign them". Parker momentarily stays quiet, he turns his head to look at the Russian, who appears to give him an affirming look. Parker turns back to Joe and tells him: "actually, there is no need for that", Joe looks at him intrigued, Parker continues: "We just got an override from Corporate". Joe laughs in suspicion and skepticism, he tells Parker, now in some anger: "You can't get an override from Corporate that quickly -pauses-,hell you can't even get a relay from Corporate that fast, you -Parker- out of all people should know that!".

Parker, who had laid a sheet of paper on the table, says to Joe while dragging the document across the table to him; "suit yourself". Joe picks up the document, which is a single sheet of paper, he sees the company logo in it, it has appropriate dates, and a signature from who seems to be a valid agent of the Alliance; everything seems legitimate except for one minor detail, Joe looks at Parker and tells him: "The "doc" control number on this thing is totally out of sequence, see for yourself -he slides the paper back to Parker-, they are lying to you Parker! don't listen to them!".

Parker stares at Joe, who stares back at him and at the Russian, there's temporary silence and much tension, Joe proceeds: "okay, fine, I'll stay; it's me you want, right? Let my men go… but you're not getting Sully! that's my deal". There's more silence, Joe notices the Russian becoming impatient, Parker says: "I'm sorry, I used the word "deal" but reality is….", The Russian interrupts him, he says in a somewhat loud angry voice: "there is no deal!... there are no choices".


	40. RAYS OF HOPE

Jake and the Doctor float along the docking channel that connects to the CEO's shuttle, which is scheduled to dock within minutes. Joe White had previously informed the Doctor to have Jake ready in the dock for he is to take him back to the moon. Jake remains quiet for now, but soon decides to make some conversation with the Doctor, since he is intrigued as to how the Doctor was so interested in the details of Grace's death. Jake asks: "so did you meet Grace?". The Doctor gently smiles as he answers: "I was her ex-husband". Jake stays quiet while he softly laughs in wonder, he immediately begins to get flash thoughts, he sees the Doctor angry and throwing dishware around, Jake can't explain it. After a while, the man has become curious, he asks Jake: "Did Grace ever speak to you about me?". Jake quickly replies: "Oh, no!". The man responds in a suspicious tone: 'Then how is that you knew about me?". Jake responds: "It's hard to explain, but let's just say I tend to see the thoughts of others, perhaps… I mean, is the only way I can explain it". The man finds it hard to believe what Jake is telling him, he continues to ask in an almost satirical way: "So what is it that you see?" Jake pauses, concentrates, he sees many things, but only a few stand out, Jake tells him: "right now, I see you angry, very angry, for some reason you became very angry at her… I see you in some restaurant, throwing plates around, Grace is scared, she cries -pauses-, and that's it, I can't explain it".

There's silence, the Doctor stays thoughtful and now clearly intrigued, he then asks: "How did she die? and why?" Jake carefully thinks through his response, he proceeds to tell the Doctor: "Me , Grace and Norm, another of the avatar drivers, we were arrested, they were ready to move in to this place called Hometree, they wanted to destroy it, we tried stopping them and we got in big trouble for it, at the end we couldn't save it, luckily me and Grace got to warn the natives to leave before they got there, but many perished anyway, there was chaos, everything that Grace had work for the many years she spend out here, it all crumbled that day, literally, it was a terrible day…" The Doctor carefully listens as jake continues: "we got some help from some people on the inside, and we manage to escape the base by chopper, but we took some fire, Grace was wounded, she was bleeding bad… I took her back to the Omaticaya, the natives that lived at Hometree…. I knew they could save her, we tried our best….but it was too late, she didn't make it, she had bled too much ….". The Doctor now seems saddened, he listens on as Jake concludes: "You know is funny, Grace was not too fund of me at first but amazingly we became the best of friends, fighting for the same cause, I wish I could have save her, I really wish she was still around, things would be a lot easier". Jake looks down with sincere sadness and regret in his face, the Doctor takes notice.

After a brief moment, the Doctor, in an effort to cheer up the conversation, surprisingly tells Jake: "Grace was never too thrilled about jarheads, I know that!" Jake laughs, he asks: "What do you mean?" The Doctor replies: "When I met her I was an army pilot, I soon realize if I wanted to be with her I was going to have to give that up; she didn't mind me being a pilot, but she hated guns and those who carried it, I couldn't wear my uniform in front of her…..so soon enough I was in medical school!". Jake smiles as he thinks to himself: "No wonder".

Suddenly, the Doctor gets a call from the approaching shuttle, he quickly floats back into the ISV chamber to answer it. Jake now finds himself on the docking channel alone when suddenly, out of a small vision panel, a sharp and bright ray of light begins to penetrate, almost like a thin sharp laser, it lightens the dock around him, it is a ray of light from the Alpha Centauri star, which begins to reveal itself from behind Polyphemus, the eclipse is now ending, Pandora is ready to see daylight again. Jake completely missed it while in orbit, he desperately wonders how the clan and Neytiri made it through the phenomenum, he is desperate to know about Neytiri, and if she and the clan are well.

The Doctor soon re-enters the dock and approaches Jake, who can tell he now seems nervous: "What's wrong?" Jake asks. The Doctor, with somewhat of a regretful look on his face tells him: "there's been a change of plans; you are being sent back to the ocean base". Jake quickly turns worried, he asks: "how come?" the Doctor replies: "I don't know, but those are the new instructions, I'm still trying to sort out why; those where the pilots that just called, and they sounded awfully strange".

Jake tells the doctor with a saddened tone: "Perhaps he changed his mind about me -referring to Joe White-", the Doctor quickly replies: "No, I know him well, he doesn't turn back, something went wrong, my data shows that they are not alone in the shuttle, there are four more people onboard that don't register, come with me!". Although the Doctor now feels trustful of Jake, he has yet to remove his taser belt, Jake asks: "Where are we going?" the Doctor replies: "the Valkyrie", Jake asks: "why?" and why are they moving the containers back into it? -Referring to the hydrogen containers-". The doctor responds: "Those were the instructions".

They cross through the ISV and into the Valkyrie docking channel on the opposite side, where some of the ISV crew, disappointed and upset, move the hydrogen containers back into the cargo bay of the Valkyrie as instructed. They enter the Valkyrie through the various chambers; Jake, acting submissive, sits once again on the chair that brought him up into the ISV along with Neytiri. Jake wonders what will happen to him, he figures he will be a prisoner at the ocean base again; nevertheless, Jake feels somewhat optimistic that at least he is returning to the moon since he figures he has better chances of returning to the Omaticaya from the ocean base than from the ISV. Jake is still however disappointed, since the Doctor had previously informed him that as per the Old Man's instructions, he was to be taken back to Hell's Gate and released.

The Doctor finishes strapping him, he removes his taser belt; he then discretely, without any of the crew behind him seeing him, removes his own taser gun and puts it in one of Jake's jump suit pockets. The Doctor whispers to Jake: "Don't use it prematurely, wait for your chance"; Jake understands, he doesn't know what the Doctor plans to do but when it happens, Jake should get the right signal. Just behind the Doctor, Jake sees Neytiri's knife stuck into a strapping net behind the container bulks, it is almost camouflaged within the netting; Jake stays quiet about it, he doesn't reveal anything to the Doctor or the crew.


	41. THE WILL OF EYWA

The Doctor returns to the opposite dock where apparently, Joe White's shuttle has just arrived. He floats there awaiting anyone to come out from its hatch, since it is now fully docked. The hatch opens from inside the shuttle, two armed guards with taser guns come out first, right behind them Joe's pilots come out, behind them another armed guard; finally, Joe White comes out, followed by non other than the Russian, who also carries a taser gun. The Doctor notices the pilots -Joe's guards- are unarmed.

Everyone now floats within the dock, they all look at each other in suspicion, the Russian looks at the Doctor, Joe White also stares at the Doctor, he is serious, as if trying to tell him something with his potent Colonel eyes. The Russian asks:"Where is Sully?" the Doctor replies: "He is strapped on board the Valkyrie, as instructed". The Russian replies: "Good! what about the cargo?" The doctor replies:"We are loading the last containers right now". The Russian replies:"okay, let's all move on to the dock, you go first -points to the Doctor-". They all float away from the shuttle dock, across the ISV and into the opposite dock; ISV crewmen still load containers onto the Valkyrie cargo bay, where Jake once again sits.

Joe's pilot, noticing that Joe has crossed into the dock with them, tells the Russian and his guards:" I thought you said this was an exchange! -referring to Joe vs. Sully- why are you bringing him here -referring to Joe-?" . The Russian stays quiet, he ignores the question, he then instructs one of the guards:"Escort Mr. White into the cargo bay, check that Sully is in there as the man says, make sure he is well strapped, and then strap Mr. White, no mistakes please!". All this time, Joe had remained quiet; the Doctor also stays quiet and somewhat confused since he's not quite sure as to what is happening. The pilot tells the Russian in an angry voice as he suddenly begins to float towards him: "you're a fucking liar!". The Russian quickly turns very nervous, now sweating, he unexpectedly pulls out a firearm from his jacket and points it at the pilot who appears to be ready to jump on him, he tells him: "I'm an opportunist!". The pilot recedes; everyone is in shock, even the French guards. The Doctor sees the gun, and he tells the Russian: "you use that thing in here, and you'll kill us all, you know that?". The Russian stays quiet while holding his gun tightly.

A crew member is just ready to cross through the dock to deliver one last pair of hydrogen insulated containers, the frozen vapor trails through the dock. The crewman sees what's happening, the Doctor signals him to turn back, he then let's go of the container and floats away in opposite direction and scared. The Russian points to the guards to proceed with his order, the pilot says: "Hope you know what you are doing, because you don't really know who you are dealing with here!" The Russian quickly replies:" that's precisely the point! I don't, do you? -he pauses, he looks at the pilot angry, and then looks back at Joe-, and you call me a liar? Mr. White is staying with us! until the rest of the Alliance gets here, and then we'll find out who's really lying". The pilot tells Joe as he begins to get escorted: "just tell them -the truth-!...".Joe cuts him short of speaking, he says: " No! it's okay, let's go".

The Doctor can now sense that Joe may have something up his sleeves. Joe points to the guards to escort him, he will comply with the Russian's orders. The Russian then asks one of the pilots: "is the shuttle ready? " the pilot replies: "No, I have to prepare a flight plan and run a checklist", the Russian replies: "then get moving!" the Russian points to his last guard to escort the pilot into the Valkyrie cockpit, the other pilot attempts to accompany them, but the Russian stops him and orders him to stay. The Russian wants to make sure they don't attempt to flee and leave him behind. He tells the other pilot: "are those the last containers there? -referring to the containers the ISV crewman had left behind-" The pilot answers "yes", "go get them! bring them here" says the Russian. For now, the Doctor, the Russian and the Valkyrie pilot stay in the docking channel while the Russian waits for his guards to indicate to him that the shuttle is ready to depart. The Russian still points his firearm at them.

On board the Valkyrie, the French guards instruct Joe to take his seat and buckle himself while they point their taser guns at him. Joe sees Jake sitting across him. From a distance, Joe smiles at Jake, who does not know how to react. Joe gets ready to take his seat, he acts as if having difficulty seeing, he tells the guards: " I can't see a thing, can you turn on the sidelights, the switch is right over there -he points behind the guards-". Both guards quickly and without much thought turn behind to look, Joe manages for a slight second to distract them, just enough time for him to grab Neytiri's floating knife, which just happened to sit right on his nose. As the guard next to him turns his head back, Joe quickly and fatally stabs him. The guard doesn't even get the chance to scream, the machete size knife goes right through his vent pipe while Jake observes from across in amazement.

Joe has now become a ferocious warrior. The other guard quickly reacts, he points his taser gun at Joe who quickly pulls the now bloodied knife off the guards throat. Joe quickly puts the knife in front of him to use as a shield or ray blocker. The guard shoots a bolt of tase at him, the knife absorbs the shock, only mildly tasing Joe in his hand; meanwhile, Jake is strapped and helpless, he can only watch and hope the struggle does not turn too crazy and they all get killed. The guard keeps trying to shoot at Joe, who now grabs a hydrogen container and in weightlessness throws it at him, just as the French guard shoots the last bolted shock off his gun. The tase hits part of the container, which blows right next to the guard; the sudden explosive power of it blows part of his face away.

The guard is now crippled and near dead; meanwhile, the debris hits other containers, they all start spraying frozen hydrogen into the cargo bay. Some of the containers become small rockets bouncing from wall to wall. Joe manages to take cover just in time, although his face gets slightly bruised. He rushes towards Jake, he quickly unbuckles him and unties his hands. As he releases Jake, he tells him: "let's get out of here quick, this thing will blow!" Jake instinctively asks him: "How's Neytiri, is she okay? with the commotion, Joe does not have time to respond or explain, he just says: "Let's go!".

The hydrogen containers are now in a spinning frenzy over the cargo bay. Just as Joe and Jake are ready to exit into the docking channel, the third French guard, who had escorted the Valkyrie pilot, appears from the cockpit exit. He attempts to tase Joe, who's caught off guard. Joe gets bolted in his chest, he becomes temporarily paralyzed. The pilot immediately screams out into the docking channel, alerting the Russian of the situation, he has yet to notice though that Jake is loose and floats near him. The French guard approaches Joe to check his pulse, Jake approaches from behind and tases him with his own gun, the one the Doctor secretly handed to him; the French guard gets paralyzed. Jake grabs a piece of nearby rope and quickly ties him and bounds his mouth; Jake has not forgotten his old Marine tactics.

Meanwhile, the Valkyrie pilot, who was left locked in the cockpit, begins to knock on a vision panel calling for Jake, Jake floats over to the hatch and releases him, he tells him to stay quiet. They must now approach the cargo entry hatch and exit the Valkyrie. The pilot sees Joe floating along inside the cargo bay, he appears to be dead, the pilot quickly reacts and asks: "is he dead?" Jake quickly points at him to keep his voice down, they both look on to Joe, who is paralyzed but conscious, Joe signals with facial expressions and a eyewink that he is okay. Jake, in silence, signals to Joe that he will comeback for him. Jake is now fully conscious of the fact that Joe is now his ally.

Jake and the pilot now approach the final hatch that leads them into the dock, not surprisingly, there floats the Russian waiting for them, he is pointing his fire arm; he heard the commotion and decided to wait it out outside. Jake immediately tells him: "we have to get out of here! your men blew the containers! this thing could explode any second now!" . The Russian quickly replies: "Where are my men? Where's White?" Jake tells him: "they're dead, they're all dead!". The Russian tells Jake to leave the weapon behind and exit to the dock, the Doctor meanwhile floats on the opposite end of dock and at a safe distance from the Valkyrie. The other pilot also stands behind the Doctor holding one of the last hydrogen containers, they both simply stare.

As Jake and the pilot exit into the dock, the Russian makes sure they are at a safe distance; he then enters the Valkyrie in order to get just a quick peak at the situation inside, he makes sure he stays in plain view of Jake. There is frozen vapor everywhere; the cargo bay is once again a freezer. As the Russian briefly enters the bay, he sees the chaos of the many containers that had partly ruptured, they are bouncing back and forth through the shuttle's walls. The Russian then sees Joe's body floating along, motionless and seemingly dead, perhaps from the bruising on his head. Close to Joe, floats the body of the other French guard, with part of his face and head blown from the hydrogen rupture.

The Russian quickly turns back and exits into the dock, he tells everyone: "all right, back to the other shuttle, now!". The Russian must now act alone, he has lost all of his men, he is anxious and on the verge of certain paranoia. He instructs everyone to head in first into the ISV compartment, he warns them not to try to play hero or he will fire his gun. The Valkyrie pilot who had been holding the last frozen container enters the ISV first; he turns and asks the Russian: "What about these -referring to the hydrogen containers- ?" The Russian replies: "take them with you, they're worth something". The Russian is increasingly more nervous; his sweat spilling across in the weightless environment as he realizes he must now hold everyone hostage and make it back to the moon with just the threat of his hand gun, a very difficult task.

The Doctor realizes the remaining ISV crew must be evacuated; he approaches and alarm activation button just as he enters the ISV chamber. The Russian notices the Doctor's intention, he quickly tells him: "stop! don't touch that!". The Doctor looks at him surprised, he tells him: "we have to evacuate! what do you pretend? leave them behind?". The Russian replies "there's no room for all of us, you know that, don't you dare touch it!", the Doctor looks at him in disgust, he tells him, " but they will die if this thing blows, plus there is no other….!" . The Russian replies: "Tough luck!"; just as he says it, he suddenly hears a whisper behind him that says: "that's right!".

Out of nowhere, Neytiri's knife pops out from the Russian's stomach, who screams from the pain; behind him floats Joe with his newly inherited warrior eyes, ready to finish him. The Russian still holds the handgun, Joe quickly pulls out the knife. Gushing blood quickly makes its way across the dock. The Russian looks at his wounded torso, he's life just spilling away; he gets a tight grip on his handgun, Joe hasn't realized he still holds it. The Russian turns around in weightlessness, Jake screams: "Look out!".

The Russian fires his weapon at Joe, the shot barely misses him, Joe tries to push himself in order to dodge the now flying bullets. Inevitably, the stray bullets, soon enough reach the Valkyrie cargo bay and one of the hydrogen containers, sparking a small explosion but enough to start a chain reaction. Within seconds, an enormous explosion takes place, the Valkyrie is split in half. The flames of the explosion reach the dock; they quickly spread further into the dock almost reaching the ISV hatch only to be rapidly sucked back out by the potent and now inevitable decompression. One of Joe's pilots gets immediately sucked out through the docking hatch of the shuttle which is now ripped apart.

The Doctor and the other pilot had luckily made it into the ISV main compartment; Joe, the Russian, and Jake are all still in the dock, they must now quickly find something to hold on to. The doors on the hatch begin to close automatically with the detected loss of pressure. There are two hatches with a decompression chamber in the center, the first one leading into the ISV manages to close almost completely but it gets stuck open with the last hydrogen container which the pilot had released. The second hatch leading to the dock itself begins to close. Jake's body becomes trapped on the second hatch with one arm trapped inside the decompression chamber, while his other arm is extended out in the dock holding on to Joe by merely his fingertips but holding tightly with his large alien hand. The Russian, who almost nearly gets sucked away, grabs on to Joe's legs, he's losing consciousness quickly, it's all one big messy tug of war.

Alarms on board the ISV are going off everywhere, the Doctor notices that the hatches leading to that chamber from the rear portion of the ISV had closed; when he looks out the vision panel towards the longitudinal side of the ISV, he realizes that the mile long fuselage connected by steel trusses had literally split in half. Looking across onto the other half of the ship, the Doctor can see human bodies been sucked out, the force of the Valkyrie explosion had ripped everything apart.

The pilot, from inside the ISV compartment tries to force himself through the first hatch that is stuck in the open position, in order to try to help Jake. What is left of the ISV on their side is decompressing quickly, it is probably only seconds away from total decompression. The pilot desperately tries to force the hatch open, just as he is able to slightly open the hatch to let himself through, the hydrogen container that was holding the hatch open suddenly blows over him, perhaps from the sudden decompression. The Pilot's whole upper torso gets instantly frozen; the fumes quickly get sucked out, barely missing Jake across the other hatch. Meanwhile, Joe hangs on to Jake; the Russian by now has bled enough, he can't find strength to hang on anymore, he is almost unconscious yet he still holds his fire arm.

The Russian finally lets go of Joe's leg, as he gets sucked out by the hole at the other end of the dock, he starts firing indiscriminately, missing Jake and Joe by a mere inch, he manages though to shoot a hole on both hatches. The shot goes right through the ISV, barely missing the Doctor, who by now can only hope the shot did not reach the other shuttle on the opposite end. In nothing more than a few seconds, the Russian gets sucked out through the dock's shuttle hatch, which had practically been ripped apart with the blast.

The ISV, now ripped in two pieces, is spinning wildly within its orbit, for an instance Jake looks on to the hole at the end of the dock and he can see portions of the moon below and the visual effect of the spinning ISV, as the moon rotates around it. In one last desperate effort, the Doctor approaches the ISV compartment hatch, he tries to remove what's left of the pilot's frozen body though he can barely touch him; in pulling him, he rips his torso apart, since the burning force of hydrogen at 400 degrees below zero had quickly turned his body to near stone.

The Doctor looks at Jake, but there is really not much he can do, he is helpless against the strength of the hatch door's engines and mechanism; both hatches are still barely open and the ISV continues to decompress. Meanwhile, Jake can only use one hand to open the hatch by force, his other hand hangs on to Joe, who he feels he must save. Suddenly, Joe screams to Jake: "Jake! let go of my hand !", Jake looks back at him and tells him: "No! I'm not letting you die!" Joe yells back to him: "if you don't let go of me we'll both die, that doesn't make much sense, does it?". Jake struggles to pull Joe in so that he could perhaps hang on to something while he pushes the hatch open but is useless; the walls in the dock are almost seamless, there is nothing Joe could hang on to. Joe now pleads:"Jake! look at me!" Jake quickly looks at him, they stare at each other momentarily as Joe tells him in a very emotive tone: "You must live! you must get back! ….you're the only chance they have!"

Jake suddenly reacts, he opens his eyes wide again, he realizes that Eywa has somehow intervened; Joe has in fact delivered a message from her. Jake now realizes that Joe is inevitably right, there is no way to save him, either he let's go or else they both perish, since he needs the strength of both his arms to push the hatch open. After a brief moment Jake finally and inevitably lets go; he stares at Joe as he gets sucked out by the enormous decompressive force. Joe's face is almost expressionless as he is an instant from dying; soon enough, Joe disappears into the vacuum of space.


	42. SHE'S REALLY GREEN!

Jake finally is able to use both his hands to open the hatch just enough to pull himself into the ISV chamber; as he enters it the hatch door forcibly closes behind him, alarms still go off everywhere. The  
>Doctor has by now taken refuge into the docking channel connecting to Joe's shuttle. Jake notices that although the hatch has closed, the chamber still decompresses, he hears the sound of air slowly escaping<br>since the Russian blew multiple bullet holes through various hulls.

The Doctor sees Jake has entered, he knocks on the vision glass of the hatch door, he points to Jake to approach the dock. At this point all hatches on what is left of the ISV are sealed; only the strength of a ten foot creature like Jake can open them. The Doctor points to Jake to try to force the hatch open; the tight seal of the hatch and the rambling sound of the alarms won't let the sound through; they rely on sign language. Jake begins to force the door open; the frozen upper torso of the pilot floats around the chamber, for a second it impacts Jake who screams from the pain from the sudden freezing burn. Jake pushes the torso away, part of the pilots arm breaks and now floats freely, it's creepy. Jake finally is able to force the hatch open and sneak into the dock.

The alarms are going off inside the dock as well, the Doctor desperately says to Jake: "he blew a hole on every god damn hull in the ship! we need to get out of here now, soon we'll run out of air! let's go!". They quickly float into Joe's shuttle; Jake has a rough time fitting into its entry hatch, since it is significantly smaller than the Valkyrie. The Doctor closes the shuttle hatch while saying: "cross your fingers he didn't blow a hole on this one too!". As the hatch seals, there is silence, there are no alarms going off, the Doctor says: "well, so far so good!".

Jake just floats along without really knowing what to do. The Doctor heads into the cockpit, Jake follows while still struggling to fit through the small channels that unlike those of the Valkyrie, weren't really design to fit large objects or creatures his size. Jake can barely fit into the cockpit but yet he manages to squeeze himself in, there sits the Doctor staring at the super high tech control & Navigational panel, which runs almost like _Star trek _technology. Jake notices that the Doctor looks confused, Jake asks: "what's wrong?" The Doctor hesitates in some fear, he tells Jake: " I don't...I mean .. I ". Jake reacts and asks: "You can't fly this thing? I thought you said you were a pilot". The Doctor replies somewhat upset and confused: "I am! I mean I use to be, back when these things had a steering wheel on it, damn it!"

Meanwhile the ISV portion that the shuttle is still docked on to is spinning wildly. The Pandoran moon rotates around the windshield, the shadows of the Alpha Centauri star hover around the cockpit in circles. Jake and the Doctor better get moving fast, before the ISV becomes a burning meteor over the Pandoran atmosphere. The Doctor says: " Okay, let me see", he begins to press buttons on the touch screens in front of him, part of the information appears in French since the vessel is French made, he is going mostly by the graphics more than the text. Suddenly, images of different RDA bases appear on the screen, he realizes one of them is that of Hell's Gate, it is accompanied by the base's official star system name and code number, with the "Hell's Gate" appearing in parenthesis as a nickname.

Jake sees the screen, he yells out anxiously: "that's it, that's the base!". The Doctor replies," I know, I know, I'm working on it!" The Doctor continues to press all kinds of buttons, sort of guessing his way through the system; finally, he manages to instruct the shuttle to depart and head on to the base, he says:"got it!". The Doctor smiles as in success when suddenly in the screen appears a security access screen, it asks for pilot voice recognition in order to execute commands; the Doctor inevitably says: " Oh shit !" in the screen instantly appears a message:"Voice unrecognized ".

Jake notices that there are alternate options in the screen for security access, he tells the Doctor:" is that for thumb recognition?" the Doctor sees it, he says:"'yes, except the pilots are both gone, we're screwed!" Jake says: "I'll be right back!". The doctor asks: "where are you going?", Jake replies: "I'm going to go find a helping hand". The Doctor smiles sort of sensing what Jake means: the pilots ripped arm with his thumb. The Doctor is not sure if it will work but for now it appears to be the only chance they have. The Doctor tells Jake:" be careful! It's probably almost depressurized by now" Jake looks at him nervously while staying quiet.

Jake opens the shuttle hatch, in the dock alarms continue beeping everywhere; he crosses the dock, forces the hatch open yet again, there still floats the frozen torso of the perished pilot. It is now dark, Jake knows the pilot's arm and hand float along somewhere as he remembers having accidentally ripped it. The chamber is almost out of oxygen, he can feel his exopack expanding from the difference in air pressure. Soon enough, Jake finds the pilots hand and part of his arm, still freely floating along, more alarms begin to go off constantly. Jake rips off a piece of fabric from the pilot's jumpsuit, he wraps it around his hand, he then proceeds to grab the arm with the fabric layers as a protector which immediately stick to the hand from the freezing temperature.

Jake knows he doesn't have much time, he must again force his way into the dock and head back into the shuttle. Jake feels the change in air pressure, which causes certain pain from the expanded blood vessels in his body; he forces the hatch open, gets inside the dock, he sees the Doctor watching from the shuttle's hatch in the distance. Jake holds onto the pilots hand, he reaches the double hatch of the shuttle, it opens, Jake enters, the chamber then pressurizes. So far the shuttle seems unaffected by the flying bullets; Jake enters the shuttle with the pilot's hand, which by entering the warmer more humid climate, quickly begins to emit frozen fumes due to the rapid condensation.

The Doctor rushes to the cockpit with the pilot's frozen arm, he quickly exposes the thumb, he puts it on the touch screen but nothing happens, instead, the glass in the touch screen begins to crack. The Doctor quickly pulls the thumb out before it breaks the glass, Jake asks:" what's wrong now?" the Doctor says: "It's too frozen, it won't read it" Jake replies: "well you better think of something and fast or else...". Jake points towards outside the windshield, the Doctor looks, he sees the gigantic nuclear propulsion engine of the second half of the ISV spinning slowly towards them; it is gigantic, if it impacts them, it will crush the shuttle in an instant.

The situation is becoming more and more desperate by the second, they must find a way of getting the authorization and the shuttle moving fast. The Doctor starts sniffing around for a strange smell, Jake asks him" What now!" The doctor says: "smells strange!" Jake cannot smell through his exopack. The Doctor sniffs a few more times and says: "It smells like tile cleaner". Jake stares at him confused, suddenly the Doctor looks behind Jake and quickly tells him: " you're exopack is leaking!" which explains the ammonia type smell. Jake looks at him and says all anxious: "oh great, not again! -pauses-, well I guess it doesn't matter now".

Jake points in front of him, the ISV fuselage is almost on top of them again after having completed a full rotation. The Doctor tells him: "turn around" Jake confused asks: "what?", the Doctor, who by now is a nervous wreck tells him again: "turn around now!". Jake turns quickly, the Doctor grabs the pilot's thumb and puts it right on the source of the leak, the thumb quickly begins to melt, it even starts twitching. The Doctor reacts in some disgust, "creepy!" he says, as he puts the thumb back in the touch screen which reacts instantly.

Jake by now feels hopeless, he says "hang on!", as he stares in front of him for the giant ISV fuselage ready to overrun them, the Doctor then yells: "got it!". The shuttle immediately and automatically undocks, the propulsion system immediately activates. The shuttle shoots down like a rollercoaster from the dock and away from the ISV. Jake and the Doctor feel the acceleration as they barely have time to tilt their heads to look up at the now doomed cruiser, which has split apart.

The shuttle makes a series of tilting maneuvers, aligning itself up for entry into the Pandoran moon. The wrecked ISV gets further and further from the shuttle, the Doctor looks up to it from the cockpit, Jake looks on as well, the Doctor says in a saddened tone: " God have mercy on them!", referring to the crew that was left trapped in it. In the distance, Jake sees a second smaller ISV, apparently the one he saw on trailing the main ISV, he asks the Doctor: "What is that overthere", the Doctor replies: "That's the vehicle I came in, and my ticket home, if I can ever get back to it!".

The Doctor notices that Jake is having some difficulty breathing, he tells him: "go strap yourself somewhere in the cabin and just try to hold your breath for as long as you can, I'll see that I can get us down as quickly as possible". Jake goes to the shuttle's cabin, he can barely fit, he straps himself to the buckles of the largest seat he can find, Joe's seat. The leaking air of his exogear tank gets lighter, his breathing tank is near empty. Jake sits in an almost fetal position since he can barely fit.

By now the shuttle descends quickly, it is now in reentry position as it begins to automatically make tilting maneuvers in order to lower its speed. The Doctor from the cockpit begins to see blue flares of fire and heat being emitted from the shuttles nose and belly as it begins to penetrate the Pandoran atmosphere, it begins to slightly shake and rumble with some turbulence. Jake sits, trying to hold his breath, he is running out of air, he becomes anxious; the Doctor meanwhile sits at the cockpit looking down into the moon as it gets closer, the massive fields of green of the continents below, now well visible and better defined, captivate him.

Suddenly, Jake's arm pulls him from behind, he looks on to Jake's face, which is pale and almost out of air. Jake can't speak, he just floats there desperate trying to catch his breath and signaling to the Doctor to do something. The Doctor begins to feel some heaviness, he tells Jake to go sit in the back again. Jake is so desperate, he can't even comprehend the Doctor, who gets up from the cockpit and approaches him to tell him:"We should get there soon, just try to hang on just a little longer!" Jake can't answer; he is so desperate for air he is almost crying. For a moment, Jake instinctively tries to remove his mask, the Doctor quickly stops him knowing that it won't help, he tells him:"Jake, sit down! Just try to relax, let me think of something!".

Jake sits and closes his eyes, ready to pass out. The Doctor heads back to the cockpit, he begins to look around for navigational info, he notices that they are still a significant amount of time away from the base. By now however, the shuttle has become a plane flying over the higher atmosphere and headed on to Hells's Gate. The Doctor heads back to Jake to check on his condition, Jake has passed out but still has a slight pulse, he becomes once again anxious, he must do something; he looks at the shuttle's double hatch and thinks: could it work? The Doctor knows that the shuttle must have emergency exopacks that he could use, he goes to an emergency and first aid container within the cabin, opens it, there he finds an exopack, he puts it on; he then runs over to the shuttle's hatch door, he figures if he can get it to slightly open, he can let some of the Pandoran air in, as little as it may be in the upper atmosphere, it should be enough to bring Jake back.

The Doctor begins to press buttons on the hatch, he manages to open the first one, he exits on to the second one which leads to the exterior; he begins to press all buttons, but is useless. The door simply will not unlatch while the shuttle navigates, especially if it detects differential air and atmospheres. The Doctor sees the warning graphics on the door's instruments, he must figure out some other way, he decides to head into the security vault of the shuttle, where he knows the pilots stored weapons; he opens it, finds a handgun, he also finds bullet cartridges, he loads them onto the automatic gun, he then heads back to the shuttle's hatch.

The Doctor quickly gasps for one last deep breath of air and makes sure his exopack is on tight, he quickly whispers to himself:"This better work, if not God help us ". He begins to fire at the hatch vision panel, which is made of double reinforced thick safety glass. He fires one, two, three shots, the glass shatters slightly but still won't break. He keeps firing into it, finally after the tenth shot or so, he punctures a small hole in it, alarms begin to go off on the shuttle. The second hatch begins to close as it detects sudden decompression, luckily the Doctor is standing right on it, he blocks it with the handgun. The shuttle cabin is now depressurized. The Doctor now breathes from his exogear, he runs over to Jake and removes his mask. Jake is still unconscious, the Doctor slaps him a few times, Jake seems to  
>be mildly reacting. By now he figures Jake will slowly come back, for now there's not much else he can do.<p>

The Doctor runs back to the cockpit where all alarms and lights beep everywhere, for now he assumes the shuttle will continue its path on to Hell's Gate. The Pandoran green is now so ever closer, the Doctor sits there quietly and stares at the beauty of the moon, he had seen it in images, but nothing like being this close to it. The Doctor is amazed at its beauty, for a moment, he thinks of Grace, he now understands her devotion to the moon and its ecosystem while he briefly wonders where in the moon her body lies.

Suddenly behind the Doctor appears Jake, still pale but now conscious and breathing. The Doctor looks at him as he tries to squeeze himself into the cockpit, the Doctor sits there quiet and in amazement, contemplating the beauty of the terrain below. The Doctor says: "Amazing, now I understand why she was so crazy to come here -Grace-, it's just beautiful, I never thought there could be so much green!". Jake is quiet, still trying to recover from yet another breathless episode. The Doctor looks down, by now they could see flocks of large birds roaming beneath them, alarms and warning tones still go off in the now depressurized cabin, Jake and the Doctor don't mind them for now.

Jake thinks perhaps he should contact the base, he figures if there are Omaticaya guards in some of the watch towers they may fire at them not knowing if it is friend or foe. Jake asks the Doctor, while still sounding agitated: "Can we call the base? we need to tell them were coming, otherwise guards may shoot at us not knowing who we are". The Doctor begins to look around on the instruments, he manages to get an open channel on the radio, he hands Jake a small speaker; Jake begins to call the base: "Norm, Max, come in, this is Jake". There is no response, he tries again: " Norm, Max, anyone! come in, we are headed there in a shuttle, it may not register, please tell the men not to fire, we should be landing in a few minutes …. Norm, Max, anyone there?" Still no response, the Doctor tells Jake: "maybe we can get them on some other channel".

Back at the biolab, Norm and Max have fallen asleep, they had an exhausting sleepless night and most of the morning, they can't hear Jake calling them on the radio. Suddenly, detection alarms begin to go off again; Max wakes up, he runs over to the computer, he sees the shuttle on the tracking computer and a proper RDA identification, he says to himself: "Oh shit, they're back….they're back!". Max runs over to Norm to wake him, again scaring him from the sudden tapping, he tells him:" I have an Alliance ship on radar, headed straight towards us!". Norm immediately reacts, he asks Max: "What kind of ship?" Max says: "A shuttle", Norm asks: "A Valkyrie?" ,Max replies: "No, something different, smaller, looks like a passenger vessel, I think is the one we saw the other night in orbit….what do we do?". Norm replies: 'Relax, I'll get the guns; we'll head up to the tower". Max is turning frantic, he asks Norm: "But what about the zoo out there?". Norm replies: "We'll take our chances, by now the eclipse must be over, they probably all left by now".

Suddenly, Jake's voice comes on a radio: "Norm, Max, come in!" Norm and Max stare at each other in joy and some confusion, Max looks around looking for a speaker, Norm rushes him: "Where the hell did you put it!", Max answers: "It was right here…. got it !" Max puts on the microphone and speaker, he calls on the radio: "Jake, is it you?", Jake answers from the shuttle: "Affirmative, listen, we're coming in on a shuttle, can you tell the guards not to shoot at us?" Max responds: "We'll go check on them, can you fly around before landing? Jake replies: "No we can't! we are headed straight in, this thing flies by itself, we can't hold it, just tell them not to shoot!" Max replies: "Okay, but to be honest with you, I don't think any of them are at their posts, we haven't seen them since yesterday". Jake stays quiet and in wonder, since this is the first sign that something may have gone wrong; a squad of Omaticaya guards is always suppose to be on duty guarding the base. Norm asks Max in confusion: "How did he end up in a shuttle?"

Max replies: "beats me, but he's obviously not alone".


	43. UTOPIA

The base is now visible from the cockpit, the Doctor looks down, he tells Jake: "you guys have a lake?" Jake looks down, he responds to the Doctor: "That's not a lake, that's the old mine". The mine field, abandoned for years, had become a giant pond. Norm and Max grab weapons and carefully find their way out to the tarmac, they slowly cross through the unpressurized hallways, for now it seems that all the invading creatures have left, they step outside and immediately spot the shuttle approaching. They stand very near the area where the Valkyrie would normally land, they stare at the shuttle approach and notice that it just hovers over them and continues its path across the base, Norm asks: "Where are they going?"

On board the shuttle, Jake notices that it continues on a path beyond the tarmac, he asks the Doctor: "Is this right? weren't we suppose to land right there, where is it going?" The Doctor replies: "I don't know, this thing is flying on its own". The shuttle continues a path that seems to extend beyond the fences of Hell's Gate; it hovers above the wooded areas on the perimeter of the base until it finally arrives over what seems to be a landing platform made especially for it. It lands, there is nothing but trees around them, the platform is well hidden from view of anywhere on the base. Jake tells the Doctor, "I never knew this was here", the Doctor tells Jake: "The Old Man probably had it build, there's probably one of these at every Alliance base, is probably part of the package". Jake asks: "How do we get to the base from here?", the Doctor tells him: "Don't know, but do expect more surprises, the Old Man was good at that!". As they land, Jake readies to exit, the Doctor grabs the now thawed pilot hand and thumb, he carefully wraps it on a plastic bag and stores it on the shuttle's compact freezer.

Jake and the Doctor exit the shuttle through its double hatch door, along the distance and through the bushes appear Max and Norm, agitated, they made their way to the platform by foot through the dense bushes; like Jake, they had no idea of the hidden platform that must have existed at the base for over six years and before the Alliance left. Jake stands at the platform, Norm and Max are in awe at the beauty of the shuttle, they had never seen such beautiful and elegant ship, plus, they're very happy to see Jake, they also see the Doctor stepping into the platform. Norm tells Jake: "Oh boy, are we glad to see you!"

They notice that Jake is wearing the white jumpsuit, Max asks: "What's with the suit?" first time I see you wearing clothes since…" Jake approaches them, he responds to Max: "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later, where are the men? have you heard from any of them? have you heard from Neytiri?" Norm responds: "We haven't, we tried calling you on the radio, all night, where you've been?"

The Doctor approaches, Jake introduces him to Norm and Max, who greet him in a somewhat apprehensive fashion. Jake notices Max is all bruised, he asks him: "What happened to you?" Max ignorantly answers: "Jake, you have no idea what we've been through since you left!". Jake and the Doctor stare at each other as Jake sarcastically says: "A-ha" Norm asks: "Who's ship is this?" Jake is shy in responding, not knowing if he should reveal any information to the guys, the Doctor then answers: "she belongs to the Alliance, at least for now". Norm says: "I've never seen anything like it, she's beautiful! she's breathtaking!" Jake stands next to Norm, looks at him while gasping for fresh air and says: "yeah, tell me about it!".

Norm looks around and tells everyone: "Well, I guess were walking back to the base, let's go!". Suddenly, out of one of the shuttle's cargo bay, a road vehicle begins to automatically unload, it is just as beautiful as the shuttle itself, like a baby kangaroo coming off its mother's pouch. They all stand there in amazement; the Doctor himself didn't know it existed. Jake asks: "so what now?", the Doctor tells him: "like I said, more surprises, let's hop in and find out". The Doctor, Max and Norm, climb into the vehicle, which resembles a very high end luxurious SUV, but rugged enough and well equipped for tough rides through rough terrains. Jake climbs on top of the vehicle since he cannot fit inside. The Doctor sits in front and once again wonders how the vehicle steers since there is no wheel, the Doctor says: "As expected", Norm asks from the backseat: "How do you drive this thing?", the Doctor, while pressing buttons on a touch screen answers: "I have a feeling I won't have to!".

The vehicle begins to back up from the shuttle and into a platform ramp which leads into what seems to be an asphaltic road, it makes the necessary turns and heads into the road at a very high speed, driving itself. Through the path they observe warning signs for crossing Pandoran creatures, soon enough they see a road sign which signals the direction for Hells Gate and the direction for the mine fields, the Doctor, in wonder, says: "Where the hell are we? Yellowstone?". Norm and Max are just as surprised as the Doctor. Soon enough the vehicle stops in front of an intermittent traffic light that connects a road to its left, a sign points to a left turn for Hell's Gate and to continue straight to reach the mine operation, it's like a complete utopian vision for a planet light years from Earth, it's mind bugling.

The vehicle just sits there; everyone sits quietly looking at a traffic light, something they haven't seen since their days back on earth. Jake taps the sunroof glass from above and yells to the Doctor: "hey, can we get moving?" The Doctor looks around for any command that will overwrite the traffic light halt, he presses buttons, finally, the vehicle begins to move, it turns left into the intersection, goes through a series of deeply wooded areas. The road is well camouflaged from its surroundings, is no wonder, no one ever knew of its existence, quickly enough they arrive at a gate that opens automatically and enters the tarmac inside the base. The vehicle wildly drives over the tarmac giant Pandoran like weed growth, it begins to rattle and shake not detecting that it, it approaches the base's main entrance and stops right in front of it, the same entrance where Jake first entered Hell's Gate six years back. The vehicle is driven by a special global positioning system that tells it where to go, it is very accurate, common technology in the 22nd century, even at 4.5 light years away from earth.

Jake gets off the vehicle and immediately starts looking around for the presence of any of his Omaticaya guards; just as Max and Norm had told him, the base is desolated, there is no one guarding it. Jake wonders how he will get back to the Tree of Souls and the caves, since he has no Ikran to get him there, plus there are no men to take him. He tells Norm and Max: "Guys, show the Doctor around, I'm gonna go look for any of my men, I have to get back home".

Norm and Max escort the Doctor into the biolab, there they guide him through what are the remnants of the old Avatar program, they show him Grace's old office, there he can see more recent images of Grace and the crew, before her death. He had kept some contact with Grace in the years prior to her death, but little by little it had all diminished, to him Grace had almost become an obscure figure of the past. Now he  
>could see what had become of her while at Pandora, her notes and some of her paperwork still intact, a dirty ashtray still sat near her desk, the Doctor says to himself : "At least these didn't get to kill<br>you" as he tosses the dirty ashtray into a nearby waste can.

Norm takes the chance to question the Doctor, he says:"So, did you get here on the ISV?, "Yes" the Doctor replies, Norm asks: "So how are you getting back? I don't think we have any fuel left for the shuttle". The Doctor responds: "I'm not getting back, at least not for now". Norm and Max look puzzled, they all sit down by Grace's old desk as the Doctor begins to describe to them everything that had transpired since they last saw Jake.

Back at the ocean base, the French Man yet again sits at the large conference room, he is accompanied by Parker and the attorneys, he sits there thoughtful, serious, detached from the conversation. Parker and the attorneys argue back and forth about the newly revised contract documents they must prepare, since now, it seems he will be the one signing on behalf of the Alliance. Parker is risking doing all of this without any true verification from his superiors, since as Joe White figured and warned Parker, the Alliance could not be contacted.

The French Man is now more than ever risking everything on behalf of the company he represents. He is putting at risk everything he has worked for his entire life just to play heroics and achieve a true union with the Alliance; something that the company has been for long seeking, yet in order to do so, he has in fact lied to many, including Parker, about the authenticity of the accord. By now he doesn't care though, he is too far into it. He can only hope to execute his part of the deal: building a new temporary base for the approaching Alliance force, at the site of the old Hometree, as it was once secretly solicited by the CEO, who is now dead -The Old Man, Joe White-.

A base security guard walks in the conference room, he approaches the French Man to whisper in his ear, once again, news are not good at all, the man tells him that they have lost all contact with the Russian and  
>the ISV. The French Man tilts his head down in worry and fear of the worse, how bad has this gotten and how bad is it still to become. Suddenly, there is commotion on the hallways of the base; everyone<br>seems to be running out into the platforms above; the French Man and Parker walk out in wonder.

Through the hallways, they see people running out and mumbling about something happening above in the sky. They follow the crowd into the platform, as they approach, Parker notices through the windows that it is daylight, he says: "the eclipse ended, no wonder" the French Man stays quiet, he is skeptic about all the commotion being simply about the eclipse, he steps out through the vestibule with his exopack, Parker follows. He notices everyone pointing up. He looks up; he can see a dim ring of Polyphemus with a full Pandoran sun shining right next to it, fairly close to that a trail of fire, like a slow moving meteor, burning through the atmosphere. It is too slow for a meteor, and too disbursed for a ship, it is not one of their vessels, since their mobilization is complete, it's the ISV shredding apart in flames as it penetrates the atmosphere, something went terribly wrong. Parker sees it, he ignorantly asks the French Man, "You guys have more ships coming in?" the French Man, nervous, nods his head and whispers "no" and walks away. Parker stares at him in wonder as he rushes back inside.

Back at Hell's Gate, Jake continues to look around the normal posts were his Omaticaya guards normally would stand guard. He is disappointed and scared, none of them are there, he increasingly worries that something happened at the caves, something is not right; he heads back to the main building.

After finding out from the Doctor everything that had happened during the night and through out the eclipse, Norm and Max now feel more trustful of the Doctor, so they give him a tour of the Hell's Gate facility. They show him the tower, they walk through the station's hallways, they approach the hangar area, they walk through a large warehouse module. The Doctor notices that there are a lot of explosives stored in the warehouse, these were used for the mining operations, as well as the ruthless "shock and awe" campaigns.

They continue on to the line were some AMP suits sit, most of them were lost during the conflict, only a few remain, including the one Norm uses for digging at Hometree, all filthy and muddy. Finally they enter the hangar area were the only remaining Samson sits, gathering dust, neither Norm nor Max have ever stepped into it, since they can't fly it. The Doctor is nothing short of stunned; he remembers his days as a pilot and the choppers he flew, nothing like the powerful and contemporary Samson though.

Jake walks into the hangar, he seems desperate, anxious, Max asks: "What's wrong Jake?" he tells the men: "I need to get back, I can't find any of my men, I guess I'm walking there", Norm replies: "That's crazy Jake, it I'll take you days to get back on foot, are you sure there aren't any direhorses around?" Jake replies: "No, already checked that". The Doctor soon asks, while still contemplating at the Samson: "Is there any fuel on that?" -he points at the Samson vehicle- Jake and Norm look at each other in joy, it's a miracle!


	44. PEACE IN THE MOUNTAINS

Norm and the Doctor sit in the cockpit of the Samson; the Doctor childishly enjoys piloting it, something he has not done in decades, he finds it very hard to contain his excitement as they fly smoothly. Max has stayed behind at Hell's Gate. Jake sits in the open bay of the Samson as he nearly doses off; he is very tired, too much happened in the last day; yet as tired as he is, he just can't fall asleep. Just as he begins to close his eyes for a brief moment to clear his mind, his fearful thoughts of what could have happened to Neytiri and the clan begin to hunt him.

As he momentarily doses off and wakens, suddenly in front of him are the beautiful Floating Mountains, majestic as usual, just like the first time he flew by them with Trudy and the crew. Finally Jake heads back home. The Mountains presence once again captivates him; after six years, they had all become routine, for a while he had taken their beauty and potent presence somewhat for granted; but here they stand again on this day as if he was seeing them for the first time. Just a short while back, nothing more than a few hours, Jake had perhaps given up on ever seeing them again.

Norm and the Doctor chat, the Doctor is near speechless at contemplating such wonder of nature, perhaps one of the most incredible acts of nature in the universe. The Doctor never truly thought he would get to see them in his lifetime. Norm tells the Doctor about the composition of the mountains and why they float, and everything else he's been able to learn in the last six years about them. Suddenly the Doctor notices the instruments on the Samson going crazy: "Oh-oh!, I think I should've double checked the instruments" he says in fear. Norm sees the instruments and says: "Oh don't worry, there's nothing wrong….that's normal, just watch were you're going, maybe you should go that way" as he points. As they turn, the Doctor looks down, as he curiously notices: "That looks like fuselage down there".

They soon approach the Tree of Souls, it is almost sunset. As they get closer, the Doctor in amazement asks: "Who build those obelisks?" while referring to the sculpted rock forms above the Tree. Norm tells him in a skeptic fashion: "Supposedly no one did, it is shaped out of the flex vortex…..but I have my doubts…..". They finally land right next to the Tree at almost precisely the same spot where Joe and his men landed just a few hours before. Jake steps off, in the distance he sees some of his men, in some fear, he begins to walk towards them. As he gets closer, he notices the men are serious, they seem saddened, he bows to them, they bow back: "Where's Neytiri?" he asks -in Na'vi-. The men don't answer; instead they look down in fear and some shyness. Jake can immediately sense there's something they are afraid of telling him, he rushes into the main cave, there he sees the whole clan gathered in a circle and quietly praying, he looks towards a small rock on the side where Neytiri's white jump suit sits, stained in blood.

Jake's heartbeat accelerates, suddenly he imagines the worse as he whispers: "Oh no! Neytiri!" he  
>runs through the crowd pushing his way through the center, some of the clan members take notice of his presence, they try to stop him to explain as he forcibly pushes his way through. At the center of the crowd and on top of a flat bed boulder lies Mo'At, she is face up, cold and pale; her wound still visible and almost fresh, dry drips of blood still mark her neck, her eyes peacefully closed. Kneeling just in front is Neytiri, with her head down, she prays in soft whispers. Jake remains quiet, as the horrific feeling at seeing Mo'At dead quickly evolves into an immense and deep sadness, he presses his fist tight. He can't understand how it happened. As he kneels behind Neytiri, he puts his hand over her shoulder, Neytiri can quickly smell his scent, she quickly gets up as Jake stands with her, she turns around and says to him in a desperate sobbing tone: "Oh Jake!" She braces on to him in much emotional pain, but also relieved. She kisses him, while still sobbing she tells him: "I thought I would never see you again", "I made a promise" Jake responds. Neytiri leans her head on his shoulder and begins to cry deeply.<p>

Jake then approaches Mo'At's lifeless corpse, he kneels in front of her as he stares at her, he remembers clearly the last words she said to him and the last moment they spend together; Jake could have never imagined that such would be the last time he would see her alive. He kneels closer to her, Neytiri stands behind him and liens on him. Jake gives Mo'At a warm human kiss in her forehead as tears fall from his eyes, for he's lost a mother, and one of his best spiritual guardians and friend; Neytiri will now take on her role for the clan. Jake asks: "how?... how did this happen?". Neytiri grabs Jake by his hand and walks with him into seclusion. The Omaticaya now pray louder and louder in both pain but also in some joy at welcoming Jake; for they know that the clan now has a new dynasty and they are very relieved that their leader has returned.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Norm approach the Tree of Souls by foot, Norm is anxious to show it to him. The Tree seems desolated, peaceful, mild afternoon breezes blow through it, slowly caressing its vines. The Doctor looks up in amazement at its magnitude and beauty while in the distance, just below the Tree he sees a small figure, he can't quite distinguish what it is. "What is that over there?" he asks Norm who responds confused: "I don't know, it kind of looks like…. is that a person lying there?". The Doctor walks quickly towards it, Norm follows him. As the Doctor gets closer and closer he can realize that the human figure, now far better defined, is naked, and is very slim. As he closes in he realizes it is the lifeless body of the Old Man, his long time friend. The Doctor takes a deep breath, he approaches him and kneels in front of him, he tilts the Old Man's head and shoulder upward, he stares at him, the Old Man's eyes are closed.

Norm sits there wondering, he asks the Doctor: "Is it him, the CEO?". The Doctor mildly tilts his head "yes" while his eyes become teary. He picks up the Old Man's feather like fragile body, and carries it away without saying a word, the small life support portable box with all the loose catheters stays behind. The Doctor then walks back to the Samson, he grabs a body bag which is normally stored in its cargo hull, he wraps the Old Man's body and stores it, he then walks to a nearby tall boulder, he climbs onto it and begins to stare around him. It's getting dark, the Pandoran sky begins to reveal the abundant stars above; Polyphemus won't shine tonight, the stars will be clearly defined. Norm sits at a distance, not wanting to disturb him.

By now Neytiri has explained to Jake everything that has transpired while he was gone; she tells him about the additional tidal wave that hit the Ikran Village by the sea and how many clan members perished, she also tells him everything that took place at the Tree of Souls, how Mo'At was killed. Jake now knows the Pervert is on the loose and may be somewhere near, he must warn his men, but right now, he must talk to Neytiri, he begins to stare at her in wonder, Neytiri can tell he is anxious to tell her something. By now she has calmed down at being relieved of having Jake back by her side.

As Jake stands face to face with her, their foreheads caress each other, Jake speaks: "There is one more fight, is not over yet, in fact, this is only the beginning". Neytiri stays quiet, alert and submissive to Jake's words, deep down, she understands the severity of the situation, and for as much as she loves Jake, she comprehends the urgency and importance of Jake's actions and decisions. Neytiri knows the future of the entire Na'Vi race depends on Jake's courage and wisdom. Jake continues to speak: "I need to ask you something; I mean -stutters-….there is something I must tell you" Neytiri stays quiet but begins to show a pleasant smile in her usual charismatic fashion:"Something's happening, ahh… inside of you" Jake says.

Neytiri does not hesitate, she quickly tells Jake: "I know Jake, I'm pregnant". Jake opens his eyes wide, he tells her: "You knew?" Neytiri responds: "yes, I can feel it, I've been feeling it for a while now, it's not that hard, I can almost feel the heartbeat inside of me, your heartbeat Jake". Neytiri quickly places her hand over Jake's chest as they slowly kiss. Jake soon begins to turn worried, he tells Neytiri: "Neytiri, you must stay here safe, you must look out for yourself, the clan, and our son, or daughter? -Neytiri laughs- it is very important". Neytiri stays silent and thoughtful, she finally tells Jake: "I will, I will prey to Eywa while I wait, please be careful Jake, _I see you_", "_I see you_". Jake replies as he slowly walks away, it is now nightfall.

Jake steps outside the caves, on his way out he instructs his men to be on the lookout for the Pervert, he also directs a small squad to fly out and gather the clan leaders of all region clans, he tells his men -in Na'vi-: "At the break of dawn, you will fly, you will inform all the clan leaders that we are to meet at the base -Hell's Gate- as soon as they can get there, only heads of clans must come, and no one else; there will be a ceremony for Mo'At very early, I will then be taking care of some important duties, alone, but I'll meet you all at the base as soon as I am done, be very careful". At a distance, Jake sees the Doctor sitting on top of a tall boulder; staring into the night sky.


	45. THE CLOSEST STAR

It is nightfall, the night forest over the Pandoran moon glows once again, but not as strong, since it only absorbed half the light during the day. Norm approaches Jake while carrying a few backpacks, Jake says: "I guess you guys are spending the night here, is too late to head back", Norm responds: "Yeap, I'm gonna go grab some things from the Samson and we're headed to the mobile …". Jake tells Norm: "Make sure you guys get some good rest, we have a long day tomorrow, I've called for a meeting of the clan leaders at the base". Norm puts on a worried look, he says: "they're coming ahh?". Jake quickly answers: "Yes, but don't say anything, please tell Max to get the audiovisuals ready, we're meeting at the lounge". Norm says: "You got it, I'll go grab some things, I'll be right back".

By now the clan has receded into their individual compounds. It is a very quiet night, and seemingly peaceful. Jake approaches the top of a rock, next to where the Doctor at a higher rock sits, their heads now at equal height, they can see each other eye to eye. The Doctor stays quiet, Jake figures he is not in the best mood to talk, so he begins to stare at the sky alongside. The Doctor soon takes notice of Jake's quietness and hesitance to speak, he is still quite moved at the realization of the Old Man's death, yet he figures is time to put it aside, he knows that Jake has far too many reasons to be worried. In an effort to make some conversation, he tells Jake: "Oh boy, I need to take this mask off, it's giving me an awful itch, I could use a shower too!".Jake mildly reacts yet stays quiet, he continues to look up into the sky.

The Doctor stares at the night sky alongside Jake as he says: "Beautiful night, amazing sky, nowhere back home you could see a sky like this, except perhaps from the middle of the ocean, or a desert". Jake responds in a soft voice: "You know is funny, I've been watching the sky for so long yet till this day I still don't know where Earth is". The Doctor looks up and around, tilting his head a few times, after a brief moment responds while pointing: "see that small constellation over there, there are like two or three bright stars " Jake gets closer to the Doctor to get a better angle of where he is pointing, he looks in the direction and responds: "Yes, I think so", the Doctor tells him: "The brightest and reddest of all three, that's our sun, the other two are actually much further, they just line up like that…. it's funny, it looks like the average star, but from our standpoint it is actually the closest of all of them that you can see, in any direction". Jake stares at it, he tells the Doctor: "you really know your stars, are you an astronomist as well?" the Doctor laughs as he answers: "No, I've just stared at it for too long, can't miss it, every day I stared at it from a tiny vision glass on the IS cruiser, everyday it got smaller and further, but I always spotted it, for almost six years, I never lost it".

Jake continues to stare up; he knows that somewhere in between where he sits and that small reddish blinking light, a massive army of men approach, coming to get him, as Parker told him. He also ponders on what the Doctor just told him, realizing that as Joe White had mentioned, the Doctor completed the journey to Pandora with no cryo at all. Except perhaps for the acceleration and deceleration periods, the Doctor spent almost six years looking out for the Old Man. He tells the Doctor: "I'm sorry about the Old Man, I'm sorry I couldn't save him, and I'm sorry about Grace too". The Doctor responds: "Don't be! ….. the truth is I had not seen him so determined in so long, I mean… ever since he spoke to you, he rushed out of the ISV, came down here….I kept thinking what the hell happened to him, what was going through his mind? I guess now I understand!-pauses again, breathes hard, looks to the sky and the stars again and continues- you know he came here looking for you, to avenge you, and instead, he found far more than he could have ever expected or bargain for, he found hope! for as little as it may have lasted, I am sure, wherever he is right now, he's probably thanking you! ….and as far as Grace, I've had plenty of time to mourn her, believe me, I've been mourning her even before we set to come out here, before she died, I was already grieving her loss" .

Jake stays quiets, after a brief moment of silence, Jake asks the Doctor: "What happened?... I mean, between you and Grace?" The Doctor stays thoughtful, he then answers to Jake: "I was never too happy about her insistence with this Avatar thing, I was always skeptic and unsure that perhaps she was just trying to get away from me, our relationship was not going too well, and then one day, when I least expected it, she gave me the news, she told me the Old Man, one of my best "friends", had granted her the funds, she was coming out here -pauses, stays thoughtful, continues-, which I immediately interpreted as the end of our relationship…..I felt betrayed, by both her and by the Old Man …..I still remember it so vividly, we were at a restaurant, I had one drink too many, I guess she thought I would handle the news better that way, instead, I felt my world crumble in an instant…. I got so angry, lost control, began tossing plates around, people were seen running out of the place, they even called the police, she became terrified, walked out".

Suddenly, Jake's strange vivid thoughts of that moment begin to reemerge. Jake realizes that Dr. Augustine's thoughts, those most well engraved on her, at least those most impacting, had been transferred on to him by Eywa. His visions are precisely what she saw at that moment, her feelings have transferred on as well; in fact, Jake realizes that he now carries the memories of every single being that has passed on to Eywa, not just humans, but also animals. He has inherited in his mind a fraction of those most important memories and associated feelings of every living being in Pandora, which explains a lot; it explains why he's been able to recognize and map out seemingly unknown places, this is how he knew his way around the Island of the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_, it is also why he recognized their dialect. Jake now more than ever realizes Eywa's true power, he remembers when Grace referred to it as a "network" of memories. It also explains why Joe White came back to save him, it was in fact, as Mo'At once described: "Eywa's will", it was the only reason why Joe was able to cross through her; Joe White inherited the "Eye of Eywa", he could see what Eywa sees, just as Jake himself can.

Jake stays thoughtful, speechless, and to a certain extent relieved at finally understanding what he has been experiencing for the past six years which he could never explain to himself. Mo'At's words are finally so much clearer. After finally grasping with the thought, he looks at the Doctor and asks: "So what happened?", The Doctor continues with his story: "The next day I went to see the Old Man, I wanted to kill him, that's when he told me about his condition, he was little by little slipping away from live, that was another shock, too much to handle in too little time…..Next time I saw Grace she was ready to come out here, by then we had called it truce.. I had to accept it… she was too devoted to her science…and nothing could stop her…..we divorced soon after that… it was a simple thing, since there were no children, the Old Man asked me if I could look out for him, and help him with his avatar secret venture, I accepted, perhaps because he was my friend, and also, because I felt that way I could somehow be closer to Grace, till this day I still can't define the actual reason, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

Jake continues quiet and thoughtful, the story the Doctor just told him made him reflect upon a lot of things, he continues looking towards the sky, his thoughts now shift towards the Alliance and their approach, he anxiously tells the Doctor while looking at the sky: "They're coming!", the Doctor does not really know what to say, after a brief moment he responds with a regretful tone: "Yes, they are -takes a deep breath-". Jake now looks at him and asks: "What are you going to do?" the Doctor acts confused, Jake continues: "This is not your fight, you don't need to be here -pauses-, I was thinking, my men can fly you to the ocean base, not a fun ride but, there you can wait it out for the Alliance, and go home, we'll make it look like you were my prisoner or something".

The Doctor laughs as he says: "Ohh noo, you would never catch me dead in that place, I rather wait it out here…..I have no business being there….. you may not know this but that company hides itself behind a very corporate and high tech "pretty" image, but the reality is that it's a whole bunch of underworld drug lords the ones running it….. do you really think the stuff in those hydrogen containers was meant for medicinal purposes?... …. The only reason why the Old Man bargained with them is because they were the only ones close enough and with the capability of building him a new base…but he dreaded the thought of them ever joining the Alliance…till his death". There is sudden silence as Jake finally understands Joe White's position, the Doctor continues: "The truth is I have no business with the Alliance either, I'm not an Alliance associate in any way….besides…there's nothing there but a whole bunch of rotten greedy self interest pigs…. my agenda was with the Old Man, I came here for him, not for the Alliance, and there's no more to that".

Jake is surprised, he now looks at the Doctor serious as he tells him: "Then I need your help". The Doctor looks at him intrigued, Jake continues: "I need to know that I can trust you". The Doctor stays quiet, he looks at Jake, finally tells him: "Jake, I'll be honest with you -pauses, continues-, what's coming -points to the sky-…. I don't know that you'll want to face, it's just too massive, I mean I had never seen anything like it, it took an entire year to mobilize ….. I'm thinking perhaps this may be a battle you may not be ready to fight" Jake nods his head in skepticism, he tells the Doctor: "I don't know that I have much of a choice -pauses, breathes hard-, you know so much has happened in such little time, I've been on this planet for over six years and just now I've been able to understand so many things".

The Doctor looks on intrigued as Jake continues to speak while now looking at him: "This fight it's about a lot of things, it's about what Grace wanted and fought for till her death, is about what the Old Man fought for in that last couple hours of his life….. so that I could live". Jake looks down in humbleness at acknowledging Joe's obvious and almost predestined sacrifice. The Doctor is amazed and deeply touched by Jake's words, he looks at him profoundly, Jake concludes: "and I am now certain that the only reason why I still live, is because for now, it seems I am the only one that can help them! Those where in fact his last words, before I let go of his hand… I'm too deep into this; I can't let him down -Joe White-…. I can't let them down -The People-" Jake looks down again, the Doctor clearly senses Jake's anxiety and nervousness.

The Doctor now decides to steer conversation into a more optimistic tone, he tells Jake: "I didn't get the chance to tell you this, but I once met your brother". Jake looks surprised, he says: "really?". The Doctor continues: "Yes, I interviewed him during the Avatar recruitment". Jake, now surprised, says: "I thought you said you were never in the program?" the Doctor replies: "I never was, I was just doing Grace a favor, she wanted me to meet him, give her my two cents on him, before he got shipped out, shortly before he died" Jake sits there in wonder and some joy, it has been so long since anyone has spoken to him about his brother, he asks: "So how did it go?", the Doctor replies: "fairly well, in fact, he spoke about you most of the time -pauses, Jake looks intrigued-, I asked him how could he be so crazy to come out here, he told me he was after two things, one -1-, the knowledge and the experience, having "Pandora" on a resume is a great path to early retirement, and two -2-, and most importantly, to see how courageous he could be, to for once attempt to earn what you had and he felt he didn't, for which he looked up to you so much -laughs-, yeah, he complained that while he was the smart one , you were always the "dumb grump lucky one", just so you know, he was very proud of you". Jake laughs, he asks: "How come you never interviewed me?" The Doctor replies: "Oh I wanted to, believe me, but Grace wouldn't let me -laughs-, she figured I would like you no matter what".

Jake looks down, inevitably, even after the uplifting pet talk, his anxiety quickly returns. Jake feels an overwhelming responsibility has been laid on his shoulders, while he is conscious that he himself jumped into it. The Doctor now tells him: "Jake, I always thought that "courage" leads to wisdom, and I think that as long as you have the courage, you will have the means to figure it out -pauses-, one step at a time, in the meantime, I want you to know that when the time comes, I'll be there to help you in any way I can….. and I'll do so not for Grace, not for the Old Man, I'll do it for what I think is right". Jake looks at him with a deep sense of gratitude and trusts in his eyes. It seems that the Doctor is here to stay, and he couldn't have arrived at a more ideal time.

Norm soon approaches, he says: "All ready?". The Doctor stands up as he tells Jake: "Get some rest, you sure need it, so do I" Jake replies; "I'll meet you guys at the base tomorrow, I'll be there as soon as I can, there are some things I need to do early in the morning" as they start walking away, Jake concludes: "Doc, thanks!". The Doctor bows to Jake in acknowledgement and reassurance as he and Norm walk away.


	46. SORRY JAKE, LEO'S BUSY!

It is barely the break of dawn, the Omaticaya have risen early. It is time to take Mo'At's body to its final resting place. The clan, with Jake, Neytiri and many scouts, which carry Mo'Ats body through the jungles, slowly and in utmost silence make their way onto the site, where the typical trench ritual will be performed. Mo'at's body will be placed very close to those of the Omaticaya that have passed on to Eywa, including Eytucan, Tsu'tey and even Jake's former self, the trek is similar to that which Joe White and his crew took just a day earlier.

Mo'At's body is laid into its trench, many clan members still cry, not Jake or Neytiri, as they release the seeds of the sacred tree over the trench where Mo'At's body will remain, they now must act and feel determined to lead their clan, it has been the duty called on to them. Neytiri has cried and grieved as much as she could, Jake does not have much time to grieve at all, it is time to move on, one final goodbye to Mo'At, her body remains to join the people, her spirit returns to Eywa.

As the clan heads back to the caves, Jake informs Neytiri about the scheduled clan meeting at the base; he tells her yet again that he will return soon, he asks her to rests as much as possible, and to look out for the clan in the meantime. Jake departs in the direction of the floating mountains, he is on foot, he is alone. Once again he has a battle to combat, and he will need some serious help, the Ocean Company is coming, he does not know exactly when, but he knows their destination, Hometree.

So here again roams Jake, around the floating omnipotent peaks and mountains, in search of help from Eywa and its incalculable wealth within the Pandoran nature. Jake roams around the cliffs, not looking up, but instead looking down into the gorge and green valleys below, where he knows great beasts roam. The morning turns hot, from where he stands he can contemplate vast landscapes of green below the cliffs, he slowly makes his way down into them. Soon enough in the distance Jake sees a reddish yellowish figure, it flies smoothly and silently over the green canopies, Jake won't take his eyes off from it, it's been a very long time, but once again, somehow Eywa seems to be on Jake's side.

Way down below flies Toruk, it seems to hold something in its peak, most obviously, freshly captured prey; it enters a cave below, way below, it sits at his edge, flops its enormous wings and slowly penetrates. Jake must make his way onto it, he knows he will need the help from Toruk in fighting the Ocean Company as they move into Hometree. He follows the long immensely steep trek on to the cave, sometimes struggling not to lose his balance hanging on to whatever foliage or tree branches he can find.

Finally, after a very dangerous descend, Jake reaches the cave where Toruk sits, he enters it weary and alert of any possible danger, he has not seen Toruk in a long time; Jake wonders, could Toruk have forgotten him? Jake is alone, if Toruk acts in hostility, it may in fact live up to its name -Last Shadow-. As Jake enters, he begins to see Toruk's wings, it seems quiet and tired, breathing heavy after a morning hunt, behind it, parts of a devoured prey, some smaller bird it seems, lay on top of a rock.

Jake slowly approaches, he is increasingly nervous, he closes in on Toruk's head and side, which notices Jake's presence, it gently and peacefully welcomes Jake into the cave, it puts its head down as if in some submission to Jake, who laughs in relief at the creatures hospitality. Jake tells Toruk: "Hey buddy, how you've been? I've missed you!". Jake mildly caresses Toruk's cheekbone, Toruk is quiet, clearly, it has not forgotten Jake. Suddenly Jake hears a small shacking and flopping from behind Toruk, he thinks perhaps is the prey that may still be partly alive, as he walks behind Toruk's head, he discovers an amazing site, it's a baby Leonopterix, indulging on the prey and staying close to it's mother while being playful.

Jake opens his eyes wide in joy and amazement, it is a beautiful creature, who could ever imagine it will grow to become such an unforgivable predator. Jake however, quickly turns to disappointment, for he knows that this means Toruk is not quite ready to help him. He keeps his distance from the small creature, its mother may act protective, he takes a few steps back, looks at Toruk and while still gently petting her, he tells her: "I guess this means you're busy". Jake slowly exits the cave as he stares at Toruk and tells her: "Take good care of your newborn, I'll see you soon".

Jake now begins a lonely climb back into the highest peaks of the floating mountains, up the beanstalk and into the clouds! The same journey he once took alongside Tsu'tey and the other clan warrior scouts, it's Hurrah time! once more, but with a drastically more sour tone. Jake must find an Ikran desperately; he can't fight the Ocean Company without it. The trip up is exhausting, Polyphemus is well visible once more in the background as he crosses through the thick vine trunks that connect the floating giant boulders that bond together in the air, jumping from smaller boulders into larger ones looking for the hanging vines that will take him to the cave with a creek, the doorway to the Ikran's sanctuary.

He finally concludes his exhausting climb; he is almost out of breath, the small waterfall between the cave and the sanctuary seems mildly dry, unlike the first time he visited it. He crosses through it; Neityri's echo seems to ring in his mind: "Be careful Jake, you will have one chance". It is unusually quiet, only the sound of a few Ikrans can be heard, calling in strange unusual sounds of pain. Jake senses yet again, something may be wrong, as he enters the sanctuary, he sees dead Ikrans everywhere, the few that are still standing seem terrified, the dead Ikrans are severed and show deep puncturing wounds, there are Ikran body parts everywhere, and blood stains across the rocky forms. A few Ikrans still cling to life in hopelessness; they cry to Jake, who stands there in shock, something attacked them, without mercy, and quite ruthlessly.

Jake attempts to approach the few standing Ikrans across the rocks and to the edge of the cliffs, it's useless; they soon fly off in fear. Jake has no luck, there will be no Ikran today, he pulls out his knife and in an act of mercy, ends the suffering of the agonizing poor creatures that are left. From a distance, way beyond the peaks and across stands the Pervert, with his knife freshly tainted with the blood of many Ikrans, and a wildly tamed one with bruises sitting next to him. He is alone, he has found a mode of transportation in the Ikran for now, but being unfamiliar with the territory, he can't quite make his way back to the ocean, he observes Jake from a distance as he exits the sanctuary and makes his way back to the Tree of Souls, without an Ikran. For a brief moment he thinks of revenge, but decides to wait, Jake is not his target.


	47. THE PLAN? WHAT PLAN?

Norm stands outside in the tarmac area at Hell's Gate, the hot Pandoran sun burns his skin, his mask fogged up from his facial sweat; he is agitated, he looks way beyond the Pandoran peaks that surround the base, waiting for a sign of Jake, who said would make it to the base as soon as he could. It is already early afternoon though, and Jake just doesn't get there.

Finally, after a long wait, Norm spots Jake flying in the distance, he had to hitch a ride from one of his fellow clan men by Ikran, they land at the tarmac, him and his guard step off. Jake approaches Norm in direction to the emergency exit of the lounge, he seems in a hurry. Jake is understandably upset and disappointed; he couldn't find an Ikran for himself when he most desperately needs one. Norm unknowingly begins to question Jake in an upset mode as he asks: "Where have you been? the clan leaders have been here for a while now, they're asking me all kinds of questions, I don't know what to tell them!" Jake asks: "Where are they?" Norm replies: "They're in the lounge, everyone is, it's suffocating in there!" Jake asks while walking fast: "Did Max get the audiovisuals ready?" Norm answers: "Yes Jake, now, I'm sorry to ask, I know you don't like me intruding prematurely but -Jake stops, turns around to look at Norm looking upset- do you have a plan?". Jake quickly and upsettingly answers: "Damn it Norm I don't! Why do you always need everything to be so meticulously pre calculated?". Jake resumes his fast walk.

Norm continues his moaning: "I'm sorry Jake, is just, well, there's an awful lot at stake here, I mean, I don't know, I think …. -Norm can't find his words-". Jake stops again, looks at Norm seriously, he asks Norm: "You don't know what Norm? -Norm turns shy, looks down- what are you saying?". Norm puts on a sad and disappointed face as he replies: "I think that's it, I don't think I can go any further, I'm thinking as soon as they get here, I should just turn myself in". Jake stays quiet, stares at him for a moment, he knows Norm would eventually look into calling it truce, he can't really blame him, he tells Norm as he begins to walk again, now getting closer to the lounge's entrance: "Suit yourself, I can dump you at the ocean base today if you'd like, an old friend of yours is there -referring to Selfridge-!" Norm can now clearly tell Jake is too preoccupied and worried with the approaching invasion, he continues complaining to Jake: "Jake, try to understand, we're helpless here, I mean how the hell do you expect for us to defend this place?". Jake suddenly and regrettably tells Norm: "They're not coming here Norm, at least not now" Norm is puzzled, he asks: "They're not? So where are they going?" Jake stays quiet, he figures Norm will figure it out soon enough. Norm suddenly stops walking, Jake stops and stands next to him.

Norm soon enough realizes it as he regrettably says: "Oh no, Hometree? there goes six years of work, shit!" Norm sits on a nearby pedestal, Jake calms his tone down, he knows that Hometree has meant a lot for Norm, since it has been his study subject for years, Jake tries to comfort him: "I'm sorry! look Norm, I'm trying to work it out, the Doctor will help us, I know it seems hopeless, but maybe there's a way, look at what went on here, at the mountains, we were hopeless than weren't we? perhaps there's still time, I've got to try, with or without your help". Jake pauses, watches Norm with a regretful disappointed look in his face, he approaches Norm, taps him on the shoulder as he tells him: "C'mon buddy, let's head inside, they're waiting". Norm stands up, he walks behind Jake looking down, sad and upset, like a small kid who has just lost his portable game console. 

Norm and Jake enter the lounge; Jake has to do his usual bending in order to fit through the small doorway. This is the room where more than once Jake met with the Colonel, where he told Grace and the crew his great stories of being lost in the jungle running from an angry Thanator. The large room is depressurized, and is not well ventilated, it's hot, everyone sweats. Max and the Doctor sit there still trying to sort out aerial images and any other data that may help Jake relay the message of what's coming.

Jake bows to the other clan leaders, they bow back, they are serious, waiting for Jake to give them any news of what is coming. Jake approaches Max and the Doctor, the projector is now on, he tells Max to show whatever he has on Hometree. Jake then speaks in Na'vi: "I have called on you to come here for I must tell you that great danger once again looms over the people, and I, I mean we, must do whatever possible to stop it, I have travelled as long as my Ikran could take me, over the Ikran's people village and over the ocean, I have encountered a base, a Sky People base, I am not sure how long they have been there for, but I know this, they are planning an invasion, they're final destination, the old home of the Omaticaya"

Images of the tree appear in the screen before it was destroyed, mumbling begins among the gathered clan leaders, Jake continues: "The Sky People plan to move in, they must make their way through the sea and into land, from there they must make their way into the area, they will bring powerful equipment, they intent to settle there". One of the standing clan leaders, surprisingly to Jake, raises his hand to ask a question, Jake says: "speak brother", the clan leader asks -in Na'vi-: "will they be coming here, to this base?" Jake answers: "I don't know, we don't know, they may decide to". Another clan leader standing next to him speaks: "Once they arrive at Hometree, there's a clear road not too far from there that the Sky People once cleared, it should not take them long to come here". Jake says: "true", as Max tilts his head down in worry, the Doctor and Norm stay quiet.

The rest of the clan leaders react, they realize the urgency of the situation, one of them asks Jake: "My brother, what do you have planned?". Jake takes a deep breath, he speaks: "No plan, which is why you are here, you and I and my Sky People friends -Norm, Max, the Doctor- must resolve this now, we need your help". The clan leaders are now quiet and thoughtful, there's silence, finally one of them asks: "Where will they be landing their ships from the ocean?" Jake says: "We do not know, but I believe it may be somewhere shallow enough, were the waters are calm, and closest to Hometree, perhaps".

Jake tells Max to post aerial images on the screen; he's curious whether the Na'vi members would read them correctly, since many did not understand his illustrative presentation on the eclipse just a few days back. Jake tells Max to zoom out until the ocean and Hometree display on the screen simultaneously.

Jake continues to explain to the clan leaders while looking and pointing at the screen: "I would guess that one possible entry point would be that which is closest to Hometree". Jake draws a digital line with pointing instruments from Hometree and into what seems to be the closest point on a straight line to the ocean, he says: 'Perhaps somewhere here". Another clan leader asks: "Once they arrive at the shore, what do you have in mind?" Jake responds: "We need to stop them before they come into land, we need to greet them with hostile force, we must try to use similar tactics to those we used the last time we fought the Sky People". A clan member inevitably asks: "Will Toruk be helping us?", Jake shyly responds: "My brother, I am sorry, I have requested its help, it is not possible, it nests its young". The clan leader looks down in disappointment, Jake continues: "We have Sky People guns that will help us, some of my men are trained to use them…"

Time passes by, everyone, including Norm, Max and the Doctor, they all argue back and forth of any possible tactics, they talk about the number of men they have, and the weapons they have available. Jake informs the clan leaders of the unfortunate events with the Ikran people of the Eastern Sea and how the tidal waves devastated their village, other than a few of their most agile surviving warriors, they won't be joining them in the fight. Jake thus far, has not told anyone about the _Txampay Na'vi teyr_ -The white people of the sea, the Pervert, the Pirate- in honor to what Mo'At once suggested. Jake can only hope that the _Txampay_ will not be part of the mobilization; neither has Jake told them of the unfortunate events that took Mo'At's life, and lastly, Jake has not mentioned the fact that the Sky People from the Alliance are also headed to the moon in colossal numbers. For now, Jake does not want to cause too much commotion too early, he figures that everyone must concentrate on the urgency at hand, stopping the enemy from the Ocean Company. When the time comes, he will inform every one of the events that are to proceed.

The Doctor receives translation from Norm of everything that has been talked about, at one point he tells Jake in english and out loud as everyone turns silent and listens: "Jake, I need to tell you; you talk about hitting their ship's exhaust system with explosives and aiming arrows straight on to their windshields -he pauses while nodding his head in pessimism-, I don't think that will be possible, from what I've heard, these people have the most incredibly well armored hardware, the strongest in the industry; think of it, their ships and cranes are designed to withstand the most hostile environments known to man; their vessels can penetrate mile long icecaps in one blow, they've done this! is true!, they've dove further into frozen oceans than anyone could dream possible, withstanding record cold temperatures never before recorded, spending months, sometimes years at a time without ever surfacing".

Everyone in the room is intrigued at the Doctor's words as he continues: "their ships, as I understand, are nuclear powered with well concealed triple hulled boilers and reactors, they have fully recyclable internal ventilators that recycle oxygen and store the carbon monoxide residue for extended periods without ever discharging it, I don't think you'll find a tailpipe on them, or an intake". Jake looks on disappointed while listening to Norm translate to the crowd; the Doctor concludes "We may want to consider some alternate strategies". Jake while disappointed at the valuable information the Doctor has just relayed, nevertheless smiles at the Doctor in some gratitude at affirming that he is part of the team.


	48. RUDE AWAKENING

Jake suddenly looks on to the crowd, some of the clan leaders have sat around, they are tired. Jake begins to hear a snoring sound, it is one of the clan leaders dosing off on a nearby bench. Jake looks at him, he does not know what to say. Another clan leader sitting next to the dosed off man observes Jake's reaction, he quickly elbow pushes him to wake up, who opens his eyes in confusion and yawns.

Jake looks at the Doctor with an increasingly worried face, for he knows that the Doctor is being honest and quite skeptic about the operation. Jake tells him in English: "Doctor, perhaps there is time for us to figure out an alternate offensive". Jake then looks back on to the screen as he says: "I just wish I knew their point of entry, and when?". Once again, much to Jake's surprise, and everyone else in the room, one of the clan leaders speak, precisely the one that just a minute ago was dosing off. Jake for once thought the drowsy man was not alert of the situation, but instead the man tells the crowd as he walks closer to Jake and the screen behind him -in Na'vi-: "There seems to be a shallow path that leads from the sea directly into Hometree", he walks closer to the screen and points to it, the path seems like a continuous meandering narrow gorge which in fact does lead from Hometree and into the sea.

Norm, who has become well familiarized with the aerial images and Hometree itself, responds -in Na'vi-: "That's not possible, that's a river, they could never get through there, they would have to travel against the current". The clan leader looks directly at Norm and unexpectedly and to everyone's surprise responds: "That use to be a river, it mysteriously dried a long time ago, water does not flow through it anymore". Norm stays thoughtful, after a brief moment he tells Jake -in english-: "Of course, that's the old creek that ran next to Hometree, it must have dried up when they brought the tree down, or else ….. or else -he snaps his fingers as in discovery-, no wonder I keep finding water under the roots!, it's trying to seep right through" Jake simultaneously says in a more optimistic tone; "The old tree blocked its flow, it dried it up!".

There's silence, Jake momentarily thinks, after a brief moment he says: "I guess it makes sense, we may have no choice but to assume that's the entry point". Norm asks: "how will we know when they get there?"Jake responds: "We won't, we'll just have to go there and stand guard, and perhaps spread our reconnaissance further down the shoreline in both directions, in case we miss, I only wish we had the satellites!".

The Doctor, who has been listening, suddenly asks in loud voice: "Do you mean the Alliance satellites?" Max answers: "Yes, they mysteriously went off a few days ago, we can't reach them!". The Doctor quickly replies: "You should've said so before!". Norm, Jake and Max stare at each other in wonder, the Doctor immediately grabs Max's tablet computer, he begins to input all sorts of commands, Max and Norm look on, Jake gets closer to catch a glimpse, suddenly, a list of satellites appears in the monitor, they all read "off line" on red text, but soon enough, after the Doctor inputs some special secret codes, the text one by one turns green as it reads "on line", "on line", "on line". The Doctor restores all of the satellite communications, since as it turns out, he was the one that had disabled them to begin with just a few days back, as ordered by Joe White.

Norm and Max giggle in joy and wonder, Jake immediately asks the Doctor:" Can you get images of the Ocean Base?". The Doctor begins to type in more commands as he says: "I can try, but first we need to find it". Jake thinks and quickly tells Max:"Max, pull up the image on the Island we looked at the other day". Max finds the image, it displays on the screen, Jake tells him to zoom out to show more of the ocean, enough to estimate where the base would theoretically be located. Jake senses the distance from the Island and into the base from his voyage by boat as a prisoner; he points towards the screen, he tells the Doctor:" should be somewhere around this quadrant, I'm not sure, it looks like the right distance". The Doctor, not sure as to where it could be located, orders images to be taken from all the surrounding quadrants. Jake asks:" how long for any images?" the Doctor replies: "it looks like the first satellite to cross through will take ,let's see, well, looks like a few hours at least". Jake replies: "Good, gives us some time to go check out the shoreline by the river delta".

Jake gets up, he now addresses everyone in the room -in Na'vi-: "Brothers, I will fly to the shores where the river meets the sea, who will fly with me?" The clan leaders all raise their hands in support of Jake, as they will follow him on his mission to scan the shores, Jake turns back to the Doctor and discretely asks: "Doc, is there enough fuel in the Samson?".


	49. PROCESSION OF THE NOT SO NOBLES

Back at the Ocean Base, the conference room fills with people, for a historic moment, at least according to the French Man, has finally arrived. After endless revisions to an already badly scrutinized document, Parker and the attorneys have finally reached a middle ground. Parker holds a pen, the French Man stands next to him on one side, the attorneys on the other side. Other top officials of the company, who are stationed at the base, stand around, there is a photographer at hand, fresh new "_ord'dourves_" have been prepared. The catering looks fabulous; everyone digs in, except the French Man and Parker himself, who from all the recent stress, have both lost their appetite. Parker reaches down and puts in his very last signature, the room almost vibrates with clapping and cheering noises, there are many station employees as onlookers from the corridor just outside, as the conference room is full to capacity.

The French Man and Parker exit the conference room, they head towards the flight deck in an almost royal procession, marching along, a special show of corporate victory has been prepared for everyone in the station to enjoy and be part of. As the French Man and Parker exit into the flight deck, an RDA flag  
>is raised for the first time right next to the company flag which already stands on the flight tower above. The flight deck fills with cheers and clapping. Parker looks on, with just a mild look of satisfaction on his face, skepticism still dominates him, but he does his best to disguise it.<p>

On the distance and into the sea, everyone on the deck observes the first torpedo vessel loaded with crews and equipment navigate away from the base, barely surfacing above the water, like a giant whale; behind it, the other two vessels begin their undocking ready to depart. People on the deck waive at it goodbye and wish them well, as in Titanic's maiden voyage, for it will be a long trek into the shore and across the land into Hometree. At the end of the flight deck, the Pirate is seen climbing into his Island fishing vessel with many of his men, few of his guards stay behind, he heads back to the Island, since he figures that for now he won't be needed.


	50. WHERE THE RIVER MEETS THE SEA

Jake, Norm, and the Doctor arrive at the shorelines of the river's delta, the clan leaders and their men arrive as well, they have followed the Samson. They find a comfortable place to land; Jake approaches the shoreline where the dry river ends, nothing more than cobbles now meet the sea. He discovers that the river and sea are at very different levels, the river actually would mend more like a waterfall hundreds of feet above the ocean. Jake begins to get flash thoughts on his mind of what the cascading river most have looked like when it had a current. He sees beautiful clear images of a near glowing cascade falling into the sea in the late afternoon sunset, he sees in his mind children playing and diving from the cliffs, his visions are ever so pleasant, he feels the peace.

Jake sits back in a nearby rock to contemplate the setting, Norm and the Doctor stand beside him, they look on to the sea. Norm had never travel this far from the base, he is astonished at the ocean view, first time he sees it. Jake keeps seeing visions of the river falls, he sees how it used to be at night, a glowing waterfall falling into the ocean, suddenly he sees images where there are cottages, he sees Na'vi people walking around as if the place was once a village. Meanwhile, Norm asks: "if the river mouth is that high from the surface, how will they unload their cranes on to it?" The Doctor answers confused: "beats me!". Jake keeps getting visions but is also alert at what Norm has just asked, after careful thought, Jake realizes as he answers: "they're moving in at high tide, when the ocean reaches the river's mouth". Norm laughs in some skeptic disbelief, he says: "come on Jake, the tide cannot possibly reach that high, that's hundreds of feet!" The Doctor stays quiet, Jake replies: "oh it does, I've seen it, it reaches the very mouth of it and even higher, that's when they'll get here, at the peak of high tide".

Suddenly Jake begins to get more intense flash thoughts of what the river's mouth once was, he begins to see battles being fought, an army of men, suddenly he gets a horrendous vision of a Na'vi men being hung, in a similar way as the _Txampay_ hang their punished. Jake opens his eyes, looks up into the highest peak above the dry river, in the distance he sees a hanging pole, identical to those in the island on which the clan leader of the Ikran people perished, on that from which he came so close to being hung. Jake says in a stuttering whispering tone: "oh no, this is it, where the river meets the sea!". Mo'At comes to mind, where Jake stands is where the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ once lived, before they fled, before Toruk Makto forced them to flee.

This is the place where one final battle was fought just as Mo'At had described. Jake runs, he immediately begins a climb uphill and into the hanging pole he can see from a distance, the Doctor and Norm struggle to follow what is a treacherous steep trek uphill, the highest point in all of the seen landscape. When they finally reach the top, there stands Jake, thoughtful, looking at the pole, which has almost rotten its wood with the passing of time, generations perhaps; he looks around, he begins to perceive what are the remnants of an old fishing village that once stood there. Norm, noticing that Jake now has this worried look, asks: "What is it Jake?" Jake replies:"this is where they once lived". Norm does not understand, he asks: "who? who lived here?" Jake does not immediately respond, he just keeps getting visions of all the suffering that once took place where he now stands, Eywa impregnated him with the worse memories of those who suffered and perished at the hands of the despot _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_; Jake can feel their anguish, their pain, he becomes increasingly nervous, he finally tells Norm and the Doctor: "I think we have a bigger challenge here than we once thought".

Jake is suddenly hunted by the terrifying thought that the _Txampay _may join in the fight, inevitably resuscitating an unimaginable conflict among clans, one that generations ago took the life of many, but was never finally settled, as Mo'At once warned.

It's becoming late, by now the sun almost bears over the horizon, Norm says: "Jake, we better get going, is late, and we need to spend the night at the base gearing up". Jake informs his fellow clan leaders to depart but to be on standby with their men ready to mobilize as soon as they are told. Jake must return home to the caves, he needs to spend some time with his clan and with Neytiri, plus he also needs to get his men ready.

As the Samson lands near the caves, Jake asks the Doctor and Norm to return to the base, and check on the satellite images. Also, he asks them to see if there is any data available on the tidal movement on Pandora, perhaps they can figure out when high tide will occur. Jake also asks the Doctor to load up the Samson with as many guns, explosives and grenades as possible, they will need these for the defending of the shore; Jake is aware this may not help, based on what the Doctor told him, but is worth a shot. 


	51. EYWA'S WARNING

Night has fallen over Pandora, the clan gathers in circles for their usual dinner rituals in and around the cave areas, Jake's men sit in their own circle planning strategies for the battle to come; Jake sits with them, he tells them the strategies will be similar to those used in the previous battle against the Sky People, they will use their Ikrans to try to disable equipment. Jake and a few of his men will  
>carry weapons, they will attempt to penetrate the Ocean Company's hardware and somehow cripple it; other than that, Jake is honest with his men, there's not much more he can figure out for a defensive. The men can sense that Jake so far does not seem too optimistic about the operation, but nevertheless<br>they lay their trust on him, out of ego and pride, but mostly, because there just doesn't seem to be any other choice.

Dinner has past, Neytiri approaches Jake, she's inevitably nervous, she tells him: "Me and the clan will now prey to the Souls of Eywa, we are meeting at the Sacred Tree, you need to be there with us, the clan needs you Jake". Jake puts his head down, he tells Neytiri: "I can't go right now, I'm waiting to hear from the base, Norm and the guys are getting me some information, we are trying to figure out when will  
>they move in" Neytiri seems upset and disappointed, Jake continues: "you go with them, as soon as I'm done I'll join you". Neytiri replies in a concerned and angry tone: "Jake, I'm very worried, ever since you came back you have barely rested, neither have you eaten, you seem too worried, nervous, understandably, but you need to rest, perhaps is not the time to fight, not yet -her voice suddenly turns gentle-…perhaps there are more important things you need to attend to?" Neytiri smiles to Jake as she grabs his hand and places it over her wound area.<p>

Jake looks on to her, for a brief moment Neytiri's charms and tenderness give him momentary peace, he knows she is right, he tells her: "You're right, I need to rest, but I can't afford to right now, Eywa counts on me to help the People, now more than ever I realize that is her will; that is why I'm here with you right now standing cause otherwise I would have never made it back….many have died so that I could live, I'm sorry, I need to try, I can't let her down -Eywa-!".

Jake soon turns anxious again, Neytiri tells him: "Jake, I'm sure when the time comes Eywa will listen, she's never let you down before, she will be there Jake, and right now I'm sure her will is for you to be with us, and to get the rest you need". Neytiri let's go of his hand, turns serious and as she begins to walk away she tells Jake: "the clan and I will be waiting".

Some time has passed, Jake anxiously waits for anyone from the base to call him on the radio, finally, the radio begins to sound off, it's the Doctor: "Jake, come in". Jake picks it up and answers: "go ahead doc". The Doctor tells Jake: "Jake, we have some images of the Ocean Base and its perimeter, apparently they have mobilized, it seems they have three large vessels, they navigate in formation" Jake asks:"What direction are they headed in" the Doctor replies: "Well, I can't immediately tell but t it seems to be in the  
>direction of the river's mouth, I think you're right Jake".<p>

Jake, now turns more nervous than ever, his worst fears are now real, they are coming, he asks the Doctor: "How long?" the Doctor replies: "We've compared the change in time in the different images, at the speed we estimate, they should make it to the shore in about 8 hours or so". Jake stays thoughtful, he asks the Doctor: "were you guys able to get anything on the tides?" the Doctor replies: "yes, we found some charts on the base's library, they're old but should be accurate, we think the next high tide at that area will be approximately… ahh …. 20 minutes past meridian, or something like that, which in Pandoran time I'm not sure how long that would be". Jake thinks, he tells the Doctor: "that would be about 8 hours from now, days here are shorter". The Doctor on the other end stays quiet, Jake finally concludes: "All right, try to get as much as you can ready, I'll be there with my men shortly past dawn". The Doctor replies: "Will do, good luck Jake, get some rest!".

Jake's nervousness is becoming almost uncontrollable, he knows Neytiri and the clan wait for him at the praying, he heads out into the Tree of Souls, as he gets there, he sees the clan and Neytiri from a distance  
>praying in a loud chorus. Jake decides to take a detour, he heads out through the woods and into a smaller tributary tree vine where he can once again plea to Eywa for help, in private, like he once did before the first conflict.<p>

Jake approaches slowly, the vines are well glowing into the night, Jake kneels in front of it, he bonds with it, he hears the souls in large echoing choruses as usual, he closes his eyes, he does not speak out loud , he knows by now there is no need for words. Eywa can read his thoughts and his urgent cry for help. Jake suddenly feels an overwhelming peace, one which he hasn't felt in a long time.

He opens his eyes, he senses that Eywa by now has listened, she has gotten the message. He must get up and head back to Neytiri. On his way out, Jake notices an unusual silence, he sees a mild haze around him, yet he feels a peace. He sees a figure in the distance over the last tree vines, it seems to be lying down on a flat pedestal of some sort, like some stretcher or gurney, as he gets closer, he observes the figure to be that of a Na'vi female, she's motionless, Jake begins to feel nervous again. In front of the stretcher and with its back towards Jake there's a figure, it is a human figure -a Sky People figure-, it wears a white robe like that of a scientist.

Jake gets closer, he's intrigued, by now that momentary peace he had just felt quickly vanishes and turns to fear. As he gets even closer, he notices the Na'vi body has open flesh wounds, it almost looks like it's been dissected. Jake gets ever closer, he can now see clearly the ripped flesh and internal organs of the Na'vi, it breathes hard as in immense pain; quickly enough, Jake realizes the Na'vi is Mo'At. Jake begins to breathe hard and fast, almost hyperventilating. Mo'At raises her head in an illogical way, Jake wonders: how could she live and breathe? since half her body is split open.

The scientist figure in front of her is slowly dissecting her body, splitting her apart, raising her inner tendons with large surgical pliers. Mo'At raises her arm to Jake as she now looks at him, she tells him in and desperate tone: "please...please help us!" Jake is shocked and very scared, he begins to slowly take steps back, suddenly, the figure in the scientist suit raises its head, removes its hair net and its breathing mask, it's Dr. Augustine, which looks at Jake in a suspicious way, Jake almost begins to scream as she tells him: "You know, you should really listen to what she tells you, this is not just about the forest, do you really think you can help them?".

Jake now more terrified and confused, immediately and instinctively turns around and is ready to begin running when suddenly, right in front of him stands the Colonel -Quatrich-, with the meanest look in his eyes, his chest wounds still fresh from the arrow that went through his heart, his fatigue clothing nearly ripped and stained with fresh blood. He stands at the same height as Jake, he is as tall as Jake is -Na'vi Jake-, who looks at him with his usual hate, the Colonel tells him: "So, Corporal, how does it feel to be one of them?" the look in his eyes becomes meaner and meaner by the second, he nods his head in pessimism as he continues: "You can't save them, not in your wildest dreams".

The Colonel quickly pulls out a Na'vi knife, like the one he held to Jake's neck shortly before Neytiri took him down. Jake turns around and begins to run, the Colonel runs behind him yelling: "You can't save them! better get that through your thick jar head Corporal! you can't save them!-screaming louder and louder-" Jake momentarily looks back, the Colonel is viciously running after him with the knife at hand, Jake becomes tangled with the vines as he runs. Suddenly Jake realizes he's having difficulty moving forward, in a flash, he looks down at his legs which out of nowhere once again stick to a wheelchair, he is suddenly his old self again, paraplegic and helpless, the Colonel still chases him, now just a few feet behind him, swinging his knife with all mighty strength at Jake, who screams: "Nooooo"!.

Jake opens his eyes, he awakens to reality, there's no one around him, it was all one big illusive but almost real nightmare, too vivid; almost like an incomprehensible message from Eywa, a warning perhaps, "what did this mean?" Jake thinks as he looks around him; it is quiet, he is very confused, he breathes hard, his heart beats like a heavy metal bass drum, he gets up too quickly, he is disoriented. As he begins to try to make his way back to the caves, he falls to the ground, hitting the dirt with his face, he falls unconscious.

By the time Jake opens his eyes again, he is back at the caves and lying down, Neytiri sits in front of him, she caresses him and holds him, a few other clan members stand behind her. Jake, still confused, asks: "what happened" Neytiri responds: "It is all right Jake, you're okay now, you're just very tired" Neytiri gives Jake something to drink, she continues saying: "we found you by the tree lying on the floor, you must have passed out, but you're better now, drink, please". Jake asks: "what time is it, I mean, is it dawn?" Neytiri whispers to him in a begging tone: "it's okay, just continue resting" Jake asks again: "No! I need to know now, is the sun out?" Neytiri hesitantly replies: "it is almost morning".

Jake jumps up from his resting position, nearly pushing Neytiri off from him, he runs outside the cave, he sees the mild glow of morning in the horizon, Neytiri and some of his men have followed. Jake turns around to one of his men and says: "We have to go now, get all the men, we must fly now!" Neytiri just stands there, does not say anything. Jake runs back to get his gear, as he exits again, he notices Neytiri serious and upset, she also feels slightly rejected by Jake and his preoccupation with the invasion.

Jake approaches Neytiri, looks at her, he gets really close, he lays his hands over her shoulders and tells her: "I'm sorry we have to go through this again, please understand me, we have to go, and you cannot come, please promise!" Neytiri does not answer, she simply tilts her head but showing some hesitance and regret, Jake then says: "look, if something happens, Max will be at the base, you can call him on the radio, you remember how to use it, right?" Neytiri keeps tilting her head in silence and submission, Jake is head of clan, regardless of the strong feelings she has for him, she must respect his orders. Yet she can contain the thought of losing him, after everything they've been through, she can't contain the crying, she finally tells Jake while sobbing: "I love you Jake! I'll be waiting, please return!".

Neytiri turns around to cover her tears, she can bear looking at Jake anymore, her love for Jake has made her too emotionally vulnerable, besides the fact that she is pregnant. As she rushes away Jake calls on her: "Neytiri!" but quickly realizes it's no use to continue with the emotional farewell, it will only hurt her more, he must leave. He climbs along with one of his men into an Ikran, his army, limited, short of men, stands beside him, as he yells "Heeaahh!" they all take off into the early dawn.

Neytiri rushes into seclusion in order to hide her tears, she feels embarrassed at not showing enough emotional strength in front of the clan, considering that in fact she is now their spiritual leader.


	52. SEEMS LIKE OLD TIMES, YET AGAIN!

The French Man enters the engineering room of the Ocean Base where all the monitoring of the mobilization takes place; he is obviously well back into his usual charming self. As he makes his way through the room, he greets the team of mission controllers and engineers that have thus far planned and manage the mission; he's got nothing but big smiles for all them, he is without a doubt happy and once again, polite!

As he slowly penetrates into the room while greeting everyone, he keeps asking constructive questions and making gratifying comments to everyone in order to keep them happy and in good morale. He finally arrives at the satellite post, where a young rookie sits doing constant recognizance of the landing site and trail, he gets constantly updated satellite images where he can monitor activity. The French Man approaches and says hello in his usual charming manner -in French-: "Young Comrade! how are things going here?" the young man stays quiet for a moment, he seems puzzled at the most recent data in his screen. The French Man notices that there is a lot infrared activity, he asks the young man: "What are those red and yellow marks?" The young man, looking shy, answers: "That's infrared biological movement". "Are those birds nest perhaps?" the French Man ignorantly asks while laughing, the young man replies: "no sir, based on the type of movement, it looks more like people, perhaps natives".

The French Man acts very surprised, he curiously asks: "Well, where they there before?", "No sir, I've been monitoring the site for days now, they've only come in the last few hours" the young man replies. One of the engineer officers takes notice of the conversation, he had noticed the increasing movement and had become concerned, he approaches the French Man and tells him discretely: "should we call it off?" the French Man reacts upset at the suggestion, he angrily tells the engineer: "don't be ridiculous!". The engineer asks again: "Well perhaps we can delay it until we investigate?" The French Man insistently says: "Absolutely not, we'll miss high tide, it could take days before it goes up again, forget it!". By now a crowd of engineers and control crew have gathered around to get a sneak peak of the conversation.

Soon enough Parker walks in, he notices everyone staring at the satellite image, he asks out loud: "boy those look familiar, where is that?" The engineer answers before giving the French Man a chance to speak: "looks like a native gathering, at our landing site" Parker turns serious quickly, he tells the French Man in a whispering tone: "Sully! I'll bet anything!" The French Man angrily looks at Parker and without entering into detailed explanations says: "Don't think so Monsieur, I am certain at this very moment Sully is on a cryo bed being shipped straight into Siberia". Thus Far, the French Man has not told Parker about the strange circumstances of the disappearance of the ISV, he's afraid of the consequences it might have. Parker nevertheless has become suspicious, since he noticed that the Russian along with the Valkyrie never came back.

The young man in the control asks: "What shall we do sir?" The French Man carefully thinks, he looks around and asks: "where's Black Beard?" one of his security men standing nearby answers: "I think he's at the Island", "can someone get him on the radio for me?" the French Man asks. Parker overhears, but does not fully understand, he asks the French Man discretely:"So what do you plan to do?" The French Man replies in a hesitating tone: "I'm calling in for some local help, in case things turn hostile". Parker begins to turn skeptic and upset, the French Man senses it, he tells him: "I'm just ensuring a little security that's all, the fishermen, I'm sure will come in handy in clearing up unnecessary debris, besides, I hear they have an old score to settle with the natives inland, this may be their chance".

Parker now inevitably upset and weary says: "You know nothing like this was part of our agreement; this is supposed to be a contract for improvements, to build a temporary facility, not to set off a slaughter…..you're making a big mistake!" The French Man turns to Parker, looks at him serious and upset, he tells him: "Monsieur Parker, you've been our guest long enough to understand the importance of this mission, you must certainly also understand that I will not allow anything, specially a bunch of uncivilized nomads to ruin what I've been working for years now! Besides, allow me to remind you that if it wasn't for the mistakes you made six years ago, we wouldn't be here right now having this argument to begin with".

Parker looks at the French Man in shock, he stutters: "Oh my …..You!" Parker can't quite find his words as he storms away from the room. Parker now seriously regrets having trusted the French Man; he feels backstabbed and badly deceived by his hypocritical but strategic charms. Parker realizes it's too late though, the French Man's obsession is unstoppable; he made bad decisions in the past as the French Man just suggested, and he is still making them. As Parker storms out, the French Man ignores him, he says to the some of the crew that attempt to go after him to console him: "let him go! he'll get over it, can anyone get me Black Beard on the radio please?"

Back at the caves, Neytiri sits in the early morning, she is thinking, obsessively worried about Jake. She can't stand the thought of something happening to him and not being able to help him. The clan women sit at their usual spots doing typical morning chores, the children play, some of the clan hunters move in and out bringing fresh hunts and supplies. For the clan, everything seems normal that morning, but in reality this is far from being a usual day, it has been nearly six years since the clan and the Na'vi confronted such critical pivotal moment. Neityri, as conscious as she may be of her now delicate condition, does not easily settle on the idea of something happening to Jake, she must be there to help him, but Jake has clearly instructed her not to intervene.

Neityri gets up, she begins to walk outside the cave, some clan women see her rushing out, they warn her that as per Jake's instructions, she must not seek to join the fight and stay with the clan. One of the clan women asks her -in Na'vi-: "where are you going?". Neytiri answers: "I'm hungry, I will look for some fruit to eat, I am craving!" She steps outside, calls her Ikran, the clan women again speaks to her: "we have fresh fruit here that was just brought, it's plenty, you don't need to fly!". Neytiri replies: "I'm sorry, I must look for it myself, I will be back!".

Neytiri takes off on her Ikran while in the distance and secluded from the view of the caves, the Pervert has been patiently watching, waiting for a sign of her, which he finally spots flying off. The Pervert is lost, yet his hunger for avengement towards Neytiri dominates him, he gets on his wildly tamed Ikran, which still has open flesh wounds, and flies off behind Neytiri; he's cautious and discrete, keeping his distance, perhaps Neytiri will lead him to back to the sea.


	53. THE VIDEO CALL

The French man sits in his office, he is anxious, upset, his politeness again quickly slips away at the thought of the potential disastrous failure of the long planned mobilization, and needless to say all of the unexpected events of the past 48 hours. He is conscious that so far he has crossed too many red lines, swam way too deep in an ocean of deception and greed, too deep to swim back afloat. His only hope now is to get the operation running, at whatever cost, and hope for the best outcome. He well knows that soon enough he'll have to answer a lot of unpleasant questions to his corporate mentors.

A security assistant suddenly walks into the office and informs The French Man that The Pirate has been located and is on standby for a video call from the island. The French man discretely thanks him and tells him to lock the door on his way out, for the French Man knows that what he is about to discuss with The Pirate must remain confidential; he presses a few digital buttons on his flat screen monitor, opens the channel, in the background appears the figure of a large Txampay, sitting, as he is being groomed by one of his seductive females. The Pirate turns around from his seat, the female adjusts the camera target as the video shakes and rattles for a few seconds until it gets a clear shot of the Pirate's upper figure and face. There are no greetings, the Pirate does not even care to say hello. The female stands behind and continues to groom him.

The French man speaks (in the usual french dialogue): "Why aren't you here?" "why did you leave?" "and why did you take all of your men with you?". The Pirate takes his time to respond as he clearly displays his anger at The French man: "You seem too preoccupied with your operation to care for our presence, so I though me and my men could use some rest".

The French Man can sense The Pirate's childish anger as he responds: "Nonsense, you are such a child, I need you and your men back here" "you know we've agreed that there would always be at least a few of your men on duty at the base.."

The Pirate: "Understood" as he readies to end the call.

The French Man quickly reacts : "Wait! that's not the reason why I'm calling.." The French Man pauses as he catches his breath and smoothes his tone, as he continues: "We have picked up a caravan of blue men at the landing site..". The Pirate puts on his best "surprised" gesture, The French Man's look begins to turn sinister as he continues: "would you mind explaining that to me?".

-The Pirate: "I don't know who they are, or where they come from.. perhaps they are out fishing?"

-The French Man (in a louder angry tone): "They are there waiting for us!"..."why are they?".. "you told me you got rid of all the shoreline tribes".. "That we wouldn't be spotted" "you lied!"

-The Pirate: "I spoke the truth" "we raided every single village along the coast line like you instructed, whoever did survive our savagery, I can assure you must have fled .. I don't know who those people are, but they are not from the shores".

-The French Man pauses and gathers his thought, his tone of voice softens as he pleads: "I need you to escort us to the landing site, I need your whole army there when we move in.."

-The Pirate puts on a proud face, for he now knows he is in a suitable position to bargain: "I can take all of my men to you, but I can't guarantee your safety" .."how many are we talking about?"

-The French Man: "A few hundred at least", as he pauses and puts on a worried and disappointing face,

" You promised me safety, at all cost".

The Pirate does not hesitate: "And you promised me weapons!" "weapons that till this day I have not yet seen, except for a handful for my closest men.."

The French Man: " I cannot militarize your whole tribe, that would be suicide!"

The Pirate: "Well I am sorry, not knowing what we are facing, I cannot put my entire army at risk, that would be a suicide of my own, I cannot help you".

The French Man hopelessly gives in: "Fine!" .."I have your weapons, they are in a container inside one of the subs, I need to unload half the cargo before pulling it out and I can only do that once we land...if we land" ... "be there with your men, do whatever you need to do so that we can unload..and by that I mean... " he pauses as he looks sideways, he now nearly whispers "..whatever it takes.."..."and you will have your weapons".

The Pirate: "How many"?

The French Man, now acting inpatient and somewhat sarcastic: "enough for a lifetime, enough for your army to restore its long awaited "foolish" pride (says in a clownish and insulting tone).. trust me, no one will mess with you"... "you will however escort us to the construction site... look out for us during construction..and when we are done and gone you can do as you please..reconquer your stupid so called "ancestry"...whatever crap...I do not give a shit...I can't wait to get off this fucking piece of crap moon!"

The Pirate does not act surprised at the French Man's insensitive and sudden wrath.

The French Man catches his breath and again softens his voice tone as he now looks directly into the Pirate's eyes: "Can I count on you?"

The Pirate vows as he feels ridiculed, he ends the video call.


	54. THE REENACTMENT

Back at the Island of the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_, the Pirate has gathered all his men by the port, all their tamed "penguin like" amphibian birds stand behind them in great numbers. There are hundreds of men, they are the fisherman, but also the warriors of the clan. Through out their lives, they've been train to hunt wild and savage creatures of the sea, and to treat all their enemies as if they were such beasts as well, they must be hunted and taken down without mercy. The _Txampay_ have since birth being indoctrinated on a discipline of hating the inlanders -the Na'vi-, for forcing them out of their home generations ago, where the river meets the sea.

It's been a long time since the _Txampay_ have faced battle, many of their younger warriors have never fought, except for every so often as they conducted raids on the inlanders such as the Ikran people; so far though, this will be the biggest challenge they face in years. The Pirate is confident that even the young less experienced warrior will inflict incalculable damage. The Pirate was not expecting to be involved in any type of ground conflict during this operation, for no one at the Ocean Base expected to encounter hostility from the inland natives. The Pirate sees an opportunity he and his ancestors had long been craving, is almost as if a prophecy reenacts itself.

The Pirate speaks in a shouting voice: "Warriors! I have called you all here unexpectedly, for an opportunity has arisen, one that we have long been awaiting…Today we face an enemy, one that our forefathers faced before us, and promise to avenge…..It has been a long time, but today, after many generations, we make history, today, we return to the land! -warriors scream in cheer-….. Gather your weapons, and strength, for today you will be part of the biggest and most important hunt of your life! Today, we finally take back what _Toruk Makto_ took from us!"

The now adrenalin rushed warriors gather their weapons, one by one, in formation, they climb into their amphibious birds and dive through the port and into the ocean. The Pirate watches his army head out in direction to the land; he and some of his men, climb on their vessel, well equipped, tamed amphibious birds will escort them, they raise their sails and quickly depart. They can travel at such amazing speed; it will only take them a few dozen minutes to reach their destination, the river mouth that was once taken from them.

Meanwhile, the Samson flies into the shorelines along the dry river bed, the Doctor pilots it while Jake sits in its cargo bay, it is near noon. Hanging from a thick steel set of ropes just below the Samson is Norm on his AMP suit, he will do whatever he can from it in order to halt the invaders. Jake still does not have much of a strategy, he's already been warned by the Doctor of the Ocean Company's well armored vehicles. He may not be able to use the same tactics as in the previous battle nearly six years back, where he was more familiar with the military hardware that was at play; still, Jake is hopeful that with the firepower he has at hand he can do some damage, enough to give the Ocean Company a run for their money, perhaps persuading them to turn around and scrap their plan. Jake feels it is his duty to try at best to stop the Ocean Company from entering into the Pandoran land, he is skeptic, nervous, but determined.

Jake calls on the portable neck transmitter to his fellow clan warriors, he checks on their status and position, making sure everyone is standing at a most useful and strategic post. He has instructed them to set guard mainly on the shore, but to also have a portion of their men standing inside the dry river bed, and to attack at anything they sense may be a vulnerable target, in order to inflict whatever damage they can. Jake knows that from the Ocean Company's standpoint, this is not an offensive, he can only hope that at least he can take them by surprise, little has he realized that the Ocean Company already has detected their presence.

As they head closer and closer into the river's mouth, Jake asks Norm through the transmiter: "Norm, how're you doing down there?". Norm, experiencing a bit of vertigo from being hanging and flying over the landscape tells him: "well, at least I have the best view, I'm okay, so far!". Jake then calls Max back at the base, who is standing at the tower, in front of the hologram which via satellite now feeds him a live 3D view of the river's mouth and miles around its perimeter: "Max, picking up anything yet?" Max responds: "Negative Jake, nothing so far!".

The Samson reaches the shoreline, Jake instructs the Doctor to fly around the immediate perimeter of the river's mouth in order to assess the Na'vi presence, and get a head count on his people. There are over a thousand men standing in and around the river, Jake can easily spot all of them hiding behind the light foliage, their blue tone in the bright noon sun is hard to camouflage. Jake instructs the Doctor to find a landing spot where they can hide the Samson; he finds a spot near some bushes on the highest hill above the dry river bed, across from the infamous _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ abandoned hanging pole, the river bed lies in between.

Norm unbuckles the hanging wire off his AMP suit as he clears the way for the Samson to land. Once landed, Jake, Norm -on his AMP- and the Doctor make their way to the cliffs over the shores. Norm is impressed, he was doubtful of what Jake had told him about the dramatic tide changes, as he looks down, the surface of the water is now only a few dozen feet away, in contrast to what he had seen just the previous day. Norm says: "Wou! you weren't kidding! look at that ! amazing! the water is almost on top of the river bed!".

Jake pulls out his binoculars, looks in the horizon in every direction; he scans from south into north. At the distance, he can now spot a white huge mass moving above the surface of the ocean; it creates dramatic ocean ripples as it Navigates. Jake says: "I see them!" the Doctor asks: "how far?" Jake answers in a noticeably nervous tone: "Not sure, 10, 20 minutes perhaps, maybe more, it's so big I can't really tell at what speed it moves, let's get ready!"

Soon enough Max calls Jake on the radio: "Jake, come in!" Jake quickly answers: "Go ahead Max", "Jake, I'm picking up something on the radar, I'm not sure if it's the ships, but it sure is big!" Max says. Jake answers: "I know Max, I have a visual, can you estimate its speed?" Max answers: "looks like right on the dot, at 23 minutes past noon it should be right on top of you, Wouuuuhh -Max suddenly screams-!". Jake hears Max scream, he asks: "Max, what's wrong?" Max won't answer, Jake asks again: "Max? Are you there, over?"

Back at the base stands Max at the tower while Neytiri has just sneaked in and surprised him from behind, scaring the living hells out of him; she has flown from the caves and into the base, she just can't help herself, she must at least know how Jake and the clan are fighting this one, acting in disobedience to the clan leader, the man she loves. She signals Max to stay quiet and not say anything. Max, nervous, decides to obey her, he responds to Jake: "I'm here Jake, sorry, I tripped on something" Jake responds: "Let me know as soon as you get more ships on scope, over".

Back at the river mouth, the vessels are ever so closer, Jake looks again in his binoculars, he can now clearly see all three vessels. Soon, Max calls him again: "Jake, come in!" Jake responds: "come in Max", Max says: "Jake, I have three ships now on scope, the other two line up in parallel position behind the first one, their amazingly big, it took almost five minutes for them to fully appear on the hologram,  
>they're slowing down". Jake replies: "I see them! do you pick up anything else? anything flying perhaps?" Max replies: "Negative Jake, other than those three monsters the hologram is clean".<p>

Jake senses there won't be much of a defensive strategy coming from the Ocean Company, since as he noticed during his walkthrough of the Ocean Station while a prisoner, the equipment he observed did not seem to be geared with weapons. Jake is still concerned though that the _Txampay_ may show up by surprise, or perhaps they are inside the vessels, ready to disembark as soon as they reach the shore, he's got his fingers crossed that won't happen. His fellow warriors may not be able to confront the vicious angry tactics of the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_.

By now the main vessel's bow is only a few hundred feet from the rivers mouth, the splash of its  
>induced water ripples splashes on the shore and over the land; this is the type vessel that upon entry into the moon, due to its colossal size, sparked enormous tidal waves that killed many at the Ikran people's<br>village, and that which Jake witnessed while sailing into the Ocean Base; also, it is the vessel where Parker Selfridge returned to Pandora.

Everyone is quiet and watching, Jake and the Doctor sit at the Samson. Norm stands right in front of the vessel over the dry river bed just over the shore. Neither Jake nor the Doctor know how this vessel operates, Jake had observed that it has a series of large side cargo compartment doors, yet he has no clue as to how it could unload its gear from a frontal position. The river's mouth is in a near "V" shape, there is no way the vessel could line up sideways. The vessel just sits there floating, minutes go by and there is no apparent activity. Jake calls his men, he tells them to standby and to get their weapons ready. A  
>few of the men carry riffles, the vast majority, rely on bows, arrows and knifes, along with a few of them on Ikrans; only a few chosen ones carry grenades.<p>

Suddenly, great explosions are heard from underneath the vessel, enormous bubbles seem to be forming from both sides as the water below nearly implodes, from its front towards its rear. When Jake looks more closely, he observes right under the almost crystal clear water, giant balloons being inflated from the vessels sides and from underneath. Jake quickly thinks that if the vessels find air to inflate the giant balloons, perhaps the ship does have an intake. Jake immediately asks the Doctor: "Doc, are you sure these things don't breathe through somewhere?" The Doctor says: "That's right, no intakes!" Jake quickly replies: "Then where are they getting air from for those giant airbags".

The Doctor does not immediately reply as he thinks; soon enough, the engines on the Samson pick up in lift, Jake asks: "Doc, what are you doing?". The Doctor replies: "perhaps you're right Jake! I'm going to fly around it, see if you can spot something!" Immediately Norm calls Jake while noticing the Samson pick up flight: "Jake, where are you guys going? don't leave me here alone!" Jake answers: "Relax Norm! We're just going to fly around it, if you spot any air intakes, shoot at them!"

The Doctor flies the Samson a full 180 degrees above the vessel, so far Jake can't seem to spot any intakes, the gigantic underwater propellers are now exposed from behind as the vessel has risen from the water from the giant airbags inflating. The propellers also appear to be giant rocket engines; they still spin and emit water jets. The Doctor lines up in front of the giant propellers, he readies to shoot a heat and motion guided missile from the Samson. As he fires, the missiles fly straight into the propellers, one of them bounces of a propeller and does not blow on time, instead it blows on the surface of the water, the other goes right through the propeller and blows. The Doctor watches the smoke emitting from behind the propellers, as it clears he notices that the propellers still run normally, the missile did not cause any damage on the heavily armored vessel, other than staining its fuselage with a smoke ring. Jake soon realizes the Doctor wasn't kidding, frustration inevitably reveals itself.


	55. PANDORAN DDAY

Back at the Ocean Base, the engineers and the French Man watch increasingly tense; concealed cameras in the vessels rudder, bow and stern broadcast everything that is happening around it. They can clearly see the Samson sitting behind it, and Norm in his AMP, just by the river bed. The engineers are shocked that they have encountered this hostility, especially from Earth humans like Norm, who was easily identified as one of the Alliance's wanted men. The French Man has also spotted that Jake sits onboard the Samson. He wonders how Jake lived through the ISV apparent tragedy; he stays quiet, expecting no questions from his crew.

The French Man asks the engineer controller in charge of the operation -in French-: "How much longer for docking?" The control man answers: "fifteen seconds, should I abort?" The French Man stays thoughtful for a few seconds, he knows the situation is getting risky but deep down he is still trustful of his well armored hardware; he hesitates, but eventually tells the controller: "No, continue". The French Man is increasingly nervous, he whispers to himself: "Where the hell are they?" as he refers to the Pirate and his _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ warriors.

Jake, noticing the missiles have failed, tells the Doctor: "Doc, we're going to have to get closer, fly over the hull, I'm goanna try to find an intake, anything, is got to breathe through somewhere!" By now,  
>the vessel has fully inflated his lower portion balloons, it has risen dozens of feet above the water surface. The balloons have now become giant hulls that keep it afloat. Norm, from the river bed, slowly observes the giant egg shaped bow rise in front of him, once again, there is silence.<p>

At a distance and over the highest points as well as behind Norm, stands Jake's army, ready to move in as soon as they get the order. Above and over the highest peaks, stand warriors on Ikrans, they hold arrows with especially strapped grenades ready to be aimed and fired. Jake has clearly instructed them not to shoot them prematurely and to be extremely careful setting them off.

After a few seconds, out of the vessels bow, water jets begin to spit out, they seem to be hidden behind small almost seamless dampers, one of them shoots straight into the windshield of Norm's AMP; it almost knocks him down from the force. The vessel is now emptying water from one of its flood tanks before opening its nose completely. Inside the vessel it is well pressurized, as soon as the first hatch on its bow opens, it makes a modest boom sound from the sudden decompressing. The vessel slowly begins to open the upper half of its bow like a giant sunflower; its lower half is still flooded with water. Jake observes from the Samson that the lower belly holds a sort of compacted connecting bridge.

The vessel's doors are now fully opened vertically, like the upper half of a flower that just bloomed. Due to the brightness of the day, Norm cannot distinguish what's inside the dark cargo bay. He stands there nervous, he asks Jake: "Jake, what do I do? do I shoot?" Jake answers: "not yet Norm! wait for any movement" Norm replies: "I feel like "Billy the Kid" in his last duel, this is crazy Jake!". Jake informs one of his soldiers on Ikran to proceed with a grenade shot. From the highest hill a warrior on his Ikran quickly descends, ready to fly just in front of the open bow. As he flies right in front of it, with utmost precision, he unlatches the pair of grenades strapped on to the arrow as he shoots it straight into the dark exposed hull. A few seconds go by, Jake tells Norm: "Cover your eyes Norm!" Jake knows that Norm is at a safe distance, yet the blow could blind him if caught off guard, the vessel explodes almost like a bazooka. Norm from the distance is yet again pushed by the powerful blast, he almost falls backwards on the river bed, he can be heard screaming: "Wow!".

Back at the Ocean Base, the inner explosion takes everyone by surprise, they all yell in shock. The French Man, who is now very tense, jumps from the blast and does an instinctive dodging maneuver thinking the blast is right on him. After a few seconds a giant smoke trail exits from the nose of the vessel, which now looks like a giant cigar, Jake can tell though that there is no apparent damage as he hears the compacted bridge begin to open; little by little it assembles itself; almost as skillfully as an "Optimus Prime Transformer", it slowly untangles and stretches open, it lifts and unrolls until a good portion of it lands above the river bed firmly enough. It now suspends from the vessel into the river's edge and cliff. Large rotating ball bearings hold it from the vessel as the ocean slowly rocks it. The bridge is well braced and made from super thick satin like stainless steel.

All the Na'vi warriors sit there and stare; the inner grenade blow did not do a thing of damage. Jake tells the Doctor: "Doc, line up in front, lets aim a missile at it, as a matter of fact, just give it everything you got! Norm stand back!". Norm replies: "When do I fire Jake?" Jake replies: "Not yet Norm, don't worry, I don't think they'll fire at you, they probably would have done so by now!". Norm answers: "You better be right!". The Doctor in the Samson readies its missiles, he fires multiple missiles at a time, they fly right into the obscure cargo hull, they blow with about ten times the force of the previous grenades, lots of smoke and flames comes off the nose of the vessel, yet its hull is still intact. The Doctor tells Jake: "it's useless Jake, what do we do?" Jake stays quiet and thinks of a solution.

Immediately, a giant vertical rotating wheel -like a ferris- begins to spin laterally inside the vessel. Vehicles and their longitudinal tracks rotate with it, as it places into position the first vehicle to disembark, a giant grinder in its front with a set of giant blades which can pulverize the rocks in front of it. Like its counterparts, it is super well armored; two drivers sit in front, well exposed to view behind what appears to be super thick glass. The vehicle is almost noiseless as it begins to disembark the torpedo vessel and makes its way over the bridge. Norm without hesitating moves right in front of it, knowing that's probably what Jake would instruct him to do; he gets his machine gun ready. Norm is not a soldier, although he already faced combat and was wounded in his avatar, he is not really emotionally prepared for this, he is now being merely driven by a sudden adrenalin rush, and he may not be thinking clear.

The vehicle makes his way across the bridge and stops just a few feet from Norm's AMP. Norm and the drivers just stare at each other innocently; the drivers look very nervous, on the radio, the controller tells them -in French-: "Keep moving, he'll get out of the way". The pilots hesitate though; they thought this would be nothing more than a peaceful routine mobilization, not a confrontation with guns, they are in fact just as nervous as Norm himself.

Just as they begin to hit on the pedals, Norm begins to shoot at their windshield, without aiming at the pilots directly; he begins to empty his powerful thick bullet rounds over it. Amazingly, the bullets only slightly scrape the windshield, leaving just a few dusty marks and very tiny chipped spots, it is that strong. Norm keeps shooting, now he just aims at anything. The Doctor from the Samson notices it is useless; Norm would have to empty numerous rounds aimed at exactly the same spot before the glass could crack, he tells Jake: "Tell him to stop! is useless!". Jake immediately tells Norm: "Norm, stop!…. Norm forget it! you're wasting ammo!" Norm appears to ignore Jake, or else he can hear anything, he just keeps firing, now at everything in front of him until finally he realizes it is no use. Finally Norm ceases, he has wasted a whole round for nothing, only slight dents and chips on the superbly strong armory.

The vehicle's front begins to eject some object from just below its windshield on a small compartment. Norm just stands there in expectation it may be ready to pull out its guns. It is a dark colored and rugged device with a pointy tip, it almost looks like the barrel of a machine gun; it is covered in some sort of perforated thick black metal. Norm gets nervous, he is certain they have decided to shoot at him, but he is defiant, he just stands there, his heartbeat races. The drivers stare at Norm scared at his frantic agitated but killer look. Jake notices the ejecting object, he tells Norm: "Norm, get moving!" Suddenly, just when Norm thinks he's ready to get shot, the object peels off like a banana, tilts into a vertical position as it lines up with the angle of the windshield as it reveals nothing more than a long thick wiper blade. As it begins to spin over the windshield, water sprays the windshield as the blade clears the dusty view of the glass caused by the slight chipping.

Norm gets a breather of relieve, but soon gets angry; his adrenalin now at full mark, he walks over a side rail on the bridge and with great agility manages to climb on top of the grinder vehicle. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Jake watch, and so do the Na'vi warriors. Norm now angrily begins to hit the vehicle over its windshield with his powerful AMP arm. He lands severe blows; the glass barely begins to crack at the now violent force of the AMP punches. One by one Norm keeps landing them, so much, the hand of his AMP begins to loose its anchored fingers; not realizing it, he is almost breaking down his AMP arm from the extreme force.

The glass on the vehicle is slowly cracking, from inside the drivers hear the controller telling them: "Move!" but they remain stunned. The French Man, who by now has lost his patience aggressively pulls the controller's speaker and yells to the drivers: "Get moving now!". The drivers quickly react at the Director's urgent and angry call, they press on the pedal, the vehicle moves suddenly catching Norm off guard. Norm loses his balance, flips backwards; his AMP is out of control. As the vehicle crosses the bridge and into the rocky dry river bed it rumbles. Norm and his AMP fall off the vehicle. Jake watches as he calls Norm: "Norm! are you okay?" Jake finally tells his men to move in and just try to disable anything they can from the vehicle and from any other vehicle disembarking.

The Na'vi warriors slowly descend off the cliffs and into the river bed, they stand in front and in side of the vehicle, which has now stopped again, they begin to shoot arrows at the vehicles tires, which simply bounce off. Some warriors climb on top and start hammering whatever they can find. Soon enough, Jake's entire army stands in and around the vehicle and over the bridge; those on Ikrans fly over and land on the hull of the vessel over the sea; the warriors scream, the scene suddenly becomes scandalous. Many of the warriors with arrows and only a few with riffles begin to shoot at parts of the exposed balloons that hold the torpedo vessel above the water. Due to the elasticity of the balloons, which appear to have a steel reinforced yet flexible fabric, the bullets and arrows simply divert, not puncturing anything. A few Na'vi venture to jump on top of the air balloons, only to fall into the water fairly quickly since they can't keep their balance.

The Na'vi now desperately look for any vulnerable parts that could be damaged that may impair the mobilization. A second vehicle is now on the nose of the vessel and ready to cross, it has a giant roller in its front, ready to crush the grinded stone, it begins to move at great speed. The Na'vi standing on the bridge have to jump off it and into the water or face being crushed. Meanwhile, the first vehicle has receded almost back into the bridge, its frontal grinder, now sitting over the edge of the river bed, begins to spin almost at the speed of a blender; grinded pieces of sharp rock begin to spray on the Na'vi standing near it. Some of them get hit on the face; the rocks spit out at great speed, they are almost like bullets. Jake can hear his fellow warriors scream from the sudden pain, some of them now bleed, a few with severe head injuries, the struggle is now turning bloody.

The Doctor asks Jake: "Jake, what do we do?" Jake just can't figure out anything, he is by now frustrated. The well armored vehicles are just too hefty and strong to take any blows. The Na'vi warriors are helpless and now act near irrational. They climb on top of vehicles, they throw whatever they can at them, but is useless. Jake and the Doctor just fly around watching, for now, it seems that there is not much else that they can do.

Norm decides to take another shot at standing on top of another vehicle, after falling of the grinder one. He takes agile steps on his AMP and jumps on top of the next vehicle that is readying to exit, which so far is moving at slow speed. Norm begins to bang hard on its roof, trying to break over its thick steel covering; he just keeps punching and slamming both of his AMP arms not realizing that he's beginning to break them. Screws and pieces of metal are flying off from it. Jake from the chopper tells Norm to stop but he can't listen: "Norm, forget it, your damaging your vehicle!"


	56. PANDORAN CARNAGE!

Max calls Jake: "Jake, come in!" Jake answers: "Max! go ahead!" Max says: "Jake, I'm picking up something, it's like a line of what seems to be wild fish approaching, is hundreds of them, there just a few miles away and moving really fast!". Jake looks in the distance, he can now clearly see sails of various water vessels, he can clearly tell that they belong to the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_. Immediately Jake grabs his binoculars, he can now spot in front of the vessels the _Txampay_ warriors on their amphibian birds swimming fast, jumping and diving over the surface, its hundreds of them.

Jake quickly yells in anger: "Damn!" he aggressively grabs his radio and tells all his commanders: "Everyone, retreat! retreat now! We've got company! get out of the water, move out!" None of the clan leaders can hear him; they are all too busy standing in front or on top of the vehicles screaming in anger trying to break anything. The _Txampay_ get closer, by now they are only about a thousand feet away, those Na'vi warriors in the higher hills now see them; they are not sure what or who they are, they see a white line of constant splashing, almost like a wave, just getting closer and closer. They stand there in shock, by now most of them have noticed of the approaching creatures; some momentarily think perhaps Eywa is ready to intervene. On top of the large vessel hull where many Na'vi stand, there's sudden silence; they look onto the sea confused. Norm, who is still on top of the vehicle, now climbs on top of the torpedo vessel to get a better view of what's coming, he asks Jake: "Jake, do you see what I'm seeing?" Jake stays quiet, by now he knows it is inevitably too late, they can't outrun them, he tells Norm: "Norm, get out of there now!" Norm stays motionless.

From the Pirate's boat, his men notice the AMP standing on top of the torpedo vessel's exposed hull. Jake looks on confused, he doesn't know what else to say on the radio; the _Txampay_ are now near the torpedo vessel and almost on shore, suddenly all of them sink under the water well synchronized and in formation, majestically! they literally disappear for just a brief few seconds deep enough below the see through water. Jake screams -in Na'vi-: "Look out!". _Txampay_ warriors start surfacing everywhere, they jump from the water in a near vertical position, reappearing by surprise and out of nowhere, the helpless confused Na'vi warriors just watch in awe, they don't have time to react.

The _Txampay _quickly jump on top of the torpedo vessel with their sharp pouching forks, one by one they fly out of the water; they jump out of their amphibious birds in mid air with extreme and almost artistic agility, like a trainer on top of "Shamu" flying out of the water at "Sea World". As they land on top of the torpedo vessel's hull they quickly aim their pouching forks straight at the Na'vi's chest, fatally pouching them as if they were hunting large beast. The _Txampay_ fight with ferociousness and with no mercy, they are excellently trained killers. Norm begins to fight them in any way he could, he can't shoot, since his fellow warriors are just too close, same goes for Jake, he just watches helplessly, he screams: "Noooo!" as he watches his army savagely get killed, one by one. In the midst of the confusion, few Na'vi are successful in shooting their arrows at the _Txampay_. A few Na'vi unfortunately, get overtaken by friendly fire, it's absolute chaos!

Max overhears Jake screaming, so does Neytiri, she rushes out of the tower and into her Ikran, who sits on a guardrail outside. Max tries to stop her but is no use, he screams: "Neytiri, wait!". She flies off quickly and in direction of the river's mouth. The Pervert has been discretely watching nearby, he had followed her from the caves and into the base, he decided to wait it out since the base seems foreign to him. It seems his strategic patience has paid off, he picks up flight behind Neytiri, Max could not see him.

Back at the river's mouth, Jake, now desperate, tells the Doctor to fly closer to the hull. Jake wants to jump in and help, the Doctor tells him: "That's a negative Jake, absolutely not! I'm not letting you get killed!" Jake gets angry, by now he's somewhat paranoid, he says: "Doc, I got to help them! get me down now!" The Doctor tells Jake: "No Jake, is crazy!" From a distance, the Pirate approaches, he sees the Samson, he instructs his armed men to shoot at it. The Samson suddenly begins to take fire, taking both Jake and the Doctor by surprise; luckily no bullets hit them, Jake fires back while the Doctor retrieves the Samson.

Meanwhile, down at the top of the large torpedo vessel the Na'vi just keep getting severely and brutally out taken, one by one, the wounded Na'vi slide down from the vessels rounded sides and into the water. Their blood dripping from their chest and back stab wounds stains the vessels white wet armory. It's a gruesome scene. Some of the Na'vi inland make their way through the bridge or swim to try to help their fellow warriors. Jake at the Samson does his best to come to his senses, the Doctor is right, it would be suicide to jump in there. The _Txampay _are well armed and viciously angry for blood, he can't stop them, Jake begins to have serious regrets about the operation, frustration begins to take over his thoughts, he thinks perhaps Eywa warned him about this on the vivid vision he had just the night before.

The armed _Txampay, _those riding on boat,approach the area of the vessels rudder, the Pirate follows behind watching, moving in last, like an Emperor watching his army battle from the sidelines. Jake begins to shoot at the Pirate's vessel, they take cover. The Pirate himself jumps on his amphibian bird and disappears under the ocean. Norm fights as hard as he can, trying to blow the _Txampay_ out of the torpedo vessel with some success, but he momentarily gets taken by a large group of them, they stick their pouching forks through his AMP hardware, its arms and legs get stuck. The AMP is now disabled; it won't follow Norm's movements. Norm knows he is in trouble, suddenly, the Pirate jumps in on top of the torpedo vessel, he appears out of nowhere, he is as agile as his younger army, he throws his pouching fork at Norm's windshield with extreme force. The spines penetrate the windshield, barely missing Norms face and neck.

The AMP begins to depressurize, simultaneously, the _Txampay_ quickly and with great combined strength attempt to tilt over the AMP. Norm quickly attempts to reach for his auxiliary exopack, but has difficulty since he is already tilting sideways, and a giant fork stands on his way. The _Txampay_ warriors loose grib of the AMP once sideways due to its enormous weight, it slips down the side of the vessel and into the sea. Norm is now trapped in the AMP unit, barely with any breathable air, the water slowly infiltrates through the punched holes, he is upside down and slowly sinking, he faces certain drowning.

After seeing Norm fall Jake tells the Doctor; "Doc, get me in, I need to help Norm!" The Doctor has no choice but to obey Jake, for he knows Norm has no other hope of being saved. He quickly hovers above the ship's hull, the Na'vi men and the _Txampay_ momentarily retrieve from the powerful Samson chopper blades. Jake jumps on the hull with his machine gun at hand, the Txampay soon run towards him, the Na'vi do their best to block them. Jake by now notices the AMP has disappeared into the water, he starts firing his gun at the _Txampay_, bringing down a few of them, soon though, he runs out of ammo, he tosses his gun and begins to take on the approaching _Txampay_ one by one, with great courage. The Doctor meanwhile lines up the Samson to shoot his last pair of missiles at the Pirate's boat and his comrade warriors, he cannot shoot over the torpedo hull since many Na'vi still stand on it putting up a seemingly hopeless fight.

Jake has run out of time, he must get to Norm, he soon dodges his attackers and quickly descends through the hull's rounded sides and into the water, landing just in between a couple of large balloons that keep the vessel afloat; he then dives as deep as he can. The AMP keeps slowly sinking with Norm trapped inside. Finally Jake reaches him, Norm's head by now is completely underwater, he is still conscious but can't breathe, he has the most terrified look in his face, Jake desperately tries to open the AMP hatch, he must try to at least get Norm his auxiliary exomask. Norm lets out the last bit of air in his lungs, he gets frantic, starts shacking, he is drowning.

Jake finally breaks the glass in the hatch, by now Norm seems unconscious. Jake must hurry, he's running out of air as well, he finally reaches for an exomask that somehow Norm could not reach, he places it on Norm, he injects air onto it, the water slowly exits the mask due to the air pressure. Jake looks toward his side, he feels a rope floating next to him, he looks up as he realizes it is from the Samson above, he grabs Norm with enough strength, since he is still unconscious, grabs on to the rope and pulls on it a few times. The Doctor from above gets the signal; he starts pulling Jake and Norm which quickly ascend into the surface. As they ascend, Jake sees his Na'vi fellow men as well as a few _Txampay_ warriors fall dead into the water, blood stain covers most of the water surface, there are dead bodies floating everywhere, hundreds of them.

Meanwhile and inevitably, Neytiri follows the curving riverbed out to sea, she begins to see the first vehicles that exited the vessel; by now they've moved some distance inland and up the river bed. In the distance she can see the bow of the large torpedo ship, and lots of commotion over it. She looks for the highest point on the shoreline, where she could safely land and get a brief scope of the situation. As she lands, she lets her Ikran sit under some bushes, she then approaches the edge of a cliff; as she looks down, she almost screams from the shock of seeing such utterly chaos, dead bodies cover the surface of the water; a ferocious battle still taking place right on top of the large torpedo vessel. She sees the _Txampay _boats floating in the distance, she also sees the Samson, she notices that is pulling something from under the sea. Quickly enough she realizes it is Jake and Norm being pulled out.

Just as they pull above the water, the Doctor fires one last pair of missiles into the _Txampay_ boats, which by now are desolated. The Doctor wants to make sure they won't fire at Jake; he then makes a quick turn in midair and flies the Samson away and up the hill. Neytiri quickly reacts, she must reach Jake and try to help him, she turns around to run for her Ikran, when just in front of her, stands the Pervert, who once again stares at her with eyes full of hate, the moment has finally arrived for his revenge.

Neytiri pulls out her knife; they quickly begin to confront each other. The Pervert is now more than ever terribly angry; he is ready to finish Neytiri. The struggle is violent, she tries to get him with her knife but he is just too sharp, he pulls the knife away from her. The Pervert begins to try to slash Neytiri with his own knife. Neytiri can barely hang on using some of the martial arts tactics that Jake taught her, but for now she just does not seem to stand a chance at the Pervert's beast like anger.

Meanwhile, the Doctor lands the Samson on the same flat basin that had served as a watch point before, across the hill from where Neytiri now confronts the Pervert. Jake tells the Doctor he must let Norm into the cockpit and give him some CPR, since he doesn't seem to be breathing. The Doctor quickly puts on his exogear and opens the cockpit door. Jake brings Norm in, closes the door so that the Doctor's can pressurize the cabin and remove Norm's mask, immediately Jake begins to hear Max's voice on the radio: "Jake, come in!" Max had been calling for some time, Jake finally hears him, he answers: "Go ahead Max!" Max replies: "Jake, I'm sorry but I need to tell you that Neytiri is on her way there now, I couldn't stop her!" Jake wonders, he asks max, "How long ago?" Max replies: "It's been almost ten minutes, I'm sorry I was calling you but no answer".

Jake desperately runs out of the Samson, from the upper cliff he gets a clear wide view of the devastation below, so many Na'vi float along the water surface dead. A battle still rages on top of the torpedo vessel, which by now seems to be unloading its last vehicles. Jake begins to look up into the sky and into the land trying to spot Neytiri; he thinks she may have not arrived yet. He can't see anything, when suddenly he just happens to look into the highest peak where he notices some movement, and he hears a violent female scream, he picks up his binoculars to look and quickly realizes it is Neytiri, struggling the Pervert. Jake quickly reacts: "Oh no! Neytiri!" he runs back to the Samson, he sees the Doctor still trying to bring back Norm, he knocks on his windshield but the Doctor is just too busy performing CPR, he ignores Jake.

Jake realizes the only way he can make it across is either by Ikran or on foot, he sees some of his Ikran warriors, very few left, flying around over the large torpedo vessel looking for an opportunity to aim their arrows at the vicious _Txampay_. He signals at them and screams, he thinks perhaps one of them can carry him over to the other side of the river bed, but is useless, they are too distracted. Inevitably, Jake begins a very quick descend through the cliffs and into the river bed; he must cross by foot and reach the other side where the Pervert and Neytiri struggle. As he reaches the river bed, there are vehicles and cranes still crossing, Jake rushes through, just as he hears one of his fellow clan members desperately call him. Jake stops for a brief second; there stands one of the clan leaders, carrying the almost lifeless body of his severely wounded warrior, who is also his son. He asks Jake in desperation: "Makto! please, help him!".

Jake is suddenly torn, he knows he must save Neytiri, he can't afford to stop to help anyone. The clan leader looks at him desperate, he expects Jake to be the only person that can help his son and give him the medical attention he needs. Jake runs to him, he sees the wound that his son carries, a massive three hole puncture in his chest, and he has no pulse, he is stone cold. Jake realizes the young warrior's condition is helpless, he tells his clan brother: "Your son has joined Eywa, it is too late, I'm sorry brother". Jake then runs away, the clan leader stands there confused, he screams at Jake: "Please help him, please! He gets on his knees and cries, Jake can not stand to look back, he begins his run uphill, now more confused than ever, he is frustrated and heartbroken but still focused and determined to help Neytiri.

Uphill, very near the hanging pole that still stands from the abandoned _Txampay_ village, Neytiri and the Pervert struggle violently. Neytiri can only land some punches and kicks before having to run away from the Pervert, she's just no match for his strength. They near Neytiri's Ikran, she sees an opportunity to grab some of her alternate weapons, but she must momentarily get the Pervert away from her. The Ikran is getting nervous, it wants to defend Neytiri but is scared of the Pervert's angry and almost foreign look. Finally, the Ikran roars at the Pervert to get away from Neytiri. The Pervert, defiant enough, is ready to take on the Ikran as well. Neytiri takes the opportunity to pull her leather strap -one ended bolo or whip- from her gear, she cannot pull her bow and arrows.

The Ikran and The Pervert now confront each other, Neytiri wants to get away but does not want to abandon her Ikran; she senses the Pervert may have the strength to kill it, soon enough the Pervert's Ikran joins in the struggle; two Ikran's now confront each other, violent wing flappings like a brutal cock fight. The Pervert lays his eyes again on Neytiri, which has mysteriously disappeared. The Pervert knows she hides somewhere, he walks and nears the branches, suddenly he hears Jake in the distance calling Neytiri's name; he senses a shadow behind him, he pulls out a small spare knife from his gear when suddenly he feels a tight rope wrap his neck, it almost burns his skin.

Neytiri quickly jumps on his back, to try to strangle him with her leather strap, the same one Na'vi warriors use to tame Ikrans. While sitting on his back the Pervert begins to swing his small knife at her and manages to stab her in her lower abdomen, very near her wound; Neytiri screams, she falls from his back. The Pervert still holds the knife, he tries to untangle the long rope off his neck while walking towards Neytiri who now lies wounded on the floor. He then kneels in front of her, he aims his knife at her yet again, when suddenly from behind and unexpectedly appears Jake, he grabs both ends of the strap which still wraps around his neck and he begins to strangle the Pervert. He drags him near the hanging pole; he then straps both ends of the leather strap to the edge of the pole without the Pervert realizing it. Jake quickly swings the pole around dragging the breathless Pervert with it. Finally, one swift kick from Jake on the Pervert's chest leaves him dangling over the cliffs.

The Pervert looks at Jake terrified, and almost out of air. Jake notices that the pole has been rotten for a long time, it won't withstand the weight of the Pervert for long. Jake stares at him, does not say anything, the pole finally breaks. The Pervert falls into his own trap, Jake watches as the Pervert falls down the cliff, an exposed section of reef lies below just in front of the ocean, it is over two hundred feet high. As the Pervert's body flips in the air, it looks like it will hit the rocks head first, Jake quickly turns away. He runs towards Neytiri as in the background he hears the sound of the Pervert hitting the rocky bottom, and then there's silence.

Thus far, Jake had no yet noticed that Neytiri had been wounded, he reaches her and notices her in severe pain, he tells her: "Neytiri, it's all right!" Neytiri looks somewhat paled, he tells her: "Don't, it's okay, your .." Jake tilts her body around, his fingers land right on her wound, he gets them covered in blood: "Oh noo!" says Jake , Neytiri immediately tells him in a crying and desperate tone: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!".

Jake looks at her, he nods, he says: "No, it's okay, it's okay!" Jake's pessimism and hopelessness begins to take dominance, for a moment he feels only a miracle from Eywa can save Neytiri. Jake looks up towards the sky in desperation, he screams out loud: "why! why! please help me! please help me!" Out over the cliff and rising quickly suddenly appears the Samson; Norm sits next to the Doctor in the cockpit, he is conscious but seems disoriented. Jake immediately lifts Neytiri in his arms, he runs towards the Samson as it hovers just over the cliff's edge, Jake makes a daring attempt to climb on it, doing so successfully, immediately Jake yells to the Doctor: "she's bleeding bad! we need to get to the base! now!".

As the Doctor begins to hover away, Norm comes out of the cockpit, still somewhat disoriented but alert enough to help Jake. The Doctor does a quick turn around over the sea, flying one last time over the docked torpedo vessel, which has now finished unloading its vehicles; its top hull is brutally stained with blood, Jake sees dead bodies floating everywhere over the shores, the shoreline has turned red, it is literally a blood bath. Many _Txampay_ warriors gave their lives as well, yet their brutal tactics made them prevail.

Jake can still see the _Txampay_ warriors pouching dead bodies and tossing them into the sea as if they were a wasted catch from the ocean, the image, bound to hunt him forever. The waves slowly push the blood into the cliffs and exposed reefs. From the distance, the Pirate watches, he is serious, for now he feels he has won a battle, but he is not cheerful, for he knows he could not get Jake, he senses the conflict has not yet ended, it is merely starting. For now though, Jake and the Na'vi have suffered a severe blow.

As the Samson gets away from the river mouth and heads inland, Jake can see numerous vehicles and cranes making their way up well into the dry river bed. The first vehicle crushes the rocks beneath it, the second vehicle flattens it with a giant set of rollers as the third vehicle lays what seems to be a synthetic asphaltic coat, the dry river bed is being turned into a road, more than a grim sign for Jake that his whole mission has failed.

Back at the Ocean Station, the French Man stands at the engineering room, he is horrified of what he is seeing; he assumed the Pirate could simply scare the natives away, he was seriously wrong; while he knew the _Txampay_ were notorious for being brutal, he now realizes he severely underestimated that idea. By now, Parker stands next to him, they are both quiet, they don't look at each other or speak, they just stare at the monitors; clearly though, they now both share a regretful look on their faces. The French Man thinks that he should have listened to Parker, while Parker instead thinks he should've listened to Joe White.


	57. TORMENT CAMP

It is late afternoon; a small camp has been setup just outside the biolab in the old Avatar Compound, next to the Ambient room, which is now an infirmary. There are a few dozen wounded warriors that have made their way back from the river mouth, Jake called them and told them to seek the Doctor's help, those that perhaps know Jake well enough to trust his "Sky People" medicinal practices. By now the Doctor has seen most of them; some with lesser injuries still wait to be treated outside in the old Avatar camp.

Many other warriors and clan leaders did not come, perhaps because they perished, or perhaps also because today, they lost their trust and faith in Jake, who anxiously sits on top of an old climbing exercise wood log, thinking. His head down most of the time, he is terribly worried and saddened, and also greatly disappointed. He wonders what is happening to Neytiri, who lies in the Ambient room inside, the Doctor and Max attend to her. Meanwhile Jake cannot remove from his mind the vivid thought of that one clan leader who desperately begged for his help, while carrying his lifeless warrior son in his arms. Jake simply could not do anything to help him, but he is hunted by the thought that the clan leader would never understand why he had to run from him; he can vividly remember the clan leader's desperate cry, it is hunting.

Inside, the Doctor and Max attend to Neytiri, there are a few other Na'vi, those that where more severely wounded, lying down in other nearby gurneys. Norm sits inside the biolab, still trying to  
>recover from his drowning episode, he is thoughtful and in a way, feeling much similar to Jake, defeated. The Doctor conducts a sonogram scan of Neytiri's wound area, they can observe it on a small holographic platform next to the gurney; he scans the wound in search of the embryo, until finally, he picks up a full image of it, along with a heartbeat; Neytiri cannot sense it, she lies down heavily sedated. Max softly asks the Doctor: "how does it look?" The Doctor replies: "the wound is still losing a small amount of blood and fluid, but the embryo and its cord are untouched, she's stable for now". The Doctor shuts off the sonogram as he tells Max: "She must remain sedated, the next few hours are critical". Max then asks: "are you going to talk to Jake?" The Doctor puts his instruments down; he covers Neytiri's wound area, checks her temperature and finally answers to Max: "Yes, it's time to talk to him".<p>

The Doctor exits the Ambient room and into the Avatar camp, he walks through by some of the wounded warriors, he stops to check on one of them briefly. Jake from the distance sees him coming; he gets nervous, he is terribly afraid that the Doctor will give him the worst of news. The Doctor approaches, Jake gets down from the top of the wood log, the Doctor now stands in front of him. Jake looks down on him without saying a word and terribly anxious, the Doctor calmly tells him: "She's stable for now; the embryo is also okay, she was lucky!" Jake quickly displays some relief, the Doctor continues: "the cut only mildly scrapped her wound, it still bleeds a little bit, I did some remedial surgery, cleaned it up, we'll see what happens in the next few hours" Jake breathes deeply in some relief as the Doctor concludes: "Jake, very important, she must rest, most likely for the rest of her term!" Jake, now mildly sobbing, covers his face with his hands, he asks: "Can I see her?" The Doctor answers: "yes, you can see her; just make sure not to wake her".

Jake slowly and nervously makes his way through the Compound on his way into the Ambient room, as he readies to enter, he walks by his fellow warriors who lie just outside, they are all wounded. Jake's face shows strong regret, just before he enters, a clan leader stands up in front of him, blocking his way. The man looks angry and suspicious; he has only mild injuries which the Doctor by now has treated. Jake stares at him, he knows the clan leader is upset at the unexpected defeat; he waits for him to say what he has to say. The man soon angrily asks in an intimidating whisper: "Did you know about those savaged Islanders -the _Txampay_-? Did you know they were coming?" Jake feels humiliated and embarrassed, he stares at the man's eyes without answering, after a brief moment the man says: "You should have warned us!" Jake, after taking a deep breath, answers: "I knew they could come, but I was not sure, you are right my brother, I should have warned you and I did not, I am sorry". Jake does not say anything else and walks away, nearly pushing aside the defiant and angry clan leader, who does not seem satisfied with Jake's answer, he stares at him defiantly.

Jake makes his way through the various chambers of the Ambient room. At the very end, just where Jake first opened his eyes as an avatar for the first time, lies Neytiri, sleeping peacefully. Jake can see her exposed stitches from the surgery near her wound; he can hear her heartbeat on a nearby monitor. He carefully grabs her hand, gently kisses it, he whispers to her and to himself: "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you!" he puts his head down while still holding Neytiri's hand, his tears fall to the ground. Norm looks on from inside the biolab behind the pressured glass; he puts his down also in regret and sadness for not being able to reach out for the friend that today saved his life.


	58. VIDEOLOG 1041 2161 04 24 TRANSCRIPT

_…..I haven't logged in quite some time, it's almost now ten months since I reached Pandora, ohh boy! I still can't believe this place, so many incredible things to see, amazing creatures, it's certainly been exiting, and dangerous, nevertheless, Grace, if you're listening: I now get it, I should've come out here with you when I had the chance, sorry I called you "lunatic" so many times…. It's an important day, Jake and the guys have been real busy, I've been helping them out as much as possible, but it's been hard since I've had to look after Neytiri, I'm not yet sure of the gestation time for the average Na'vi woman, I don't think anyone is, but I don't think she can hold it much longer, poor thing, Jake won't let her out of bed, or out of the Ambient room for that matter… she's desperate for some fresh air and some sun, she's a real true sport though….. I've also had to look out for quite a few wounded Na'vi warriors, they still camp at the base while in rehab, it's been tough… it's real tough coming out here and having to amputate someone's leg, a really big leg. Luckily Max is a great help, I've heard he was very devoted to his work but now I know why Grace trusted him so much, he's even built special wheelchairs made from old scraps of mining equipment, whatever he can find, for the wounded Na'vi…Today we head back to Hometree, most likely for the last time. Late yesterday the Ocean Company finally arrived, the first rollers and dozers moved in, they have such a massive caravan of trucks and equipment, it's been almost sixteen hours since they got there and the last trucks are still arriving, even though they've actually paved a road and everything… Jake is already there sitting quietly, hiding, watching them roll in one by one. Poor Jake, he's had a lot to deal with these past ten months, Neityri's condition for one thing, also, the wellbeing of his unborn child... unfortunately, many clan leaders who once trusted Jake have now revealed their discontent for him, they felt betrayed when they lost out against the fisherman's tribe, I forget their name, "sampey?".. the clan leaders blame Jake for "poor planning", it so happens that those "sampey" are marching into Hometree as well right behind the caravan, don't know why, maybe to protect them?, or maybe they came to claim what they thought they once owned, Jake told me some old story about them, he watches them closely too, I'm very concerned about Jake, he is tired, he's beginning to show mild grey in his hair. His scars have healed, his physical ones at least, he carries them as cruel reminders of those that he once confronted, of those that try hurting him; in ten months he looks like he could've easily aged ten years. His hands are now scarred from burning blisters, from all the digging, everyday, day by day, with Norm's help he dug more and more, tirelessly. Jake has realize that perhaps it's time to put bravery aside, and try to truly think strategically, and to use every single resource he has in order to defeat the invaders….It's funny: Jake has always thought he and his brother were too different, I think today he'll proof to himself that he was wrong. ... _End of log


	59. THE UPLIFTING WELCOME

It's morning, Polyphemus clearly visible over the sky. At the Ocean Base, the one remaining hovering vessel sits in the flight platform; people are moving in and out of it. It's a special morning, today, the last of equipments and trucks is finally moving into Hometree, after ten strenuous months. The base is nearly desolated, most of the crew, except for the essential personnel, has mobilized little by little into the caravan, in order to attend the special event.

At some distance from the flight platform, looking over the ocean, stands Parker; he wears his exomask, he is shirtless, next to him sits a large sack with hundreds of golf balls, he holds his One-iron tight in his hand, carefully practicing and trying to perfect his stand as he shoots the balls out into sea, as far as he can. He watches the balls splash in the water, very far; the ball really flies, since he shoots in the wind's favor, plus there is less gravity in the moon. Parker is well aware; he could never shoot anything like that back home on Earth.

Soon enough, as the propellers of the vessel in the distance begin to spin, a man approaches, it's the French Man, he smiles as he contemplates Parker enjoying some quiet relaxation time. Parker has not really done much else for the past ten months. The French Man tells Parker, just as he completes his shot: "Woo, that's a record, where did that go?"Parker looks at him, he does not answer, The French Man smiles, Parker barely returns any smile, he just gets ready for another shot as the French Man speaks:

"Monsieur Selfridge, I know it hasn't been easy, there's been a lot of tension, but as you already know, we have finally moved in, the day we've all been waiting for has arrived -Parker continues with his shots-, I know that at times my temper and impatience has provoked some negative feelings between us, I certainly hope you can understand, truly, the significance of all of this to me and to this company" Parker, while continuing with his shots, calmly tells the French Man: "I can understand".

The French Man continues to speak politely: "Well Monsieur, I'm here to inform to you that it would be the utmost pleasure and privilege for us, if you would kindly join us in visiting the site, there is a special seat reserved for you in our vessel, there's champagne and lots of other treats, I've also taken the liberty of personalizing this with your name in gratitude" The French Man extends his hand to Parker and gives him a commemorative golden shuffle with Parker's name engraved on it. Parker sees it but vaguely smiles, he finds it as nothing more than a formal and routine gesture.

"There will be a ground breaking ceremony at the site, very brief, I understand it's hostile territory, trust me, we have enough security; we are ready to depart, would you please kindly join us?" the French Man says in a humble tone. Parker feels somewhat intimidated, he never expected The French Man to all of a sudden treat him with such hospitality, after months of ongoing debates and colliding tempers. Parker takes a deep breath, and with some mild regret as he readies for one more shot tells him: "I appreciate it, really, but I don't think I can go" The French Man puts on a disappointed face as Parker concludes: "I'm sorry, I understand how important this moment is for you and your crew, but is your celebration, not mine; besides, heading out there will do nothing for me but to bring back many regretful memories".

The French Man looks down, he can somewhat understand Parkers position, he tells him: "Understood, there will be a live feed of the ground break at the conference room, for those that could not head out, you're welcome to stop by, I can take the gift there if you want -the golden shuffle-". Parker hands him the shuffle and thanks him. He watches the French Man walk away, he stays thoughtful, he looks back onto the vessel as it eventually takes off in the distance.

Back at Hometree, at a fair distance from the flat basin where the old tree still lies rotten, and just behind some thick branches over a hill, Jake sits in his direhorse; it's been a long exhausting journey for him since he last confronted the Ocean Company at the river's mouth, a devastating blow for him and his fellow warriors. He patiently watches as the last few trucks move in, by now there are dozens of vehicles stationed, among them bulldozers, flatteners, cranes, mobile trailers, mixers, the works.

Many armed men stand around the perimeter looking out, many _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ warriors stand there as well, those that survived the battle by the shorelines and massacred many of Jake's fellow warriors, and they clearly stand out -literally-. Jake observes the Pirate and his closest men marching along slowly just behind the last truck, on a now completely paved road over the start of the old river. Jake guesses they see themselves as conquerors who falsely come to claim their territory.

The Pirate walks last, as if he was an emperor arriving into newly conquered land; Jake thinks: "how pathetic" " how ignorant!" as ruthless and unforgiving as he is yet so innocently childish; does he really  
>think the Ocean People view him as a monumental figure? as a leader? as someone truly worthy of honor and respect? In Jake's mind he thinks "Absolutely not!", they just exploit his ignorance; they see him just as many Sky People view the Na'vi race, as nothing more than savages that love mud and to live in trees, with absolutely no interest in accepting civilized doctrines from an alien culture. They just take advantage of him and his people, they even make fun of him, and even that he doesn't get, it's just one mad vicious circle of satire.<p>

Norm and the Doctor stand nearby on a small hidden plateau where the Samson hides, Norm stands in front of some old recovered triggering equipment from the old mine operation. It has been arranged in sequences and colors; Norm has carefully practiced the order in which he must press them,  
>but he cannot proceed until Jake gives the order. He calls Jake, he asks: "Jake, how long?" Jake replies:<p>

"Not yet Norm, be patient!" Norm tells him: "The last truck just moved in, we can see it!" Jake replies: "Relax Norm, I'll tell you when" Norm insists: "well Jake, I don't know if you can see from your angle, but they are almost on top of the old path -the one that leads to Hell's Gate-" Jake  
>answers: "I know, I can see that, just wait for my signal, there are a few more on foot that haven't crossed yet". Norm stays thoughtful, he tells the Doctor, who stands next to him: "Boy, is it really that<br>important, we're goanna miss our chance". The Doctor tells him: "Just relax; Jake knows what he's doing". Norm replies: "I sure hope so, this better work!"

The sound of an approaching hovering vessel, similar in sound to the Samson, begins to hum around the air; Jake looks to the distance, towards the east, he can see the Ocean Company's vessel approach, flying at a low altitude. Jake then looks back on to the basin as some of the parked vehicles begin to shuffle around, apparently making some room in the center for the approaching transport; in it, the Operations Director -The French Man- and his team of head engineers approach. The vessel slowly closes in; it almost looks like a Presidential chopper. The crew below anxiously waits for it to land, it hovers around the site, contemplating the mobilization. Jake sits there and just watches, he is confident he is well hidden and within enough distance, he won't be seen. At a distance, Norm and the Doctor also watch.

Back at Hell's Gate, confined to the Ambient room, Neytiri sits on her gurney, she is very hot, it is humid in the room, its doors are open, she holds a necklace in her hands, she kisses it and prays in whispers; the skin around her lips emits steam from her body temperature and the air that surrounds her, as she just preys, and preys, not letting go of the precious necklace; it is Jake's lost necklace, which she keeps, she prays to Eywa with it.

Jake continues watching, carefully waiting for the right moment, he's waited ten months, there's no need to rush it this morning. The hovering vessel finally lands, its sliding side doors open. The French Man stands in front, he raises his arm in victory, doing his best Dick Nixon, everyone around the vessel applauds, other engineers stand behind him, they all slowly and carefully step out; they carry special walking gear, it is muddy, it is a foreign soil. Miraculously, the ground they step on is surprisingly smooth and welcoming; it's almost as if someone carefully laid the ground for them before they arrived.

The _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ still march, The Pirate walks last, and slow, he wants to make sure all of his men are at ground to welcome him. Jake thinks is either that he is too proud or he's just out of energy, some of the ocean crew drive on smaller vehicles by them, they pull over by the Pirate and offer him a ride; Jake can notice through his binoculars that the Pirate refuses, Jake thinks: "how stubborn!".

The ocean crew, led by the French Man gather around a small man made mount of dirt prepared for the ceremony. People start to concentrate in the center of the graveyard site, part of the old tree still lies in the background, some of the larger vehicles already broke a path through it in order to let smaller vehicles onto the other side; ultimately leading onto the path that leads to Hell's Gate, Jake is not sure why and he's not that concerned. Breaking the tree apart is not a hard task, the tree is by now very rotten, it's almost like a giant cracker, it just shreds apart by touch.

Back at the Ocean Station, a sweaty Selfridge walks into the conference room, what's left of the crew at the base all gather there. There's champagne and more "hor'devoures", giant monitors everywhere. Everyone stands there, most of them smile, they are aware of the apparent milestone the company has reached. Parker sits in a corner, shy and quiet, he does not know anyone, plus everyone speaks in French. In the monitors, he observes in the background what is left of the old Omaticaya tree, he's way too conscious that it lies there because of him, and his decision to destroy it. He observes the French Man and his team gather around the small mount, the stations video recorders gather around them, everyone smiles. Some _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ can also be seen in the background; simultaneously, Jake watches as well, he knows the moment approaches.

The French Man and his team lay the first simulated ground break, as they stick their commemorative shuffles into the ground they shake hands, the photographers make sure they don't lose an angle, they circle around the mount and the team; clapping still goes on loud, the Pirate is almost about to enter the perimeter of Hometree, but he still hasn't quite reached the critical line, Jake watches, he whispers to himself: "Move it old man!".

In the distance and beyond the ground break, a crew climbs on one of the trucks, they are almost beyond the perimeter and very close to where the clear path to Hell's Gate begins; Norm calls Jake on the radio: "Jake…!" Jake answers: "I see it Norm -referring to the almost moving truck-", Jake stays thoughtful for a moment, tightens his lip, begins to breathe hard, he knows once he gets it going, there's no turning back. Jake is once again about to alter the fate of every inhabitant in Pandora, his gut cramps up, his fist tightens as he grabs on to his direhorse's bridle, he presses his neck radio with fury and tells Norm: "Do it Norm!".

Meanwhile, back at the infirmary, Neityri continues to prey, holding Jake's necklace tightly, sweating, steamy cheeks and lips, she knows something is coming.

The French Man has just given his last handshake, he looks around in pride, he is the center of attention; he hands his commemorative shuffle to one of his crewmen to store away. Many of the crew approach to congratulate him, in the background, just on top the first dozer that drove in, the Alliance flag can be seen been softly blown by the morning breeze. Out of nowhere, a dramatic muddy explosion takes place, everyone jumps from the shock. The ground around them shakes and rattles, within just a few seconds, more explosions occur around them, the ground continues to shake, the explosions seem to come from underground, they seem to blast in synchronization around them.

The French Man becomes very alert, stays quiet and watches, some of the crew take it as if the explosions are part of the ceremony, they start clapping in some joyous shock and confusion, more blasts are felt, the crew starts mumbling, asking each other "what's wrong?". From a distance and beyond the perimeter of the blasts Jake watches, silently, almost in meditation. Norm and the Doctor watch from their angle, Norm carefully pressing the right buttons and in the right sequence.

The Pirate, luckily enough for him, did not reach the perimeter, he begins to retrieve, his men, already within the site watch and stand back, they don't know where the blasts will hit next. By now the series of blasts have covered an entire perimeter across the enormous caravan of vehicles and standing crew, a second round of explosions begin, from deeper down, parts of the ground beneath them begin to sink. The crew, hundreds of men, including the _Txampay _warriors enter into sudden panic, they want to run, but they are surrounded by explosions that now seem to occur randomly. Few that venture into running away get blown up from surprise blasts, they are trapped, they can only stand there and watch.

From the Ambient room, miles away, Neytiri now preys stronger and louder from the confinement of her hot humid room, she holds Jake's necklace with almost furious strength, almost ready to crush it.

One last mega blast occurs around them, the shock of it almost knocks people to the floor. The explosions for now seem to have stopped; the crew immediately begins to disperse and run towards their vehicles, leaving any portables behind. From the distance Jake can hear the screaming from desperation and confusion, he holds his bridle tighter now, continues to breathe hard. Inside the Hometree perimeter is chaos, people bump into each other, parts of the mud sink, some vehicles seem to begin to sink with it. Suddenly, from the outer edges of the muddy field, giant thick tree roots begin to expose themselves from the ground, carrying every bit of muddy dirt with them, some begin to rip apart from their inner roots.

The French Man begins to feel a sudden heaviness, he looks towards the distance, over the nearby hills and trees, he gets the sudden impression that the world is sinking around him. Everyone is running, one of his crewman grabs him, pulls him back in the direction of the vessel. Other crewman notice, they run towards the vessel as well, they realize in desperation it may be their only escape. The French Man is shocked and in an almost mental haze. At the conference room in the ocean base, everyone watches, they are all confused, some of the camera man still try to shoot the scene, the crew at the conference room can hear the screaming, the violent shaking of the camera, the fire and smoke in the distance, they all nod their heads in confusion. Parker watches, he covers his mouth, his eyes wide open, his pupils fully dilated; he breathes with anxiety and shock as he whispers to himself: "Oh Jake, what the hell have you done now?".

Norm and the Doctor watch the entire plateau, which is probably about half a kilometer in radius slowly begin to detach itself from the ground, those big tree roots hidden underground from the destroyed tree rip, one by one. Some people are seeing trying to jump from the edge at the last minute, they fall into an already forming surrounding pit, full of thick heavy swallowing mud. At the center, just under the basin, big boulders become exposed, gigantic colossal ones, covered with thick hefty chunks of soil that little by little fall off.

The screaming and desperation over the plateau continues to get louder and louder, the Pirate continues to retrieve over the newly paved asphalt road as he watches his entire army in the distance rise from the ground. By now the last set of roots has broken, the entire basin now rises freely, like a Hindenburg, getting higher and higher, its bottom structure, full of giant solid boulders now become fully exposed. Inside the boulders, enormous accumulations of unobtainium are finally free to follow nature, rising majestically.

Below, a giant pond of mud forms, the water once blocked by a dead tree is now nearly free to flow, it slowly erodes away the bottom of the pit, turning it into a giant mud hole. The Doctor looks at it astonished, he's seen so many incredible things on this new world, but thus far, this tops it, literally. As he observes the giant chunk of land and rock magically rise into the sky, only one word comes to his mind, in shock and awe he whispers: "Ha-lle-lu-jah!".

The French Man gets dragged into his vessel, by now many have stormed it, the engines pick up, the guards try to close the sliding door, dozens of people try to get in. The vessel attempts to pick up flight, the weight of the desperate men trying to hang on to it plus the still rising land won't let it. Finally, one guard on board picks up his riffle, the French Man watching, the guard begins to shoot everyone outside, violently and indiscriminately, the shots ring through the air. Jake can hear the shots, by now though he's lost his line of sight with the basin and the desperate people, who are now above him, at great heights, nearing the lower Pandoran clouds.

Parker still watches the chaos, not really understanding what is happening, since by now, only a few cameras transmit, those who held them have left them behind on the muddy ground, he can only see images of fast moving boots running by and flashing silhouettes of people running in the distance, the camera lenses little by little cover up in mud, but the sound of fear and desperation still plays vividly and clear.

The Doctor, hearing the constant gun shooting and the mad chaos occurring on the floating plateau above, says to Norm. "My God, is hell up there, they're killing each other!". Norm picks up the radio and tells Jake: "Jake, are we finishing this or what?". Jake on the distance remains thoughtful and in disbelief that his plan for which he has been preparing for so long, has actually thus far been executed to perfection.

He knows there are still two more triggers to press, with it he will send everyone stranded up there to their graves, he thinks: "should I do this?" or else: "should I be merciful?" perhaps they can stay up there trapped until the Alliance gets there, or someone comes rescue them, perhaps he has inflicted enough of a psychological blow for them not to return, is it worth killing them?, they may have the necessary provisions to survive, but then again, they may just end up killing one another in madness, becoming true instinctual savages.

In the distance, Neytiri continues praying, now faster and louder, a fellow clan female rubs a wet cloth over her forehead, steam continues to emit from her skin.

Jake looks around, he must decide, suddenly, Eywa comes to his mind, his mission comes into play, his look changes, he remembers Joe White, his determination, the look of a warrior in his eyes; this is in fact war, a war he must win for the sake of the Na'vi race and the future of Pandora. Suddenly Jake breaks off from his sudden confusion, he takes a deep breath, firmly grabs his radio and tells Norm: "All right Norm, finish it!". Norm, who's hand slightly shakes, approaches the last two triggers left, he puts his finger in the next trigger to be pressed, and says: "Jake the physicist, here we go!".

Norm presses the button, immediately, a blast occurs on one side of the giant deformed boulder, way from its inner structure it just rips apart, the unobtainium pebbles form a ring around the blast, they do not fall, it all floats in the air. The shooting on top of the plateau suddenly stops, the unobtainium debris gets blown out enough but eventually begins to compress again, slowly, its magnetic power begins to pull it back, but not soon enough. The floating plateau above the boulder is now unbalanced, it has far more support on one side than on the other since half of its magnetic support has been blown off.

The entire floating basin begins to tilt, mad screaming can be heard from above. As it tilts, slowly, one by one, in an almost domino effect, large vehicles, cranes, people, begin to slide off the terrain and fall over the edge, which tilts quickly, like the "Titanic" in its last minutes above water. One by one, Jake can observe small human figures falling off; some get dragged away by the large cranes that also fall. By now the giant basin has tilted almost sixty degrees; it cannot hold anything, not even what's left of the old Hometree.

Norm stands there in shock as he says: "My god!" The basin falls apart, the large vehicles and people fall onto the muddy giant pit below, they fall at such speed, from over a thousand feet above. The mud being so deep and thick, as they sink into it they have no chance of ever resurfacing. Just as they fall, tons of earth and debris from the old dead tree covers them. The vessel where the French Man stood gets dragged by the vehicles, it never got airborne, at least not upward, Jake watches it hit the mud and disappear, he watches the last truck fall and sink. One final blast from the inside of the remaining boulder above finally crumbles it to pieces, the unobtainium debris again stays floating in the air, it almost resembles one of Saturn's rings. Everything else sinks, the "mud" hole is now covered again, within seconds, it has become a giant human grave.

By now Parker and what's left of the French crew sit at the conference room of the Ocean Base, they all look down in shock and wonder, no one speaks; Jake, in one swift blow took everything down. Still on his direhorse, he climbs up a nearby hill to get a better look at the scene, as he reaches it; he stares at a giant and quickly hardening mud lake, perhaps hundreds of feet in depth, almost horrifying to look at. Above in the sky, the small pebbles of a now unreachable and magical mineral slowly gather themselves again. Like the Doctor once suggested, it took wisdom over courage. Jake does not celebrate though, for he knows his list of enemies has now doubled, but for now he has once again managed to prevent the Sky People from taking over; this time, unfortunately, with more gruesome and drastic measures. With some mild regret, Jake accepts there was just no other way.


	60. THE TRIATHLON

Jake makes his way down the hill and into the newly paved riverbed, which is now desolated; it almost looks like an old country road in the suburbs of the Carolinas. The Pirate slowly and disappointed walks back down the road; he's alone, he just lost his men, his fishermen, his hunters, his warriors. Some parts of the fresh synthetic asphalt are still warm; as he walks he constantly raises his bare feet on the discomfort. He hears a sound behind him, sounds like a flow, when he looks onto the distance he sees a slim film of mud and water slowly sliding down from the plateau and into the road; the water from the creek has finally found its way through into the riverbed again.

The Pirate starts running in order not to get caught by the approaching muddy and slippery flow. As he continues running, soon enough, the riverbed -road- curves. As he turns, on the distance, sits Jake on his direhorse, right behind him and above, hovers the Samson. The Pirate stops, he becomes nervous, he knows now he must now confront Sully, alone; he looks behind him, a small squad of Omaticaya warriors stands pointing their arrows straight at him. He looks towards Sully again, who now approaches in his direhorse. The Pirate can sense Jake is out to finish him, he's got nowhere to go but sideways and into the adjacent forest, which is unknown territory, but he'll make a run for it. He soon scrambles and finds his way into the heavy bushes and into a jungle. Jake takes off behind him; his fellow clan warriors get on their horses and follow as well.

The Pirate has amazing agility and vitality, considering his older age; he runs through the thick forest almost like a vicious predator after prey. Jake on his horse follows him, he knows the forest well, this is the forest where Neytiri trained him to become one of "The People"; he's crossed through it numerous times, he's hopeful that at some point the Pirate will make the wrong turn. As Jake rides, he jumps on his horse over old wood trunks; he rides up and down the mild gorges and some of the tributary creeks which are now growing in water flow. The Pirate continues his run at great speed, but he just cannot outrun Jake, he keeps looking behind him as in the distance Jake follows on his direhorse.

In the Pirate's desperate run, he begins to encounter Pandoran creatures, he has a colliding encounter with a small clan of Prolemuris; he crashes head on with one of them, they all start screaming in fear. He aggressively picks up a Prolemur stuck in his upper body, and tosses it away into the jungle floor below as if it was nothing more than a small domestic kitty cat. He continues his run as the Prolemuris in fear attack him; he wildly swings at them enough to scare them and then resumes his run. Jake watches and follows, his warriors following closely behind.

The pursuit continues, the Pirate seems unstoppable and determined to outrun Jake. As he continues running through the now heavily thickened forest and just for an instance, he begins to outrun his pursuers; he slows down slightly and confident that he has left Jake behind. Agitated, he stops behind a large tree to take cover and catch some air. Suddenly he hears strange noises from behind the tree and through the area. He hears the step of multiple animal paws crawling around him, in the distance, a gang of viperwolves slowly approaches, soon enough he is surrounded, the dozens of creatures bark at him in anger. He pulls out his knife, meanwhile he hears Jake in the distance approach, he must continue his run but he must cross right through the viperwolves. He's running out of time, he shouts: "Rrreeyaaah" at the viperwolves in anger and runs towards them, the viperwolves jump on him, he begins to take on them one by one with his knife, and with no fear. Jake reaches him again, he sees him in the distance devouring the viperwolves but taking a heavy beating; he gets bitten multiple times, but eventually the viperwolves give up and retrieve in fear.

The pursuit resumes; Jake knows the Pirate is running out of options, soon he'll arrive at the waterfalls and unless he's willing to jump onto them, he'll be trapped. The Pirate is now adrenalin charged after that nearly bloody episode with the viperwolves. He sees in the distance that the forest begins to clear; he slows down thinking it may not be a good idea to approach it for he knows the Samson also follows from above, he can hear its roar; yet he has no choice as Jake approaches. Soon enough he hears the sound of the falls in front of him, he nervously approaches the edge; he is acrophobic, his knees tremble as Jake gets near. The Pirate looks at Jake with an indecisive and almost terrified look. Jake stares at him, sitting on his horse as he tells him in his dialect: "It's over, give it up!" The Pirate stares at the giant waterfall below, he has no choice, he closes his eyes and jumps into it from well over one hundred feet up. The Pirate looks like a child jumping off from a shallow diving board for the first time. Jake nears the edge, he sees the Pirate fall on the rapids below and quickly surface. Jake knows the way of the rapids, he knows how far they will drag the Pirate, he continues on a sideways path and down hill.

The Pirate finally reaches a shallow and calm area, the rapids have ceased for now; he swims his way to the rivers edge and climbs on to land. Now very agitated, his fresh bite marks still bleed; he begins to walk through the adjacent forest, as he crosses just behind very thick foliage, out of nowhere there sits Jake again on his direhorse, staring straight at him. The Pirate gives him a mean look and a shout as he turns right back around and runs into the river. Jake proceeds right behind him.

The Pirate begins to cross the river and onto the other side. The water, though calm, is somewhat deep, Jake's direhorse cannot cross it that quickly, thus the Pirate gains some ground. He reaches the opposite end where the forest once again thickens. He continues his run, not giving up, never slowing down, by now Jake thinks: "Boy this old man can run!" as old as the Pirate looks, he is in prime cardiac condition. Jake continues his trail, for now he knows that his horse can withstand it. Jake knows his way clearly; they begin to enter an area where there are numerous connecting tree trunks over high gorges. The Pirate starts carefully climbing over them, taking careful steps, since he knows some of the long dead trunks may be rotten and may break easily, but Jake approaches and he must pick up his speed. He begins to run fast and taking very heavy steps until a portion of the giant tree trunk breaks from right under his feet.

The Pirate falls into the tree pit below, he gets up quickly, with only mild scratches, he continues running through it. All sorts of strange bugs attack him, he struggles to get them off from him. He finally exits a portion of the trunk, he's ready to run out of it when dead in front of him stands an angry Thanator. The Pirate looks at him with wide open eyes full of adrenaline, he thinks "fight or flight", he chooses flight. He runs back into the trunk, the Thanator tries to run behind him, demolishing with his giant paws the tree trunk as if it was nothing more than mache paper.

The Thanator is so ever closer; Jake follows along watching everything from the sidelines. The Pirate almost reaches a dead end, he turns around and pulls out a pair of pouching forks he has held in his back gear. As the Thanator paws approach him, he begins to pouch the creature with anger. The Thanator reacts, shouts from the painful pouches, but continues its attack. The Pirate finally lands one of his pouching forks right smack in the middle of the Thanator's crest and through his eyes. The Thanator retrieves momentarily and struggles to remove the fork from his head using his paws. The Pirate sees the opportunity to get away; he looks back at the Thanator who still struggles.

Jake is now more impressed than ever at the Pirate's ability, who just angrily and courageously took on a Thanator and nearly crippled him. The Pirate sees Jake in the distance continue his pursuit; he begins to enter a field of helicoradians, they look exotic to him, but there's no time for curiosity; as he crosses through them making contact with them, they snap closed quickly, shtoonk!, shtoonk!, he keeps running through them, right behind him, Jake approaches, still on his direhorse.

The Pirate now arrives at another gorge, he comes to a sudden stop, there are no immediate connecting tree trunks. Just below him, a slow moving group of hammerheads cross through the gorge, which apparently heard the cries of the Thanator and decided to flee; they run tightly against each other. The Pirate must cross, there is one higher tree trunk that bridges over the gorge but he would have to retrieve in order to climb into it, meaning that Jake would easily catch up with him. Bravely enough and without much thought, the Pirate climbs on top of a hammerhead and another one as he begins to jump over them with amazing ability, keeping his balance as they swing sideways; one by one he jumps over reaching the other side. Jake on his direhorse climbs onto the connecting tree trunk bridge; he sees his chance to finally intercept the Pirate. As the direhorse crosses through the trunk, which is higher than where the Pirate runs, Jake stands up on his horse, as in a rodeo show. The horse closes in on the Pirate, who has not realized that Jake is almost on top of him.

Jake finally jumps from his horse over the trunk and lands on the Pirate's back, knocking him down with great force. A big struggle now begins between them, punches, kicks, headbangs, the Pirate pulls out his knife, begins to swing it at Jake. Jake dodges the blows well, they struggle violently for at least a minute, when the Pirate finally pushes Jake in his stomach, he falls back in lots of pain. The Pirate quickly grabs his knife and approaches Jake with the intention of finishing him. Suddenly from a distance he sees Jake's warriors approaching by horse, but he could care less, he intends to finish Jake no matter what, who lies on the floor still trying to catch his breath. Just as the Pirate raises his arm to stab Jake, gun shots rain from above, they knock down the Pirate's knife with great precision; it's the Samson, Norm is at the door gun firing, just in the nick of time.

The Pirate misses his chance, he begins to run again, this time Norm and the Doctor follow him on the Samson. Norm can barely spot him through the forest but with a sharp eye he does not loose contact. Jake's warriors approach, they hold Jake's direhorse with them, they help him up. Jake sees the Pirate running in the distance. Now very angry, he quickly gets up and begins to run after him, leaving his direhorse behind. Jake knows it has been a long exhausting trail, almost like a triathlon that now enters its next and most crucial stage; soon the forest will clear, and the Pirate will be in a direct course towards the floating mountains, Jake's domain.


	61. YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T FLY!

It has now become a major pursuit on foot, the Samson following closely behind, they find it hard to spot Jake under the thick tall canopies but the forest is slowly clearing. The Pirate won't give up, he simply won't give in, his adrenalin keeps him charged up, he won't slow down. Jake won't give up either, he runs as fast as he can, he keeps up with the Pirate but just can't catch up. The Pirate notices more of the shining sun, the thick forest is slowly becoming less dense, he sees in front of him big tree roots that slowly raise from the ground; the terrain starts becoming rocky, the tree trunks seem to rise and disappear in the distance into some thick fog.

Jake getting closer, the Pirate suddenly stops in front of one large tree trunk, for the moment he has nowhere else to go; to both sides he finds rocky cliffs. He takes a closer look at the huge tree trunk and notices then it swings from side to side until it disappears beyond the fog. He must continue, he carefully climbs on it until he feels confident it holds well, he then charges. Jake almost catches up with him. They now both run over the rising tree trunk into the unknown beyond the fog. Jake knows his way, the Pirate does not, as he charges up hill the fog begins to slightly clear, the Pirate begins to realize that the trunk now stands over a very deep gorge, higher than he could had ever imagined. He slows down slightly; his acrophobia begins to really dominate, this time so ever stronger.

The Pirate gets to a small island of foliage which intersects the trunk, fog is still sporadically present, he looks behind him, Jake is momentarily out of view. He takes the chance and hides in the foliage, he feels his body mildly swing from side to side from the now strong breeze that pushes the floating boulder where he stands, he feels like he is on one of his boats. Jake approaches the foliage, he senses the Pirate has taken a breather and may be hiding and ready to charge; he walks through a middle open path, slowly, looking from side to side. The Pirate spots him and charges through his side, Jake gets thrown on the floor again as they begin another violent struggle, punches, kicks, like a confrontation between two demons.

The Samson rises from the background, Norm at the door gun waiting for a chance to bring down the Pirate, but the struggle is just too close. They get near the edge over the mid size foliage, Jake finds a chance to get the Pirate with a kick of his own medicine, he kicks him strong enough on his stomach using a swift martial arts move. The Pirate falls back quickly; he flips on the rocky ground screaming in pain from the sudden scratches and falls over the edge of the boulder. Amazingly, he pulls an accidental summersault in mid air and lands on top of another tree trunk that connects the boulder just below. He lands straight on his feet, like a gymnast. Norm from the Samson softly whispers: "lucky son of a gun!".

The Pirate immediately looks around in confusion, his fortunate fall was accidental. He looks up; Jake appears at the edge, looks down on him, the Pirate shouts at him : "Hyaaaaaa!"and continues to run. Regardless of the fog in front of him and his fear of heights at full blown attack, the Pirate runs tirelessly, his adrenalin rush now at full force. The Samson follows the Pirate carefully, Norm cannot get a shot since the Pirate appears slightly through the fog patches that come and go. The wind is really picking up, the trunk keeps rising. Jake jumps from the foliage and into the trunk below, he almost loses his balance, nearly falling over the edge. He soon picks up balance and speed as he runs fast and confident behind the Pirate; Jake knows his way, but he is losing his patience.

Norm sees the chance to shoot at the Pirate, he shoots a couple of times but misses. The Pirate jumps a couple of times. Jake slowly catches up; the wind gets stronger and stronger, so strong the Pirate and Jake slow down making sure they don't get pushed over the edge. Suddenly, the fog quickly clears, the Pirate nearly comes to a sudden halt, he has realized that the gorge below is now incredibly deep. His run has taken him to amazing heights, well over a thousand feet in the air. He starts hyperventilating, is flight or fight syndrome once again -this time literally-. He avoids looking down; he must face Jake who quickly approaches behind him. He pulls out his last pouching fork, Jake reaches him and pulls out his knife as he slows down until coming to a complete stop, just about a dozen feet from the Pirate. Agitated, Jake tells the Pirate in his dialect: "You knew it would come to this!".

The Pirate does not respond, his anxiety won't let him, he is terrified of heights but he knows he must now confront Jake. His adrenalin still kicking and almost making him insane, the Pirate charges on to Jake. He's about to strike with his pouching fork as Jake dodges it with his arm and knife. Jake kicks the Pirate and pushes him straight back, the Pirate gets up quickly and charges on to Jake again who gets up just in time. Once again, they struggle violently. Jake tries to force the pouching fork from him, but the Pirate has an amazing ability to manage it, almost like a karate chaco. Jake dodges him well, but just can't fight his pouching moves. Jake falls down briefly, the Pirate takes a chance and while Jake's left hand leans on the trunk, the Pirate pouches it hard, one of the forks go right through his hand. Jake screams from the pain, the Pirate retrieves and sinisterly smiles.

The Samson appears from behind Jake again. Jake quickly grabs the fork and pulls it out as he screams yet again from the sudden pain. He gets up, this time holding the fork and the knife. He places the knife in his chest pocket. Angrier than ever, Jake charges on to the Pirate, who now runs again while briefly and instinctually putting aside his fear of heights. The Pirate now must run faster, Jake follows him with a pouch and knife at hand and with an almost evil look on his face.

Simultaneously, from the confinement of the Ambient room, Neytiri continues to prey, this time in loud scandalous shouts while almost crushing Jake's necklace with her hand.

The Pirate is becoming more and more desperate, apparently the sudden adrenalin charge begins to wear off, it drains excess energy from him. He reaches another boulder with some slight foliage, it does not  
>connect anywhere, his only escape is hanging vines that hang over nothing from a larger boulder above. Meanwhile Jake is getting close, the Pirate looks down, he thinks about it for a brief second. Instinctively enough, he jumps onto the vine, rocking sideways. Jake, now angrier than ever, his eyes looking possessed, jumps right behind him, holding the pouching fork with both his arms. He lands right behind the Pirate, and anchors himself to the Pirate's neck with the fork.<p>

The vine nearly rips from the excess weight of the two large men as they struggle in mid air, little by little it keeps ripping, they are losing altitude. The pirate amazingly hangs on the vine without letting go, supporting his weight and that of Jake who sits in his back nearly strangling him with the fork across his chest and neck; he's losing his breath though, he can' fight Jake, who now viciously bites him in his back. The pirate finally has no choice but to let go of the vine, they both fall in mid air; luckily, the boulder they had just jumped from has been dragged by the wind and is now right beneath them. They fall hard on it, the Pirate is nearly out of strength, while Jake loses the pouching fork.

The Pirate gets up and begins to run back in the direction they came from, he is now running down, the wind now is much stronger; the Pirate is almost out of energy, Jake's strangling with the fork took nearly everything from him as he begins to give up. Jake runs right behind him, knowing he is about to catch up. The Pirate, gasping for air, stops and turns around, he must now face Jake till the end, he is out of energy, he can't run no more. Jake runs really fast towards him with no mercy, this time determined to finally finish him as he jumps on him. He doesn't even give the Pirate the chance to swing a punch. The Pirate falls on his back, Jake nearly falls on his head over him, they summersault on the rugged tree trunk; Jake's jump is so strong they go ever the edge. The Pirate, yet again, manages to hang on to a thick lateral root while Jake manages to hang on to his leg, which is sweaty and slippery; they are both dangling in mid air at well over a thousand feet above the deep gorge below.

The Pirate is terrified, other than their heavy breathing only the wind is heard, and the roar of the Samson in the distance. Norm from the Samson yells: "Oh God, no!" as he sees Jake hopelessly dangling from the Pirate's leg. The Pirate looks down, Jake tells him in english and in a satanic tone: "Get ready to meet Eywa, you son of a bitch!" Jake is nearly possessed. The Pirate shouts at him as Jake manages to lift his legs up and tangle them with the Pirate's legs. As the Pirates tail swings from side to side, Jake then manages to grab it. Once he gets a hold of it with both hands, he untangles his legs from the Pirate, now putting all of his weight on his tail and coxis. The Pirate now desperately screams in pain. For a second he looks down onto Jake and shouts again in an angry screeching tone. Jake, viciously and shockingly, returns the angriest soaring screeching shout he's ever made: "ryyyyaaahhhhrrrrrrr!" it sounds like the devil himself, it roars through the mountains like a wild beast, like a Sasquatch; so loud in fact, Norm and the Doctor could hear it from the roaring Samson. The Pirate opens his eyes wide at realizing Jake's true and provoked anger. Instinctively but hopelessly, he let's go of one arm grip and tries to snap at Jake's hands in order to get him off from him, he is in violent pain as the skin from the edge of his coxis is beginning to rip from Jake's weight.

Soon, the lateral root that holds them both in mid air begins to give in, the Pirate screams in fear as the root rips completely, Jake and the Pirate now free fall through the air. Norm from the Samson screams: "Jake, nooooo!", as they fall the Pirate desperately swing in circles, shaking his legs and body in fear and total disorientation, like a helpless 911 jumper. Jake on the other hand, slowly begins to position his body in an almost perfect parachuting position, ready to enter the canopies below. Jake's knife falls through the air along with him. The canopies approach, Jake tightens his gut and chest, ready to take the impact, he enters the green canopies, hitting some thin branches first, slowing his speed slightly; he then falls over a few giant slippery umbrella type leaves. His body spins, but with his arms he manages to momentarily grab everything his body lands on, he gets some nasty new scratching, he screams from the pain a few times as he falls.

Finally, Jake falls to the ground below; he lands on his side with more severe bruising now on his abs, thighs and biceps. He lies on the ground breathing hard, his face is full of dirt, he picks it up slowly; he is somewhat dizzy and disoriented, plus outright exhausted, yet he is conscious and able to move. He starts to get up, as he presses on his left shoulder, which is apparently dislocated, he screams: "ahhhhhhh!"; he liens on his other shoulder and finally manages to stand up completely. He looks around, in front of him, just about a dozen feet away, lies the Pirate, who apparently fell on his on his back and on top of a very solid and edgy rock; he looks straight up into the sky; he breathes very fast, his eyes full of terror and shock.

Jake slowly approaches him, on its way he finds his knife which he picks up, he then stands in front of the agonizing Pirate. As he leans right in front of him, Jake's shadow covers his face and near half his body. Having been a paraplegic once, Jake can clearly sense that the Pirate's fall was fatal; he can tell the Pirate completely shattered his spine. Jake leans, he then picks up the Pirate's left arm, raises it about a foot above the ground and lets it go, it just falls right back down like a recently thawed piece of raw steak. The Pirate is crippled from the neck down, he can't even feel his body, he can barely breathe; soon, he'll lose that ability as well.

Jake grabs his knife; he places it in the Pirate's chest near his neck as he tells him in a very agitated tone -Na'vi-: "I See you Brother, and thank you! ….your spirit goes with Eywa…your body… and this -Jake cuts and pulls the entire Pirate necklace, including _Toruk Makto's_ beast tooth- stays behind …to become part of the People". Jake gets up, grabbing the entire heavy necklace, he gives the Pirate a final farewell stare, for he knows he's just seconds from dying, and then walks away; in the distance, the Samson brings down a rope and pulley for him to reach and climb on.


	62. THE FREEDOM REGATTA

Only a few guards stand at their usual post at the Ocean Base; it's the afternoon, the base is desolated, only a few men and women are left, those fortunate enough assigned to remain at the base during the ground break. They are all thoughtful and confused; they now wonder what is there to do? what is there to guard? and from whom? The factory is silent, the _Txampay_ children inside sit around, wondering why this day, there are no fresh catch of fish rolling in through the conveyors; they look out into the hallways of the station in wonder, they have never seen it so desolated. In another room within the station sits Parker, with his RDA colleagues, they are quiet, they wonder what now? Just about everyone assigned to the station perished today, yet again a familiar scene for Parker.

In the distance and through the ocean haze, one of the flight deck guards notices commotion, he can see silhouettes of vessels, those of the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr,_ approaching; it is dozens of them, one big regatta. He alerts the few other men standing by him, for a brief moment they point their weapons. Soon enough in the distance and right behind the boats appear a great flock of Ikrans, with the figure of blue like men riding on them; they fly low and in proximity to the sail boats of the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_. Right behind the Ikrans and soon enough appears the Samson, Jake sits at his side door, no guns, Jake holds the tooth of a great beast in his hands. Norm rides with him, the Doctor at the cockpit. The guards are totally confused, disoriented and indecisive, after all, there's not much to defend, plus even if they intended to, they are seriously outnumbered.

A few Na'vi on Ikrans unexpectedly land at the platform, they aim their arrows at the few standing French guards, who simply surrender their weapons. The regatta gets closer, one by one they dock their boats in the lower decks of the station, it is the parents and grandparents of the _Txampay_ children. They all stand there in anticipation, for some of them have not seen their children in years, among them, the prisoner who sat next to Jake at the Island prison. Surprisingly, after all this time, he had survived the enslavement; today he stands with his people in expectation of finally seeing his lost son.

A big hangar type door opens; it connects the lower outdoor deck with the interior of the processing factory. Slowly, one by one, the children begin to walk out, they are confused, they've never been let  
>out, not all at once like this; those older ones that were let out were usually sent to fishing training, on their way to become ruthless hunters and warriors. Mothers, fathers, soon enough spot their lost<br>children as they come out, they yell their names with joy and laughter, and tears, the children one by one see them, they run to them in cheer and arms stretched; their parents kneel to the ground in tears as they welcome them into their arms. There's overwhelming commotion throughout the platform, the era of despots has ended, the _Txampay Na'vi Teyr_ are now free, after generations of enslavement, and they are much thankful to Jake, who joyfully watches the reunion from a distance.

Soon enough, many wild ocean creatures begin to gather around the station; is as if Eywa herself sent them a message. The Na'vi warriors instruct the station's remaining crew, only a few men strong, to open the undersea gates and let all the creatures out. As the underwater gate opens, creatures scramble out from it and swim across the ocean in circles, displaying joyful playfulness and happiness, they are finally free to roam the Pandoran ocean again. The mother dolphin, the one that bonded with Jake through his underwater exploration, waits for her young offspring to come out among the near stampede of creatures that exit the cage, in all types and in all colors. The offspring exits the cage, reaches his mother swimming fast and circles in cheer, finally, they are together again.

Jake now stands on the flight deck of the ocean base right in front of the tower. After some time, the _Txampay_ have all returned with their children back to the island, Jake can see their vessels slowly disappear in the distance. Jake has invited them to leave the island and return to the land, their fellow Na'vi brothers will be there to welcome them, so that they can join them in harmony and unite forces yet again, after many generations; great fights still await, and they must fight them together.

Jake hears a strong rumble coming from the opposite direction of the ocean. A giant burst of white water appears in the distance, it forms a circle, as a torpedo vessel lifts from its center, like a missile, it completely exits the water, it kicks its colossal thrust and slowly rises into the clouds and above. The vessel, now a rocket, makes a dramatic roar that echoes through the sky and sea, it is miles away, yet it causes tremors through out the station; in it, the last of supplies and crew of the station have been ordered to leave Pandora, and have been warned never to return. The torpedo vessel will reach orbit and find its way back to its sister station, months away, on the same solar system; headed back again to the frozen depths of a long lost and dark ocean, which lies under a mile long ice cap with no sunlight.

Jake now looks in front of him, there is one vessel left to depart. The last few remaining crew march out of the tower, in line, they wear their exogear. It's an all too familiar scene; right behind and walking almost last is Parker, looking down in regret. His RDA fellow men walk right in front of him, they reach the end of the path where they must turn left and slowly walk into a gangway that brings them on board the last torpedo vessel. They are headed yet again straight into another hellish journey, none of them are happy, some are scared. As the next to last man turns, there stands Parker, now standing right in front of Jake, who looks down on him, he can sense Parker is now more regretful than ever for all the wrong decision making.

Parker stares at him serious, with not much expression in his face, waiting for Jake to point the way. Parker puts his head down again, he continues walking and just as he is ready to make his last turn into the gangway. Jake places his large blue and now scarred hand over his chest and stops him; Parker puts his gear on the floor and looks back up to him surprised. Jake stares at him and after a few seconds, nods his head in the direction to follow, similar to the way he did six years back, except this time he points towards the Samson. Jake then points at it with his right arm, since his left arm and shoulder are dressed in a cast.

Parker is overwhelmingly surprised, he looks towards his crew which is almost inside the vessel, he gets a little anxious and confused; he picks up his gear, turns around and begins to walk towards the Samson, where Norm and the Doctor await. Parker is now Jake's prisoner, as he gets closer to the Samson, slowly, little by little, a smile begins to reveal from his face. Apparently, for now, Jake has spared Parker the misery of having to return to an ocean hell; perhaps now, Parker begins to feel sympathy for Jake, who's neck radio now goes off, it's Max, who is back at Hell's Gate, Jake answers: "go ahead Max", Max replies: "Jake, you and the doc need to get here now!".


	63. TAW 'ITAN

Jake once again waits outside the Avatar camp, he is nervous, he now walks in circles. His fellow warriors and clan leaders sit around in expectation. Max walks out, he's slightly sweaty, behind Max some clan women follow him, they laugh in joy as they mumble to each other, suddenly, they look at Jake. Jake stands there frozen, his knees tremble; Max looks at Jake, does not say anything, he figures his unavoidable smile tells it all. Jake asks him in a very nervous tone: "Well, is that it?" Max tilts his head in affirmation while he continues to smile in much joy. Jake can't contain his happiness, he asks Max: "Can I go in?" Max answers while still cheering: "Yes!"

Jake nervously approaches the deepest chamber of the Ambient room, the same room where he first opened his eyes as an avatar, where he was virtually reborn. He walks right in through the compression chamber and into the last door that leads to where Neytiri lies, at the very end, on the very last gurney, which is tilted for her comfort. The Doctor stands there, he washes off his hands, as he turns around, he sees Jake and tells him in cheer: "Well Jake, I gotta tell you, I've done a few of these before but this one's a record, fifteen pounds ! not even the tabloids will fall for this one!". The Doctor then tells Jake, just before he walks away: "Congratulations Dad!" Jake laughs, his knees still tremble.

Jake then sees Neytiri, she looks a little agitated and somewhat paled, with slightly puffy cheeks; she looks down at her newborn which she holds tightly in her arms, she sees Jake and smiles at him. Jake stands at a distance, frozen; Neytiri tells him to get closer as she gently smiles at him, Jake has not seen Neytiri so happy and at such ease since so long, far longer than he can remember. He slowly walks towards her, as he gets closer, he can hear gentle baby sounds. His newborn is so well wrapped, Jake cannot see it yet. He sits next to Neytiri, she notices he is extremely nervous, she tells him: "he has your hands!"

Neytiri opens the blanket, the first thing Jake sees is his son's little hands with five cute little blue fingers, he then sees his face, all puffy and a bit rugged from the intense labor experience, he gently places his little hands over his face and makes beautiful baby sounds as he enjoys the warmth of his mother's chest. Jake's eyes are open wide, he can't contain his excitement, he and the women he has grown to love now share a beautiful baby boy; he looks a lot like Jake, but he also has some of his mother's features, he is tender, and beautiful. Jake then looks at his little toes, he touches them, the baby instinctually feels the tickling, he shakes his little five toes and appears to laugh and mumble. Jake and Neytiri laugh.

Across the room and through the glass stands Norm, who can't contain the excitement and begins to shed tears of joy, for his beloved friend, who after so much struggle and suffering, finally has a joyful moment to pamper him. Just next to Norm appears Parker, who is now a prisoner at Hell's Gate, a passive prisoner; Jake feels he can trust him, since reality is, Parker does not have many choices anyway. Parker stands next to Norm and smiles; he enjoys the moment as well. Soon enough, Max and the Doctor appear, they all now stand behind the glass sharing the joyful moment with Jake, they look at him and smile, it is an unforgettable experience.

Jake tells Neytiri: "You know, with all this commotion, we never had time to think of a name for him". Neytiri tells him: "Your son already has a name; the People have chosen it". Jake looks at Neytiri in expectation, silently asking her with his curious eyes, Neytiri concludes: "He is _Taw'Itan_" Jake smiles now more than ever, he tells Neytiri: " _Taw' Itan_, I love it -pauses, continues smiling-…you're right; it's the only name.. for our son… … I never thought … I mean I just …never … -Jake loses his words- he's so beautiful!".

Soon enough the clan members and many of the recovering wounded warriors walk in, the women gather around Neytiri, anxious to meet the newcomer. It is one big family reunion, for once and for as short lived as it may be, the Na'vi feel overwhelming joy and peace, in welcoming Jake and Neytiri's son, the "Son of the Sky", it was a feeling long overdue.


	64. VIDEOLOG 1064 2162 06 09 TRANSCRIPT

…_I now sit here on this mobile unit, conducting what will perhaps be my last log in a long time, Jake has gathered as many clans as possible, but not all of them have come, unfortunately, a few clan leaders are still mistrustful of Jake, we have gathered at what is left of a village by the sea, where the "Ikran" people live…. this place was recently shattered by an unexpected series of tidal waves, apparently sparked by the arrival of the Ocean Company's monstrous ships…. Jake has returned a small piece of neckwear their clan leader once wore, before he died ….. Jake has placed it on a post in the highest peak of the village looking towards the sea, in his memory… …. The Ikran people will now join us in pilgrimage, and so will the "White people of the Sea", who are now free, and have travel to the land, leaving most everything behind at their old island….. A few more clans have joined, together, we add up to over a thousand…..Jake has warned everyone of what's coming….. I've been looking at the calendar and it is quite likely that the first Alliance cruisers are just a few weeks away….…. Jake has decided to lead the pack into migration to the northern regions of the continent, with as many Ikrans and direhorses as possible, this mobile unit and the Samson too ... we'll be traveling beyond the perimeter of any recorded Alliance survey and for as long and as far as our supplies can take us, well into unknown territory… until Jake feels that we are save, and until we can formulate a new strategy for combating the Alliance's most likely offensive…too bad the Old Man is not with us..things would be a lot easier right now!...Jake is determined into saving this moon and it's precious resources, it's beautiful and magnificent people, and his family, Neytiri, and his precious son…..Max on the other hand has called it quits, he and Parker have stayed at the base, Max will turn himself in as soon as the Alliance arrives… …Jake is surprised at Parker's pleasant mood….Max and Parker work together to help the wounded Na'vi still confined to the camp, they provide them food and medicine, remarkable!….Norm is coming with us, and he is pretty happy, I manage to do some corrective surgery on his avatar, he's roaming around like a happy little puppy, whacking his tail, he's excited to be able to breathe the Pandoran air again -knock, knock- …..as a matter of fact that's him knocking on the glass right now, coming!...well, that's it, time to go…. Funny, I once thought I would never get to see this world, now as it turns out, it looks like I will get a backstage pass into it, I'll probably get to see things none of my colleagues have ever seen or will ever see…. All thanks to my dear friend Jake, who I am deeply thankful to….. good luck Jake! and good luck to us all…_End of Log


End file.
